Dark Avenger
by Ill-the-Lionhearted
Summary: EDIT. Steve Rogers, the symbol of Justice and Peace...What would happened if you twisted that around? As the tip of an relationship starts between the spy and the soldier he is then taken and morphed into something much worse. A monster will be created as strength is tested. As the darkness rises so does heroes. It all comes down to...Who can see the light in your darkness?
1. New beginnings

**Steve's POV**

After New York and the Winter soldier incident I was trying to adjust to life. I had no purpose. All of my friends and family were dead. Well Bucky wasn't dead he was just lost and Peggy was closer to death every day. I had trouble finding out what to do during this regular life. I would go to the gym daily but that didn't help me. I started to feel lonely more often now. I couldn't understand it. Recently I have been having the feeling that someone has been watching me. Multiple someone's. I already knew Bucky was watching me. At first I thought I was going crazy but my suspicions where confirmed once the hallucinations were starting to become more realistic.

I think Bucky has more of a purpose in this second chance of life than me. Bucky knows what he is doing and I don't. Isn't kind of sad that a person more lost than myself has a path?

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and a smiled ghosted itself over my lips.

"America's playboy speaking," I said into the phone. For some reason I could just sense the smile on her face. Months of trying to set me up on dates that sure as hell would never work I developed a sense of humor for it.

"I'm so glad you said that because I have someone else -," I was not about to let her finish that statement.

"Yeah I'm not going through that again," I responded. Her laughter seemed to flow over the phone and I couldn't help but smile. "So what's up?"

"Um I need your help with something," at this I raised an eyebrow.

"The famous Black Widow needing my help? How surprised am I?" I mocked while toying with the pencil in my hand. I mean would it be weird if the infamous Black Widow, a person who could kill just by looking at you, asks for your help...that is what I thought.

"Yeah don't flatter yourself," she said in her usual dry tone.

"Why not Clint?" I asked my voice laced with suspicion. I mean Clint was her right – hand man.

"He is off doing something he calls 'important'," Natasha answered. In the background I could hear yelling and the honking of cars.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing cause I know I'm probably going to get some shitty answer," I said into the phone. Scratching my head I heard her laugh.

"You know me so well," I could hear the smile on her face.

"So what exactly do you need my help with?" I asked getting up from the lounge chair I occupied.

"Let's just say I have some unfinished business with some people and I need to deal with it…tonight," Natasha said with something laced behind her voice. She was hiding something and I could tell. When Natasha talked she talked with so much confidence but this time when she spoke, she spoke hesitantly.

I thought over my answer and I it couldn't hurt. I needed some adventure in my life. "Yeah sure I'm in."

"I will pick you up at eight. Wear black," she said before she hung up. I never really understood her. Hell I didn't know if anyone understood her but she was one hell of an assassin. She was amazing. Every thought, every action, every word she spoke, and everything she did she didn't think twice about it because she knew it was right. It seemed as if Natasha was always five steps ahead and when she wasn't she would be ten steps ahead. She put thought into what she did and she didn't hesitate to do it.

She was absolutely amazing.

Soon enough I was drawn away from my haze and got up to see what my fellow Avengers were doing.

Of course they were doing something stupid. Tony was trying to pick up Thor's hammer, Thor was getting drunk on mead, Bruce was reading a book, Pepper was video tapping Tony, Jane who somehow got here was trying to calm down Thor, and Darcy was videotaping all of them while whispering something about the Daily Life of the Avengers.

I was so thankful Clint wasn't here to just make the situation worse. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair.

"This is my life," I sighed with a laugh.

"Spangles get your ass over here and help me lift this hammer!" Tony obviously yelled.

In the lower depths of New York City…

"Hey –"

"Look I'm not into the chit – chat. Alright? Just tell me if she is alright," he muttered with a hoarse voice.

"She is perfectly fine. She is not in any relationships and she doesn't seem interested in anybody," Sam said and pulled the hoodie closer over his head.

Bucky looked at him before licking his lips and holding out his real hand. Sam looking at him with reassurance before shaking the outstretched hand. Hesitantly they both looked at each other before walking off.

**. . . . .**

**Avengers Tower…**

I had somehow managed to calm them down. Well I didn't necessarily do it but it was a coincidence. Thor drank enough for him to pass out and Tony got tired of trying and eventually sat down. The current situation right now was Jane and Bruce talking about some stuff I don't even bother to understand, Pepper trying to boost up Tony's ego, and Darcy probably ruining someone's life.

Today was a good day.

I was bored as hell while scrolling the T.V channels. What the hell was this? I was encountering all these weird shows one with a yellow sponge, another with a Uncle…Grandpa, and what the hell was Twilight?

Sighing I just settled for the news. TV isn't how it was back then.

"_Today on local news James Arthur will be performing in Alley Pond in Queens tomorrow night at eight o'clock p.m. Tickets on sale now. And on to weather with Larry…_

"_Thank you Brad. Tonight we will be experiencing really high chances of thunderstorms. See this radar…it is showing a big storm about to hit tonight. Like I said these are high chances if it does not happen this means Thor is having a great day."_

We all looked at the unconscious Thor who was mumbling stuff in his sleep while clutching the glass of mead in his hands.

"Jeez I thought point break over here was a happy – go – lucky," Tony said and pointes his thumb at Thor.

"Maybe it's a nightmare," Jane suggested.

"Are you people not normal enough to contemplate that it might just be Mother freaking Nature doing her freaking job?" Darcy sassed while on her phone. I looked at her feet in my lap and raised an eyebrow. When the hell did she do that? God, I'm losing it.

"You provided an adequate answer but you have to do the calculations," Pepper sighed as Tony flipped over the couch and started to do calculations on a holographic board. "If the big guy over there was having nightmares wouldn't the storm start to occur now? I mean this is a matter of coincidental circumstances. Right now it is very bright and sunny. That means he is either having dream sex with Jane or…he has a box of pop tarts."

We all looked to see Thor moving his mouth like he did previously but looking at it longer it seemed to be like he was eating.

"Sorry Jane but I'm going to have to go with the latter," Tony said before vaulting over the couch and into Pepper's lap. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

This was my life.

"Hey where is Clint?" Pepper asked. It seemed my fellow Avengers didn't know of his absence.

"Natasha told me he had to do something and I quote…'important'," I said with air quotations and everything.

"Which you know…isn't important," Darcy said. Everyone nodded.

"Wait you talked to Natasha?" Tony asked with a bitchy smile on his face.

"Um yeah," I said with most confusion.

"We haven't seen or talked to Natasha since the Chitauri," Tony quipped. I don't know what he was implying.

"And I have?" I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"Yes you have. Is there something going on between America's poster boy and Mother Russia?" at that I looked to see everyone staring at me.

"What the hell are you implying Stark?" a voice said from the elevator door. I looked to see the beautiful red head in question. She was beautiful. The way her hips moved when she walk. The way her clothes outlined her figure in a way that it could not any other woman. Her green eyes that seemed to bring you into some sort of haze when you looked in them. And when you were around her she seemed so intoxicating that it took every ounce of control to not take her on that floor.

Quickly Tony tried to justify himself. "Um what I tried to say was… you know -."

Everyone knew his attempts would get him nowhere. Therefore Darcy threw a pillow at the engineer and put a finger to her lips telling him to shush. Tony sat there contemplating his decision before nodding and attempting to make out with Pepper.

"Wise choice," Natasha said and ran a hand through her hair. Noting the way she was rocking back and forth, her eyes kept moving around the area, and the way she stood meant she was frustrated. I knew it wasn't something here so what could it have been?

Before I could confront her on what was going on she threw some clothes at me and told me," Come on."

"Isn't it a little early?" I asked looking at the clock. It was 6:45.

"Nope now come on and put the damn clothes," she said and continued to rock.

I gave her a look of question. Why was she acting like this? Did someone hurt her? Was someone after her? When Natasha wanted you to do something she was so vague about it but somehow you would end up doing it anyway. Shaking my head I got up and walked to my room but was interrupted by the frustrated red head.

"Where the hell are you going? The elevator is this way," she said motioning toward the elevators.

"Um…to change?" My mind was screwing itself right now trying to figure out what this woman wanted.

"No you're changing in the car," I had no time to question her before she dragged me into the elevator. The last look I got from the rest of the team was looks of smugness. Tony was giving me thumbs up and I just stood there with the clothes in my hand. "What?"

I could barely fit in that car anyway. How the hell was I supposed to change clothes?

**. . . . .**

**20 minutes later…**

I had somehow managed to get the clothes on without the lady seeing any of my business. Well let us just say that when you're six fucking feet tall you can't really pull your pants up all the way in the car! She may have gotten a peek of my ass while I was exiting the car. Could you blame me? When we got out of the car she had a smug look on her face and I was looking like a tomato.

Natasha being Natasha couldn't help but say," Nice ass."

I was currently adjusting the belt on the pants in a hurried expression. The woman had me wearing a black long sleeve skin tight shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots. In my opinion I looked like a body guard.

"Can we just get this over with?" I muttered. We were currently in a dark alley. Two exits, weapons – bare fist, advantage – night time camouflage, weaknesses – located on the opposite end of the easiest escape route. The night time scene wasn't really my thing but I had to admit it was beautiful. The way the moon shone on the dark abyss illuminating some parts of the darkness. The night time left nothing but mystery and that excited some part of me. Today in the present world scientist continue to figure out world mysteries leaving us with barely anything.

I was brought out of my stupor when Natasha started to talk. "Ok all I need you for is back up. Alright? These men are trafficking some very strong drugs. Unlike normal dealers these men travel with their drugs."

"I assume they take lots of precaution?" I asked.

"Yeah the vehicle they travel in changes almost every week, usually armored. They have a lot of guns and steroid induced idiots that shoot anything that flinches. I need you to take point up there," she motioned toward a ledge about fifty feet above the ground," I will give you a signal to attack when I get conformation the drugs are there. Got it?"

I nodded before putting the mask she had given me on. Quickly with ease I jumped and started climbing the building toward the ledge.

We waited about fifteen minutes before I decided to strike up conversation. "Um Natasha can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she said with a somber voice but the smile on her face fooled no one.

"Well can I ask you _two _somethings?" I sighed nervously and she chuckled.

"Shoot Cap," she uttered.

Gathering up the courage to ask a question almost every man eventually asked a girl I took a deep breath.

Then the truck pulled up.

Talk about bad timing. That deep breath was for nothing and I ended up exhaling air. With a huff of annoyance I propped myself on the ledge.

The men exited the van and quickly set my mind in motion. Five men came out of the van, one carrying a suit case, two had nothing in their hands which was suspicious, and the other two had high power military weapons. Eyeing the van I knew more had to be in there guarding the rest of the drugs. So I closed my eyes and played the situation in my head. Of course the men with no guns would have to go first. If they were tough enough to not need guns they had to go first. Jumping off the ledge I could land onto the macho men before punching one of the armed guards in the throat while silencing him and knocking him out the same time. Natasha could obviously handle the chubby man with the suit case while I stealthily handle the other armed guard by knocking the gun out of his hand and slamming his head into the wall. Obviously this had to be quiet and quick so the men in the van wouldn't be alerted.

And that is exactly how it went. After Natasha's extent conversation with the chubby man I dropped down and executed my plan of attack. Once the men were down I picked up both guns off the ground and threw both to Natasha. Grabbing the five men I silently and quickly tied them to the top of the van.

"Eh yo boss! Is everything alright?" one of the men in said van asked. making my voice a little deeper I shouted back.

"We're good," that was one thing I learned from Natasha. When impersonating someone's voice you need to make it short in order to maintain the voice needed. It was pretty smart actually.

Natasha slid into the driver seat as I jumped into her corvette.

Over the com I heard her whisper," Race you there?"

A smile appeared on my lips and I couldn't help but laugh," You're on."

**. . . . . **

**Police station…**

"Do I look like a fucking coffee expert? Huh? Do I? Just because the coffee maker doesn't work does not mean you ass hats can come in my office and demand a new coffee maker! Why don't one of you get your lazy asses up and fix the damn coffee maker yourselves?!" the police chief yelled. The police in front of him just looked bored as hell. Officer Jibbins was twitching like a maniac, Officer Carl was smiling like a maniac, Officer Jones was twirling a pencil, Officer Nancy was trying to hold back her laughter, and Officer Knox was on the verge of tears.

"Jibbins you don't need the coffee anyway! You look like a freaking squirrel on crack! Carl wipe that smirk off your face cause everyone knows you broke it! Jones what the hell is wrong with you?! Nancy your this close to getting desk duty and Knox if you don't grow some balls right now I will get Nancy to let you borrow hers!" the chief yelled. The room fell silent before Jibbins started hopping around like a maniac, both Carl and Nancy started laughing, Jones threw the pencil at Knox who busted out in tears.

"You psychos are hopeless," the Chief shook his head.

"Sir," Officer Cormack said with a determined voice.

"I swear Cormack you are the only sane one here! What is it?" Chief yelled.

"We seem to have a drag race on the corner of Brick Well and Waterway in progress as we speak," Cormack said.

"So why don't you go get them?" the loud voiced Chief asked.

"Because they seem to be coming to us," Cormack cringed and both men looked outside to see headlights. "Oh shit!"

Both men and all the other officers dodged the speeding van as it went crashing in the brick wall. Time seemed to stop as the Black Widow had crashed the van through the brick wall after a very long debate with Captain America on how the Police station could use a new garage. Bricks went flying, desks crushed, and lamps shattered. Natasha rubbed at her throbbing head and said with a hoarse voice," I should've thought that through."

"Ya think," I said as I parked Natasha's corvette outside.

"Don't smart ass me Rogers," Natasha said as she got out of the van. The Officers stared at her in awe as she got out of the van. "Well your welcome."

"What the hell is your problem!?" Officer Cormack yelled.

"Trust me I have been asking her that for the past year," I said as we both got back in the car. I sighed and looked at her. Bruised forehead and minor concussion. Thinking it over I decided she was going to be fine. If not Bruce could look at her.

"So what did you want to ask me earlier?" _Dammnit._

"Oh it was nothing," I. Am. A. Wuss.

"You sure?" she asked and she looked at me for confirmation.

Now or never.

I started the car and sighed. I looked at her and I couldn't help but admire the beauty and the strength of this woman. Her beauty. Her gracefulness. Her selflessness. Her strength. Her power. How could you not like that? _Love_ that? She was beauty in its purest form and I had the honor to be in her presence. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn and as far as I know she was practically Russian Royalty. She could have any man in the world. It wouldn't be a surprised if she turned me down. For God's sakes look at her! She was gorgeous and me being the mindless idiot I am I asked…

"Would you like to go out with me?"

She sucked in a breath and everything seemed to come to a halt. The music from the radio. The sound of people shouting outside. Cars and taxis honking at each other. The bustle and hustle of New Yorkers. Everything came to a halt.

"Yes."


	2. Dark beginnings

**Steve's P.O.V**

I was taking deep breaths. Dammnit I was so excited. This was probably the first date I would be going on that actually had a chance of going somewhere. I mean I thank Natasha for attempting to set me up on dates and attempting to give me a normal life but all of her efforts were in vain. It was her all along. It was always her and I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her to stop and give us a chance instead of her going around playing Cupid. Sharon hit me hard. It was like talking to my should have been niece. I had to admit it was a little weird. She was a cool gal and was probably the closest I had to a normal date. All the others just wanted to drag me somewhere public and show me off. Seriously where did Natasha get these people? But all of that didn't matter at the moment as I stood in front of Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Tony.

"So what do you think?" I ask them while somewhat posing in the blue pale collared shirt with faded jeans.

"Hell no."

"It is somewhat fine."

"Burn the clothes right fucking now."

"I agree with the others Lord Steve but I don't use as much profanity."

I sighed and went back into my closet trying to find anything reasonable for the date. Of course those idiots weren't helping anyone but they were closest to telling me if I looked decent. This was the fifth time I went back into this closest and I was starting to get a little pissed. Yes I wanted to look good but could you really trust the judgement of an assassin, an egotistical genius, a god, and a scientist that could probably kill us all if he got mad?

While I was looking for clothes said men were having a conversation.

"I say he is big enough to pass as a country boy," Clint said and propped his legs on the coffee table.

"Country boy with a little hint of city in the mix," Tony snapped his fingers.

"Do though know of what metal man and eye of hawk speak of?" Thor asked Bruce.

"I have no idea," Bruce said as he stared at the archer and tin man. It was like they both had another language the other understood.

"JARVIS how hot is it outside?" Clint asked the AI.

"About 72 degrees outside sir," AI said and both Clint and Tony jumped out of their chairs and ran into my closet. Both Thor and Bruce sat outside in my living room not even wanting to be dragged into whatever Tony and Clint had in mind. After about ten minutes of arguing and practically fighting each other for the clothes I ended up walking out of my closet with their selection. Clint had me wearing a black men's tank top with my red plaid button up shirt. Of course being in the new world I am in today they had a new sense of fashion. As I was about to button up the shirt Clint and Tony smacked my hands away. I looked at them incredulously before Tony threw some dark jeans in my face which I eventually found out were tight on my ass. The boots Clint handed me were decent. When I tried to tie them both Clint and Tony smacked my hands away again. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought is everything just undone in this age.

"It's called style," Clint yelled at me while we were still checking myself out in the mirror.

"People use this type of trend all the time. It's about time you look your age Cap," Tony said clapping me on the shoulder. "Now let us go show Brucie Bruce and lightning rod."

Hesitantly I walked out of my closet and towards the living room where I saw Thor and Bruce debating over something.

"Dud da duh!" Clint sang. "Presenting the new younger and improved Steve Rogers!"

"Wow," Bruce said and adjusted himself on the couch.

"I agree with Lord Banner…the wow it is!" Thor said nodding in agreement and jumped off the couch to give me a bear hug.

"Yeah…but do you think Natasha will like it?"

**. . . . .**

**Natasha's apartment…**

Both Natasha and Pepper sat on the couch quietly sipping their wine while bringing somewhat a topic of conversation. Well at the moment the topic of conversation was barely audible because of the current situation.

Someone had found the Vodka.

The _real Russian _vodka.

Of course Pepper and Natasha being the only sane ones didn't drink it but Betty, Darcy, Bobbi and Jane did. It was really sad when you looked at it. Jane acted like she had Thor's hammer, Darcy was hacking into every McDonalds and Burger King there were, Bobbi was doing acrobatics everywhere, and Natasha was regretting every decision she made in bringing the girls into her apartment. It simply started out as them helping her to find a dress but Darcy had to go snooping.

Two lamps were broken and luckily Natasha hid all of her weapons before those maniacs got their paws on it. If she didn't World War III would have happened.

"They're going to have on hell of a hangover," Pepper commented while continuing to sip her wine.

"I think I'm having one right now," Natasha groaned.

"YOLO!" Darcy yelled before jumping off the kitchen counter.

"YOLO!" Jane, Darcy, and Betty yelled. Natasha didn't even bother to look and Pepper tossed back her wine. A thump was heard and both women knew Darcy had broken something.

"Darcy you alright?"

A moment passed and silent dawned upon the room before a loud yell was heard. "Yeah!" Darcy said getting up and throwing her hands up high in accomplishment. The three women cheered along with the youngest until they noticed something on Darcy's forehead.

"Ooh," the three winced once they noticed the humongous bump on Darcy's forehead.

"Damn…Damn that looks big," Jane muttered.

"How-How did it get that purple?" Bobbi asked before pouring some alcohol on the bump.

"Do we need to get you a hospital?" Betty commented.

"No, no, I'll be alright," Darcy shrugged but when her shoulders went up they didn't come down.

"Ok how many fingers am I holding up?" Jane asked and held up three fingers.

"…sandwich?" Darcy said.

"What the -," Betty was interrupted. Natasha and Pepper were too busy laughing to hear it but once Natasha did she was on high alert. The noise only occurred about twice and it was coming from the fire escape window. Grabbing one of her guns from under the couch she walked over toward the window.

**. . . . .**

**Outside…**

Damn it was hot. And climbing up that fire escape didn't help. I rolled up the sleeves on my plaid shirt. I don't understand why I couldn't button up my shirt not that I want to it's just proper to do it when you are wearing a tank top. You could practically see my nipples bulging out of the tank.

I knocked on the window one more time wondering what was taking her so long. I sent her a text message about five minutes ago telling her I was going to be knocking on the window. The women in the lobby looked strong and scary and some had camera. I was not about to be ruined by some crazed fan and I sure as hell wasn't going to let her ruin my date. My hair gelled and my clothes ironed was the best I could do but I would still not let them mess me up.

My first chance at a real date with Natasha was not about to be ruined by some fan girls or paparazzi.

I was brought out of my stupor when the window started to open. Being impatient as I am about this date I quickly tried to get inside with my humongous body.

**. . . . .**

**Inside…**

Natasha brought the gun up but before it could go any farther it was intercepted. Not by a hand. Not by a knife. But a very built body that seemed to get taller and taller and taller. Her mouth opened agape at the specimen before her.

"Damn," Darcy sung while staring up at the man.

"Hey you. You look great," I said giving her a kiss. She kind of backed up a little by surprise before she soon regained her composure. Instantly she wrapped her arms around my neck. God, her lips were amazing. I was only doing what Clint and Tony told me but if I knew I would have gotten this kind of response I would have one it a long time ago. Hesitantly I broke off knowing that this would lead to something else even if there were other people here.

"Hello ladies," I said in greeting and oddly most of them looked drunk. "Darcy what happened to your head?"

"...hey guys when did Thor get here?" she asked and pointed at me.

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" I ask. I didn't want to ruin this date but she was hurt and being Captain America I liked to put other people before me. Especially if they had a big ass purple ball on their head.

"No I think she is fine," Pepper said. Darcy then looked at Betty before whispering," Who are you?"

"Yeah she might need to go. Steve you have to drive," Natasha said while looking at Darcy closely.

"You sure? Pepper why can't you drive?" I ask. I wanted to help but seeing Natasha there in that black tight dress just seemed to drag me away from my manners.

"I broke my wrist yesterday trying to help Tony adjust my Iron Lady suit," Pepper said and held up her wrist which was in a cast.

Ok it was confirmed. I had to do this but part of me told me I needed to stay and the other part told me to leave and she would be here.

"You sure?" I ask her. She nodded with a smile before getting back on her toes to give me a kiss

"I'll be here when you get back and then we can go on that date," she muttered and a smile appeared on my lips.

She would be _waiting_.

For _me._

A thought crossed my mind. Another woman waited for me once and she was the whole night. I scoffed. She was going to teach me how to dance. That day never came

"_A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late," she demanded._

"_You know I still don't know how to dance?"_

"_I will teach you," she begged," Just be there."_

But that was another time. That was a memory. That was a moment when I chose to sacrifice myself even if it meant that I couldn't be with the love of the _decades_. She brought joy in my life only for me to bring sadness in hers. I don't believe in destiny and all of that but I couldn't help but think that Peggy wasn't the one for me. I looked at Natasha and realized Peggy wasn't for me. She never was.

It was always her.

The woman standing in front of me was the woman for me. Not Peggy. Not Maria. Not Sharon. Natasha Romanoff was the one for me. She brought me back to life.

"Alright," I said before giving her hand a quick kiss," You ladies meet me in the front of the building."

Not even bothering to climb down the steps of the fire escape I jumped off the railing and landed smoothly on the concrete. I looked back up to see her leaning on the window seal. "Show off!" she yelled with her trademark smirk.

"Only for you!" I yelled back before taking off towards my car.

**. . . . .**

**Five minutes later in Natasha's apartment…**

She was currently cleaning up the mess the party goers left. There was nothing better to do. Natasha couldn't admit but deep inside she felt like her stomach was going jumping jacks. She was really excited for this date and the fact that she was said a lot. For a long time she had thought love was for children but all along she was the one playing with love, twisting it for her own purposes. She was blind to the fact all these years. Of course being a spy she never looked at the obvious details. She denied love but somehow it was her weapon. It was her shield, it was her gun, it was her knife, and it was a façade that shielded her from the eye of truth. If you had accused her of it yourself she would have killed with no hesitation but telling her would release her from the confines of her despair. It was funny actually…how she would practically lie to anyone or even herself if it meant hiding the truth. She was basically trained to do it so you couldn't blame her but she would always blame herself.

And that was the problem.

"What do you want?" she asked. She had sensed his presence as soon as he came in.

"You should know by now what I want Natalia," he said coming closer to her. The wind from outside blew inside causing the curtains to somewhat hide his figure.

"James why are you so set on repeating history?" Natasha asked. She could practically feel the coolness of his metal arm behind her as the night cascading darkness amongst his features.

"Because Natalia," he sighed," What we had was good. It made me feel alive again. It made me feel like I didn't have a metal arm and that I didn't get my brain washed. Natalia…you make me feel _good _for once in my life."

His testimony made her think. He was somewhat right. What they had was good but it was also based on lies. It was based off the dreams of others and forced them to a kind of love but it wasn't true. Both killers were lost. They both desired the thought of being loved so when the opportunity came they both grasped onto it even if it wasn't real love. Being his first real thought to be true love it would be harder for him to let this go than her. But hearing these words from him was enough to convince her that this might be what people call love.

"James I really don't know what to tell you," she sighed.

"That's a first," he muttered with a smile which was reciprocated with another smile. He sighed and slowly walked towards her with a purposeful stride. "Ok fine then. If you tell me you don't love me, if you don't want me here…I will leave."

She wanted to say. She wanted to get this over with right her and now but part of her remembered those days when he would sneak into her room and bring comfort to her when she needed it. Those days when he would take blame for her actions. When he would get tortured for her. When he sacrificed his sanity for hers. He was there when no else was. He was there when she needed someone so desperately to need her. He was there to love her when no one else gave a damn.

The words were caught in her throat and before she knew it he was kissing her.

**. . . . .**

**Outside Natasha's apartment…**

I ran up the fire escape happier than I ever could have been with a rose in my hand. I kind of got held up when I had to take Bobbi, Betty, and Jane back to the tower because of their state of drunkenness but I eventually got Darcy to the hospital. Along the ride I couldn't be none the happier knowing that someone was waiting for me. I sauntered up the steps as a smile adorned my face. At the moment I couldn't express my happiness but it started to feel like a raging inferno that could possibly not be extinguished.

When I looked through the window I could never be more wrong.

My smile faltered and for a moment my body lost all feeling at the sight of what I was seeing. Everything just seemed to freeze and I was the only that could possibly move. I took a deep breath. This…no. It couldn't be. No, no, no, no. Him with her. Her with _him_.

Him.

The last lead I had on him was him being in Russia. I looked everywhere for him. I looked everywhere and he comes back here _for her. _Was it always for her? Did he do anything he did for me? For a year I looked for him. For a year I trekked through rainforest, snowy tundra, the desert, and the mountains of Russia for a man that knew where he was going. A man I thought lost. A man I thought was my brother but was nothing but a traitor. I dropped the rose and reached for my chest. My heart. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like for a moment it broke in the literal sense. I staggered backwards and I suddenly felt tears that were soon joined by the touch of rain. My hands were shaking like crazy and I ran down the steps not even sparing a glance backwards. When I reached the ground I couldn't even bare to stand.

I fell to the ground while the rain soaked me and I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at the moment. I should've known from the beginning she was too good for me. Her looks, her grace, her skills, her beauty was all too good to be true and sadly I fell for it. I fell for it all. Is that what makes me so weak? Emotions? Am I weak because I feel so much? Am I weak because I feel everything? I looked at the dog tags dangling from my neck and I looked at them hard. Did I deserve to be a soldier? Huh? Was a soldier so weak that he was brought down by a woman? I huffed. Tears flowed softly and rain poured hard as I heard thunder in the distance. Alas when I thought I had a purpose in life other than fighting it was just a lie. Just another lie.

After all these years I thought things changed. Before I left something told me not to leave. Something told me to stay because of past experiences. Peggy waited for me and she ended up waiting for seventy years. Natasha waited for me and she ended up sleeping with another man. My supposed brother.

I was too distracted that I didn't notice the men coming up behind me.

"Hello soldier," one of eight men said. I didn't even bother to turn around. Just hearing their footsteps told me a lot. They were very muscular, heavy set, military grade boots, and slightly trained in combat. By the sounds of it there were eight of them.

Slowly I stood up with shaking legs and turned around to look at them. Rain dripping from every curve of my face I wasn't able to see them clearly but I could see they weren't your normal thugs.

They weren't thugs at all.

I looked around me trying to contradict my choices here.

I could run…Cowardly.

I could run up the fire escape and call for Natasha's help….Not an option.

The moonlight could reveal anything shiny to use as a weapon…Would take too long.

I could fight back…Brave but stupid they had guns.

Taking a closer look I never thought of the shadows. I wasn't really one for the darkness. Darkness created nightmares, mystery, mayhem, secrets, and God knows what. People fear the darkness. The darkness is what brings out people's fears. It kills. It frightens. It doesn't give a damn about nobody. It also plays games with you. The darkness is what brings people closer to death. I don't want anyone to fear me. The darkness is the representation of everything bad and I am not bad.

Well that is what I thought.

"Soldier boy did you hear me?" the man in front asked again.

"Yeah I did," I said with a nod. The moon cascaded a shadow over their features masking it and for a moment I wondered what I looked with the darkness surrounding me.

"So why didn't you answer me?" the man asked again with a devious smile. I wasn't about to play his game.

"Because I don't give damn," I spat through the rain.

He laughed before giving me a stern look," I'm gonna have fun kicking your ass."

Suddenly they charged. I dodged one punch and was able to knock the guy out by using his momentum against him.

Seven more

I ran towards another guard jumping off of the guard's chest to punch another one in the face. I then back hand the guard I jumped off of.

Five more

Another guard threw a punch at me but I caught it and punched the guard under his arm. Then I twisted his arm making the guard do a flip before I delivered the last blow I felt something metallic at the side of my head. I turned my head to see a gun pointed at me causing my body to tense. Using my other hand I grabbed the gun and hit the guard in the back of the head with it. The guard in my hands tried to get free causing me to break the guards arm before shoving him into the wall.

Three more

I was too distracted by one of the crawling that I didn't see the punch coming my way. It hurt like hell. What kind of man can punch like that besides me? I opened my eyes to see the man had brass knuckles. While I was clearly temporarily blinded the two remaining men grabbed me and made me kneel before what I assumed to be their so called leader.

"Why don't you kill me already?" I asked and spit out some blood in the pouring rain.

"Were not here to kill you," he said as reassurance," no were here to beat the crap out of you."

The three men laughed and all I did was grit my teeth. Everything was turning into a blur after the first hit with those brass knuckles. Before I knew it was coming he punched me in my face again but this time he dislocated my jaw.

"Ha. Once Redger gets his hands on you he is going to have a field trip," the leader said," you will be the ticket to something new."

I wanted to say something but his jaw was broken. I sat there with my body numb and emotions running wild. I couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment. I mean could you blame me? My date dissed me for my supposed brother and at the moment I was getting beaten. Soon enough the man in front of me was given a long stick with blue sparks flying off the tip. Before I could even fathom what it was he just electrocuted me over and over again. Once done he grabbed a needle from his back pocket and injected it into my neck.

"You will be feeling this when you wake up. It is going to feel like you just took about half a gallon of steroids," the man laughed.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't so I held the pain in. I closed my eyes and tried to fight back.

"Look who wants to fight back now eh?" the leader said before striking me with the stick over and over again. I don't know what happened next but a feeling of rage just washed over me and the only thing I remembered was getting up and red. What had occurred was pretty brutal. Quickly I had gotten up with rage and fire clouding my eyes. I had head butted the man in front of me before leg sweeping all three men. Next thing I know I mindlessly grabbed the gun and shot all three. Not once. Not twice. Not even three times but I just kept shooting. Once the tip of the silencer began to ooze smoke I threw the gun to the ground.

Slowly I looked around the alley way only to see a broken mirror. Somehow during all this I was shot…three times to be exact. I couldn't recognize my face through all the blood. The night seemed to go on while not acknowledging my existence as I fell backwards against brick wall and slid down. I felt empty. I felt alone even though the unconscious bodies moved every now and then with a groan and moan.

Part of me felt…different. Part of me felt darker. This moment were I stood now was not just me bleeding to death. No it was more than that. The fact that I could hear my second loves moans, that it was raining practically cats and dogs, that I got tortured, and that I am lying here dying. It was all too of a coincidence.

The rain drenching my body.

The blood flowing from my body.

The crackles and pops of a heart breaking.

The way the darkness had completely taken over my form.

It didn't feel like I was dying. It didn't feel like I was soaking wet. It didn't feel like I was bleeding to death. It felt more than that.

It felt like I was being anointed for something darker.

**. . . . .**

**New York City Hospital…**

Pepper and Darcy made their way out of the hospital. Well Darcy limped and put all of her weight on Pepper who just rolled her eyes.

"You know you can walk right? They only said you had a concussion," Pepper sighed. She didn't know why she played along in the first place. The doctor told her to take some pills which automatically resulted in her limping. Why? Pepper doesn't even know.

Darcy looked over at Pepper before standing up straight," Who are you?"

Pepper groaned. Why did she have to do this? Suddenly realizing her situation just got worse she groaned. She was so focused on Darcy that she didn't even realize that she didn't have a ride. Both females stood in the middle of the waiting room wondering what to do. Well Darcy was just wondering who this blonde headed lady next to her was. The storm outside just seemed to start getting worse and she couldn't stay in this hospital. Grabbing her phone from her back pocket she dialed her boyfriend's number. Waiting for him to pick up she only received a voice machine.

"Dammnit," she muttered.

"Hmph," Darcy held up her finger," Watch that language missy."

Next she called Bruce when she knew he wouldn't answer. Thor wouldn't answer his neither since he accidentally broke his. She was about to call the cab company until someone called her phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Help-Help me-me- Pepper," I coughed through the liquids drenching my mouth. I couldn't even tell what it was any more. Blood? Rain? Sweat? Tears? I didn't really give a fuck at the moment.

"Who is this?" Pepper asked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ste-Steve," I responded.

"Wait…Where is Natasha? I thought you were on a date. Is she with you?" she kept asking questions and my temper just seemed to flare.

"Pepper please sh- shut the hell up! Come-come to the-to the alley behind Natasha's place," I tried to calm down but I had a headache, I just got my heartbroken, I was bleeding to death, my emotions were running wild, and my clothes were soaking wet. At the moment I was pissed and wet.

Pepper was somewhat shocked at his attitude and she just nodded with her mouth agape. What happened to mild manner regular Steve? It was like his manners just disappeared and was replaced with jackass-ism. He was hanging out with Tony and Clint too much. Realizing that he couldn't see her nodding she quickly responded," Uh yeah sure."

Pepper hung up the phone and called her suit to her.

"Was that daddy?" Darcy asked and Pepper almost completely forgot about her. _Dammnit_ Pepper thought. Seeing an old lady in the waiting room Pepper brought Darcy over to the old woman while her suit assembled on her.

"Um excuse me ma'am. Could you please watch her? I will be right back," Pepper said before the face plate attached itself to the helmet and she took off.

**. . . . .**

**Alley way…**

I called all of them. Every single damn one of them but they didn't answer their phones. I called Tony, Bruce, Avengers tower, Jane, Bobbi, even the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D themselves, and when it came down to it I called Natasha and only got a voicemail. Pepper being the angel she is picked up and I thanked God. I kind of regret yelling at her but all she cared about was _her._ When she mentioned Natasha I looked up at the window of her apartment but only regretted it. I was down here dying and they were up there embracing in passion. At the moment I was questioning myself. Should I cry again? Should I feel sad? Should I be happy for them? Was jealous even in the question? I really didn't know what to feel. I was starting to forget how to feel. But I do know one thing I felt. A feeling that felt so good right now and that feeling was…rage. The feeling gave me some kind of a power and the darkness surrounding me hid my rage. It hid the real face underneath. I had one question.

Why did it feel so good?

Suddenly I saw a light, breaking the darkness I hid in. I covered my eyes from the bright lights of the Iron Lady suit. Without a second thought Pepper landed and she must have spotted my form cause she landed not so gracefully.

"I'm taking you to Avenger's Tower," Pepper's robotic voice said as she gently grabbed me by my bruised ribs.

"Why?" I coughed out and blood stained the gold of her armor.

"Bruce and Tony can do better than any doctor," Pepper said and took off.

**. . . . .**

**The hospital…**

"So granny, are you going to tell me stories of your childhood and teach me life lessons?" Darcy asked the old lady and sat on her lap.

The old woman stared at Darcy with confused face and sighed. "Along time ago I was a little girl in Kansas…"

**. . . . .**

**Natasha' apartment…**

Bucky, being on alert ever since he was on the run ,heard the sound of Pepper's Iron Lady suit and immediately got up from Natasha's embrace. He grabbed the gun from his pants that lie on the floor and held it up before looking out the window.

"What is it?" Natasha sighed and ran a hand through her disheveled red locks.

"Hey! Is there a female Iron Man?" Bucky asked.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the window. "Yeah it's Pepper. I wonder what she was doing here."

"She was carrying someone. I don't know who but she seemed to be in a hurry," Bucky muttered and analyzed the situation. He immediately looked down to see a man unconscious. Grabbing his coat Bucky ran down the fire escape not seeing the forgotten rose. He rushed toward the man and checked for a pulse only to see he was still alive. Bucky then looked farther into the darkness only to see more men lying on the ground.

"Natasha I think I know who Pepper was carrying," Bucky said and picked up the dog tags lying on the ground.

**. . . . .**

**Avenger's Tower…**

Two people were currently occupying the Avenger's tower. Tony had gone somewhere and didn't even mention it to anyone. Thor had taken Jane out to get over her intoxication. Betty was recovering from her drunken state from earlier and Bruce with all his kindness was helping. He was tending to her drunken stupor when it happened. Pepper crashed through the window of the common room. Bruce on instinct shielded Betty when the glass started to fly everywhere.

Once settled Pepper didn't hesitate in taking action. "JARVIS! Alert the Avengers! Captain America is injured severely!"

"Wait! What!?" Bruce asked as Pepper flew me to the med table in the lab.

"Steve was attacked," Pepper said and placed me on the med table. As soon as I was laid out on the table I realized something. I touched my eyes and blinked multiple times.

"I can't see. I can't see!" I cried. All I saw was pitch black. An empty void that seemed to go on forever and forever was inevitable. Some people don't believe in forever but truth is it's just so far that you just can't see it. Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real. I covered my eyes with my hands believing that it would be possible to blind me more.

"Steve. Steve," Pepper shushed me," I need you to calm down. Ok? Can you do that for me?"

I took a deep breath and she put her hand on my cheek showing none other than affection. It actually made me smile a little. In the duration of my life the need to be wanted became more than the need for air. The feeling, the sensation, of being wanted gave you something to live for. Of course being the skinny, limp, asthmatic kid I was I would take any chance to feel wanted. I only needed one person, one thing to just drive me. Bucky was the one who gave me a purpose after my parents died. Well he at least gave a damn. At the moment Pepper seemed to give me all I needed to just calm down.

"Cut open his shirt," Bruce demanded as he started to gather his medical supplies. I couldn't see him obviously but I could hear him. I could hear his movements, his frustrated steps, his ragged breath, the shuffling of shaky hands; he was nervous and was on the verge of breaking.

"Bruce, calm down. Alright? I believe you can help me. Slow down and think," I said as calmly as I could without setting off any nervous tantrums.

"Ok," he sighed and scratched his head," ok. I need to I.V packs, bandages, gauze, scalpel, tweezers, needle, thread, and x-ray machine."

JARVIS immediately complied and had the items sent down. Meanwhile Pepper, Betty, and Bruce prepared me.

"Aren't you going to sedate him?" Betty asked with concern.

"I don't have enough sedatives to put him down," Bruce said not taking his eyes off me. Everything was happening so fast. Pepper's racing heart, Betty's constant shuffling of her feet, and Bruce's nervous hands. Time just seem to slow down when you are blind. Everything is amplified. Especially the hearing. A kind of peace if you will. Without knowing I did so I fell unconscious.

**3rd POV**

Eventually the Avengers arrived and found their fallen leader lying on the table. A look of sadness and regret washed over their faces.

"Is he dead?" Tony asked. Was their leader already gone? Did death finally catch up to him after seventy years? If he was dead what would become of the Avengers? What would become of America? Their symbol, their representation, the American dream, and protector gone from the earth. Tony was about to cry until –

"No you idiot! He isn't dead! He just fell unconscious!" Pepper yelled at him in frustration and a look of shock appeared on his face. Did _his _Pepper just yell at him? He put a hand to his heart but smiled a little bit. He liked this Pepper.

"Will the Captain of America be well?" Thor asked concerned for his best human friend. Bruce grabbed the miniature flash light and checked Steve's eyes only to see them grey and dilated.

"I don't know. He can't see, two of his ribs are broken, jaw dislocated, electrocution, bruises almost everywhere on his body, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung," Bruce said," Dammnit! Wake up Steve!"

All of the Avengers backed up afraid of what Bruce might do…or turn into.

"Bruce let Tony handle it and you go to the living room," Betty said coming up beside Bruce. Bruce's eyes turned green for a second before nodding and walking out with Betty with Darcy, Jane, and Pepper following.

"I can't find it," Tony said.

"Can't find what Lord Stark?" Thor asked stepping up closer to the table Steve lay on.

"The scanner says he is bleeding but I can't find where," Tony said.

"Maybe it is not on the outside but the inside," Thor said looking between Tony and Steve.

"Thor I need you to grab Steve's jaw and put it back in place. "Thor grabbed Steve's jaw and did as he was told. When he heard the click he cringed at the pain his friend must be going through.

"Will Lord Steven live?" Thor asked.

"There is a highly chance but his body won't stop burning off the medication I'm trying to give him. His body needs to calm down. It's trying to do all these things and its causing his body to overheat. He needs to cool down," Tony said staring at Steve. He just couldn't understand. Everything seemed normal on the charts beside his fatal wounds but he couldn't understand how Steve couldn't see. Trying one more time Tony looked at Steve's eyes only to see an odd eye color. Suddenly Steve's hand shot up and grabbed Tony's throat.

"Get away from me!" Steve growled out with his eyes still closed.

"Steve-Stev-Ste-Stev its-m-e-me," Tony choked out.

All the Avengers ran down to see what was going on only to see Steve choking both Thor and Tony. Slowly and cautiously Pepper walked up towards Steve. For a moment a sting of jealousy shot through Natasha. Shouldn't she be up there trying to calm the threatened leader? No. She was right there with the rest of her team mates just staring. She wanted to leave. To try to un-see what she was seeing right now but she couldn't move her legs.

"Steve," she said with a happy voice," please open your eyes."

He tilted his head in recognition of the voice. Slowly he complied and opened his eyes. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Your eyes are red."


	3. Broken

"I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry," Steve muttered. He was clutching a pipe and sweating through the ripped tank top he wore.

"He needs to cool down," Bruce said," I need a tub of ice." Bruce commanded as everyone sprang in action. Natasha then looked closely at her captain and noticed the bandages that seemed to get redder.

"Bruce did you take the bullets out?" she shouted.

"No I thought Tony was going to do it when he took over," Bruce shouted back from gathering materials.

"I thought you already took them out," Tony said rushing back to the table.

"Well apparently none of you two did," Natasha said tried to get Steve near the operating table.

"Take the damn bullets out," Tony yelled," Get his ass over here."

Natasha walked Steve more liked dragged him over to the operating table. It was kind of weird he would look everywhere with those beady red eyes but except at her. She didn't even come in his line of sight even though he was blind at the moment. You could say it was her fault. Hell, he would say it was her fault but at the moment he didn't want to look at her because when he did he was reminded of every bad thing that happened to him. Both Peggy and Bucky.

"Steve I need you to get on the table," Natasha said pushing him down on the table only for him to stand back up," Steve please." She got him to sit back down slowly due to the pain in his abdomen

"How many bullets?" Tony asked getting the scalpel.

"Three," Bruce said getting Steve to lie on the table.

"The tub of ice is ready when you are," Clint said from the doorway.

"Get Jane in here," Tony said and Clint nodded as he sprinted off to go get the other doctor," Capsicle this is going to hurt like hell."

Jane then walked in," Jane I need you to help with this part." He handed her the scalpel. Steve gritted his teeth. He was getting a little impatient with their antics. Even though he was in an immense of pain he was still in a sort of fury with the men that attacked him. Who were they? What did they want? They said they didn't want to kill him so why did they torture him? What did they mean by something new? His head was spinning from the information and it seemed to somewhat distract him from his previous situation which he dare not mention.

"I need you to use your little fingers and dig the bullets out yourself. We can't risk hitting an artery," Tony said to Jane. She started with the one lowest on his abdomen closest to his hipbone. She took her time trying to get the bullets out and tried not to hit an important artery. Tony, Bruce, and Natasha cringed at the Steve's screams as Jane was taking out the bullets. His tortured screams echoed through the whole tower.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jane asked and Steve just shook his head. Jane looked at everyone before continuing. In the end it ended up that Jane and Tony were the last ones in the room having to suffer from the screams and cries from Steve.

A couple hours later Tony and Jane come up from the lab.

"How is he?" Natasha asked a little to quickly.

"I need you guys to help us put him in the tub of ice," Jane says wiping the blood off with Tony.

Everyone got up and made their way to the lab and picked up the unconscious Steve Rogers. They laid him in the tub of ice as soon as his skin made contact with the ice he opened his now red eyes wide.

"The ice will help his body," Jane says as reassurance.

"Let's give him a moment," Clint says as they walk out the room and into the living room.

As soon as they walked into the living room a silence arose. Everyone thought that the wounds wouldn't be this bad. But all of them kept forgetting that Steve was human with enhance capabilities. That didn't mean he was immortal. Steve just moved in yesterday and something already happened to him.

"What happened?" Tony asked staring at the floor.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"What. the. hell. happened?" Tony asked and enunciated each and every word. He stared at the same spot on the floor trying not to get angry. They might have not had a good relationship on the outside but on the inside Tony thought Steve as a friend. A Captain. A leader. A shield. A brother.

"I don't know. Ask Pepper," Bruce grunted. He was trying hard not to angry. Tony was sad and in some way this was him expressing his emotions. Bruce understood.

"I don't know what happened either. I was taking Darcy to the hospital when Steve called and told me he needed help. I found him in the alley way with a bunch of dead bodies," Pepper said. For a moment silenced dawned and realization hit Pepper like a ton of bricks. Quickly her Iron Lady suit assembled around her and she took off towards the hospital.

**. . . . . **

**The hospital…**

"OMG! You were a spy for the U.S Government!" Darcy exclaimed and slapped her hands on her cheeks in shock.

"Shh…Shh," the old lady quieted her," they're still looking for me."

Darcy cupped her hand over her mouth. Suddenly a flash of light crossed the sky and Iron Lady quickly grabbed Darcy before saying thanks to the old lady.

"Call me and we can talk more!" Darcy yelled.

**. . . . . **

**The Avenger's tower…**

He was cold. He was tense. He was quietly raging a new fire. Weak was a word he despised at the moment. Steve freaking Rogers weakened by the only women in this decade that could weaken him without words. He was also betrayed by the only thing close to family he had. His life was going to hell. Steve's life was mainly consisted of fighting. When you lose the fight you usually get back up but when you're asthmatic and scrawny you try your best to get back up because it is a true struggle. What happened to 'til the end of the line'? His grip on the side of the tub tightened. Part of him was confused at the moment. Should he be feeling this much anger? Was it possible for someone to feel this much anger? This much grief and heartache? He knew what love did to people if it wasn't reciprocated but he didn't love Natasha. No, but what did you call the feeling of undying desire for the woman? He thought it over for a second and finally decided he was in love with Natasha Romanoff.

Maybe things were finally getting to him. He was finally cracking. After two years of being almost perfectly fine with being in a new century things would start to break. Everything was finally catching up to him after running for so many years. The effects of war, the trauma of watching someone die, losing someone you loved, thinking to be dead for seventy years only to be asleep, and the awakening to a new world. Some people wondered when he would crack, when he would break and let the darkness engulf him. But for two years he remained straight. He remained good but something had to come with that. There was a saying back when he was fighting Hydra. Fighting a man that wanted eternal life you learned a couple of things.

The saying was: _You either die a hero or_ "You live long enough to become the villain," Steve whispered.

Seventy years was a long time to a live.

"Steve," Steve smiled a little bit at who it was. He knew he would be coming sooner or later.

Without turning around Steve acknowledged the presence. "Hey Buck."

Bucky seemed somewhat taken aback. Didn't Steve miss him? Didn't Steve spend a year looking for him only to get a 'Hey Buck'? Bucky's eyebrows furrowed a little and cautiously stepped towards the captain.

"Um," Bucky seemed lost at words and tried to just start off simple," So…what happened in the alley?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Steve asked and his eyebrows lifted up as he slightly turned to James. His voice didn't give off any emotion but deep inside there was a raging fire.

"Um, what do you mean?" Bucky asked and his brows seemed to furrow even more.

"I mean you were right next door…I would have thought you saw the whole interaction," Steve said. Bucky was astonished, stunned, startled, and dumbfounded at his behavior. He obviously didn't know what to say. Steve knew all along and he wasn't playing shy, coy, or emotional like normal Steve would. Bucky stuttered and tried to find something to say but only came out with," How do you know?"

"See when someone asks someone out on a date they usually _pick_ up their date from his or her _place. _They don't usually come to the others house or home to find them _screwing _another man…especially if this other man is his _supposed_ brother," Steve said through gritted as he toyed with the side of the tube. Bucky could see he was trying to control himself but the rage and fury and grief was practically radiating off him.

"I'm so – I'm sor -," Bucky was trying to explain but apparently Steve didn't even want to hear it. Unexpectedly Steve laughed.

"You're sorry?" Steve said through the laughter and it was scary how his face went to humor to somber like that," Bullshit. You didn't know. I can't blame you for that but the fact that you have been following me around for months means you should know by now that something was up between me and…her."

Bucky was probably going into shock or something cause he immediately shut his mouth.

"You want to know what happened?" Steve asked and Bucky was able to manage a nod. "What happened was in a moment of weakness someone took advantage. Seeing you two weakened me to my core for some unexpected reason. The men who attacked me were professional obviously and worked for someone. After I got done killing most of them I lied there…dying…while you were too damn busy _screwing _my date!"

By this time now Steve was standing up and seething with anger. The look of red in his eyes just seemed to bring out the rage bubbling underneath. Gaining his composure Steve ran a hand through his hair.

"See while I was lying on the ground I came to a realization. That I am weak," Steve laughed. "On the battlefield I would have been dead by now. Can you believe it? She was my weakness. The woman I love brought me down without even saying a word."

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked after a moment pass.

At that Steve stopped and came to the realization of what he was doing. He stopped and looked at Bucky with what seemed to be sadness, hurt, love anger, and grief.

"I'm finally breaking…they said I would eventually," Steve sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm sorry…I just didn't know it would be this hard to handle."

Steve rubbed his face and tried to think but he realized thinking is what got him in this mess in the first place. He rubbed at his neck in frustration only to feel a sore spt. It all came crashing down.

"They – they – they injected something in my neck," Steve stuttered and pointed numbly at his neck. "JARVIS can you please get Tony and Bruce down here?"

"Yes sir," the AI responded. On instinct Bucky pointed a gun at the ceiling and Steve had to shove his hand down.

"Leave," Steve whispered and looked down.

"What?" Bucky asked confusedly.

"Leave!" Steve yelled out of pent up rage. Hesitantly Bucky left.

"Steve I'm sorry."

**. . . . . **

**Later…**

"The drug they gave you seems to have taken a liking to your D.N.A. Probably because of the super soldier serum obviously," Bruce mumbled and continued to look at Steve's charts. Steve sat on the medical table listening to every word. He was very eager to get what was in his system out.

"I think it is the reason your eyes are red. Are you having mood swings? Energetic? Stronger? I can already see it has enhanced your healing capabilities," Bruce continued.

"Yes, yes, and yes. And -" Steve asked but was interrupted.

"What? What is it?" Clint asked and got up.

"I think I'm starting to see again," Steve muttered and smiled but then his face turned to horror. It wasn't black or dark like it used to be. It was bright. Very bright. Mainly red, orange, yellow, and purple here and there. A flurry of the colors blinded his vision only to realize they were in certain shapes. One was slightly muscular, another was big and muscular, there was one that was about the same size as the first but muscular, another was short and curvaceous, and there was a very bright one that formed into a lanky man.

"Why is he looking at us like that?" Tony whispered.

"I don't know. My friend Steven can you see?" Thor's booming voice asked and Steve winced at the pain that shot through his ear. Quickly he jumped off the med table and held his ear in a crouching position.

"Thor…" Steve muttered with a locked jaw.

"Yes Lord Steven," Thor took a step forward.

"Don't yell," Steve said and put a finger to his lips.

"Um…Capsicle," Clint said looking between the two men," he didn't yell."

"Well - !" his anger was flaring and he was starting to get agitated. He took a deep breath and calmly said," Just – just don't say anything."

"Bruce I want you to _quietly_ say what this drug does to me," Steve sighed and closed his eyes. His hands fisted at his side and his jaws clenched. Everything was spinning, he had a headache, he was turning bipolar (that is what Clint thought), his sight was confusing the shit out of him, and his hearing was very sensitive. Control was slipping away at the very edge.

"Like I said earlier…mood swings, you become more energetic, also stronger, and your cellular regeneration speed has increased a lot. Um by the looks of your senses are getting stronger," Bruce quietly whispered.

"What about my eyes?" Steve asked.

"What about them?" Clint asked. "You just said you were getting your sight back."

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

Steve gritted his teeth and leaned his head against the side of the med table before lightly tapping it with his fist. The little tap was a rain drop to a raging storm that was yet known to the Avengers.

"I can't see your face or features. I can only see inferred," Steve said.

"That is fantastic…" Tony saw the glares he was getting and said," I mean that is…interesting?"

"Um Steve are you ok?" Jane asked.

"Can you get it out of me?" Steve questioned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Like I said Steve…it likes your D.N.A –" Bruce was then interrupted by the raging Steve.

"I don't give shit if it likes my D.N.A! Can. You. Get. It. Out. Of. Me!?" Steve suddenly got up and slammed his fist against the medical table.

"Steve calm down. Okay? We will try to make something but for now we have nothing for you," Tony said and tried his best to be soothing. Steve's hunched over form slowly stood up straight and out of instinct and a little fear Tony backed up.

"I need – need to – um – I'm going to the gym," Steve said before exciting. As he left he ignored everyone's curious stares especially hers.

**. . . . . **

**Lower areas of New York…**

"Did it work?" the man in the brown jacket asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the info. I didn't really know that he still had the microchip in his head," the man said with a smug smile.

"So who is he and what did he do?" the brown jacket man asked.

"Well, let us just say when you hacked into the Winter Soldier's head you gave me full access to his brain. What he did was bring what I needed to life. Now that he has done what I ordered him to do I don't need to chase after him anymore. Now that you did what I need you to do…you're useless," the man in the brown was then shot multiple times.

**. . . . . **

**The gym…**

_I looked for him for two years…_

He punched the punching bag harder.

_Only for him to sleep with my girlfriend…_

Harder.

_She said she would wait…_

Harder.

_Peggy said she would wait but she ended up waiting for seventy years…_

Harder.

_What happened to trust…_

Harder.

_What happened to patience…_

Harder

_What happened to control…_

Harder

_What happened to love…_

The bag went flying across the room.

_What's happening to me?_

Looking down in defeat Steve sighed. These feelings dwelling in the pit of him were not his. _That is crazy _he thought. If it weren't his then why were they in him? It was a very…interesting feeling. It was like a undying rage that seemed to grown stronger. Whatever it was it didn't know peace, it didn't know mercy, it didn't know anything good and only seemed to grow darker. He wouldn't call it evil. No it was something more than that. It was the sort of opposite to his kindred spirit. It was stronger, faster, meaner, angrier, and deadlier. Was it weird that he liked it? Steve never was one to like power or to take it but this power…these feelings were different. These feelings had power but they didn't desire it but they seemed to want to be the destruction of it.

This seemed to be more than a power but a curse.

"Hi," hearing her voice did something to the feelings growing within him. He didn't know what it was but it felt amazing.

Silence engulfed them both as Steve didn't acknowledge her presence. He just stood there stiff as a brick and looking out the window. Feeling her presence was unwanted she decided to leave but was stopped.

"I'm sorry." _Why the hell are you apologizing for? _ Was the first thought that popped in his head." I just – I just didn't know what to say…or how to say anything."

She softly padded further into room only to find it to get colder the closer she went to him.

"Please – please stay back," he stuttered while not removing his gaze away from the window. Natasha surprisingly looked up at the enhanced super soldier and stopped her movements. He had a different aura surrounding him. He had a darker aura surrounding him.

"You can't hurt m -," she was interrupted by his hoarse voice.

"I know," he said and his head went down. Steve looked like he was fighting an eternal battle inside but on the outside he was calm and collected. Like how she was when she was brought into the KGB.

"If you know you can't hurt me why do - ," she was interrupted again.

"You don't understand," he sniffled but no tears were flowing.

"Then help me understand," she whispered softly and tried to come close to him only for him to back up.

"I _know,_" he sensed her confused face and sighed," You wonder why it took me so long to come to your apartment? Oh I forgot you were too busy screwing my best friend for you to remember you had a date."

His tone was darker and colder. Natasha froze where she stood and remembered. _I will be back _he said. She thought she had gone off Scott free without him knowing. No, she didn't forget about him but was reminded and overwhelmed with the love her previous lover had given her. Bucky had reminded her of the dark times while Steve reminded her of a possibly good future. Truth is she was scared. Scared of what he could give her but what she couldn't give him. Would that even be fair? Him giving her his all and she giving him nothing in return. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to herself. She couldn't give him a family. She couldn't give him a normal, domestic life. She looked up at him to see him looking at her with…a bored expression? She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Steve I –"

"Please don't because all your words and efforts will be in vain," he sighed and his red beady eyes penetrated her green ones," People _say_ they make mistakes. They try to make people believe in what they preach. The lies they preach though is repeated over and over therefore…it becomes somewhat of a truth. See I know you were about to give me a speech on how it was a mistake and I would say it every day in my head that it was but deep down you know it was a lie. We could go on with our lives right now…I could kiss you every day remembering the words you told me – how it was a mistake – and continue on with life. I could lie next to you every night believing the words you told me while knowing it was a lie. I could love you every day and night still believing in it and knowing that. It. was. a. lie."

Silent tears were flowing from his ruby eyes and his face didn't seem to acknowledge they were there.

"It would still be a lie," he whispered. He sniffled a little.

"It wouldn't be fair to you. Steve. You became what you are today by good intentions and I became what I am by bad intentions. When I was alone in my apartment I realized I can't – I can't give you want you want -," Natasha was saying.

"How do you know what I want?" he asked and hesitantly took a step closer. She couldn't answer him. part of her thought he wanted to live the domestic life. To get married. To have children. To live in the same home together. To grow old together and die together knowing they each loved each other. Natasha couldn't have children and she was too much of a spy to live in a home. Growing old would be a problem for both of them since they were both already old.

"I have a question," Steve muttered and straightened his posture. She nodded for him to continue.

"Tell me the truth and all of this will end. You get your happy ending," he choked out a laugh,"…Was it a mistake when it _happened_?"

Before she could answer she was interrupted when something bust through the window of the tower.

"It's a bomb," Natasha said and he guarded her body with his own. He then remembered the time he guarded her in the battle of New York but that time was different because he had a shield but now…there was no shield as shrapnel pierced his spine.

He growled in pain and sighed.

"Steve are you okay?" Natasha asked and she saw what seemed to be anger cross his face.

"I'm fine," he said baring his fist into the ground making his body fight through the pain. Through his new unwanted gift Steve looked to see soldiers descending into the room. He wanted to attack but there were too many soldiers with too many guns. As the last of them descended a man and an elderly woman in a nightgown dropped into the room. Steve squinted his eyes trying to get better look but the inferred only outlined the features which was hard to decipher anyway.

"Exit one cleared!"

"Exit two cleared!"

"Last exit cleared!"

The soldiers yelled and soon enough soldiers lined the walls of the room with their guns held high. "Hello," the man in the middle said. Soon enough the Avengers arrived. Once the man in the middle spotted Bruce he whispered to his guard," Tranq him."

"JARVIS," Steve said and looked to see Bruce fall to the ground," JARVIS!"

"We have temporarily disposed of JARVIS," the man in the middle said again," he should be on again in about two hours."

"You sick son of a bitch that is a human soul in a computer," Tony said.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly my name is Leonard Howard," Leonard said," And this is…Hydra Red."

"What the hell is that?" Natasha asked.

"Your worst nightmares combined. Rage meeting Fury. Hell meeting darkness. The Red Room meeting Hydra," Leonard said with a proud look on his face. Natasha's face paled at the thought of the Red Room surviving. The people who made her who she was. Her creators. Her crucifiers. The ones who rewrote her story and gave her a new. "Remaining members of both organizations secretly combined to make something new. "

"I want you Steve… to join the dark side for once. I see that raging fire in you Steven. Those dark desires…I want you to set them free," Leonard said harshly whispered to him.

"You were the one who implanted those dark desires, that raging fire," Steve responded.

"No, no, no, my friend. That serum just enhanced it. This is all you. At first when I saw you I thought you were a good man with good intentions but all good things come with a price. A long time ago I learned that every good thing had a bad side. Like Yin and Yang. Like water and fire. Like God and the Devil. Like light and darkness. You are the symbol for good in this country and if twisted you could become the symbol for darkness," Leonard said with a smile working its way on his lips.

"Look at me and tell me do I look like I give a damn?" Steve said getting closer to Leonard.

"Can we just kill these guys already?" Darcy asked.

"I like your little friend there. Anyway I need to do something before I take you," Leonard said getting closer to Steve also.

"And what is that?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to break you," Leonard said," Bring her up here."

One of the guards brought the old lady forcefully next to Leonard and took the bag covering her face off. Steve was shocked as he took a few steps back.

"Peggy," he said softly.

"St…Stev…Steve…," Peggy said leaning on the man holding her up.

Steve walked up to her," Are you okay?"

"I'm…fi…fine…just…a…little shook up," Peggy said," What happened to your eyes?"

"Him," Steve said motioning to Leonard.

The guard then threw Peggy on the ground next to Steve and that fueled Steve's anger. Steve then grabbed the guard in anger and snapped his neck. Everyone looked at him petrified especially Peggy but Leonard just smiled," Like I said…that killer instinct."

Peggy looked at the man Steve had become and saw something dark.

"Steve," Peggy whispered.

"It was an-," Steve was about to say but Leonard interrupted him.

"Accident? No it was the real you Steven. It will always be the real you," Leonard said as Steve pleaded for Peggy to forgive him. Leonard reached behind him only to have his guard give him a gun.

"Oh Steven what has happened to you? I don't know what is going to happen to me but I've seen what they wanted to do to you. Don't let them break you. Ok? Promise me th -," Peggy said but was shot in the head before she could get the whole word out. Steve looked in shock and in horror as his one true love was killed before his eyes. Time seemed to stop and the only thing that could move was him. A sort of feeling surged through his chest and it seemed to be clenching his heart. The raging fire was extinguished. Those dark desires banished. The feeling of anger had been replaced with a great ache. His heart started to beat erratically and the sobs struggled to come out. Steve's face splattered with the blood of his old love beat his heart to a pulp until it was broken.

He held Peggy in his arms as blood spread across his outfit.

"I told you I was going to break you," Leonard said with a serious face before leaving.

"No…no…Peggy you can't die on me," Steve said as tears broke through like water bursting through a dam," I didn't even get to give you that last dance."

He held his head to hers as he rocked back and forth with her in her arms. Steve remembered the times when she bossed him around and caught him and the girl making out. She got so angry with him she shot his shield. That's part of the reason he loved that shield because it was always have a part of her in it. The avengers and everyone else crowded behind Steve as he silently cried.

"I love you," he said softly into Peggy's ear. Tony, Thor, and Clint forced Steve to leave Peggy. Steve tried to fight them off but it worked to no avail. The three dragged Steve down to the lab and left to give Steve some time alone.

After Steve and Buck's fight Bucky never left and only wanted to witness the exchange between Steve and Natasha. When he witnessed Peggy die it was a unexpected show for his eyes. Soon enough when they covered the body and left Bucky had dropped down to close Peggy's eyes before leaving.

Steve sat on the bloody med table with his back slouched and held his head down. Natasha came on the floor and slowly walked over to him.

"Steve," Natasha said and all she got was silence. She came up behind him and took out the shrapnel. He didn't even flinch when she took the shrapnel out and there was a reason for it.

He was already hurting.

**I hope you enjoyed cause I will be updating sooner than you think. I actually made this one a little longer if you hadn't noticed. Review and suggestions are welcomed. And thank you because I already have a lot of followers even though I just posted this story a few days ago.**

**~Legend~**


	4. Gone

Steve sat in his bedroom. Alone. Lights off. Windows covered. Not a care in the world. Do you know what it feels like to have the thing that put you together ripped away from? You were holding on so tight but your hands couldn't get any more slippery. The fact that you could have done something – anything – to help her. You would do anything to take her place. To sacrifice yourself even though she was on the thin line between life and death. He sighed. Ever since that day he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't talk, and he sure as hell didn't go back in that room. Her blood still stained the floor no matter how hard anyone scrubbed. Even Steve had tried once but it ended in silent tears and bloody hands. He doesn't turn on the light anymore when he walks in a room. That's what he does sometimes. He sits in the dark as if waiting for the light.

There was a quiet knock on his door but he heard it. He heard everything including the shot that took her life. He winced slightly at the thought. The person knocked again but Steve didn't acknowledge them. He wasn't going toward the door. His body ached from all the crying and shuddering. He tried to move as little as possible.

"Steve," A faint whisper resounded in the room. Soon a red head peaked through the door and green eyes found his figure in the shadows. "The cars are ready…"

He didn't say anything. Slowly he stood up and he walked towards her. Before he could pass her she stopped him. "…Let me fix your tie."

He stood there stoic as ever, not even looking at her. She waited for a response but she should know by now that he won't talk to her. These past couple of days he had been ignoring her. When she walked into the room he would walk out. When she breathed in he breathed out. Polar opposites.

Slowly her fingers worked the silk tie. He looked at the center of the wall across from him and not looking anywhere else. Once she was almost done she made the accident of her knuckle grazing his neck. She got a response she never expected.

He flinched.

It was noticeable and Natasha froze. All those other times when she touched him he would lean into her touch but now he would flinch almost five feet back. Her hands fell against his chest and she swore she felt his heart freeze. "Look at me," she whispered softly. He pretended not to hear it.

"Why won't you look at me?" She demanded. Slowly he gritted his teeth and forced his eyes to her. It looked like it hurt the way he rolled his eyes.

"'Cause…you look like _her_," He muttered with a stone cold face before pushing past her. She took a step back and stared into the room he once occupied. He flinched away from her as if she burned him. As if that time in the ice had completely frozen his skin. The thing is though…

His skin was ice cold.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

Thor, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Clint sat in the limousine in silence almost the whole ride. Tony being Tony attempted to start a conversation. Of course that ended in an argument between Clint and Tony about metal being stronger than pure muscle.

Hulk Buster versus Hulk.

It was childish and pathetic. Steve looked at them with a cold glance before looking out the window. There was a whole bunch of people outside in suits and military uniforms. It was raining. Steve scoffed. It wouldn't be a funeral without raining. Soon the limousine came to a halt. The driver took his time getting out of the car and coming to the back to open the door but before he could Steve opens the door with a lot of force enough to put the driver on his ass.

The driver looked incredulously at Steve and Steve buttoned up his suit jacket before saying," Sorry…I didn't think you were going to open the door."

He walked off into the rain with a stone cold face. He wasn't going to deal with their bullshit today. Almost everyone was staring at the interaction including Darcy, Pepper, Jane, Betty, Bobbi, and Natasha who were in the limousine behind them.

"I am so sorry for him. He is just…," Tony was looking for the word,"…I don't know what he is."

"Yeah, he is lucky I drove you assholes to the bitches death anyway," The driver muttered under his breath and in a flash Steve was in front of him. Tony backed up. He didn't even see Steve come up.

"Repeat that," Steve whispered. His red beady eyes staring at the driver who lie on the ground.

"Steve," Natasha warned. She walked up to him and he shot her a glance, one filled with anger. Natasha stopped about three feet away.

"I said you are lucky I drove you assholes here for this bi -," The driver couldn't get the words out because his jaw was broken.

"Say it again," Steve said. His knuckles were red and he was staring daggers at the driver. The Avengers and company didn't know what to do. Same for the others there who could see what was going on. The area got quiet and the only thing you could hear was the driver's heavy breathing. Steve looked down at the driver's hand and saw it was bleeding. "Aw did you cut yourself when you fell? Let me see your hand."

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was he doing?

The driver stared at him with frightened eyes. Steve held out his hand with a smile that seemed comforting but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Hesitantly the driver handed Steve his hand. He smiled again.

Steve examined the hand thoroughly before breaking every single finger on his hand. The driver screamed in pain and Steve crouched. He sighed before looking at the man with a deadly glare. "Talk about her one more time and she isn't the only one who is going to be needing a casket," Steve said with a straight face.

Slowly and gracefully he got up and walked towards Peggy's casket. The Avengers and everyone else followed behind quickly.

"Next time you choose a driver Stark…back-track them," Steve said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Uh…yeah….yeah sure," Tony stumbled for words before looking at Pepper and the others," When did Steve become so badass?"

Natasha jogs a little to catch up with her speeding Captain. He of course notices her but chooses not to acknowledge her, speeding through the men and women attending the funeral. "Steve."

He doesn't slow nor stop.

"_Steve_," She says a little more harshly. She catches his wrist a pulls him back. He jerks at her touch and looks at her with what seems to be anger. She looks at him. The rain has completely drenched him, his hair is dangling over his forehead, his white suit shirt is clinging to his muscles, showing off his very sculptured chest.

"What?" He growls. The funeral is about to begin and she would understand why he would want to hurry but God, this man was fast.

"What was that? You beat a man in front the armed forces and SHIELD," She whispered to him. Slightly she brought herself closer to him along with the umbrella she held in her hand. His anger didn't dissipate. He gritted his teeth and flexed his fingers.

"I. Don't. Care," She could see he was suffering. There were lines under his eyes, his skin was a little pale, also cold, and he easily became angered. Natasha had been through this phase once she was in the KGB. Of course it ended in multiple deaths but once she was guided, taught how to control that power it became easier. It became less of a burden but who the hell was she kidding? He was Captain America. Captain America wasn't supposed to have flashes of anger. He wasn't supposed to break a man's jaw in public and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to threaten their death. This – whatever the hell this was – wasn't right. It wasn't real. Natasha had the face the fact that it was. And it was scary.

"Look I –" She was trying to explain. Her hand had curled around his wrist and he jerked back suddenly from her touch. Like earlier.

"Why don't you tell someone who gives a shit…How about Bucky? Or as you call him…James. There he is over there hiding behind a tree," Steve said between gritted teeth. He motioned towards a tree and Natasha looked behind her to see James…hiding behind a tree. She rolled her eyes before looking back at Steve. He was really pissed. She could practically see the steam coming off of him. He was holding back. He was holding everything back and it was taking a toll on him. Natasha doesn't know about anger but she does know about frustration.

"Can you – can you just stop…for today?" That seemed to tick him off of more. If it was possible it seemed his eyes seemed to grow redder. His fist clenched and he was gritting his teeth so hard she was afraid they were going to break. Steve let out a deep breath.

"Anything for you…_right_?" Steve asked and it made her wince at his tone. He walked away without another word. The funeral was about to start and she didn't want to deal with either one of them. Natasha looked over at Bucky before looking at Steve who was currently leaning against a tree.

_Choose one. _

* * *

**Steve…**

People came up to him giving their sincerest condolences. He would put on the best face he could and say thank you. Left and right he would shake hands or hug anyone who came up to him. Putting on a fake face was pretty easy when you got used to it. Military men came up to him and saluted him with the greatest of honor. Some asked could they have their picture taken with him. He smiled and did it voluntarily. Soon enough some starting questioning why he was here. He hated that. Not many knew of Peggy's and Steve's relationship. He couldn't blame them for that but it sort of angered him. Steve sighed. He didn't want to be this. He didn't want to be this easily angered, this easily…bad. It started to become natural. Like breathing.

"Hi," A voice said. He looked up slightly. He saw tanned legs and a black skirt. She was a little close but he didn't mind the warmth.

"Hello," He breathed out. He still didn't look up but her voice sounded similar to his ears he just couldn't place it. She must have knew him because she stepped a little closer, placing him under the umbrella. Finally he did and saw the only person who deserved to be here.

"Sharon…Hi," He immediately gained his composure and stood up straight.

She laughed a little," Hi Steve."

"Um….how…how are you?" He asked out of politeness. Even though he was turning into a jackass he still wanted to be _good._

"I'm the best someone could be when someone in their family dies," Her smile faltered. Suddenly he regretted to ask that which started an onslaught of stuttering.

"Um – Um I'm sorry – for your loss?" He was saying it more of a question. He didn't know how to do this. How to comfort someone when he was the one who needed it the most. She actually smiled at him. Steve looked dumbfounded but soon regained his composure and smiled along with her.

"It's alright Steve. You knew her too," Sharon said and before he knew it a smile plastered itself on his face. This smile wasn't like the others, no. It was real. "Well I have to go find my seat. The funeral is starting."

He nodded. She grabbed his hand before walking away.

Everyone started to settle. They took their seats as the program was about to begin. Of course Steve stared where he was. Leaning against the tree and staring at the casket. Soon enough his friends joined his side. He didn't acknowledge them. He looked at them for a minute before continuing his gaze on the casket.

"Today we are to honor Margret 'Peggy' Carter. Before we proceed with the program would any…like to say a few words?"

Steve slowly took a step back.

Many people went up there to speak and Steve listened quietly as he still stared at the casket. He heard things like:

"Peggy was a good friend."

"Mrs. Carter will not easily be forgotten."

"Peggy stood up a lot and didn't take crap from anyone and she became one of the highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agent because of that. I hope that inspires some of us to do the same."

"Peggy will be missed by all of us."

"Peggy was like a sister to me."

"I remember the time Peggy shot me in the ass because I didn't follow an order... I never knew you could miss a person so much after they shot you in the ass."

"Mrs. Carter was more than a person or a leader but she changed the world along with many others and we will honor her for that."

"Mrs. Carter started something in hopes that it would live on. Most of us know that S.H.I.E.L.D is no more and some of us say it has fallen and it has…but Mrs. Carter was in hope that shield would rise from the ashes and make itself better than it was before…to make itself the beacon of hope that there will be a better day."

"You think the dead we loved truly ever leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly in times of great trouble?"

Quietly listening he somewhat nodded. All of it was true. Every word was true. It was a moment before someone came up beside him and whispered," Only the forgotten are truly dead."

Steve looked to see who it was but nobody was there then all of a sudden there was an explosion. He turned his head to see the coffin had been hit with a missile. He saw S.H.I.E.L.D agents grabbing their guns when the Hydra Red soldiers landed on the ground. He didn't know what to feel. He was troubled between anger and sadness. He looked at the coffin hopelessly. It was like the world came to a sudden halt. Ragged breaths tore from his throat and tears slipped from his eyes. He looked at the casket blown to pieces.

"No," His hoarse whispered was the only thing he could hear. Steve looked everywhere trying to find something, anything to help him. "No…NO!"

The cracked wood of the casket literally _broke_ him. His fist clutched at nothing. And the next thing he knew he was in a blind rage. Time seemed to move again. But faster. Every Hydra Red agent near him was dragged down to the ground by his brute force. SHIELD agents were fighting against Hydra Red agents. Of course Steve didn't care. He was taking out every Hydra Red agent near him. Permanently.

"Come on buddy we have to go," Clint said. He grabbed Steve by the arm and attempted to pull him toward the limousine. It worked to no avail and it took the convincing of Natasha to get him in the limousine. Everyone was in but before we could leave a man stepped in.

"Thought you could leave without me," Nick Fury said as he got in the car. Everyone else seemed to get excited and so did Steve somewhat.

"The king is back," Clint said with a smile.

* * *

**Avenger's tower…**

"What's the game plan?" Bobbi asked. Steve's ears perked up at the question. He wanted badly to know what Fury or the rest of SHIELD was going to do. He wanted to exact revenge after those –

"We're not going to do anything," Fury said.

"Wait what?" Steve said and all the attention flew to him. "Excuse me…sir…but what do you mean we are not going to do anything?"

Fury stopped what he was doing and looked at Steve," We are not going to do anything against them. That show today proved that they have a lot more fire power…What happened to your eyes, Rogers?"

"They killed her! And blew up her casket!" Steve yelled at him through gritted teeth. He was taking dangerous steps towards the director and his hands were starting to flinch.

"Yeah and we can't do anything. Deal with it," That was it. Steve snapped.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?! Huh?" His fist balled up and that same feeling washed over him. That blind rage that passed over him. He advanced towards Fury but before he could do anything his chest hit something. Someone. Natasha stood in front of him, defiantly.

"You need to stop," She said to him.

"Yes Lord Steven, It is not wise to escalate the situation," Thor put a hand on Steve's shoulder but he didn't retract his gaze from the director.

"Steve, they want you to do this. Don't let them control you," Bruce whispered. A moment of silence passed after that. The only thing you could hear was Steve's ragged breath. His chest was heaving and Natasha could feel his heartbeat. She could feel it slowly depleting. He looked at Fury one last time before jerking away from all of them.

"Glad to know I didn't waste my time on him. I want him today…Get the jets ready," Leonard whispered but didn't take his eyes off of Steve.

"Explain," Fury said staring at everyone.

"Well I will tell you the short version of the story," Tony said taking a deep breath in before saying," Remaining members of Hydra and the Red room have come together in order to take down America and who better than to do it than Captain America. So the this guy named Leonard Howard is creating something and he wants Steve to be the one to be 'it'. The winter soldier came by and told us some stuff but all I was focused on was his arm which was impressive. Anyway they made a new serum and have combined it with Steve's super soldier serum and boom they want Steve."

"Why did they ruin up Peggy's funeral?" Fury asked.

"They want to break Steve in order for him to be what they need," Jane said.

"And what is that?"

"We don't know," Bobbi sighed.

Then all of a sudden a stink bomb crashed through the window knocking everyone out. Following the bomb Hydra Red agents infiltrated the tower.

* * *

**Steve and Natasha…**

"What do you want me from me?! Huh?" He yelled at her, his towering figure stood over her. He couldn't contain it anymore. He was fuming. All that pent up anger was crashing down. On her unfortunately. It wasn't necessarily his fault. She was the one that followed him in her and demanded answers.

"I want you to stop with all this bullshit and tell me what is really going on," She said calmly. Same didn't go for Steve though. He was done and he was angry.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled and took an impossibly closer step towards her. Natasha's face was practically pressed against his chest and their toes were touching.

"This isn't about Peggy dying is it? It's about me looking like her and choosing him. It's about me looking like her but breaking your heart," His body shrunk and his anger softened at the sound of it," It's about me looking like her and getting shot in the head."

Whatever she said ticked him a little more because next thing she knew she was being slammed against the wall. Steve's forearms on either side of her head, his fist making an indent in the wall. His face was impossible close to hers, their foreheads touching, their mouths grazing. Of course that had more of an effect on Natasha than it did him because he continued his onslaught.

"_Don't _mention that!" He practically growled out. Natasha was barely paying attention anymore. She just looked at his lips.

"I chose you, you know?" His raging expression softened in confusion. "At the funeral."

_It was an easy choice. Her head flicked to where Steve was and she started to run in his direction. Not run but a sort of speed walk. The dampened grass and wet heels slowed her down a little. She didn't care though she was too busy smiling at the thought of him. But then she stopped abruptly. _

_Sharon carter was walking up to him with a soft smile. Natasha staggered a little. "Now you know how it feels." Bucky whispered in her ear._

"Ha so is that supposed to make up for when you left me for him that fateful night?" His deep voice traveled through his chest and through hers. Her gaze snapped up from his lips to his eyes. They were daring, challenging, and angry.

"No…" She sighed.

"…That's what I thought," He murmured. Truth is Natasha didn't feel bad about Steve's condition now but she did feel bad about what happened on that night when one brother got what he wanted and the other got what he fought. Steve gave her once last glance before attempting to walk away.

"Look at me."

"No!"

"Look at me, please," She pleaded.

"No," He cried and it killed her to hear him so broke, "It isn't obvious? Red hair? Determination? All that estrogen when your around so much testosterone? She showed me that difference didn't matter. You two…are so similar in so many ways. And both of you have seen me when I was down. And the only reason I couldn't look at you was because I loved her and I am in love with you," Steve says in one breath, rushing out the words, trying to get everything out in the open.

She was staring their mouth agape, feeling as if she had gotten punched in the face when she literally did.

"Well wasn't that lovely," Leonard commented as his agents infiltrated the room.

"Natasha!" He yelled and ran toward her unconscious body. He just made his testament of love only for her to get knocked out? Hell no. His red beady eyes grew redder if possible and he rose up, steaming, fuming, before running towards Leonard until he was halted.

Slowly he looked down to his chest. 12 red dots. 12 snipers aligned the shot from the building across and he paused in his tracks.

"Finally, we came to an agreement," Leonard smiled fully," Cuff him…and also his feet."

Steve was restrained fully of course he fought back until they aligned the shot with Natasha's unconscious body. As he was dragged out of the room he looked, he gazed one last time at the love of his second chance of life.

"Goodbye Natasha," He whispered.

* * *

**Nova Les'na, Poland…**

He woke up. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room fairly quickly. There was barely any light in the room or should he say cave. The walls were raw with jagged rocks so was the ceiling and floor. He wasn't in a building. He was in a mountain. Light. Light tried to break through in a big hole behind him. He attempted to turn around but soon enough he learned that he couldn't. He was attached to some sort of machine. The machine had all these limbs attached to his own, metal carvings were outlined in it. The room was also cold. He must have been in a mountain side. Snowflakes scattered the cold floor. Yep he was definitely in a mountain.

Soon enough a man walked in with young people following him.

"Waste no time in setting up. I want him set up right away, ready, and prepped for the procedure," The man with a lab coat demanded while looking at his clipboard.

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Rogers, the serum seems to have taken a liking to your DNA, if it didn't…well you would be dead. I am Dr. Redger," The man with the clipboard said, Redger.

"Sir, we are ready for the procedure," A young man said.

"Restraints?" As soon as Redger asked the assistants they immediately put a mouth guard in Steve's mouth before tying him down to the machine.

The assistant at his right was a little shaky with the needle that was hooked to a machine. Once she started the machine the needle went crazy slipping out of her grasp cutting deep into the side of Steve's face. Steve's whole body yanked to the right in order to hit the assistant as his face was drenching in his own blood.

"Sorry," the assistant said before putting the needle in his arm and the other assistant to his left did the same. The assistant behind him though made Steve move a lot as to figure out what he was doing.

"Start the machine," Redger said as all three assistants pressed multiple buttons. Liquid began to flow from in the machine to his body, giving his body a pulsating sensation of pain.

"The vibranium is being injected into the subject," Said one assistant standing from afar. Steve's body tensed at this and the first thought that came to his mind was the shield.

"We are making you into a weapon Mr. Rogers. We are turning you into the weapon that causes the fall of America," said Redger and Steve's eyes widened," The substance should be kicking in about…now."

Suddenly Steve felt heavier as his eye lids shut closed hiding his now ruby red eyes. He felt it in his body. he felt his bones become denser as the vibranium took over his whole bone structure. His bone structure went from calcium to vibranium. He felt his muscles get stronger. He felt weight lifted off of him as he could not feel anything emotionally. He couldn't feel sadness. He couldn't feel jealousy. He couldn't feel happiness. He couldn't feel anger. He couldn't feel desire. He couldn't feel boredom. He couldn't fear and he especially couldn't feel love. He couldn't feel any emotion. He then felt another thing lifted from him. He felt his memories fading away. The time Peggy shot at him. **Gone**. The time he was injected with the super soldier serum. **Gone**. The time he saved Bucky. **Gone**. The time he met Bucky. **Gone**. The first time he fell in love. **Gone**. His first kiss. **Gone**. The time he saved the world. **Gone**. The time he fell in love with Natasha Romanov….**Gone**.

As Steve suddenly woke up his eyes roamed the room for any threat and found a man and a woman standing in front of him.

"Run diagnostics on him," Redger said to the assistant.

"Diagnostics say his bone structure is vibranium. He doesn't know what emotions are and there is only one way for us to find out if he still has his memories," The assistant whispered to Redger and he whispered it to the woman.

"Who am I?" Steve asked.

"Your name is Ste-," Redger was interrupted by the woman.

"If you tell him his real name people will have proof of his existence and he will turn against us," the woman said.

"Your name is Tironian Night," Redger said.

"Tironian Night," Steve said adjusting to his new name.

"Who are you?" Steve asked as he looked at the two before his gaze began to roam the room," Where am I?"

"I am George Redger the doctor," Redger said," and you are in Poland."

"What is this on my body?" Steve/Tironian asked.

"Don't worry we're here to help you. The machine to help you," the woman said.

"What do I need help with?" he asked as the woman was unlatching him from the machine.

"You were in a terrible accident and we helped you," the woman said answering his question," I have one question first…Who are the Avengers?"

Steve waited a moment before he answered," Who the hell are the Avengers?"


	5. New Player

**Welcome back to the Dark Avenger…**

It had been two-in-a-half years since anyone had last seen Steve Rogers. The greatest American patriot of our time had just disappeared. Ever since the news got out that the American poster boy was missing caused nothing but hell. Everything was chaotic as everyone looked for the lost soldier. The government initiated manhunts and would give a 1,000,000 dollar reward for anyone who found him. S.H.I.E.L.D then came out of hiding claiming they could find the soldier. Of course the government was skeptical at first but eventually put their trust in them. Everyone got to work freely without the worry of being arrested. All hope was lost after the first year of looking. The United Nations even came to gather for a meeting to set out a plan to look for Steve. They soon became discouraged as there were no leads…no nothing. This gave writers their new hit novel idea. _Captain America: The Fall_

The dream of Margaret 'Peggy' Carter and the wish of Steven Grant Rogers came true as S.H.I.E.L.D had risen from the ashes and became a new with Fury taking his position as leader and Coulson being his right hand man. Even though SHIELD was trusted by the nation some people were still cautious of their actions.

After the second year of looking they finally gave up. They soon decided that he was dead and his body was never found. As S.H.I.E.L.D rose on a dark day bringing light to a new dawn they didn't forget about Steve. In the center of the building stood a statue of Steve in his 70s Captain America uniform with his head held down holding his shield. Every time someone came into the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters they saw the eight foot statue of Steve, honoring him in silence. They kept Steve's shield locked up safely in a faraway S.H.I.E.L.D base.

Even though everyone else stopped looking didn't mean the Avengers stopped. Even Bucky continued his own secret search of his best friend. Thor asked Heimdall to locate Steve but he couldn't find him. Tony sent out all of his Iron man suits to look for Steve but no luck. Hawkeye went almost every place in the world but no luck. Everyone did everything they could but they came up empty.

Natasha didn't stop she never did. She looked and looked and looked. She chose never to give up but even her fellow Avengers saw that it was bad for her. Someone always told her to sleep but she just told them to fuck off. One night she told Clint the reason she didn't sleep as she cried on his shoulder. Black widow crying!? I know right. Anyway she told Clint that every time she closed her eyes her mind would just repeat the last thing she heard him say. I love you. The words kept whispering in ears and marinating in her head just trying to torture her. It seemed as if every night and every day he was gone a piece of would him fade away.

So she sought comfort with Bucky and that comfort turned into a sort of liking. No it was more than that. It wasn't love but something in between. It was a hard knock life and sometimes they just needed a release, a plug. She never forgot about Steve but it was time she moved on. It was time she started to live her life and she couldn't spend it looking for a man claimed to be dead. She knew that she couldn't let another man get close to her like Steve did because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Steve was one of those rare ones that you couldn't let go. You actually see something in him that is worth loving and caring for. She saw it in him and regretted it the day she lost him.

The day he died.

**Meanwhile…**

"Is he ready?"

"Almost," The nurse answered. Leonard nodded and walked past her, into the lion's den. The nurse followed cautiously. As they both walked in the dark cave the nurse picked up two orange goggles one of which she handed to Leonard who preceded into the dark cave with no hesitation and no regards of his wellbeing whatsoever. The nurse on the other hand was scared out of her mind but the two soldiers behind her kept her steady. Screams, growls, howls, roars, and whatnot resonated through the cave and slightly shook the foundation. Chains rattled violently throughout the silence and grunts with it. The nurse winced at the sounds but Leonard kept a stern, kept face. He didn't seem affected by the excruciating sounds but a small smile was making its way upon his face. His pride was swelling at a fast rate.

"How is he?" Leonard finally broke the silence, motioning towards the nurse with her notepad.

"Today he is showing heavy amounts of aggressiveness-," She was interrupted.

"Is he angry? Did something un-please him?" Leonard's concern was evident.

"No one else has made contact with him ever since he killed the soldiers trying to bring him food," The nurse explained. Leonard nodded and slightly grimaced. Things weren't going his way and they weren't going the way he expected. "Is the Doctor already there?"

"Yes, sir."

They arrived at the chamber, all keeping cautious eyes on the being in the other room. He was hunched over, heaving, sweat coating his body, bruises and scars scattered across his planes. Not only that but tattoos also. He looked agitated and a little off kilter. Leonard looked to his men and rolled his fingers. The soldiers walked out before throwing a man into the adjacent room.

"Howard, Nurse Ruby," Redger nodded towards the two of them as he walked in.

"Doctor," Leonard nodded as well," What's wrong with him?"

"Isolation and being an experimental guinea pig could do something to a man," He shrugged off and took a glance at his clip board. Leonard laughed before motioning for the soldiers loosen the chains.

"Let's see how he is going to react to this poor innocent businessman," The lights dimmed and all attention was brought to the adjacent room.

"Plea-Please, don't do this," The man begged, practically on his knees, searching, praying for this dark man to have mercy. "I beg of you! I…I-I have a fami-!"

The cries were interrupted when the lights went out and those cries turned into screams. And soon enough those screams were silenced before strange sounds of ripping, shredding resounding throughout the silence. The nurse grimaced at the awful sound and Redger winced. The agents and Leonard just smiled slightly feeling proud. "Ok, that is enough. Tighten his chains before proceeding."

The agents did as told and as they did so the lights flickered back on showing nothing but a bloody room, body parts strewn across the area, and a bloody six foot beast. The agents walked in the room smoothly and Leonard followed swift, shoving his hands into his pockets. The Doctor followed hesitantly but the nurse stayed behind.

All four of them arrived inside but the smell wasn't welcoming. Leonard didn't seem to mind but it didn't go for the rest of them. "Messy…I don't know whether to be proud by the display or disappointed by your lack of hygiene."

He didn't respond, just stood there, hunched over. Leonard sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets before motioning for the agents to get behind him. The agents did as told started to crack their knuckles but he made no sign of being scared.

"Tell me your tags."

"2984257998," He muttered and Leonard walked towards him, slowly, tauntingly. The agents from behind him started to pick up something from the corner. Chains began to rattle.

"Today you're making your big debut," Leonard commented and grabbed 298 by the chin," After Agents Crush and Rick prep you, you will be cleaned up and sent out on a mission. Some of the agents will accompany you on this…escapade."

298 didn't respond but he did seem slightly affected. Leonard yanked his chin forward, demanding 298's utmost attention. "_Troy Calderon…_I want him dead by evening."

"Permission…to speak sir?" Surprisingly the question came from 298. Leonard let go of his chin and walked back, nodding. "Why me? For just one person?"

"…Cause this person works for SHIELD."

**S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters…**

Fury had called everyone for a meeting he claimed to be important. He had called agents overseas as everyone sat there staring at him. Fury had some mysterious container behind him and most of the skilled agents were cautiously looking at the mysterious box.

"Listen up!" A superior agent demanded, quicly silencing all the agents.

Coulson stepped up to speak clearing his throat in the process," As you all know Captain Steven Grant Rogers went missing exactly two-in-a-half years ago. Tonight there will be a ceremony in honor of Captain Rogers. Everyone will be attending including the Council."

Natasha shuffled awkwardly in her seat at the sound of his name. She was done grieving. Now that she thought about it she wanted to laugh. To laugh at herself for being so vulnerable and emotionally wrecked. Natasha sighed and scoffed out a laugh. How pathetic was that?

"You going to this ceremony?" She looked to her side to see Clint clad in his SHIELD uniform.

"Well I don't seem to have an option, Barton," She replied back, arms crossed, and lips pursed. She didn't seem to be all happy about this but this was an event for Steve. The Steve that loved her and was claimed dead years ago. The Steve that done everything he could to save the world. The Steve that represented America proudly. The Steve that punched Hitler. The Steve she fell in love with. Of course why would she be so happy about this? She could be happy that they are remembering him this way but no, she wasn't because of the way he is being _remembered_. He could be here right now but no some greedy sadistic bastard took him. She sighed.

"You know you don't abide by the rules, Nat…Especially when it hits this close to home," She wanted to shoot him in the face but instead she got up swiftly and walked out of the room. She wasn't going to deal with his bullshit especially if it had to do with _him._

Natasha had made her way into the hallway, slightly pissed, and aggravated.

"Natasha…Natasha!" Natasha whipped around to see Star- No correction. Iron Man flying through the hallways in what seemed to be a brand new suit. He came to an abrupt halt when he reached her before landing dramatically on the floor in front of her, slightly cracking the marble tile. Yeah, Coulson was going to kill him later.

"What is it, Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Fury just prepped me on a mission I will be doing with Katniss later before the ceremony," That is why Clint was suited up," Wondering if you wanted to come and blow off a little steam?"

"What's the mission?" Curiosity over-whelmed her.

"Mysterious activity, it could be nothing but someone has been showing a huge amount of criminal activity. Something the police cannot handle," He answered and handed Natasha a file. She scanned it over. Immigrants, important SHIELD information, possibly dangerous, handle covertly.

"Nah, I am good," She looked it over once more before handing it back to Stark. "I have to do something later anyway."

"You sure? I mean there is a high chance this could be nothing but a low chance that it could be _very _important."

She cocked her head. When Stark was sure of something he would give percentages. Low chance of it being something very major but a high chance of it being something useless and a waste of her precious time? No, she didn't think so.

"Positive, Stark," She began to walk backwards.

"Whatever, your loss," He saluted and started to ascend," See you later, Widow!"

As she continued to walk backwards her back hit something. A wall? A breathing wall? A wall that began to wrap its arms around her waist, pulling her into the shadows. She stiffened but didn't fight back. She could recognize that arm anywhere. Hell, anyone could recognize it. It was a metal arm for God's sakes.

"Hey, Talia," His breath brushed against her ear.

"James," She sighed," What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to know I was back," He muttered, keeping an eye on the empty hallways of SHIELD Headquarters. "You busy?"

"No," She answered.

"You want to go back to my place?" He asked and her eyebrow raised.

"_You_ have a place?" Astounded, she was by his answer.

"Yeah," He leaned his head down on her shoulder," You want to help me break it in?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hel-Hello…?"

Her vision was blurry and senses were nothing but foggy.

"Hello?...Is anybody there?" Darcy tried to get up but she couldn't. Her hands were bound and her feet were also. It was dark nothing but an empty abyss in which Darcy didn't have the pleasure of being a lone in. Wait. Scratch that. She wasn't alone. There was someone beside her. A female someone. She could tell because of the slight boob shadow. Holy shit! There was something in the air. Not something you could see obviously but a sort of fragrance or cologne. She sniffed, getting a good whiff of the aroma. Thor's cologne. Or what she thought was his cologne. Every time he came out of the shower he smelt that way. So it was his shampoo or soap? Axe? Dove? Nivea? Darcy tilted her head and sniffed again.

Definitely Axe.

She needed to get back on track. Either there was a psycho murderer on the loose or Ian (Ian the Intern from Thor the Dark World) was into some kinky shit. They talked about doing something more with their sex life but she didn't know he would Fifty Shades of Grey on her. Was he even the right size for-?

Get it together, Darce! For God's sakes! Ok, ok, she shook her head. _Focus. _So there was a high chance Thor didn't have boob-…

She actually laughed. His man boobs were bigger than her boobs. She laughed again at the thought. _Darcy._ Fine, she thought and sighed. There was a 99.9% chance that Jane was beside her.

"Jane!" Darcy whispered. Jane groaned and her silhouette slightly moved. "Jane! Get your ass up!"

She groaned again and Darcy sighed. "Jane! Thor is lying on the table with whip cream and the new _limited _edition of Science Weekly!"

Jane jolted away, practically sending her and the chair flying. "Where!?"

Darcy snorted,"…In your dreams and unfortunately we are not there."

Jane groaned and started to rustle. By the sounds of it she was getting accustomed to where she was and what was going on. Profanities were slurred. Thor was mumbled here and there. And the rocking of a chair became constant to her ears. Unfortunately, Jane's efforts to escape were in vain and the only result was her falling sideways on the side of Darcy's chair. The heel of Jane's chair slightly wavering in mid-air. Her face was forcibly buried in Darcy's sleeve therefore an uncomfortable position for her neck and back.

"You know…If I move...you will be kissing the floor," Darcy quietly explained and she could feel Jane nod against her arm. "You remember that fifteen bucks you owe me…?"

"…I _dare_ you," Jane looked up at Darcy, bunches of cloth up against the side of her cheek. Darcy looked down at her, eyes roaming over her, checking for _something._

…

"You ok?" Jane asked, care for each other taking over more than anything.

"I feel like that last time Ian slipped me a roofie when we were trying to upgrade our midnight activities," Jane cringed at the answer but nonetheless nodded. "What about you?"

"Not as graphic as your answer but somewhat the same," She responded," We got to find a way to…"

While Jane was about to say something Darcy had spotted something in the darkness. A silhouette. A silhouette of a person. A very huge person.

"…get outta here-"

"Hey! Dickhead! Where the hell are we?"

The silhouette didn't stop what he was doing but didn't seem to hurry. She could tell it was a he. He was fucking huge. "Hey! Are you going to answer me or do I have to get my boyfriend, Ian, on you?!"

The manbeast snorted and shuffled something she couldn't obviously see," Your boyfriend…Ian Boothby, _your_ assistant Mrs. Foster. Twenty-four years of age. 155 pounds. Graduated in bio-engineering two-in-a-half years ago. You met him a year ago. You, Mrs. Lewis, started to date him six months ago when you two engaged in paraphilia. And according to you Mrs. Lewis your boyfriend has a fairly small pen-."

"Woah! Stop right there!" Darcy was nothing but surprised.

"I think," Sunlight immediately faded into the room and the manbeast stepped forward into view," I might be able to take him."

"Holy shit," Darcy breathed as manbeast began to approach her," You're _huge_."

He tilted his head and shoved his hands into his cargo pants' pockets. Both Jane and Darcy were getting a really good look at him. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie showing off his muscular and tattooed arms. At the neck of the hoodie was a small scarf that rose over half of his face, hanging off the bridge of his nose. The hood was over his head in a very mysterious fashion, making his eyes barely visual. It looked like an ordinary hoodie but Jane could see it wasn't. The part that covered his body was made out of a flexible metal that had comforted his body. Jane had noticed because she had seen something similar in Stark's lab. Nothing as perfected as this one. The cool thing was that when it comforted his body the suit automatically outlined his body making the dents were his body dented. His abs were practically carved in black metallic material. He then had on some black cargo pants with black shock resistance combat boots.

Man/beast walked closer until he was at arm's length. He grabbed Jane's chair and set it right before turning around and walking an acceptable distance away.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked. He didn't respond but just continued to stare at them with an emotionless gaze. "Okay, fine then…For the rest of this kidnapping I am calling you Mr. Dickhead."

"What do you want?" Jane asked and he turned to her.

"Do you know Troy Calderon?" He asks, crossing his muscular forearms over his sculptured chest. Darcy jumped.

"_That _dick!?" Darcy asked. Troy Calderon was known to be the cockiest asshole ever. His pride was bigger than his brain. But unfortunately for him his brain was bigger than his dick. Constantly desperate he would flirt with women twenty four seven. Natasha and Jane were very high on his bang list but he couldn't land either one. Natasha wasn't interested in the desperate types and Jane just didn't like him.

"Yes," He agreed, slightly rolling his neck," _That _dick."

"…What do you want with him?" Jane asked and he begun to walk behind both of them. They tensed but that didn't seem to be enough. He brought out a pocket knife and that is when they started to freak out. Darcy and Jane began to put all their strength into breaking their ties, rocking the chair back and forth forcibly.

"You might kill me but my ghost will come back to haunt you!"

"My boyfriend is a god and will kick your ass!"

No matter what they said it didn't deter him from his objective. He didn't seem scared. He was far from it actually. And that is what scared them.

"I fucking dare you to-," What he had done next made her stop her statement.

He had cut their ties with no hesitation or fear that they would escape. Mr. Dickhead was turning out to be more…

First time ever Darcy couldn't come up with anything.

"_Troy Calderon_," He said and squatted before them," Tell me about him."

Mr. Dickhead moved his hand in the air which provoked more movement. Men from dark corners of the warehouse began to emerge and make themselves known. They didn't seem as big and bad as the one in front of them but they seemed oddly similar. Jane counted about five or six. They could easily escape through the big open door behind them but seeing as the man in front of her freed her from her ties with no doubt she questioned her actions. Jane looked over at Darcy she could tell she was thinking about it too.

"Why don't you just hack into SHIELD's files and look him up? Instead you waste my time with your supervillain bullshit when I could be improving my sex life," Darcy said.

"SHIELD doesn't have any information on _personal _details," He explained. Jane looked at him and his men. They had already looked and failed to find any important information. They had already went into SHIELD files. So why didn't anyone know? "And concerning your sex life I would suggest another man."

"You smartass motherfu-," Jane interrupted her rant.

"What are you going to do to him if we tell you?" Jane asked, curiosity getting the better of her. He smiled and looked around at his men.

"I am going to kill him," His smile was dry but nonetheless evil if you asked Darcy. No emotion was hidden behind it.

Darcy thought this information over and looked at Jane…

"That actually doesn't sound half bad," Darcy commented and Mr. Dickhead tried to stifle a laugh. Both ladies looked around to see the Mini Dickheads laughing lightly also.

"So you agree to help me then?" He asked, his laughter quickly dying. It was as if he was an empty vessel…Darcy was trying to think of a sort of explanation for his rudeness. An empty vessel not exactly filled to the brim with goodness or joy. He looked tall, broad, _very _muscular. He also had a dark and very mysterious aura about him. His presence. Everything about him is a mystery, a puzzle that you are just so desperate to solve. He _made _you want to solve it. His blue eyes were a shield, hiding, something that was worth finding out.

"Sorry, but no," Jane said with a smile," SHIELD's orders."

Quickly, he shot up and turned on his heels. With a flick of the wrist two of his men were beginning to do something somewhat oblivious to Darcy and Jane.

"You have exactly…20 minutes before Iron Man and Hawkeye get here. Either you _give_ me an answer or I will _kill _someone every thirty seconds you don't," He said and suddenly ten random people were entering the warehouse. Hands freed but guns trained on them. All ten kneeled in front of them. Some were screaming, others were crying, and the rest were just begging. One of his men handed him a gun and he took it willingly. "I don't think these _innocent_ people would like you wasting my time."

Shit, the Mr. Dickhead they both knew earlier was gone and dead, replaced by a cold hearted jackass. Both women were silent, looking everywhere other than where the people kneeled at their feet. Shit just had to get real when you were dealing with a sociopath.

"What happened to those spitfires' I met five minutes ago huh?" He asked. Darcy and Jane were beginning to be more intrigued by this man. Not only did he know discipline but he was a smartass also. Mr. Dickhead walked towards the first person. His arm was outstretched and aiming at the first man but his eyes were trained on them. Keeping direct eye contact. "John Coleman. Twenty-three years old. Married. Works for Global Entertainment Inc. and has an adopted child…_Dead._"

Bam!

"Holy shit!" Darcy exclaimed and jumped, blood splattered all over her jeans. The man fell over, _lifeless._ Jane's mouth was agape nothing but shock could express her reaction.

"Thirty seconds," He said and pulled back the slide, preparing for another shot. Shit was getting real for both of them but still they didn't say a word. He waited, his eyes were still locked onto Jane's and Darcy's. Never wavering. No emotion was hidden behind those eyes but both ladies were determined. He smiled. "Jasmine Avant…"

"Wait…," Jane muttered.

"…Twenty years old. In a healthy relationship with Derrick Henderson…"

"_Stop_…," Her eyes were glued to his.

"…Works for a catering business and is currently trying to have a child…"

"Please don't…," Jane was practically pleading.

"…I now pronounce…_Dead._"

Bam!

"Come on, man, don't you have a heart?" Darcy asked.

"Nope," He popped the 'p'. Holy shit, he popped the 'p'. Darcy was in awe of this man.

"I told you to wait-!" Jane said and shot up.

"That isn't what I want to hear, sweetheart," He said and pulled back the slide of the pistol. She gritted her teeth and glared at him. He acknowledged her defiance and courage. She was good. He had to give her props. "Eric Thompson…"

"His middle name is Avery…," Jane admitted and he paused, eyebrow raised," Works for SHIELD's Special Forces Department. He is an egotistical narcissist. Troy can never get his head out of his ass and constantly pursues to get in a woman's pants. His pride is bigger than his brain. His social rank is high and that goes for his qualification. He never handles the extra-terrestrial problems but more of the human level. But the Director is thinking of bumping him up."

He looked her over before looking back at the person at the end of his barrel but the gun was still kept in place, unfortunately," Kin?"

"Never met any of them," Jane said and he nodded towards Darcy," She hasn't either."

His gun never wavered even while they were giving him the answers he wanted. Jane was beginning to think he was bluffing. "He attempts to bed women, am I correct?"

Jane and Darcy nodded.

"Who mainly?" He asked, mouth slightly agape, and eyes hazily affixed to hers as if the sun was shining in them. She hesitated. Her hands began to fumble at her sides. "Thirty seconds begin now."

"I and another woman," She was praying to God that he didn't make her state the other woman's name.

"Her name?" He adjusted his stance. Jane paused and looked back towards Darcy who was obviously clueless. "…Shaw Cole. Forty-two years old-"

"Nat-! Romanoff…Natasha Romanoff!" She didn't want to say her name but Natasha could handle herself. This person at the receiving end of the barrel of the gun couldn't. His blue eyes didn't waver from her auburn. With his foot he shoved the lifeless body in between them aside but his gun it still didn't move. He moved closer to her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her forehead. He was ice cold and smelled like metal and earth.

"You're gorgeous," With his finger he brushed a loose strand of her hair aside. She tensed at his touch but didn't flinch. His hands were ice cold. " If he wasn't pining after you he would be a fool."

"What am I? Roast beef?" Darcy asked and stretched her arms out wide in question. A beat skipped and he just stared at her for a moment. Silence wrapped around them like blankets. His eyes creased in question and for a moment she felt like she recognized him. Unknown to her he felt the same way. Jane Foster? He quickly glanced over at Darcy. Darcy Lewis? He had heard these names before. Had he? She looked so familiar. Both did. This woman in front of him…

Was giving him a headache.

He stepped away from Jane.

"I was going to say something," He kneeled in front of Darcy," But I didn't want your boyfriend to kick my ass."

He mocked. Mr. Dickhead was coming back.

"Mr. Dickhead has a sense of humor after all," She smiled, fear slightly beginning to dissipate," For a sociopath you sure are a gentleman."

"Eh! Ti'!" One of his men grabbed his attention. "ETA two minutes!"

Mr. Dickhead immediately went into action. He walked to a table behind them and started typing on a computer. His hands were flying across the keyboard, doing something that must have been utmost important. "Kill the rest. Let Spitfire and Beauty leave."

"Wait! You said-!" Jane ran towards him.

"I didn't promise a damned thing, sweetheart," He excused and gun fire began to go off behind them. Bullets erupting from their chamber and sent into the body of an innocent. Jane winced but didn't turn around. She felt hands wrap around her arm and turned to see a bloody Darcy. She had been at the receiving end of the blood splatter. All her words, answers, she gave to protect those people were in vain. They were dead. All of them. For one man who didn't deserve to live in the first place. She…Her answers…This moment felt like a waste. Emotions were flooding both of them, sadness and anger. Anger for his bullshit. Sadness for the results of his bullshit.

"ETA thirty seconds!"

"Almost ready," He murmured.

"What is arriving in thirty seconds?" Darcy asked, still clutching to Jane.

"Your want-to-be saviors," He said," Got it! Blow it now!"

Suddenly everything paused including the Dickweed standing before Jane and Darcy. He looked like he was expecting something to happen. Same went for his men. A moment of silence passed before there was a loud boom. Then the sound of something locking together. Next thing they know Iron Man is falling through the ceiling. His metal limbs locked into place as he crashed onto the concrete ground. He was smiling. Smiling. Both Jane and Darcy had to do a double take. He was leant against the wall smiling.

"Holy shit," He shoved his hands his pockets," That was beautiful."

"What the hell was that?" Jane asked.

"EMP," He said and turned to his men, closing the laptop in his wake," Will, Ant, cover our exit. Hawkeye should be coming in about now."

Hawkeye came running into the side of the building bow and arrow raised. Dickweed piped up. "Speak of the Devil."

"Let them go!" Hawkeye yelled. Jane and Darcy walked over towards him.

"Oh, I didn't have them," He said and began to walk outside. It began to get dark. Quickly. It wasn't the sun nor was it the earth. Dark smoke was fading into the area quickly.

"Don't move! I will put an arrow in you!" Hawkeye stepped closer but Dickweed wasn't necessarily scared. He seemed amused. It was dry amusement but something he could latch on. The area was getting darker and Dickweed was assembling his men. They were leaving. His men were getting on motorcycles but him? He stood there staring at them with an immense curiosity, hands in pocket and hood low. His men began to drive off, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. When Clint finally began to run towards them all of his men were gone. Only person left was the mysterious man.

"See ya' around," He said in a dark tone, dipping his head adieu. Next thing they know he is fading with the dark shadows, fading with the darkness.

**Bucky's Acclaimed Apartment…**

Natasha got up from the bed and began she put her clothes on. She needed to go to her apartment to get her dress for the ceremony. She looked back at Bucky who lay naked on the bed, looking at his phone in such a concerned way. She really couldn't believe it. Ever since the Red Room she kept her emotions in check. She was trained not to care, she was trained not to feel, and she sure as hell couldn't love. But she somehow managed to get three men to fall in love with her, one being a one-arm, redefined super soldier who she found comfort in when she was in the Red Room and he was being experimented on, another one being the man who sparred her life, and the other…

The last being the very first super soldier that had been the definition of perfection. The one that actually made her speechless. The one that actually stole her heart.

"I have to go and get ready for the thing," She said, walking toward him and began to trace the edges in his metallic arm," Are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, I was going to see if I can find some information about…something," Bucky said, staring at her hand. She could tell he was hiding something but she was too tired to push it.

"Wait are you going there as an attendee?" She asked. He was still in hiding and was wondering if he would make a surprise visit and hand himself over.

"No, I will be hiding and keeping an eye on you also," He said," Making sure no one steals my lady."

"Trust me, I would beat the shit out of him if they tried," She kept on saying 'thing' because she didn't want talk about anything related to Ste-…him. Bucky knew better to not ask her about Steve because she was very sensitive about the subject and she would most likely kill him.

"See you later then," he said and lie back in his bed. She nodded and left the apartment.

**Meanwhile…**

"Tell us what happened," Fury said and crossed his arms," Every detail – no matter how small – can help us out."

"Well, Jane and I were going to Walgreens to get condom-," Jane interrupted Darcy before she could give away anything inappropriate details.

"We were going to get some _balloons_," Jane corrected," Me and Darcy were trying to find these balloons-"

"_Correction_-We found the _balloons _but we were arguing on the brand and the quality of these…_balloons._ We couldn't decide between small or extra, extra large…the extra, extra large for Thor-," Darcy commented and Jane shot her a glance. Not one of those angry glances but one that just says 'they don't need to know personal things'. Thor's eyebrows shot to his hairline and looked away shyly, heat beginning to pool across his face. Tony and Clint laughed. Bruce winced.

"…Who were the smalls for?" Clint asked with a smug look on his face.

"Can we get back on track?" Fury asked.

"Anyway!" Darcy continued shooting Clint an annoyed glance. "As we were controverting about the sizes six or seven guys, dressed in black, began to enter the store, while also opening the door for someone else…"

"Of course, Darcy and I were too busy trying to get out the store and get on with life to notice," Jane explained.

"Who were they opening the door for?" Maria, Agent Hill, asked.

"Mr. Dickhead," Darcy shrugged and Fury raised an eyebrow. Clint busted out laughing and Tony chuckled at the name. Hill was about to ask another question before someone entered the room. Natasha walked through, worry slightly written across her face.

"Hey," She sighed, "I just got your message. What happened?"

"We got kidnapped by an A-Class smartass dickhead. But it was nothing," Darcy shrugged and Jane nodded in agreement. Natasha couldn't help but snort a laugh. These two were something else.

"So let us continue," Fury nodded at Natasha before looking back at Jane and Darcy.

"Yeah, so anyway, Mr. Dickhead came into the store-,"

"He didn't tell us his name," Jane clarified. Clint couldn't help the smile on his face. Same goes for Tony. Natasha didn't necessarily know what was going on but she didn't really care. Anything _they _were laughing at must have been really been funny. She looked over at Bruce. He shrugged. "But one of his men did shout Ti'."

"He came into the store and next thing we know the lights go off. People are screaming. One crazy dude was yelling 'Hide your wives! Hide your kids!'. I slapped him obviously. He was getting on everyone's nerves…," Darcy was saying.

"_Anyway_, Darcy and I tried to make our way to the door but instead we made our way into the arms of the six or seven dudes that entered the store," Jane said.

"So that means this wasn't robbery or accidental. You two were meant to be taken," Bruce said and they all nodded.

"Who dare take you two?" Thor's voice boomed and Jane smiled.

"…What happened next?"

"We woke up in this warehouse. It was all dark and mysterious and then we saw him – the guy who took us of course – he was _fucking_ huge. About the same size, or even bigger than Thor. His arms were bigger than Thor's though. And he had tattoos too…and scars also," Darcy said and they nodded.

"Did you see his face? What he looked like? What he wore?" Maria asked.

"Nope, he had on a hood and a scarf that covered the tip of his nose down. Only thing bare on him was his arms and his _really _pretty eyes. Like they were really…blue. One moment I actually thought they turned gold," Darcy explained. She got a bunch of weird look in response. "Don't tell Ian I said that."

"He was wearing a metallic alloy adjustable metal," Jane said," Outlined his abs, his chest, and his back. _Very _built."

Thor looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, jealousy painted across his face.

"I am just talking about how he looked," Jane cooed and patted him on the stomach," No need to be jealous."

Darcy snorted before commenting," When you see him you might be."

Jane whispered," You're not helping."

"Holy shit! Did you say metallic alloy?!" Tony uncrossed his arms and planted both hands on the table in firm utter belief before looking back at Bruce. He was shocked also. This technology was just 'rumored'. No such thing of it. Tony had been working on it with his own armor but failed to do so. Bruce was just in awe. It took special material, the right resources, brains, and more importantly craftsmanship.

"What is metallic alloy and what is so special about it?" Natasha asked.

"A material that adjusts to your body's movements, its shape, size, fitting accurately to your own body structure – and not just speaking of that – it's bullet proof. It also allows easier movement," Bruce explained, staring at Tony with excitement," Tony and I have been trying to make something similar to what you speak of but we were never successful."

"It could survive a fucking bazooka!" Tony was all excited about his science and stuff. Fury sighed.

"What happened next?"

"The fucker was a wise ass dickhead-," Darcy was interrupted.

"He was very disciplined but also very witty. I admit he could have been less of a dick-," Darcy scoffed and Jane looked at her quizzically," What?"

"He seemed to fancy her," Darcy pointed a finger at Jane and Thor immediately stood at attention, summoning Mjolnir to his side.

"Where is this madman located?" Thor demanded with a booming voice through greeted teeth. He slammed his hammer on the table.

"Jane, please for the love of God and the mercy of this table, take him out of the room," Fury demanded and Jane nodded before taking Thor's hand and leading him outside the room. "Darcy can you continue for us?"

"It would be my honor," Darcy mocked," So where were we…? Oh yeah, so Dickhead began to ask us questions about…you know that asshat named Troy Calderon? Yeah, Dickhead seemed _very _interested in that asshat."

"Maria bring up everything related to Troy Calderon in the files," Fury stated and Maria nodded, bringing up the hologram displayed on the table. "Was he looking for anything specific? What department he worked for? His ran-?"

"No, he just wanted to learn about his personal life," Darcy stated," And…He hacked into SHIELD's files."

The whole room went silent and they turned to her. Fury was staring at her, palms flat on the table, eye twitching uncontrollably. Coulson was leaning against the wall, face stoic. On the other hand, Tony and Clint were wide-eyed, staring at both Fury and Coulson. Maria paused her search looking at Fury cautiously.

"Yeah," Agent Hill sighed," She is right. Someone has hacked into these files…Wait a minute…They currently still are."

"Are you serious?" Fury asked and ran a hand over his smooth head. "Can you pinpoint his location?"

"No, Romanoff you want to give it a shot?" Natasha quickly took action and began tapping on the keyboard furiously.

**Meanwhile…**

He sat there, typing on the keyboard commands and codes, focused on nothing but his task.

"Please! Please let me go," The man whined and pleaded for his freedom but the man sitting at the keyboard wasn't budging. The muscles in his arms flexed every so often as his fingers began to tap vigorously against the keys. He had a mission. He was to succeed. And he was doing just that when something halted his movements. Someone was trying to delete his encryptions and build firewalls so he couldn't get back in but all the while trying to track him. A slight smirk graced his lips when he read the message that came along with this little gift.

_Was that all you had?_

…

Natasha continued to type vigorously on the key board," I have built some firewalls but they won't hold long if this guy is a pro. I have been able to narrow down his location to a certain radius."

"Hmm," Darcy was thinking," I could try to bypass the security he set up and get a video feed of his location."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Clint asked before swiping the table. Next thing she knows she is bypassing high tech security.

Natasha continued to assault his computer while also pinpointing his location. Natasha wasn't more determined ever to track down one man. No. Scratch that. One man, long ago, meant the world to her. She couldn't find him. She failed that mission. But she wouldn't fail this one. A message popped up on the screen and she smiled.

**I am just beginning. **

…

One by one he began to take down the firewalls. He had to admit there were a lot and they were going to get his location and block him out if he didn't do this quick enough.

"What are the security codes?" He demanded from the agent practically cowering at his feet.

"Wha-What?" He stuttered.

"What. Are. The. Security. Codes?" He pulled out a gun aimed it at the agents head.

"Brava4101Tango2," The agent said quickly. He nodded and turned back to the computer, typing as quickly as possible. They were zoning in on his location. That was beginning to become a problem because they would be so disappointed if they found out where he was. Soon enough he got another message.

_Who are you?_

…

"Tracker is narrowing him down a to five mile radius," Natasha stated, swiping on the screen furiously, "Darcy you still giving him hell?"

"Yeah, but every time I set up firewalls he takes like ten of them down," She explained.

"I think I may be able to help," A woman said and Darcy recognized her as Skye," What if we don't just put down firewalls but something that might sidetrack him."

"Already tried that, he knows the security codes but what you can do is take Natasha's place. We are beginning to zone in on his location. He is in the area," Darcy commented and Skye nodded before taking Natasha's place. Natasha then rounded up a team of Stark, Clint, and Thor.

…

"I am done with this chase," He muttered and pointed a gun at the agents head," I have a job for you and you are going to do it."

The agent gulped.

…

"You got anything for me?" Natasha asked through the comm. Thor, Tony, and Clint following closely behind.

"Yeah, we are narrowing down the location and he is-," Skye paused abruptly.

"Where is he?" Clint asked all four of them still running down the hallway.

"Uh…You're not going to believe this but he is in the building."

…

He could hear their footsteps nearing closer. They knew he was in the building. That would make it more difficult to escape. This was going to be fun he thought.

…

"He can't be in the building," Tony commented," This is SHIELD Headquarters. Nick Fury lives in this building for God's sakes and his secrets have secrets. How can some noob criminal get into this secure facility?"

"Stark, shut the hell up," Fury demanded over the comm.

"But he has a point, Fury, how can some low class-first level criminal get into SHIELD? Hell, we don't even know this guy and yet he broke into SHIELD. Your slipping, Nick," Clint stated, bow up. Stark had a gun in his hand since his armor wasn't currently available and Natasha was beginning to question whether or not to duck or take it away from him. Thor had his hammer which he surprisingly dug out of his back pocket. Metaphorically, I mean.

"We are closing in on his position," Natasha said, gun raised but the area grew dark," What's going on?"

"Shit," Clint muttered," This is the same tactic that bastard used when we saved Darcy and Jane. It is like some sort of dark smoke cloud that emits from his suit. He is definitely somewhere near us."

_"__Closer than you think."_

Someone whispered.

"Who are you?" Thor demanded, still angry at this maniac who kidnapped Jane and Darcy.

_"__No one of your concern."_

"It is our concern if you were able to hack into to SHIELD nonetheless get in its Headquarters," Clint spoke, bow raised and an arrow notched in. "Now answer the damn question."

Suddenly something was thrown at them. A body? They all thought but looked to see it was dead body. It was Agent Anthony, one of the IT specialist for SHIELD. His head was twisted in a weird angle and his body was nothing but bloody.

_"__A low class-first level criminal…Right?"_

The darkness disintegrated into clear air and as it disintegrated he left with it.

"Holy shit, he just showed us up."

**Later that Night Before the Gala…**

All Avengers and company were dressed to impress in the limousine accompanied by Nick Fury and Coulson, discussing their decisions.

"So you're telling us that psycho, smartass, dickweed, maniac, infiltrated SHIELD, hacked into their computers and kidnapped Jane and Darcy?" Sam asked and the ones that knew nodded. "So why the hell are we still doing this ceremony if he can infiltrate SHIELD?

"Even if he can we can't necessarily postpone the ceremony. We have people from all around the world coming to honor the great Captain America and his sacrifice to this world," Natasha slightly inwardly winced at that. People only knew Steve by Captain America. They weren't honoring the late Steven Rogers. They were honoring his persona and what he stood for not for who he was. Natasha hated that and part of her didn't even want to come to this damn ceremony. She wanted to be on a mission, out in Bulgaria, or Europe, anything to distract her from this bullshit. But being her she was able to disguise her hatred with a neutral expression of boredom.

"We are just going to have to assume he won't show."

And that is what SHIELD did best, Natasha thought. Avoid.

"And what if he does? He said he was after Troy Calderon and this man could strike tonight," Pepper asked, even though she wasn't part of this SHIELD business, she was curious.

"We have a team on standby," Coulson said," And besides what kind of idiot would interrupt a ceremony of the most highly trained agents?"

And that is what they were scared of. If this man was so brave to interrupt a ceremony of hundreds of highly trained agents he must be either powerful or just some wannabe villain. They were so hoping for the latter.

Clint looked at Natasha who stared blankly out the window.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her.

"Perfectly fine, Barton," Clint sighed at her answer. This was her on a mission. _This, _was how she would act if she was on a mission. Avoid interferences, place a façade, and call him Barton. She was acting as if this was mission. And her mission, unfortunately, was to be void of any emotions.

"I know this is hard for you-," He was saying.

"No, you don't," She muttered and turned a cold gaze his way," Steve Rogers is dead and here we are celebrating his death."

"We aren't celebrating his death-."

"So _what the hell are we doing then_?" Her words were void of any emotions and her icy glare on him was enough to kill a man.

"Celebrating everything Steve has done," Clint stated firmly.

"Correction: Celebrating everything Captain America has done. When the famous Captain America died everyone just saw it as the greatest American War Hero killed in action and unfortunately for Steve he was caught in the crossfire. No one acknowledged _his_ death. The only thing they see was a red, white, and blue costume," Natasha explained and Clint began to get a grasp of what was pissing her off.

"…You loved him," He whispered, the words an unfamiliar taste on his tongue. Love wasn't necessarily an accommodation with those two.

Natasha sighed and looked back out the window," More than life itself."

**S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters…**

"We are targeting Agent Calderon, he has some information on our organization and needs to be put down. He also knows of our plans. I need Redger to sneak in mainframe room and copy all the information don't take anything or they will know the information were after," Kiyoshi said examining the building," You can tell by the extra security that there is an event going on today. Mostly assault rifles, some snipers, and few pistols."

"How are we going to get in?" Redger asked.

"You," Kiyoshi motioned towards their secret weapon," You and I will be the distraction necessary for our team to get in."

His team nodded and Doctor Redger nodded as well.

"Well how are we going in?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Like a normal person does…enter through the front door," He said looking at the guards at the front door. He looked to see the guess entering the building and one stuck out in particular and his breath ceased. She had red fiery hair, porcelain skin, green eyes, plump lips, and a curvaceous body. She looked absolutely gorgeous and for a moment he forgot about the mission. All he wanted was to take her. He noticed the way her body moved and how she carried herself as if she was prepared for a fight. She was confident in the way she held her head high. As he looked more intently something inside him started to hurt. His body was fighting off the need to remember something, to feel something. He needed her. He shook off the feeling as he continued to scan the area.

"What's wrong?" Redger asked behind him.

He cleared his throat before answering through the mask,"…nothing."

Redger looked at him a little bit longer before going back to check on the gear.

"The last of the guess are arriving so I want you guys to land on the roof while Tironian and I take the front door," Kiyoshi said before standing up with 'Tironian'," You got anything to say Ti' before we go?"

"Don't get your asses killed or I will pull you from the grave myself and kill you," Ti' said before looking back out in the crowd of guests and staring back at the mysterious woman he would soon meet.

**Inside S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters…**

Natasha was greeted by a heard of reporters as she walked in the building. She couldn't help but feel like someone else was watching her though but the feeling was squashed when flashes raided her eyes. Thor soon pushed the reporters out of the way with his oversized body letting all of them enter.

"Thanks Thor," Natasha said nodding to the god of thunder.

"My pleasure Lady Natasha," Thor said with a smile before escorting Jane farther in the building. The place was beautiful with a bar to the left, tables to the right, and the dance floor in the middle.

Natasha was immediately heading toward the bar but was stopped by dozens of people on the way there. They would keep asking her random questions about crap she didn't really care about. A man here and there would ask her out but she would deny them as nicely as she could with 'please get the hell away'. The last person she talked to before she got to the bar was Clint as he stood in front of her. She was getting really agitated with men lately.

"We have to prepare for the ceremony," Fury and Coulson both walked off towards the back of the stage leaving the Avengers with their dates and some of the top Agents of Shield.

"This place is nice," Bobbi commented and Clint nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist as they all walked towards their respective tables.

"I mean I could have hosted a bigger and better party but no," Tony took a sip of his Bourbon with a sigh," Someone told me I couldn't."

He looked dismissively as Pepper who rolled her eyes.

"Now is not the time to brag, Tony," Bruce said before taking a seat and as did the others, making conversation.

Natasha was making her way back to the table before someone stopped her.

"Hello Mrs. Romanoff."

Natasha sighed into her glass. This asshat.

"Troy," She greeted with utter disgust. Out of all the men in the world the dickest had to be a SHIELD agent in the same vicinity as her. "What do you want?"

"Would you say yes to saving me a dance for later?" Troy Calderon asked with a smirk only a slut would fall for. Natasha was used to his treatment even though she hated it. He was the pervert of all perverts of course.

"Could you jump off a bridge before I do?" She asked before walking off. But where was she going? She looked at the table her friends were seated, laughing, having fun, enjoying themselves. Something she wishes she could do at _this _ceremony. But it was all too much and she quickly headed back to the bar.

"Little red all alone," Tony said with a pouty face," Sad."

"In about point five seconds your ass will be laying on the ground bleeding to death without me having to break a nail," She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Little red you wouldn't do that to me," Stark said with a scary smile on his face.

"Try me," She said with her lip curving up slightly.

"Ok. Ok my presence is not welcomed," Stark said backing up with his hands up with a mock said look on his face.

"It never was," She stated.

Tony looked at her seriously real quick before saying," In all seriousness…I'm glad your turning back into your old self."

"I'm glad to be back Stark," She said looking at him before saying," Get your ass back to Pepper before she thinks that I've killed you by now."

"Already trying to get rid of me eh?" He asked before leaving. She sat there sipping her drink before someone attempted to sneak up on her. Knowing it was Sam she played along knowing him. Sam then touched her shoulders quickly attempting to scare her but it didn't work. She faked 'aww' and sipped her drink.

"Keep working on it, Sam," Natasha sighed into her drink.

"I will," he said before taking a seat next to her before ordering a drink. They had conversed a little while speaking about current events, the future, and all that fantastic crap. Until it was time for the ceremony as everyone took their seats and listened to Phil Coulson who had the honor to do it being the biggest admirer.

"Today we are here to remember Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America…"

**Outside of S.H.I.E.L.D…**

Kiyoshi took out all the guards outside as they made their way toward the building. As Tironian's pack infiltrated the roof descending into the main frame room Tironian and Kiyoshi waited five minutes before busting open the door. A dark cloud began to emit from his suit, spreading throughout the area.

There were two high leveled guards standing behind the metal detector as Tironian jumped over the metal smoothly as he dodged the guard's punch only to grabs the guard's arm breaking it with one strike. While that was occurred the other guard hit the alert button only to be killed by Kiyoshi.

"I like the black mist it really suits you," Kiyoshi said getting a nod from Tironian before ascending the stairs.

Phil was in the middle of his speech when the alert went off. All of the Avengers stood up as the first alarm went off. All the other agents got up slowly and looked around the room. The Winter Soldier's ears perked up at the sound of an intrusion. Who the hell could this be?

"Avengers assem-," Tony said but was interrupted by the cocky ass Agent Calderon. All of them knew he was just trying to impress the ladies to get laid.

"I got it Stark," He said winking at Natasha just receiving an eye roll.

"Team Zero assemble on first floor," He said as fifteen agents came up behind him in the middle of the room. They were near the dead center of the dance floor.

Tironian looked down before kicking the vent down. Kiyoshi made a move to follow him but he interrupted," Go through the back door." Kiyoshi nodded before escaping the air vent. Tironian looked down before swiftly jumping down landing on his knee and fist lifting his head up slowly adjusting to the jump as the dark mist continued to emit from his suit. He looked at the agents in front of him and noticed his target as the agents just stared at him. He slowly stood to his full height almost dominating all of them by his height. He analyzed all of them noticing there were fifteen.

"Damn," Calderon whispered slowly before getting to the back of his little group. He had to admit that the agents in front of him were brave. If he cared he would have showed mercy…but he didn't care.

One of the agents slowly took out a gun shaking it slightly. Tironian's body tensed as he grabbed the gun punching the guy in the face knocking his jaw out of place. The agent backed up out of pain only to come back harder with three guys following him. Tironian punched the first agent in the stomach as the two other agents came to Tironian's side. He quickly ducked as one agent threw a punch he punched that agent in the stomach then coming up to punch him knocking him out.

Tironian then grabbed the others agent's head bringing it to his knee possibly shoving his nasal bone up his head killing him. Tironian then grabbed the guard still in the middle by the head twisting his body the other direction causing the guard to position his body the other way also so their backs were facing each other. Tironian then bent his back snapping the guard's spine.

Thirteen more

He quickly spun around to see the other agents coming after him. After one agent threw a punch he dodged it putting the agent into a head lock before falling back making the agent's head make contact with the hard marble ground knocking him out. He then did a backflip getting ready for the next opponent.

Twelve more

He has been playing defense the whole time it's about time he played offense. He punched one agent before roundhouse kicking him.

Eleven more

Tironian then dodged another punch getting behind the guard grabbing his head and forcing it to hit the ground. But not before he punched a agent's neck stopping the brain from receiving air. He then kneeled in a crouching position with one leg stretched out grabbing the knife is his back pocket . He then attacked the closest agent near him. Tironian punched the guy in the stomach as he made his way to attack. Tironian leaned back as the guard tried to punch him then caught the agent's hand using his speed to embed the knife through his hand on the floor. Tironian then punched the guy in the face, then the chest, next his rib, then his stomach. He then threw the knife in the air catching it before stabbing it in the guard's thigh before hitting his knee making the agent kneel then Tironian came back up and spun around hitting the agent in the face with the back of the knife.

Nine more

Tironian jumped in the air only to do a spin kick killing two people.

Seven more

Tironian decided to end this a little quicker so he jumped off of the agent's chest knocking him back to hit the floor hard. An agent then aimed a gun at Tironian's head as everything froze except the mist emitting from his body. it seemed as if time stood still as Tironian took a deep breath before grabbing the gun twisting one of the agent's arm putting it behind the agent's neck. As he choked the man to the death Tironian kicked another agent in the face with his enhanced flexibility.

Four more

He quickly took out two of them by hitting a pressure point on one of the guards causing his body to stop functioning and hitting the other one in the face knocking them out.

Two more

The one who was brave enough to fight him was shaking like he was cold. Tironian put his hand on the shoulder of the brave man before snapping his neck.

Troy Calderon

He walked up to Troy Calderon slowly as if wanting to know he was coming.

"Please…please spare me," Calderon begged as he backed up quickly trying to avoid the mysterious man. Calderon tripped over his own two feet and fell backwards, trying so desperately to crawl away from this monster. Before Tironian could kill his target the Avengers stood in front of him. He looked at every single one of them sizing them up. He could tell some members were missing and estimated it to be two. He looked to see Iron Man aiming his blasters at him, Thor charging Mjolnir with his lightening, Hawkeye loading his arrows up, and the black widow herself charging up her widow bites.

"Who are you?" Iron man asked in his serious tone but Tironian only tilted his head," Do you not speak English?"

Again Tironian just kept staring at them especially Natasha. This was the woman he saw entering the building. God, she looked more fascinating up close. He inched closer to her but was intercepted by an arrow that he caught quickly. That caused Tironian's eyes to glow red again. Then an all-out brawl started between them as Tironian was ripping out the machinery of the Iron man suit letting the metal weigh down on Tony making him stay on the ground. Next up was Clint as he charged at Tironian, launching arrows at him at max speed but Tironian dodged all of them. He then did this makeshift move ending in Tironian having Clint's bow and arrow and aiming it Clint. Tironian was trying to let go of the arrow but his fingers wouldn't let him. So instead Tironian just knocked Clint out throwing the bow and arrow to the side. Thor then came plummeting from the air trying to get Tironian. Tironian side stepped as Thor landed on the ground before getting hit in the face several times before being knocked out. Tironian swiftly made his way over to Agent Calderon but someone was standing in his way.

Natasha stepped closer to him with her gun and head held high," Who are you?"

Tironian raised his hand up to strike her but he couldn't make his hand to do it. So he grabbed a gun from the floor and aimed it at her head only to have someone walk from the crowd and stand in front of her. They were at a standoff and everything seemed to pause. Those green eyes were so familiar to him and they seemed to draw him in, pulling him into some void that bound him to her and to no one else. She was absolutely beautiful. A goddess amongst peasants. Tironian's gun began to waver. It was like she was producing some kind of trance for him to get lost in and unbeknownst to him she wasn't doing anything.

He was drawn to her; no doubt about it and he put his gun down, red eyes fading to green.

He couldn't kill her. Every muscle, every fiber, every brain cell told him not to do it, _forced_ him not to do it. He wanted to kill her but he couldn't. He was too busy getting lost in her eyes and he dropped the gun uselessly on the ground. He took a close step towards her and she readjusted the position of her gun but he showed no signs of fear or hesitance.

"Who are you?" Tironian asked in a huskily with lust filled eyes and for a moment Natasha paused. He wasn't playing her. He was being serious. He was actually attracted to her.

"_Mine_," The Winter Soldier growled before grabbing Tironian by the collar and yanking him back. Tironian looked up at the Winter Soldier with a look that read anger if he had any emotions. He ran at full speed toward the Winter Soldier with the dark mist following his every move. As the Winter Soldier was quick to punch Tironian dodged bending backwards bringing his left foot up hard and kicked the Winter Soldier in the face again. But something began to grow heavy in Tironian, a sort of rage. For some reason Tironian wanted this girl but he couldn't explain why. He needed some time with her and before he could do that he needed to put down the Winter Soldier. Bucky threw a punch with the metal arm only to have Tironian catch it with his fist. The Winter Soldier brought up his leg to kick Tironian but Tironian bent backwards. As Tironian bent backwards his left hand balancing him, he did one a one handed hand stand spinning around bringing his legs outwards kicking the Winter Soldier in the face multiples times. As he spun back into a standing stance he looked at Natasha with longing. And he held his hand out for her, walking towards her with his longing but before he could make it to her the Winter Soldier grabbed him and yanked him to the ground. Tironian didn't give up that easily he got quickly, something strong powering his movements before breaking the Winter Soldier's arm.

Tironian just kept punching the Winter Soldier over and over again but as he did that he didn't realize the Black Widow was pointing a gun at him. As she was about to take the shot Kiyoshi came up and was about to kill her with his sword. Tironian on instinct ran toward them possibly the quickest he had ever run. He had intercepted the sword that was about to strike and grabbed Kiyoshi by the throat and said," _Stay. Away. From. Her._"

Kiyoshi stared in fear and misunderstanding and Tironian put more pressure on his throat," Ti…Tironi…an…what are…you…do..ing?"

Tironian snapped back into reality and he realized he was choking his sensei. He saw the soldiers surround them and he put Kiyoshi down. He stared at her mostly as he felt something complete him but he also felt unbearable pain as he was starting to…feel.

"Who are you?" Nick fury asked.

Tironian looked around, analyzing his adversaries, before looking back at Fury.

"I am the Dark Avenger."


	6. Ecko

He was screaming in pain as they dragged him toward the bed. Ever since he saw the woman he was experience high levels of pain. He looked at her and thought he knew her. He thought he knew all of them, but the red head stood out to him. Redger had called Leonard and told him of the incident but Leonard didn't care enough and just decided to yell at Tironian. Kiyoshi was confused as to why Tironian attacked him. He stared at the red eyes of his student and feared him. Kiyoshi had never feared Tironian until that moment.

"Don't Redger. Don't help him. I want him to suffer from the loss. You didn't kill the son of a bitch!" Leonard yelled and kicked Tironian in the stomach," I think it is time for another lesson."

"Are you crazy?! He is already in pain!" One of the assassins yelled at Leonard only to get a death glare. The assassins got in position and started to beat Tironian with their swords and fists. As they did that Redger and Leonard were in a discussion by the fire.

"Doc, what is wrong with him?" Leonard asked while playing with fire in the fireplace with the poker

"His body is denying part of the serum where he can't feel. He complains he is cold but he is hot to the touch." Redger said, staring at the blazing hot poker.

"I need to double the amount of the serum…" Redger stated getting out the syringe.

"Won't he go insane from all of that?" Leonard asked, not even bothering to look at the man.

"There are multiple out comings actually. His body could either deny the serum or accept it. If it puts up a fight the body could possibly mutate and blackouts could occur but the answer is not definite," Redger said, filling the syringe with a heavy amount of the serum lingering in Tironian's blood.

"What of these…blackouts? Beneficial?" Leonard asked, shoving the wood aside in the fire pit and marveled at the reddest spot.

"Depends on what you mean by beneficial," Redger commented, not necessarily knowing what Leonard meant.

"Beneficial to our cause, of course."

"The blackout is his body acting on its own without the exception of the mind. His body will do what it was trained to do and that is…kill. But the bad part is…he won't care who he is killing because…well…there is no mind in the equation here." He responded.

"How will we know if it is a blackout?" Leonard said setting the poker in the fire to look at Redger.

"His eyes will begin to grow into animalistic colors, his veins will begin to darken at a noticeable rate," Redger answered. Leonard then grabbed the burning hot poker from the fireplace and walked toward Tironian.

"A punishment for your failure," Leonard said before ordering the assassins to take off his uniform jacket. Leonard then plunged the poker deep into Tironian's lower stomach whispering," Never fail me again. You have another chance to kill your target tonight. Redeem yourself Tironian…Give him the serum Redger."

Leonard then left the building.

The pain coursing through his body didn't bother Tironian enough as he thought it would but now he would have this gigantic line branded on the side of his hip.

Redger then did as he was told and injected the serum into Tironian. They all stared at him, as his body stilled for a moment until all the muscles in his body flexed before standing up quickly. He took his time adjusting to his surroundings as his body started to slowly function at full speed again. All he saw was her. He saw her face. He saw her hair. He saw her eyes. There was pull, something that felt unfamiliar to him. An attraction that he couldn't satisfy nor deny.

"I want to know everything about her. I want to know her name, her date of birth, where she lives…I want to know who she is," Tironian said through gritted teeth but just received looks of concern and confusion," Now!"

They immediately went to work, leaving the doctor and Tironian but Ti' didn't bother to stay. Quickly he grabbed his coat and made his way towards the balcony.

"Hey!" Tironian put his hood on looking at Redger.

"Don't go looking for that girl," Redger said in a serious manner.

"Who knows? She might be looking for me," Tironian said, opening the door to the balcony before swan diving off. He didn't know what was there with her but he so desperately wanted to find out. He quickly fell to the top of a roof in a crouching position before looking around into the night with his night vision. He saw the coast was clear and took off in a full blown sprint, jumping from roof to roof. His body enjoyed the newfound release of freedom.

But somehow no matter how hard or fast he ran this woman kept racing through his mind. It was unnatural to think about one person this much. She had an effect one that was universal and beyond his imagination. Looking into those green eyes he felt as if he knew her. He couldn't place her, no, but he would take the time to. This woman owned him. This woman didn't back down from him. He continued to think as he saw men in business suits trying to rape a girl. _Low life's _he thought before jumping down.

**. . . . .**

**Avenger's Tower…**

All the Avengers and companions sat in the tower, discussing the new and big issue at hand. Bucky had disappeared earlier that night, promising to come back later but Natasha didn't necessarily care. She was too focused on the new criminal in town. The man who was able to kidnap two women who worked for SHIELD, hack into SHIELD, break into SHIELD, and kill a SHIELD agent.

"Right now this dude's track record is going on amazing," Darcy commented," I mean he did what no criminal had the balls to do and adding to the fact that he is a freaking newbie makes him a lot more badass."

"He kidnapped you but yet you compliment?" Clint asks, arms crossed.

"Hey," Darcy shrugged," Respect is respect."

"Hacker's got a point. Big shot and the only thing we know is his name," Tony agreed," He has skills and if this is only the beginning then we have a _major _problem."

"Calderon, we need you to tell us why they after you," Bobbi said and walked up to the agent," It might lead to us finding him."

"They are coming after me," Calderon said with a fearful smile trying to get his words out only to repeat them," They are coming after me."

"Who are _they_?"

"They started a program called New Dawn. They experimented on people to create a weapon but the patients couldn't handle the serums given and they died. They needed something part human but was strong enough to handle all of the serums. I guess they found that person." Calderon said looking between all of them.

"Why do they want to kill you?" Thor questioned.

"Because I know what they are planning and I know who is behind the mask…" Calderon said before being interrupted by the TV.

"_Breaking News!"_

Everyone stared at the TV.

"_The new sociopathic killer known as the Dark Avenger has now officially turned psycho. Seven business men of Riesman Inc. have been killed brutally. I warn you the images are graphic."_

All of them looked to see two of the men hanging in midair by a rope. The other men were positioned to look like they were killing each other.

"_A note was found in the pocket of one of the business me coats in newspaper clippings saying 'I will not stop until the one I seeks is dead'. A manhunt for the psycho killer is being prepped and ready as we speak. We have Kevin Donner interviewing a police officer on the case."_

"_I am Kevin Donner here with Officer Rochelle Richards at the scene of this gruesome crime. Mr. Richard what do you have to say about the new and rising criminal?" Kevin said as the camera went to Rochelle._

"_He is a rising influence on other criminals because it seems the crime rate has risen over ten percent. If seen please call police and do not engage this criminal. A picture has not been taken yet. All we can do now is hope he will not kill anyone else."_

They all looked at Troy. Everyone was thinking of a plan but came up short. If the Dark Avenger was raising the crime rate then the Avengers would be too busy to deal with the Dark Avenger but surely the police could handle it right? This criminal uprising would be the beginning of an army. Anarchy would soon arise if the criminals got out of hand.

"We need to protect him?" Sam said motioning to Calderon with his chin.

"Sadly yes." Natasha said sitting down on the couch next to Bucky.

"Well good luck with that. I have a party to attend to." Calderon said walking toward the elevator only to be stopped by Jane who he gave a deadly glare only to get one from Thor.

"I dare you." Thor took one step towards the agent.

"Maybe the Hulk can pay him a little visit." Bobbi suggested and looked at Bruce.

"No I don't think so. If he was stronger than Thor it's no telling if he is stronger than the Hulk." Betty said.

"You are not going to that party Agent Calderon." Fury said.

"It doesn't go against my rights as a citizen of the United States and it sure as hell doesn't go against my rights as an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Look I know you want to protect me and everything but I will not stay trapped in this God forsaken tower." Calderon stated.

"Take it back! Take it back right now!" Tony yelled while trying to attack Calderon but he was being held back by Hunter and Clint. Pepper was trying to calm him down.

"It's actually not a bad idea," Darcy said receiving crazy looks from everyone," The Dark Avenger wouldn't expect Calderon to be out in public especially after what happened at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. He would expect the Calderon to be hiding but this will take him by surprise. We could then give him another surprise and attack him."

"Darcy are you ok? Cause I've never heard you say anything that smart before in my life." Jane said looking at Darcy curiously.

"I'm perfectly fine." Darcy reassured with a sleepy smile," My master plan was blowing him up."

"Now that's the Darcy I know." Jane said with a smile.

"So are we partying or what?" Skye asked.

**. . . . .**

**Club Ecko…**

"Any sight of Professor Jackass?" Tony asked through the com system. All of them were either blending in or disguised. Tony was dancing with Pepper on the dance floor, Thor and Jane were talking near the nearest exit, Darcy, Clint, Skye, Bruce, Hunter, Betty, and Bobbi were a group of young adults chatting it up, Natasha was a loner at the bar, May was across the bar, Sam was the bartender, and Rhodey was club security. Troy was partying it up with women of all types and every single one of them had to hold back their puke.

"Nope, we still got eyes on Calderon?"

"Unfortunately," Skye whispered, supposedly chatting with her friends at the booth.

"Keep an eye out. He's a killer and killers don't leave their marks alive," Clint stated, leant against the back of the booth.

They all nodded inwardly and continued their observations. Natasha kept ordering drinks from Sam who kept refilling. For some reason she wanted a distraction, needed one so desperately. She actually hoped that this guy would show up. The reason escapes her but she feels a pull towards him. An unnatural one and it bothers her. A new psycho shows up and somehow peaks her hard to get interest. She had known him for about one second and she already wants to meet him again. She didn't want anything more.

"Hey! Yo! Why is she getting all the good drinks?! She something special to you or something? Huh? You got other people who want drinks, yo!" Some drunken idiot yells across the bar.

"Problem at the bar," Natasha whispers into the com. Skye shoots up from her seat and strides purposefully towards the bar. She walks up behind the insolent asshole, whispers something seductive in his ear before touching a pressure point which knocked him out. She carried his body outside.

"Problem solved," May commented," You good on your end, Romanoff?"

Then she felt hands on her hips and she tensed at the touch but didn't scoot," Good on this end, May."

"Hey."

"Nice to see you could make the party, James," She was so hoping that he couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Wouldn't miss it," He whispered in her ear," Care to dance?"

She slipped off the bar stool and he took that as a yes. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor where they attached their limbs and swayed to the booming bass of the music. It was a minute before they got settled into a pattern. He smiled.

"So, what's the real reason why you're here?" Natasha muttered to him.

He continued his swaying," Heard about the mission."

"And you thought if he showed…," She understood.

"Beat him, protect you," He said and looked her directly in her green eyes.

"You've already tried to beat him. That didn't go well for you," She stated with a warning in her eyes. It was obvious that the Dark Avenger was holding back. James wasn't his intended target and killers pride themselves on not taking extra casualties. Natasha would know but for some reason he didn't seem to care about extra casualties. "He's unpredictable. You should wait, check out his moves, watch for patterns anything to get one step closer. But for right now you can't fight him, you won't win."

He sighed and kissed her forehead," Well I have some work to do then. You need me? I will be there in a heartbeat."

With one last kiss to her lips he left, disappearing within the crowds. She was about to make her off the dance floor when someone slipped effortlessly onto her, latching smoothly. Whoever it was had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest which she had noticed was very, very hard.

"Jam-," She said but was interrupted when a pair of familiar blue eyes landed on hers. She froze internally and couldn't believe who was standing in front of her, gripping her like she was his lifeline. It was him. She couldn't believe it was him.

"Hi," He said softly in a deep but hoarse baritone. His voice marveled her and shook her to her knees.

"Hi," She whispered back involuntarily, his blue haze inducing eyes casting a spell on her. They were a gloriously beautiful scene and seemed to be able to even tempt the wicked in indulging. She hadn't realized this but he had positioned them both where his hands were on her hips and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Wordlessly he slipped his hand up to her neck where volts of electricity busted with the contact. The feeling was wordlessly amazing. He reached up to her ear and grabbed her com before crushing it in his hands. She gasped but didn't try to escape his grasps. He was in control of the situation and the only thing she could do was play out his game.

"Come here often?" She asks, looking up at him, analyzing him. He was about six foot three, two hundred pounds, sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and slight stubble forming on his chiseled jaw. He was gorgeous, glorious even. Something out of Michael Angelo's painting.

"No," He answered with a tilt of the head. His voice was so smooth and words flowed off his tongue so easily," Special occasion. You?"

"Same. What's your special occasion?" She responded.

"Killing a target. Yours?"

"Defending a potential target."

"Hmm, seems we are at a crossroad," He murmurs near her ear, hands gripping her tighter by the second. She was doing the same to his broad shoulders and looked desperately around the club for any signs of Calderon. She couldn't spot him anywhere and the smug look on her dance partners face was practical but sexy," You should be careful not to get caught in the crossfire. Your boyfriend might not be able to save you this time, sweetheart."

"My ass isn't the one you should be watching out for," She said and there was a hint of playfulness to her voice. Their banter, unlike their skills, seemed evenly matched and Natasha couldn't deny that she wasn't enjoying herself. With him.

"But I can't help but to," He teased and she couldn't help the intake of breath when he brought her closer to him, chest against chest, body against body, warmth against cold, evil against the good.

"Unfortunately for you I already have someone who does that job for me," Natasha toyed with him and felt his intolerable grip tighten. Of course, James would watch her ass here and there but Natasha was surely not incapable. She just needed him to underestimate her which would lead to his downfall.

"So…Where is he, then? Huh?" He let his head fall down and land an inch away from the smoothness of her neck. He inhaled her scent and grazed his lips down the curvature of her skin. Dammit, he knew James had left. Hell, he probably walked him out the damned building, waiting for the adversary to leave. "If you were mine I wouldn't let you out of sight for a second."

She gasped when his burning lips made contact with her neck.

"…Especially when there is a psycho on the loose," He added and she swallowed. If Natasha had known that he was using the same tactic she used on men to get information she couldn't have been more than a little envious of his skills. He had a power over her. The same burning power she had over men and it was being used on her. Later, she would laugh at the irony of this situation.

"I wouldn't necessarily worry, I mean, there are about fifty SHIELD agents awaiting to stop you," Everyone knew damn well there weren't any fifty SHIELD agents waiting to stop him but he didn't know. And she was going to use that to her advantage. He froze. It seemed to be working. He brought his head back up from her neck and looked her dead in the eye. Blue meeting green.

"Your bluffing, love," He said, features rising indignantly.

"You want to try me?" She asks. She feels, no, she knows that he won't test that fate. He doesn't want fifty agents on his ass but if he said yes and accepted this challenge…

Well shit.

"Where are they? Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows in challenge. Natasha was growing skeptical. He didn't seem fazed so she tried to make his paranoia grow.

"…Everywhere."

That did absolutely shit.

"Your heart is racing, sweetheart, and if I knew any better I would say that you were lying," He deadpanned, clearly not fearing if her lies were truth or not. She shook her head but maintained eye contact and decided to play the innocent woman act.

"Have you even thought to consider my heart racing is because your lips, which I would love to be acquainted with, have draped themselves over me?" She questioned and he tilted his head.

She pegged him for an idiot. He was quite the opposite.

He analyzed her and gave her a quick once over," Lying is a sin, sweetheart."

"And how many have _you_ committed tonight?" He froze at her words and his eyes began to fade into a red color, which seemed to put his blue eyes to shame. His grip on her grew tight and she gasped at the pain. He brought her face impossibly closer to his own and growled," Thin ice."

And the situation only grew worse when the drunken dumbass stumbled his way towards her.

"Hey! Romanoff! Mind if I take this dance, buddy?!" Troy Calderon shouted over the music and both killers turned toward said idiot. Natasha tensed. He smiled. Troy was too happy.

"_Troy_…," Natasha tried to warn but he was too drunk. Tall, dark, and handsome took full advantage but kept his hands on Natasha.

"And you are?" He asked politely and Natasha shot Troy a look as to just leave.

"I am Troy freaking Calderon, my man," Troy held out his hand but he didn't grab it. He smiled darkly and stepped back, letting Troy grab hold of her hands. Natasha didn't know what to do. He was letting Troy go like that and she stood there, mouth agape. He looked her in the eyes and Troy's words faded. The smell of him faded, his touch, his voice. Everything. And it was only Natasha and him.

The Dark Avenger.

**. . . . .**

**Meanwhile…**

As Tony and the others were lounging, keeping out a close eye they all received a com link from Phil.

"Where the hell is Calderon?!" Phil growled and all of them groaned at the pain shooting though their ears.

"What are you talking about? He is-," Tony stopped his statement when he found that Troy wasn't in his original spot. All the others went on high alert and Tony already began calling in his armor. Clint assembled his portable bow. Thor summoned Mjolnir. And May provided everyone else with guns and sustainable amount of ammo.

"Widow's com has been turned off," Phil stated," Find them! _Now!_"

**. . . . .**

**The Dance Floor…**

"Thanks so much, buddy," Troy said to him and turned back to Natasha but she was too focused on the killer standing right behind Troy. "Owe you one."

"Troy…"

He put his hands on Calderon's shoulders and smiled brightly, showing much mundane kindness but even Natasha knew that was bullshit. "Don't mention it."

"So, Natasha-"Troy was saying and what Natasha saw. It was questionably horrific. Taunting, suspenseful and filled with too much anticipation She should've seen this coming but it was too late.

He had wrapped his hands around Troy's neck and chin before snapping his neck in the most horrific fashion. Right before he fully killed the agent he whispered something in his ear but all the while looking at her. Natasha didn't know whether to be turned on or scared. Troy's lifeless body had fallen uselessly to the ground and the people around them didn't pay any mind. To them it was another bum who couldn't handle his liquor. She was in shock and frozen in the spot.

"Job's done," He muttered into a com of his own. Multiple men and women around them stopped and nodded to him before exiting. She looked at him and saw someone totally different. Gone was the witty and smartass but here came the Dark Avenger. Darker eyes, colder gaze, unrecognizable features, merciless, emotionless, and a colder, darker aura wrapped around him. Natasha could tell you right here and right now that the Dark Avenger was worse than the Winter Soldier. The latter didn't taunt but the Dark Avenger did, making for a very unpredictable and scarier adversary.

"You going to kill me now?" She asked, fear nowhere near her voice.

He slowly shook his head and a part of it pained him to even think of her knowing him this way. To her eyes he looked frozen on the spot, gazing into her eyes for the answers. But to what question? He turned around to walk off but she grabbed him. She looked in his eyes for anything and only found darkness and pain. "I had a friend with your eyes before."

"What happened to him?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"He died," She answered with a shakiness to her voice. The mention of him sent her on the edge of breaking within for the hundredth time it seemed. But Steve didn't want her to break. He wanted her to fight.

"Only the forgotten are truly dead, love," He told her but as soon as he did an excruciating pain shot through his head. Closing his eyes, he involuntarily brought his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of nose.

"_Kiss me." Natasha said to him._

"_What?" He asked looking at her green forest eyes._

"_Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." She said lifting her eyebrow._

"_Yes, they do." He said before she crashed their lips together._

"Are you ok?" His eyes shot open and Natasha reached for him. He turned around to walk away putting his hand on the table for support but he fell. She lunged toward his side as he tried to get up. She saw the scar on his face and traced it with her finger. The scar cascaded down the curve of his eye, on top of his cheek, and to the side of his cheek. She then looked at the rest of his face which he left available to the human eye and for a moment, one fleeting moment she thought it was him. Filled with darkness or not those blue eyes were familiar to her. Quickly, he shot up and practically ran out of the club, shoving everyone to floor in his way.

Soon enough the Avengers and their associates ran towards Natasha," Natasha are you alright? Natasha?!" She heard as everything began to grow dark.

**. . . . .**

**Meanwhile…**

He rushed to enter a cab and took a deep breath before taking his hood off. His breath was ragged while he tried to compose himself. That woman did something to him. Something familiar yet otherworldly at the same time and it tore at him from the inside, eating away what's new and trying so desperately to reveal the truth. Unfortunately, it caused him pain, caused a certain void within him to expand. She brought something out in him, something that was unrecognizable in his eyes. It didn't scare him. he couldn't fear but he knew for a fact that it would lead to something liberating. When he had that dream it felt as if there were a hundred needles, picking and prodding at his brain until the answers were found. The search was futile. It felt like a daydream. He thought it was a daydream but it was more of a memory than anything else. With a cleaner version of himself and that woman without curls in her hair.

"Where to buddy?" The cab driver asked him.

"1297 Wolf Street."

"Hey! Has anyone ever told you, you look like that Captain America dude?" The driver asked and looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"No," He said softly," What happened to him?"

"Guy was kidnapped by some secret evil organization. Everyone was looking for the man but he seemed to disappear out of thin air," The driver said with a snap of his fingers," Poor guy, didn't have any family, didn't have anybody really except for the Avengers and he was practically forced into that. He used to live around these parts occasionally until some red headed broad took him to live in some fancy tower."

"What was the name of the man I look so much alike?" He asked, looking out the window and watching the street lights brighten the alleys and streets of New York.

"It's hard to forget as his name was plastered everwhere. It was Steve Rogers."


	7. Blackout

**I have so many ideas but now is not the right time to include them. I have this humongous idea you guys are going to like. It starts with….Psych! Haha! I'm playing with you guys but that information is confidential.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Welcome back to Dark Avenger…**

**. . . . .**

**Avengers Tower…**

"We found Calderon dead. Clint with an arrow in his arm and Natasha was poisoned." Tony said. The events of last night scared the crap out of everyone. Everything was happening so fast Natasha was poisoned, Clint was shot in the arm, Calderon was killed, the Dark Avenger escaped, and they didn't find out one damn thing.

"Where are they now?" Fury asked.

"Natasha is in the lab. She had blacked out from the poison given and should be waking up any moment. Clint is also in the lab with Bruce as he patches him up." Skye said.

"Right now the Dark Avenger is our top priority. Skye I want you to find out any information on him. Stark I want you, Romanoff, Barton, Thor, and Banner to look for any information. Darcy work with Skye." Fury said as Darcy gave him a mock salute and Skye did the same.

"Yes sir." Darcy said standing straighter with a smile on her face.

"Where is the winter soldier?" Fury said looking around the room.

"He left to check on Natasha before leaving the tower," Tony said to Fury," Are you going to go after him?"

"No I can only handle one situation at a time. But just because he is helping us with the Dark Avenger doesn't mean he is going off easy. I want his ass put in jail." Fury said. "But for now Skye…Darcy get to work."

"What's up?" Skye said putting her hands in her back pocket looking at Darcy.

"The Sky. You?" Darcy said with a laugh as Skye joined in.

"Dammnit there is two of them." Tony whispered before walking to the lab.

"Alert me when you find out anything." Fury said.

"Yes sir."

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

Tironian had come back for a run and he walked into his loft only to hear the yelling of Leonard and the barks of a dog. Wait hold the hell up. When did he get a dog?

"Redger! What the hell is this!?" Tironian asked motioning to the German shepherd that lie comfortably on his bed.

"Leonard decided he wanted to reward you for your mission and decided to give you…_that_." Redger said not taking his eyes off his laptop. Tironian stared at the dog who stared at Redger. Why the hell would Leonard give him a dog? It's not that he didn't like it, It's just that he had never had to be gentle with something. How would he know if he is about to kill the dog? Even though he didn't care for the dog he wanted it there.

"What did he do to you?" Tironian asked as he didn't miss Redger look at the dog with disgust.

"He keeps staring at me like I'm his next dinner after I just fed him two pounds of raw meat." Redger said.

"What is his name?" Tironian asked slowly walking toward the pure bred dog.

"Shade or…Shadow. I didn't really care at the moment." Redger said with total focus on the laptop. Tironian had told Redger of what happened at the club and he immediately got to work. That must have been why Redger was focused. Tironian had already been injected with something and he was already feeling better already.

"They did what?! Who the hell let them out?! Dead? What the hell do you mean dead!? Of course _he_ would be dead! His lazy ass never woke up! I thought he was dead the moment I saw him sleeping on duty! They were ex-communicated for a reason! No! No you listen! I have to clean up your mess! Him? You want me to send my greatest creation?! Nope not happening!" Leonard yelled on the phone while he was on the balcony.

"He is hurting my ears." Tironian said looking at Leonard walking back and forth on the balcony. "I am tempted to push his ass off the balcony."

"Don't it would only cause more pain to you." Redger said getting up from the computer and injecting Tironian with different types of liquids and substances.

"I have been through more pain any man could endure. I could handle it." Tironian said looking at TV while often looking at the suspicious creature on his bed. James soon entered the room.

"Ti I have something for you about Natasha Romanoff." James said and Tironian immediately got up from his position next to the dog.

"Continue." Tironian said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Her name is Natalia Alianova Romanova but she goes by Natasha. Born in Russia and went on to become a world-class spy in the employ of the KGB. She reportedly began training towards the life of an assassin when she was just a child, and her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the codename, "Black Widow". She kills men by seducing them then she strikes. At some point this life underwent a dramatic change when she was targeted for assassination herself, and the agent sent to kill her was the similarly gifted soldier, Clint Barton. Instead of killing her, Barton spared her life because he had a certain respect for her and the pair developed a lasting partnership and friendship that soon lived on. Following Barton, the Black Widow was drawn into a new life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is a former member of the red room-."

"Wait…She was a part of the Red room?" Tironian asked holding his hand up tilting his head a little to the side. That meant she must have been injected with a serum but not his serum.

"Yes sir." This only made Tironian want her more. This woman made Tironian's curiosity increase. She had a mysterious vibe about her and he just wanted to figure it out. Leonard walked into the room still on that horrendous phone. Tironian just wanted to break it.

"I have to do everything myself. Hand the phone to the person next to you." Leonard said as he had finally calmed down," Hello who is this…Well Richard I want you to kill the man who just handed you the phone and I will give you a raise…Thank you."

"Next assignment is?" Tironian asked as he got up to pet his new dog.

"Something terrible has happened and I cannot let you do it alone." Leonard said running his hands over his face in stress.

"…And who exactly is going to work with me?" Tironian asked as Shadow licked his face.

"Your enemy." Leonard said with a mischievous smile.

**. . . . .**

Tironian was running and running and running. _Don't stop never stop _he kept telling himself. Tironian never had to think or question any of his actions but he always wondered. Wondered why he never went out into the sun. Why he never felt the suns heat against his body. Why he barely saw the light? Why he could never go out into public? Too many questions and too little answers. He dismissed the thought and preceded to his mission. He scoped the area before dropping onto the roof of the building.

**. . . . .**

**Avengers Tower…**

Skye and Darcy were looking at looking for information but came up short.

"I think I found something," Skye said pointing to the computer screen grabbing Darcy's attention from her own screen," You see this? I can tell the Dark Avenger originated from Poland."

"So and How?" Darcy asked looking at the screen.

"Well I could tell he was originated from Poland because a plane was taken here a couple of weeks ago. The plane was private and it carried a large crate that held something that was living. At the time he was living in Poland I can limit the world's population to Poland's population at the time he left Poland," Skye said as her fingers flew over the keyboards," His name is…Tironian night but he was never registered as a citizen and he is not in the system for some weird reason."

"Do you have a picture?" Darcy asked looking at the information on the computer.

"Yeah I do. But it isn't of him but his middle finger before he killed everyone in the building." Skye said as a picture of a gloved middle finger appeared on the screen.

"Well damn." Darcy whispered as a video of everyone being killed appeared on the screen also.

"What is also weird is that when he went through the metal detector the thing almost broke because of all the metal. The weird part is that he wasn't wearing anything metallic." Skye said.

"Try hacking into the system and see what was metallic about him," Darcy said narrowing her eyes at the screen. Soon enough Skye pulled it up only to reveal everything metallic on him…or in him.

"What..the..hell?" Darcy asked looking at the screen.

**. . . . .**

**At the lab…**

"_Do you want me?" he asked her in all of his dark glory. She was sitting down with him standing in front her. Emotions were overwhelming her as he walked towards her slowly. He bent over the chair with his hands on the armrest and his breath brushing over her lips._

"_Natasha."_ He whispered but those whispers soon turned into a louder voice as if screaming her name. She quickly opened her eyes to see the face of Tony stark eating blueberries. He startled her which caused her to punch him straight in the face knocking the blueberries out of his mouth.

"What the hell Red?!" Tony asked covering his bloody nose.

Natasha took deep breathes trying to regain her composure. She looked around the room to see an amused Thor eating pop tarts, and Bruce removing an arrow from Clint's arm.

"What happened?" Natasha asked as she sat up on the table only to gain a splitting headache.

"You were poisoned, Clint was shot, and Calderon was killed by the Dark Avengers little crew. Fury wanted us to roam the street for some information after you woke up." Tony said getting some napkins for his bloody face. At the mention of poison Natasha remembered the weird taste of her vodka and something must have happened in transit when the drink made its way in front of the Dark Avenger to her.

"That son of a bitch." Natasha whispered as she got up quickly.

"Lady Natasha you might want to slow down." Thor said coming from his position which was leaning up against the wall.

"No no I'm fine." Natasha said waving him off only to have Clint join in.

"Nat listen to him. You need to take it easy." Clint said.

"Yeah that poison hit you hard." Bruce said putting the finishing touches on Clint's wound. All of a sudden the lights started to flicker on and off only to have them stay off.

"All guest and Avengers are requested in the living room." J.A.R.V.I.S said. Everyone made their way to the dark living room as requested.

"Hey which one of you…invite us up here?" Tony asked everyone as all of them just shook their heads.

"I did." A mysterious voice said from the corner. Everyone looked up to see the Dark Avenger leaning against the wall.

"The Dark Avenger. How nice of you to visit. Do you want anything to drink or eat before I kick your ass?" Clint asked with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Natasha asked with coldness. His gaze lingered on her before he looked to everyone else.

"My master wants to meet with you at the side of global enterprises. In the alley way. He wants to be discreet about it." The Dark Avenger said as he was about to leave.

"Like hell we will." May said with her arms crossed. All of them stood proud beside each other. Protecting each other. Thor stood in front of Darcy and Jane. May, Skye, Natasha, Bobbi, and Pepper stood determined beside each other ready to fight. Hunter and Clint quickly had weapons in their hands. Tony, Phil, and Fury stood cautiously. Bruce was in front of Betty. Every single one of them had each other's back. They had a family and they wouldn't let anyone break it apart. But what they didn't know was that the Dark Avenger used to be a part of their family.

"Fine. If you do not show at the side of Global Enterprises I will kill someone every ten minutes you do not show." Tironian said with his back to them.

"Over my dead body." Tony said looking at the Dark Avenger as everyone else nodded.

"I was planning on killing you first anyway." Dark Avenger said with a dark smile. Tony then summoned his Iron man suit as it assembled on his body.

"Not if I kill you first." Tony said aiming his repulsors at the Dark Avenger.

"Your bluffing." Betty said from behind Bruce.

"I don't bluff sweetheart and if you think I am wait ten minutes." The Dark Avenger said in response.

"Fine, we will see you there." Fury said to the Dark Avenger who nodded.

"Don't test my patience for the sake of all the innocent lives." The Dark Avenger said before jumping off the roof. The lights then came on and everyone looked at Fury with anger and misunderstanding.

"Why would you do that?" Clint asked.

"Because we need to get closer to the Dark Avenger. Natasha call the Winter Soldier and tell him to meet us there. If we want to get any closer to finding out who he is we need to do this." Fury explained.

"Fine." Everyone agreed as they suited up.

**. . . . .**

**At the side of Global enterprises…**

"Why the hell did we agree to do this?" Natasha asked standing on the roof top. They had arrived there in nine minutes afraid of the Dark Avenger's promise. The Winter soldier hadn't arrived yet and they were wondering what took him so long. They knew he didn't have a life so what kept him so busy at times.

"Because you know you want some of that." Darcy said. Natasha couldn't deny that she was attracted to the new darkness lurking in the shadows. He was buff like really buff she could tell by his steroid looking filled arms. The way the suit comforted to his body showing off his muscular abs and pecks. When she looked into those blue eyes she felt like she recognized him.

She then saw movement as one figure emerged from the shadows. Then that one figure turned into multiple figures as half an army came out of the shadows. A man in a nice suit was in front as he walked swiftly toward the Black Widow. Next to him was the Chinese looking man with blades covering every part of his body. Next to him was a man in a lab coat with glasses and shaky hands. Behind them was a force of about ten people with swords. The only one missing was the Dark Avenger himself.

"Who are you?" Phil asked with his hand on his gun.

"We created him. We designed him to follow orders when given and he is currently following one as we speak." Leonard said as he eyed all of them closely. Natasha was unsure at first but she needed to hear his voice again. All the avengers recognized it to as Tony activated J.A.R.V.I.S telling him to do voice recognition.

"Where is the Dark Avenger? I mean he is the one who summoned us here." Fury asked stepping out of the hiding spot followed by everyone else backing Natasha up.

"He will be here shortly." Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Bobbi looked to Tony who nodded through his Iron man suit. They all automatically aimed there weapons at Leonard. Natasha immediate turned cold and was ready to shoot. She really didn't know what to feel and she sure as hell didn't know what to do when she found the guy who took Steve. She thought about it but never came up with anything good enough. She cried over him and she didn't want to because she thought of it as showing weakness. She stayed in his room and cried herself to sleep in his bed not caring for anything. She wanted revenge not pity or sadness. She was tired of crying. She was done crying.

"What are you guys doing?" Phil asked moving a little closer to her.

"First he kills Steve now he kills our agents."

"Ah ha I didn't kill your agents…I just created the thing that killed them." Leonard said as Natasha pulled the trigger to be blocked by a hand. The Dark Avenger put his hand on the barrel of the gun crushing it.

That day when Steve was taken it felt as if everyone had lost a little compassion that day. They lost a soldier. They lost a hero. They lost a brother. Tironian walked in front of Leonard and planted his body firm in front of him. As soon as the Dark Avenger arrived the Winter Soldier did also.

It seemed as there had been a staring contest going on between the Dark Avenger and the Winter soldier. The Dark Avenger had his fist clutched ready to _kill_. The Winter Soldier had his fist clutched also ready to _attack_.

"James…the Winter Soldier…our previous creation turning on us. It was a shame Steve had gotten to you before we did. Don't you see we kind of upgraded but nice to see you again." Leonard said with a smile. Bucky grabbed the knife in his back pocket and threw the it at Leonard only to have it land in the Dark Avenger's shoulder. He didn't hesitate when he pulled it out.

"Somebody took there steroids today." Darcy said only to have Jane ask 'What is with you and steroids?'.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here so we could work together." Leonard said from behind Tironian's oversized body.

"Why the hell would we work with you? You killed Steve." Natasha asked between gritted teeth. She was about to walk over to him as Tironian tilted his body her way but she was intercepted by Clint who held her back.

"What if I said that you could see Steve face again? What if I said that Steve left a video for you." Leonard said looking at Tironian quickly before turning his attention back to them," if I gave it to would you help us out?"

"No." Natasha said in a complete daze her only need being to kill Leonard.

"I don't think your going to have a choice because of the matter at hand." Leonard said.

"Well at least give us the video." Bobbi said with hate.

"Fine give them the tape." Leonard said as Kiyoshi came up and handed Natasha a tape," Can we work together now just this one time."

"Why do you want to work with us?" Fury asked.

"Well I only want to work with one in particular…" Leonard said perking his lips.

"And who is that?" Phil asked crossing his arms.

"The Black Widow." Leonard said and that caused everyone to look at her.

"Hell no." Bucky said as his deep voice echoed through the night. Tironian continued to examine the winter soldier looking for all weaknesses and strengths. The Winter Soldier and the Dark Avenger could have been friends if they had met differently. Truth is Bucky didn't trust Tironian but understood his pain as he had went through some too. Bucky hated and despised the Dark Avenger. It was like his twin but stronger. They were too much alike and that was part of the reason Bucky hated him. But Bucky couldn't help but have a sense of understanding.

"We need Natasha to work with him." Leonard said clasping his hands together motioning toward Tironian who just stared at him.

"Like hell she is." Bucky said standing in front of Natasha.

"We both have a common enemy. In order to take them down I need two of the world's deadliest weapons…the Dark Avenger and the Black Widow." Leonard said with intent. Seriously everyone was in trouble and they needed help even if they did have the best weapon in the world.

"…And what exactly do you need help with that seems to be so important to you and apparently I?" Fury asked stepping up to the plate. He stood there in front of his team with the Winter Soldier on his left and Natasha on his right.

Leonard also stepped up with Tironian on his right and Kiyoshi on his left. Natasha stared at Kiyoshi as her body tensed readied for a fight," Some of the ex-Russian Mafia members are coming to America."

"Ex?" Tony asked suspicious.

"Mafia members couldn't handle their brutality and they were sent away to a prison on an isolated island. Some dumbass let them out by accident and now they have devised a plan to take over the black market and control the American government and bull like that." Leonard said and Fury just turned to Phil with a crazed face.

"There are ex Russian mafia members on their way to America?" Skye asked as she caused a little earthquake.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Bobbi asked.

"Because…I'm sending you my greatest creation." Leonard said motioning toward the Dark Avenger who just kept staring at the Winter Soldier. "And if he betrays you during the mission I will let you deal with him. After the mission we can go back to being enemies."

"So you are saying these ex-Russia mafia members are..?" Hunter asked looking at Leonard carefully.

"They are ex-communicated? Yes." Leonard said with gritted teeth.

"They were that dangerous?" May asked adjusting her stance.

"They had more brutal ways of killing and they never stopped. They took things too far. I had many people teach Tironian different ways of killing so he could take on the ex-communicated. That's part of the reason I created him. Look at him. He looks like a full grown idiot mesmerized by the stars but he is one of the best killers I have ever seen." Leonard said looking at the Dark Avenger who was looking at the stars. Tironian looked at the moon and stars for multiple reasons. He could tell time by the way the stars were aligned at the moons position. He also had this fascination about the stars shining in the dark abyss. Tironian didn't realize he was being watched by everyone and he didn't care if he was. He did his own thing and he didn't care if anyone else thought he was weird or crazy. There was no such thing as being weird or crazy people were just born different. Your definition of normal is different from others. Hell, Tironian didn't even believe in normal.

"Watch this…What time is it?" Leonard asked Tironian.

"Nine o'clock." Tironian said as he quickly looked back down to everyone else. May took out her watch and nodded impressed by this mysterious villain who didn't seem like a villain when you got to know him.

"The ex-Russian mafia members are going to want to be the most feared people in the world so they are going to want to beat the Dark Avenger which is probably never going to happen." Leonard said looking at his creation with such happiness.

"How many of these members are we talking about?" Phil asked.

"Five." Leonard said.

Tironian looked as the Winter Soldier came up beside Natasha and jealousy took over him he turned towards Redger before falling to his hands and knees in pain.

"Get him in control." Leonard said through gritted teeth as Redger injected another dose of the serum into Tironian's bloodstream. Tironian shook his head as he felt a little fuzzy from the injection.

"We can't work together if your weapon malfunctions." Natasha said as she watched the Dark Avenger rise from the ground slowly. Tironian shook his head and while getting up closed his eyes clenching his fist at his side looking away from Natasha.

"He didn't seem to malfunction when he kicked your boyfriend's ass." Leonard said with a fake smile.

"Oohh." Darcy and Jane said in the back round. Natasha looked away licking her lips," You can give him a test run if you like and see if he malfunctions."

"How I am to know he won't kill me?" Natasha asked.

"…Because I will kill him first." Bucky said staring at the Dark Avenger as Leonard, Kiyoshi, and Redger looked at the Winter Soldier with a smile.

"You will try." Tironian said looking into the night. He didn't need to make eye contact with the Winter Soldier because he knew himself to be serious. If the Winter Soldier didn't believe him so be it…Tironian would just have to prove him wrong. The tension between the Dark Avenger and the Winter soldier was growing thicker and thicker you might have needed a chainsaw to cut it.

"Tironian!" Leonard said with a dominate tone. Tironian immediately backed up behind Leonard.

"Tironian?" Natasha asked looking at Leonard.

"That's his name." Skye said looking at her phone.

"How did you know?" Leonard asked as Tironian took a hesitant step forward.

"What can I say…I'm a genius." Skye said shrugging her shoulders. As the conversation continued Tironian was feeling a little weird from that last injection. His head was hurting and his body was aching. He just shook his head as he tried to shake it off but it continued but the pain continued as he put one hand on the brick wall to support him. His eye color was wavering between blue and red. No one had noticed except for Redger who was watching Tironian the whole time just in case. Redger walked backwards slowly to not interrupt the conversation. He walked next to Tironian and walked him around the corner. Redger soon asked," What is wrong?"

"Everything…hurts." Tironian responded as his spine crackled and popped. Redger quickly brought out his flashlight and examined Tironian's eyes only to see they were dilated and were changing into a reddish-gold animalistic color.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Redger said quickly. He needed to do something quick. Tironian fell to his knees in pain and tried to contain his cries of pain. The veins in Tironian's body became more visible as they had darkened against Tironian's lightly tanned skin. The veins under Tironian's eyes also became noticeable and it was turning into a really creepy sight. Redger quickly called one of the assassins from the lineup.

"I want you to tell Leonard that Tironian is experiencing that 'killing beneficial' side effect." The assassin nodded and ran back to inform Leonard. He whispered in Leonard's ear what happened and a look of pure shock appeared on his face.

"It's not supposed to happen. No, no, no, no, no this is not supposed to happen." Leonard mumbled to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" Pepper asked.

"This meeting is going to have to be put on pause…Oh my God…I'm so sorry. I am terribly sorry. I didn't realize this was going to happen." Leonard said with a grief filled face as he had realized what kind of danger he put these people in.

"What happened? What are you talking about?" Hunter asked frantically.

"He is blacking out." Leonard said with fear.

Tironian's heart rate increased and he couldn't help but feel empty. His muscles were tensing. His bones were rubbing together. He couldn't breathe through his nose so he settled for his mouth. He screamed in pain as he got up quickly and punched a hole through the concrete wall. Then bam! He blacked out or that's what he thought. His mind blacked out but his body continued to move.

Everything slowed down as Tironian just kneeled on the ground breathing hard.

"Tironian…hey buddy…you there?" Redger asked and got a heavy growl in response.

Everyone rushed to the corner were Redger and Tironian were. They didn't understand what was wrong and they didn't see why it was so bad.

"What is wrong with him? I thought you said he blacked out." Natasha asked keeping an eye on the crouched Tironian.

"Tironian…Ti?" Tironian slowly got up and turned around only to reveal his different colored eyes and his darkened veins.

"Woah…that's creepy." Darcy said. Tironian looked around the area and saw a chain sticking off a motorcycle. He grabbed it and slowly walked towards them as he picked up speed.

"We need to run." Leonard said as he, kiyoshi, and Redger backed up quickly.

Tironian came upon his assassins who tried to fight him off. James was fighting him with one of the swords. Tironian whipped the chain catching James' ankle with it. James quickly tried to hit Tironian with the sword but Tironian caught the blade in his right hand breaking hit. He suddenly pulled on the chain with his left hand tripping James and killing him with part of the blade broken.

Everyone looked in horror as Tironian practically ripped James to shred. If Tironian has emotions he would have regretted what he had done...but he didn't. He slowly rose to his full height as blood covered almost everything he wore. Tironian then headed toward the rest of them as the assassins had tried to fight him off but it worked to no avail. He was on the verge of killing another assassin until someone had stopped him. The Winter Soldier did what was unexpected and tried to fight the bloody monster. The Dark Avenger and the Winter Soldier were about to go at it. This was going to be really good.

Tironian whipped the chain around only to have Bucky catch it which he pulled towards him. Bucky then punched Tironian in the face with his metal arm causing a loud bell sound to go off as it sent both of them back a few inches.

"His bone structure is made of vibranium!" Darcy yelled at Bucky who just groaned in pain. Tironian felt like he got punched in the face with a gigantic hammer and that is what came next…Thor's gigantic hammer. But that didn't stop the Dark Avenger as he kept going. Bucky put a hand on Thor's arm telling him he could handle it…boy was he wrong. Tironian felt a burst of adrenaline as he punched, kicked, and beat the crap out of the Winter Soldier. As Bucky was trying to get up Tironian was walking toward him with the chain which he wrapped around Bucky's neck. He pulled and pulled and pulled and Bucky's eyes were starting to roll back in his head but not before he stood up and pushed Tironian's back into the brick wall.

The Winter Soldier punched Tironian only to have it blocked by him. Tironian used Bucky's body weight against him as he tripped Bucky on the ground. Bucky rolled over as Tironian was aiming a punch at his head. He missed obviously. While Tironian's body was still knelt on the ground Bucky grabbed Tironian's arm and rolled over his back dislocating Tironian's arm. Tironian put his arm back in place and rolled both of his shoulders before charging at Bucky.

Bucky slowly got out his knife from his uniform pocket and stabbed Tironian in the rib cage. He barely felt the pain as he pulled out the knife and stuck it into Bucky's leg, paralyzing him for the moment. Tironian jumped off the wall with the back of his foot and punched Bucky so hard it sounded like he cracked something. If it was a regular human their neck would have been snapped. Bucky then lie unconscious on the ground after being hit so hard. Tironian was about to deliver the final blow until someone told him to stop. He looked up and saw Natasha standing her ground.

He walked up to the rest of the group as all backed up except for one and that being the red head.

She walked up to him and told him," Stop."

She watched as he stood in his place not moving a muscle. Natasha felt complete control as he swayed back and forth on his feet. He inched towards her occasionally and she found it nerving. Some part of her felt completely safe with him right there.

"What is he doing? Isn't he supposed to have torn her head off by now?" Hunter asked which received him a slap upside the head from Bobbi.

"I don't know but I need something to quickly sedate him." Leonard said.

"What do you need?" Tony asked aiming his repulsor at Tironian.

"I need enough milligrams of Antipsychotics to take out two elephants." Redger said as everyone backed up except Natasha.

"Natasha I need you to move so I can shoot him and he can go nappy time." Tony said in a playful but high pitched voice.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing? Every time I move he keeps following me." Natasha said as she side stepped only for him to side step also. She then slowly grabbed Tironian's shoulders and felt his muscles tense before she turned them around. Both Tony and Pepper shot Tironian with so much antipsychotic.

"Um do you mind if I use your lab Mr. Stark?" Redger asked as he watched Tironian fall to his knees and grab at Natasha who backed away from him.

"No I don't mind."

**. . . . .**

**Avengers Tower…**

He was being held down by multiple chains. Just in case when he woke up he would be chained down. His face was being covered by a mask made by Leonard. Natasha was staring at him with many emotions. Why did she matter so much to him? Why did he care about her? Why was he always protective of her? Why did it have to be her of all the people in the world? She was the Black Widow she wasn't supposed to care for him. She wasn't supposed to care at all. Images of Steve popped into her head as he had reminded her of how he got so close to her heart. Ever since her days in the red room and KGB she was colder. She didn't develop empathy or anything close to that. In different circumstances she would have probably been forced to be with this Dark Avenger. She didn't understand why he was supposed to be the perfect weapon but he had problems and all of them were caused by her.

Was she even worthy of being with someone after all the things she did in her life? She had so much red in her ledger it was starting to overflow. What was she asking? She was supposed to ask was _he _worthy of her? Why was she even asking the question? She had a boyfriend. His ledger was beginning to rise and she couldn't help but feel as if they were meant to be. She was becoming weak as she had fallen in love with three people one being broken, the other dead, and the last one trying to find himself. She didn't really know what she felt for Tironian but she knew it was growing and she couldn't stop it even if she tried. Something in her was drawing her closer to him as it did the same with Steve. She was trained not to care. She was tried not to feel. But what the Red Room had underestimated was her being human. Even though she was injected with the serum didn't mean she was a robot. She was a woman who was capable of feelings but chose not to feel. She wasn't unstoppable. She was human like everyone else and she couldn't help but feel…everything.

Redger, Bruce, Jane, Betty, and Tony were in the room running test on Tironian.

"I have to admit I am impressed by what you have done to him. Increasing his energy levels, making his muscles tighter for more muscle activity, slowing of the heart, cellular regeneration, natural reflexes when being taught what to do, and there is so much more…," Tony said looking at Tironian's charts.

"Thank you…now to find what made him blow…," Redger said reading the diagnostics only to receive three causes. He creased his face in confusion as he looked at the results.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"It seems as if when his heart rate increases, when threatened or pressured, or last but not least when he is overwhelmed he blacks out." Redger said still focused on the charts.

"Why did he only listen to Natasha?" Betty asked as her and Jane hooked up more machines to Tironian's body.

"I need her to be in here for this," Redger said as Tony asked Natasha to come in," Um hi Mrs. Romanoff…I need you to be in here to see why he obeys you and only you."

"What do you need me to do?" Natasha asked crossing her arms.

"I need you to show affection towards him while we run the test." Redger said before leaning over the laptop. Natasha nodded slowly as she walked towards Tironian slowly and looked at his body which was suspended in the air from the chains. She reached up slowly and put her hand on the side of his cheek which caused him to slowly open his eyes to reveal them gold, then to red, and finally to blue. His eyes softened at the image of her face in his eyes. He itched to draw her. To draw her curves. To draw her face. To draw every detail of her body. He wanted so badly to draw her beauty which no one could compare to. He stared at her through the mask and was mesmerized. He reached up to curve her jawline only to bring his hand back down because of the chain. He kept pulling and pulling at it until she told him to stop.

"This idiot," Redger said as everyone in the room who looked at him in pure confusion," He marked on her or in technical terms he…imprinted on her."

"How can he 'imprint' on her? Isn't that an animal thing?" Betty asked.

"His body is mutating. He is turning more animal than man and in this case he marked her as his territory per say. He listened to her because he has a sort of connection with her." Redger explained.

"Is part of the serum…animal D.N.A?" Jane asked looking through the microscope. She saw something familiar. She saw pieces of human D.N.A and put it in a machine that separated D.N.A. She was planning on testing whose D.N.A it was but it was going to take time.

"In order to make the serum animal D.N.A was needed. It seems as if the dormant side of Tironian…the animal D.N.A…is taking over." Redger responded.

Natasha's hand hesitantly explored his face which was outlined from the mask. Tironian basked in her embrace closing his eyes in enjoyment.

"We should go upstairs with everyone else." Tony said as everyone nodded except for Natasha who just kept staring at Tironian. Everyone got on the elevator and waited for Natasha who seemed to be in a trance.

"Natasha." Tony said grabbing her attention. She looked at him before nodding and heading towards the elevator. Tironian looked at her and couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Who was he kidding…he was lonely.

**. . . . .**

**Avenger's living room…**

"So what's the prognosis doc?" Leonard asked standing up with a sight," will we be able to do this mission?"

"When he is overwhelmed, pressured, or his heart rate increases is when he is causing the black outs. Natasha was able to control him because she has a connection with him. Too much of the serum with the animal D.N.A has been injected into his system, as a result, the animal D.N.A in the serum is taking over the human D.N.A therefore he is losing control of his own body." Redger said looking at Leonard with cautious eyes.

"How do we stop it from taking over?" Skye asked.

"He has to do it himself. I don't know how but he needs to learn…and yes he can go on the mission with Natasha."

"We haven't agreed on that." Phil said.

"Fine I will make you a deal. He goes on this mission and he will only kill the people necessary. He cannot kill any unnecessary lives. He follows your orders. I will make sure to set him on protect mode so he will make sure Natasha is not harm on this mission." Leonard said. Natasha scoffed at the last part. She could handle herself.

"If he acts up I will personally handle him but I only ask for one thing." Leonard continued.

"…And what is that?" Pepper asked.

"That his identity not be revealed to any of you." Leonard said looking at Natasha in particular. Fury thought about the decision and realized the country was in danger he had no other choice.

"Fine they can work together but you better keep your word or I will let Miss Romanoff handle you." Fury said shaking Leonard's hand as he kept jumping up and down from excitement.

"Ok I need to send Tironian home to pack his stuff. You will meet us there?" Leonard asked handing Fury Tironian's home address to him.

"Yeah." Fury said slowly unsure of his decision.

"We will be making history…oh and Natasha you might want to watch that video." Leonard said before leaving to go to the lab to see Tironian.

**. . (A/N Play Halo by Beyonce) . .**

After everything had died down Natasha attempted to put the DVD in the DVD player with shaky hands. Why was it so hard for her to do this? She wanted to do this so badly but some part of her was scared. It was scared that she would break again. She was scared if she broke again she wouldn't be able to put herself back together again. As her hand shook someone grabbed it and helped put the DVD in. She looked up to see Stark helping her. She gave him a kind and gentle smile. He nodded before walking off but not before saying," I miss him too Red."

Static first appeared on the TV before it settled on a dark room. She almost burst into tears as his face appeared on the screen as it was covered in dirt and blood.

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

He looked out the window of his loft and looked out into the city. He took the mask off his head to reveal his face and traced the humongous scar.

**. . . . . **

**Avengers Tower…**

"Hello…Hello…If anyone is listening I am probably dead and lying in a ditch somewhere…."

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

He felt dead all the time but what he couldn't realize was he was the most live person in the world. He probably would never know he already died once.

**. . . . .**

**Avenger's tower…**

"Um I only get a couple of minutes so I'm going to make this quick. Too much to say and too little time. This video is for my true love…"

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

What is the point of time? Time holds you back and it is annoying as hell. Love…does such a thing exist? He looked out into the night of the city and thought if he would ever be able to love or would he even be able to be loved.

**. . . . .**

**Avengers Tower…**

"I'm sorry for dying on you and I know you probably hate me for it. I'm not asking for your forgiveness but I am asking for you to understand. The first time I met you I actually felt a little intimidated…"

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

I don't deserve forgiveness and I will probably go down in history for being the first worldwide psychopath and that's actually an understatement.

**. . . . .**

**Avengers tower…**

"Mr. Rogers you have five more minutes." A woman said off camera.

"Ok. Let me cut to the chase. I love you Natalia Alianova Romanova and I…always will…"

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

People speak of me as a monster. How could a monster ever be loved? How could someone like me be loved? I am known to be a menace to society. I don't deserve love or care or pity. I deserve to die. I have tried to kill myself but for some reason all of those attempts have failed.

**. . . . .**

**Avengers tower…**

"I will miss you more than I miss life itself. I never knew if you loved me back and at this point you probably don't. Hell I don't even know if you're watching this video but…if you did love me for the sake of me and yourself. Forget about me…"

**. . . . . **

**Tironian's loft…**

Natasha Romanoff was someone special. I actually believed she would love me…how pathetic was that? How pathetic was it to have thought to be loved?

**. . . . .**

**Avengers tower…**

"I want you to be happy. I want you to have a happy life. You deserve someone better than I ever was. You don't deserve someone who died on you so that is why I am asking you to forget about me. forget the day we met. Forget the missions we had together. Forget the day we kissed on that escalator. Forget the day I told you I fell in love with you.-"

"One more minute Mr. Rogers."

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

I don't deserve to be remembered...I don't want to be remembered.

**. . . . .**

**Avenger's tower…**

By this time Steve's face was covered in tears and so was Natasha's," Tell Tony not be a sucky ass leader. Tell Thor I will miss him and his pop tarts. Tell Bruce I said thank you. Tell Clint him and his arrows will be missed and tell everyone else I will miss them. Also tell them not to shed a tear over me and Natasha…you may have thought that I was one to make you whole again but it was truly the other way around…"

**. . . . . **

**Tironian's loft…**

You were the one who made me feel whole after being broken so many times.

**. . . . .**

**Avenger's tower…**

"Even though I am dead my love for you will never die..."

The video suddenly went static as there was no more. The words still lingered in her head though…

_Forget about me_

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

Redger looked at Tironian's face in the reflection of the window and knew he was thinking about her.

"What is she like?" Redger asked and Tironian didn't turn around to look at him when he responded.

"She makes me feel crazy high…better than any drug."

**Well guys I am so excited to start posting the next coming chapter because that will be were the most fun will happen. Thank you…FangirlCB12 for staying constant with my updates and congrats you were actually the first to read my last update.**

**This is the beginning of something awesome! I also want to thank all of you for reading my story and please review.**

**~Legend~**


	8. Got Batman's number?

It was a normal day as Tironian was allowed to watch TV and play with Shadow. Redger was on the couch running test like he always does. Tonight was the night when enemies united to take down a common enemy. It sounds funny actually when you think about it. The King of Darkness aka the Dark Avenger working with the World's greatest superheroes aka the Avengers….yeah I'm still laughing my self.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Tironian asked as Shadow jumped on top of him.

"What the point in taking a break?" Redger asked looking at the side of Tironian's face.

"To gain energy..." Tironian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Coming from the man who doesn't get tired..." Redger said with a smile and earning a side look from Tironian.

Then all of a sudden the TV blared with breaking news.

"Breaking news! West Ford Bank has been taken over by criminals. The Avengers arrived on the scene 30 minutes ago but seems to be stuck in the middle of a shootout with the criminals who have taken hostages."

The TV then showed the Avengers having a shootout with the criminals that seemed never ending as the criminals kept reloading their weapons. Tironian was analyzing the situation because he didn't understand how the Avengers couldn't defeat common criminals with a crazy amount of ammunition.

He understood why Bruce wasn't there obviously. Tony was shooting his repulsors but couldn't get a clear shot because there was this gigantic metal sheet blocking his shots. Thor was getting shot at but he was lucky enough he could dodge some of the bullets…some. Natasha and Clint were pinned down by gunfire. He then narrowed his eyes at these 'common criminals' which her realized weren't common at al. they had military grade weapons and some never seen by the public eye. Their gear was also military grade as they had bullet proof clothing. The hostages in the building were being relocated to the other side of the bank were it was quiet and no gunfire was taking place. Then more criminals came out of nowhere to assist. How many of them were there?

"They look like they need help." Redger said also looking at the screen.

"You got Batman's number?" Tironian asked leaning back in his chair. He raised his hand to his chin while his arm lies on the arm rest.

"Batman is probably busy saving lives as your lazy ass just sits there." Redger said confidently and Tironian's attention went to him.

"I told you I would never kill you but now I am reconsidering." Tironian said with a smile.

"Tironian." He sighed crossing his arms.

"I'm already going on a mission with one of them tonight. What more do you want from me? I was meant to take lives…not save them and besides… they don't want my help anyway." Tironian said while petting Shadow.

"You were meant to obey your orders and I am ordering you to help them." Redger said with a strong voice.

"Even if I consider going out into that sunlight I am blind to the end of my days." Tironian said motioning to his sensitive eyes.

"Use what you were born in. Use your power. Use the darkness. Show them what the King of Darkness is capable of." Redger said with hand gestures.

Tironian sat there staring at the TV contemplating his decision. Why should he? Why shouldn't he? Why did it matter if he came to the rescue? He was a psychopath. He was a villain. A villain saving superheroes didn't sound right at all. It still wouldn't matter in the end because he would still be the villain in the end. He was darkness. They were symbolism for light. But he then thought…you need the darkness in order for there to be light.

**. . . . .**

**West ford bank…**

A gigantic bullet whizzed past Iron Man's head.

"Whoa what was that?" Tony asked shooting in the direction the bazooka came from.

"A bazooka," Clint said as he tried to shoot arrows practically anywhere he could," you might want to go get it."

"Right," Toby said flying toward the bazooka's bullet," Where is Hulk when you need him?"

"We don't want to risk what happened last time when we had to pay over a hundred thousand dollars in damages for the Hulk's mess." Clint said remembering the day it happened.

"You mean I paid." Tony said.

"Why are though enemies so hard to defeat in battle?" Thor asked deflecting never ending bullets with his hammer.

"Military grade weapons," Natasha said through her comm," some I don't recognize."

"Man, do we need back up." Clint asked getting a flesh wound in the arm.

"Speaking of back up…Where are the police?" Tony asked.

"Yes the men in blue are providing little help." Thor said.

"They are holding people back thinking they are doing their job." Natasha said scanning the area only to see it was getting darker and darker as if a storm was coming.

"Thor are you doing this?" Clint asked noticing the same thing.

"No I am not eye of hawk." Thor said standing to his full height as the battle paused.

"It seems as if a dark mist is surrounding the area making us blind to all action." The news reporter said.

**Play ****Alison Wonderland get ready feat fishing**

Everyone stood still as the area got darker. The criminals stopped shooting also trying to get a clear look of what was happening. Soon it was started to get so dark no one could see. As everything started to get quiet screams were heard and also gunfire.

"What the hel…ahhh!" a criminal screamed before a crack was heard. Gunfire was heard again and the lights of the bullet were the only things seen in the darkness. By the looks of it the criminals didn't even know where they were shooting.

"Its you," another one said but it was then interrupted by gunfire," ahhh!"

"No…no…noooo!" one said but was soon cut enough. Curiosity was growing stronger as the police, the Avengers, the criminals who weren't dead, the citizens, and the people watching the news wondered what was occurring. Gun shots were heard and girlish screams from some of the criminals.

"I thought you wer….ahhh!" another scream was heard followed by gunfire.

"Ok ok we are getting a clearer image…Oh my God…its him." the reporter said astonished. The darkness cleared only to reveal the King of Darkness himself with half of the army of criminals lying at his feet, dead, as blood covered his black outfit.

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's loft…**

Redger smiled as Leonard busted through the door.

"What the hell is that?!" he screamed.

"He is finding his true self." Redger whispered.

**. . . . .**

**West Ford bank…**

"It's the Dark Avenger!" the reporter yelled into the microphone. The Dark Avenger looked at the helicopter and policemen surrounding him and covered his eyes from the brightness. He looked at the police and put his hands up only to followed by the rest of his fingers going down leaving his middle finger up in the air. Does it kill anyone to give him a break around here eh? If he knew doing all of this would blind him he would've stayed at home. He wondered if Batman was actually doing anything right now or was he just staring at the TV looking at him. Like why can't anyone call batman? He quickly looked back at the situation at hand and blew batman to the back of his head.

He saw Thor and Iron Man quickly take out the remaining criminals but they didn't see the Black Widow and Hawkeye in a standoff with five other people. Tironian made his way over their without his movements being noticed by anyone. He pressed the button on his suit to emit darkness and blinded everyone in the standoff. Quickly he took out the five criminals snapping two necks, breaking one's spine, ripping another one to shreds, and hitting one guy's head on the cement. Once the darkness was cleared Natasha and Clint looked to see the Dark Avenger in front of them. On instinct Clint shot an arrow and Natasha electrocuted Tironian. He looked at them with a tilt of the head and looked down to see the arrow in his stomach but his body made no reaction to the electricity as he slowly removed her electrocuting sticks or whatever the hell they were called. Next he removed the arrow and threw it on the ground.

"Yeah…sorry?" Clint said with a shrug of the shoulders only to receive an eye roll from Tironian.

He made his way to leave to the other side of the bank only to be stopped by the silent red head," What is your plan?"

"To kill everyone in the bank," He said with his back turned to them," so…please remove the hostages before I kill them too."

They both looked to see the veins in Tironian's arm darken only to fade," You alright?"

Tironian just kept moving. He really didn't like this hero idea. It was messing with his head on which side he was on. Was he even on a side? Or was he on his own side? And if he was on his side what side was he on? _Oh my God shut the hell up _he thought to himself.

He swiftly and quickly ran to the other side of the bank. He saw something that caught his eye pretty quickly. Spears were in the criminals hands. Why the hell did they have spears in their hands? Why did they have spears in the first place? He had to remind himself they weren't common criminals. When the hell did he start to talk to himself? He had to remind himself he wasn't dead pool. Who the hell was he kidding? Dead pool wanted to be him. Come on Tironian you have hostages to save…or kill if the Avengers don't hurry the hell up.

Tironian made his way to the top of the railing and made himself comfortable. He needed to distract the criminals as the Avengers _took their sweet ass time _making their way to the other side of the building.

"Hello bitches." He said to them swinging his legs back and forth. He had never experienced this kind of attitude before…and it was kind of fun.

"You're the bitch." One criminal said aiming his gun/spear at Tironian.

"Actually…" he looked at his phone only to see he received an angry text message from Leonard with cuss words he hasn't even fathomed,"…I'm Leonard's bitch."

"What happened to you? I thought you were a criminal. The king of darkness is turning good?" one criminal said and the others laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Avengers making their way into the building.

"This is actually a one-time thing. I'm about to do something really bad." He said pursing his lips and showing his muscular arms to them.

"…And what is that?" the criminal asked.

Suddenly Tironian turned serious as he jumped down from the railing and balled his fist," Killing you."

He then contorted his body before releasing the tension and emitting a gigantic shadow of darkness. He moved quickly and precisely as he slit throats, snapped spines, snapped necks, decapitated heads, broken bones, hung by rope, crushed under stone, slammed heads into walls, but he still had more to go. Where were they coming from? The Avengers had already gotten the hostages out and were helping Tironian. A rumbling then occurred under their feet but they had soon yet realize what it was.

"Is that a tank?" Tironian asked turning around to see the inside of the barrel of the tank enter from the side of the building.

"Yes…yes it is." The criminal operating it said. He turned around to see the Natasha running towards him. He got the idea as her foot landed in his hand and he pushed hard enough for her to do a graceful backflip into the tank. Next thing you know she is seductively waling out of the tank holding her hand out. Tironian grabbed Natasha's hand helping her down from the tank. They both looked sexy together as they looked like the next Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Ha-ha they did because after they walked away from the tank it blew up. They then separated giving each other one last glance before resuming the fight.

He saw a man quickly run towards Iron Man about to throw a spear. Tironian whipped his chain…when the hell did he start using a chain as a weapon? I will deal with it later he thought to himself. He whipped his chain toward the criminal only to have it land around the man's neck. A smile crept upon his face as he dragged the criminal to the corner of the building. He hooked the chain up to a piece of stone sticking out of the wall then…he pulled. The criminal struggled for air as he wiggled back and forth dying before Tironian's eyes and he quiet enjoyed it. As he hung the criminal more criminals were coming up to him. Using the chain for balance he ran toward the wall before doing a back flip off the wall kicking one criminal in the head. Tironian still with the chain in his hand threw the heavy part of the bottom at another criminal's face knocking him out. He then wrapped the chain around another criminal's neck. He was currently hanging two people at the same time. As he heard the last breath escape from them both he let go. As another criminal attempted to attack him, he beat the person to death.

Tironian slowly walked toward an army of ten with a bloody chain in his hand. He slowly wiped the blood that ended up on his mouth. He tasted it early and knew that it wasn't his blood. He hadn't even been scratched from the battle. The veins under his eyes had grown a little darker and his eye color was changing again. He needed to regain control…after he killed these low life's who didn't know when they were defeated. One criminal was courageous enough to throw a spear at him. Tironian pulled the spear out of his abdomen and smiled as he threw it back at the criminal…killing him. His animalistic side was starting to take over. All of the killing was getting to him as his vision wavered. He closed his eyes and shook his head but that didn't do anything. He then let the chain hit the ground with the tip still in his hands. A bloody smile appeared on his dark face.

"Tironian…" Natasha said coming up beside him," Are you…"

He interrupted her," I am fine."

"Does the Dark Avenger need his superhero girlfriend to take care of him?" a criminal asked with a smile," I wouldn't mind taping that either…"

That was it. That was all it took before Tironian whipped the chain around the criminals neck and ripping his head off. Even though he was already dead Tironian kept beating the body until it was a bloody pulp. Natasha and Clint shot the other four. Thor electrocuted two and Iron Man knocked out the last one remaining.

In the corner of his eye he saw the last criminal throw a spear at Natasha. It felt as if time stood still as he went full speed and got in front of the flying spear. He thought for a fleeting moment he caught it. He thought it didn't pierce his skin. He thought it didn't tear through his uniform. He thought he didn't cause the blood to flow. He thought it wouldn't hurt…that badly. He looked down to see the hooked spear sticking out of his chest and the blood flowing from it.

All of the Avengers saw the hooked spear sticking out of Tironian. Natasha was the first to notice as she was the intended target of the hooked spear. Everyone looked and knew it would have to be cut out because it had a hooked end to it but that didn't stop Tironian. Tironian grabbed the end of the spear and pushed it through.

"Ahhh!" he screamed but he wasn't weak. Natasha was too quick in running to his side and trying to help but he got back up to quickly. He was sweating like it was hot as hell but that didn't stop him as he picked up the spear and threw it at the criminal. He threw hard enough that it pinned the criminal against the wall.

Clint came up next to Tironian and put his hand on his shoulder. Tironian turned to look at Clint and almost caused Clint to jump back six feet. His eyes were the animal yellowish color and his veins were darkening. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned back to normal.

"You okay Avenger of Darkness?" Thor asked.

"Son of a bitch! He ruined my uniform," Tironian said and Natasha rolled her eyes," but I'm good."

Without a good bye he then faded away with the Darkness. They all looked around to the dead bodies-Tironian's kill- and the unconscious bodies-Avengers knock out. They all wondered who the hell this guy was turning into. They also wondered why they were partnering up with him tonight.

**. . . . .**

**S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters…**

"Look at what he did!" the mayor yelled," He killed fifty freaking criminals no telling how many you guys knocked out but him…but him…he is a menace to society!"

"Um not that I'm on his side but he kind of saved our asses and your ass." Clint said.

"Killing other asses in the process." The mayor yelled back.

"Well the crime rate has dropped seven percent." Tony said looking at his phone in his Iron Man suit.

"Crime rate…crime rate…Who the hell cares about the crime rate? Do you know how many heads we found in that room?! It was like sleepy hollow in there! I want this lunatic put away! When you finish this mission with him you are putting him away got it!" the mayor yelled before he stormed out of the building with security following.

"Well isn't he fun?" Natasha asked looking at her nails.

"He is right though…I almost got a heart attack after finding a head on the table with both eyes open. Thought I was playing peekaboo." Tony said with a creepy face.

"The Avenger of Darkness is skilled at battle no?" Thor asked confused.

"He is skilled in battle Thor but he is very brutal and graphic." Bruce said entering the room.

"Leonard said he had many people train the Dark Avenger in many ways of killing." Fury said looking at the recording of the bank," Yeah I have to admit it is like watching a horror movie."

"Yeah it is official." Coulson said looking away from the video.

"What is?" Natasha asked.

"Were sending the Avengers and comrades with you on the mission…well they are not going to be on the mission but watching from a distance." Coulson said as he read over Intel gathered about the Dark Avenger.

"I can handle myself." She said in a confident tone.

"Nat his profile picture we have of him is his middle finger up before killing everyone in the room." Fury said throwing the file at Natasha who caught it swiftly. She looked at the picture to see he was telling the truth.

"Fine but you better hurry and pack your stuff cause I'm not waiting on you." She said to them as she walked out the door to call Sam and Bucky.

"Tony!" Fury yelled.

"Yes captain fury sir." Tony said in a mock salute.

"I want you to bring everything you have to possibly bring that animal down got it?" Fur asked Tony.

"Yes sir captain fury sir." Tony said before walking out with Clint, Bruce, and Thor.

"Could you call Jane and Darcy to come?" Bruce asked wiping his glasses.

"What of Lady Jane and Lady Darcy do you need?" Thor asked with a curious eye.

"They are very helpful in the lab and make it very interesting." Bruce said as he kept his hands behind his back.

"I shall alert them!" Thor's voice boomed.

"I'm going to call kickass, quake, mockingbird, and crumpets." Clint said.

"Who the hell…" Tony asked but was cut off by Bruce.

"It is his nicknames for Melinda May, Skye, Bobbi, and Hunter," Bruce said with a nod but forgot about the other two," What about Fitz and Simmons?"

"Great idea! I will call them too!" Clint yelled as he dialed up the number.

"Avengers sleep over!" Tony yelled.

"I have heard of these sleep overs and they will require the best of pillows! Man of Iron I demand you by pillows and more pop tarts!" Thor said.

"Alright, alright point break." Tony said trying to calm down Thor.

"You forgot we have a guest…the Dark Avenger."

**. . . . .**

**The Cave…**

"Ahh!" Tironian screamed as he was being beaten with heated pokers, whips, and stones.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Leonard yelled as he whipped Tironian's body. Redger witnessed the torture and wanted to take the blame but Tironian told him no.

"Kiyoshi get the poker from the fire pit." Leonard said as Kiyoshi hesitantly grabbed the poker from the fire pit. He then hit Tironian on the back with it so many times his muscles were starting to ache.

"Ahh!" He screamed in pain as the assassins grabbed the heated ashes of the fire pit and poured them on the bare back of Tironian. He screamed in pain as that screamed soon turned into a growl. But Leonard continued to whip and beat Tironian till he couldn't feel his own body from the pain. Tironian had been beaten before but not like this.

"Leave his ass here to sit in the dark. When the Avengers are ready to leave call me and he will be released from his confines," Leonard said as everyone left the cave except Tironian who was chained to the wall," I want his ass to rot in the dark."

Redger gave Tironian an apologetic look before he left the cave. His wounds weren't healing as quickly as expected. His body was too overwhelmed with wounds. He hoped no one would notice. He actually hoped no one would care and boy was he wrong. He wondered what batman was doing right now.

**. . . . .**

**A couple hours later in the night inside Tironian's loft…**

"This place is nice." Bruce said upon entering the loft.

"Yeah it's not that bad." Tony said shrugging his shoulders. Natasha was wondering as she was curious to what a psychopath like the Dark Avenger have in his loft. As she continued her journey she stumbled upon something…incredible. She wandered farther into the room as she traced the outline of the papers. It was multiple drawings of woman. You could tell passion was put into as it was very detailed. It was of a woman with a tight suit on wielding two guns with her head down. She had curly hair and a beautiful physique. The background was dark and apparently the woman was a sort of light. She had lifted her finger up to see it faded with led from the paper. It was recently drawn she thought. This girl on the drawing resembled the woman who she saw in the mirror every day. It resembled…her.

"I wonder who she is?" Clint said sneaking up on her causing her to jump a little.

"I wonder too…" Natasha said barely above a whisper.

"She kind of looks like you Nat." Clint said eyeing the drawing.

"Ah I see you have made it," Leonard said coming out of a certain room," Tironian will be out shortly."

"I'm still stuck on what kind of name is Tironian?" Tony asked only to get slapped by Pepper.

"We must hurry Lady Jane is waiting in the car with my pop tarts!" Thor yelled only to get barks in return. Shadow ran out of the bedroom and continued to bark at Thor until he saw sight of Natasha. This was the woman my masters drawing were inspired from Shadow thought. Shadow slowly with his head down walked over to Natasha who seemed to stare at him with a caution.

"Nat I think he likes you." Tony said with a wink.

"Who knew villains had pets?" Clint said as he stared at the German Shepherd.

"He is not a pet but a friend." The Dark Avenger said as he came out of his bedroom with a limp. He had not fully recovered from the cave beating and was still limping. The cuts on his arm soon faded to red scratch marks but it wasn't light enough for no one to see. Everyone stared at him and his attempts not to look beaten and limp but he was failing miserably. Leonard came up quickly and grabbed Tironian's arm.

"You act out, embarrass me or do anything stupid I will make you regret the day you were born. Don't let them know your identity. Make sure you work out every day, talk to Redger once a day for your check up, and hey…hey! Look at me! Kill every single one of those bastards and hey! Take that Godforsaken dog with you." Tironian clutched his fist at his side before walking away.

"I made this carbon fiber mask that you can change into when you start getting tired of the hood. It covers most of your face except your eyes. Your motorcycle will be sent to you within a few hours of when you arrive at the safe house." Redger said as he handed Tironian the mask. Redger looked unsure of something at first until he hugged Tironian hard. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He had never been hugged before. So Tironian just settled for patting Redger on the back. He soon let go and looked over Tironian before nodding with a big smile.

"Thank you Redger. I will see you in a couple of weeks. If you need me I will not hesitate in leaving my mission to help you." Tironian said grabbing his bag from Redger.

"Come on boy," Tironian said calling Shadow to the door way," Are you guys coming or what?"

The Avengers were so enticed by the show before them they didn't realize it was time to go. Tony and Clint were on the verge of tears at the show that presented itself before them. They all exited to loft and entered the elevator without a word.

"So you up for an Avenger sleep over?" Tony asked looking everywhere but at Tironian's face.

"Sounds fun." Tironian said with the most bored expression looking nowhere but the sliding elevator doors before him. As that was happening Natasha was taking a closer look at Tironian. She saw the wounds on his arms and other wounds that were hidden by the hooded sleeveless jacket covering his body. Natasha elbowed Pepper who didn't necessarily want to look at the Dark Avenger but after a mouthing argument Pepper looked to see the wounds also. They both agreed they would look at it more closely in the car. They exited the elevator quietly and in the really long car they went.

"Um I thought it was only us?" Tironian asked still standing outside of the car.

"Oh no it is the whole Scooby gang." She said with an evil smirk. Tironian had actually had a fascination of Scooby doo also. It fascinated him that a group of five kids could solve crimes with fake monsters.

"Your cute." He said putting his bags in the car before getting on it.

"I'm not cute…I'm sexy." She said with a seductive smirk. As he was to take the first step to enter the car his leg failed him and he fell with his hands still on the sides of the door and one leg propping him up. His body was tilted as a short cry of pain escaped his lips. Natasha was quick to help him up and into the car.

"What is wrong?" Jane asked standing next to Natasha who seated Tironian.

"Nothing I am…I am fine." He said barring his fist into the seat.

"Wow you are extremely exquisite! I've seen you on TV and heard about you from Skye but it is an honor to meet you in person. Don't you agree Fitz." Simmons said looking Tironian over.

"Yes yes very exquisite." Fitz said quickly.

"Are they twins?" he asked Natasha.

"They act like it all the time but actually he likes her." she whispered to him. Tironian was seated all the way in the back with Natasha and Clint in this luxurious car. As Tironian was beginning to relax Clint touched his nearly broken shoulder. On instinct Tironian grabbed Clint's arm with a death grip and his eyes flashed red before going back to blue.

"Um my apologies…it's just sore." Tironian said to Clint as he slowly let got. Natasha was looking at Tironian shoulder. As she examined his arms before she ripped his hood in half only to take two steps back with her hand over her mouth. It was a very disturbing sight.

Tony came up to examine but ended up leaving the car to throw up.

"Those aren't the wounds from the battle." Clint said trying to hold back from puking but also ended up leaving the car to puke.

Natasha regained her composure before coming back to his side," How did this happen?"

He didn't say anything. Natasha was about to continue until the Winter Soldier came up beside the Dark Avenger. Immediately Tironian's body readied for a fight but the Winter Soldier only looked at the wounds more closely.

"He does this to you…doesn't he?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"Yeah." Tironian sighed.

"Your file says you were enhanced…why haven't you healed by now?" Simmons asked examining his body with Fitz.

"Leonard has something to slow down the healing process when he wants me to suffer," Tironian said pulling out a nail left in his body," It will pass by after a couple of hours."

"How long has it been since he…did this to you?" Fitz asked.

"Thirty minutes." He said as he tried to close his hood back up.

"Your sweating." Natasha said feeling his toned body.

"Part of the healing..." Tironian said as he was trying to work through the pain.

"…and these previous scars are from Leonard?" Fitz asked as he examined the Dark Avenger.

He sighed," yes."

"Can we patch you up?" Simmons asked. Under her touch Natasha felt his body tense and she looked in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?" Tironian asked touching his body only to see it covered in blood.

"We don't hate you…" Bobbi said until she was interrupted by Bucky.

"Yes we do." Bucky said in his dark tone.

"We just need you healthy for this mission." Natasha said as she continued to examine his body. She saw the scars. She saw the tattoos. She saw a man with so much power being controlled by a man with so little. She saw how this man was so broken. She ordered Fitz and Simmons to take a look at him. As they both were attempting to patch up his body he stood up. He wasn't comfortable with them and nor did he trust them.

"Let them help you." Natasha said trying to sit him back down.

"I was ordered to trust you and you alone." He said looking at her.

"Well trust me when I say trust them." She said looking him in the eye. He sat back down slowly as Fitz and Simmons continued to patch him up. Simmons looked at Tironian's hip bone and smiled at him to ease his tension.

"Is that your whole name? Tironian Amor Night?" she asked him.

"Yes…yes it is." He responded as it eased the tension some.

"I like your heart tattoo thingy…" Fitz said motioning to the monster heart tattoo on his chest.

"Would you like me to tattoo it on you?" Tironian asked looking at Fitz who was a little nervous.

"No…no I'm just an admirer." Fitz said.

Natasha saw that he would be fine and left to the front of the car to talk to Bruce who was reading.

"Did you see those three scars?" she asked him.

"Yes…yes I did. You don't believe it is him do you?" he asked looking at her with the corner of his eye.

"No but he seems so much like him. The video was convincing enough as it is that he is…dead." She said staring at nothing but the floor.

"Steve would never portray this kind of behavior. Even though in some cases he resembles Steve doesn't mean he is Steve," Bruce says. Even though he missed Steve he didn't believe that lunatic was him," come on get some sleep it is a long drive."

Natasha went back to her seat in the back next to Tironian who appeared to be asleep but truly wasn't. She zipped his hoodie back up and tried to go to sleep for the long ride ahead of them. Tironian opened one eye to see Natasha attempting to go to sleep on Clint's shoulder. He sensed the gaze of the Winter Soldier. Tironian looked up to see the Winter Soldier staring at him and he rolled his eyes in response. He clearly didn't care if they didn't trust him. He just wanted to finish this mission as quick as he could. Tironian looked at Shadow on his lap who was fast asleep causing him to smile. If someone could ease his pain and uneasy it would be Shadow.

**30 FOLLOWERS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Makorra Romanogers I'm glad to see I'm your new obsession.**

**Wolfehr I read one of your stories and I liked it. Glad to see you have been catching up with my story.**

**FangirlCB12 I'm really glad you are dedicated to my story.**

**Thank you Guest**

**Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod I read your story and it was really good. Good to know you have been following my story.**

**Thank you all actually.**

**My Gift to 30 FOLLOWERS!**

**. . . . .**

**The mansion…**

It was night time and everyone else was asleep in the house. They had arrived to their destination in about fifteen full hours. He and Natasha were starting their mission after they got what they needed and that was going to the store. But he had to wait till tomorrow to do all that. Tironian was wondering the house memorizing the layout because he didn't trust any square inch of this place. He and Natasha were living in a separated area in the house since it was their mission. It was actually a pretty nice house. Twenty master suits with full bathrooms in a secluded area in the forest. Even though he and Natasha were living in a separate area from the others doesn't mean he trust everyone. Anyone could gain access to their area by unlocking a door, walking down a lengthy hallway, unlocking another door, going outside, and opening another door. Why the hell would he trust that?

He looked to see Natasha sleeping on the couch since she was too tired to go to their area of the house like everyone else. She was on the couch and Clint was on the floor next to her after a hard fought battle between the two for the couch. It was actually pretty entertaining. Tony was in a sitting position with Pepper laying on him. Thor was laying on the love seat with Jane crushed under him and Darcy on the top. Fitz and Simmons were lying up against each other on the wall. May, Sam, Bobbi and Happy the driver were sleeping on the floor. Skye was sleeping on the seat with a blanket draped over her. Bruce and Betty were lying on each other. They truly did look like a family but someone was missing…

"What are you doing?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"Checking the perimeter and you?" Tironian asked. Truly he wasn't paying any attention to the Winter Soldier but more like the sleeping beauty on the couch. He saw her shiver and decided she was cold.

"Same." The Winter Soldier responded.

"She is cold." Tironian whispered.

"What?" Bucky asked walking closer to Tironian.

"She is cold." He said louder. Bucky nodded and draped a blanket over her. After he had done that silence had stretched between the two and causing Bucky to shift on his feet. Shadow then came bursting through the door only to stare at Bucky as Bucky stared at him.

"He wants you to pet him." Tironian said softly before walking toward the bar of the kitchen.

"Oh." Bucky said before petting the dog with his human hand.

"How did you know…he was doing it?" Tironian asked getting a drink out of the fridge.

"Who was doing what?" he asked immersed in the beast before him.

"Leonard was torturing Me." Tironian responded.

"Because when I was with Hydra they did the same with me but, as it looked, they did worse to you than they did me. They gave me a curse of having a metal arm." Bucky said looking at his metal arm.

"They gave me the curse of an vibranium body structure. I have to be cautious of when I do things with my hands." Tironian quipped.

"Did they make you stay in the sunlight until you could take the heat?" Bucky asked.

"No they didn't actually. They made me learn different languages while they tortured me for multiple hours, then they trained me, and left me in the dark with nothing. I had to adapt to the dark before I…before I became a part of it." Tironian said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Is that how you got the whole nickname…the king of darkness?" Bucky asked still enriched by Shadow.

"That is what the criminals call me but to superheroes I am the Dark Avenger…" he said looking down at his feet.

"When they had me…they would…attach me to this machine and torture me but not as much as they did you. They didn't give me all the tattoos but they did like to take away my memories." Bucky said and Tironian wondered. He wondered if his memories were taken…

Then Tironian laughed," You know we could have become great friends if I weren't trying to steal your girl and you were a villain again."

Bucky laughed too until he remembered the first part," Your trying to steal what?"

"What's your name soldier boy?" Tironian asked taking a sip of his drink.

"James Buchanan Barnes but my friends call me Bucky and yours?" Bucky asked reaching out his hand.

"Tironian Amor Night but my friends call me Ti'." He said reaching out his hand to shake Bucky's. A firm grim was shared between the two and Bucky made sure to use his metal arm.

"Bucky…" Tironian said with a smile while squeezing down harder on Bucky's hand.

"Ti'…" Bucky said with a smile squeezing down on Tironian's hand also. They both knew it was peace for now but one day they would have their time. They soon let go of each other's hands only to get back to their peace.

**. . . . .**

**The morning…**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natasha yelled at him as they walked through the front doors of the house with mud covering their clothes.

"Everything sweetheart…" he said with a smile.

"What happened?" Pepper asked walking up to both of them.

"We were locating this tribal group who live in the forest for peace and tranquility and all that. We found _one_. We didn't know there were like a hundred of these groups and apparently they didn't like my _attitude _and threw us out…literally. I really don't understand what went wrong." Tironian said as if he was innocent.

"Ha ha you don't know what went wrong. What went wrong was this idiot pulling out my gun and setting it on the table in front of the guy who wouldn't tell us were our target was! The fact is the guy really didn't know what we were talking about. Once we were in the forest we found another tribe but that required us to get muddy cause it was part of their _ritual." _Natasha said pacing around the room.

"Yeah that is why I helped her fulfill this ritual." He said and she threw a knife at his broad chest.

"You threw me in the mud you dumbass." Natasha said as she grabbed another knife.

"You pulled me into the mud." He said as he grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground.

"If you push me in the mud maybe none of us would be in the mud." Natasha said with a crazed look.

"None of us would have been in the mud if you had not let me show the guy what my hands were really capable of." Tironian asked before he sat his muddy ass on the couch.

"I was not about to let you kill an innocent person." Natasha said with disbelief as she threw another knife at his shoulder which he pulled out easily.

"He actually wasn't that innocent I smelled that cocaine from a mile away." He said picking up a gummy from the center of the coffee table.

Natasha grabbed another knife.

"Ok…ok enough with the knives." Pepper said as she grabbed the knife from Natasha who was walking in front of Tironian.

"What you going to do sweetheart? Kill me?" he asked standing up while getting up in her face. He saw the flash of surprise show on her face.

"Come on guys…" Pepper said trying to ease the tension. She then wondered when she was assigned to Romanight or Tinasha or Naronian. **(A/N …someone has been thinking of ship names lmao. Pepper is a Tironian and Natasha shipper. If you are a Tironian and Natasha shipper please tell me which ship name you guys prefer.)**

"No I'm not going to kill you…" she said with a soft voice,"…I'm going to hurt you." She said before she stabbed him in between his lungs. He was struggling to breathe as he took the knife out.

"You have to work harder than that." He said to her as his labored breaths became even again.

"Go to hell." She said to him as she stood her ground.

"…I was born there." He growled out as his eyes turned red before it faded. Darcy and Skye were walking into the room when they noticed the tension.

"Should we have come at a better time?" Darcy asked Pepper.

"This is the best of time you're going to get with these two." Pepper said shrugging her shoulders before sitting down on the bar stool. Tony walked into the room and saw what was going on. He walked over to Pepper who was sipping on a beer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith going at it again?" he asked getting a sip from Pepper's beer.

"Yep…Natasha managed to get three knives in him this time." She said as both Darcy and Skye walked over to their position. Tironian was twisting his body as if he was going to kiss her and Natasha's body responded the same. They both stood their ground and maintained eye contact.

"Wow three knives!? Huh he must have not cared this time." Tony said taking another swig.

"So what's up?" Pepper asked stealing her beer back.

"Well I wanted to tell the big guy his bike was here and I kind of…tweaked it." Tony said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Darcy and I came in here because we have the identity of the man Natasha and Tironian were looking for." Skye said eyeing the two killers. She noticed their gazes were starting to soften and they both were starting to look at each other's lips.

"You hear us big guy?" Tony asked.

"Been hearing you…" he said not taking his eyes off Natasha.

"Well the guy you're looking for is Loranus Michael. He used to be in the mafia and knows everything about the ex-communicated mafia members. Now he is a drug dealer with a lot of money. He is hosting a masquerade ball and wants the richest people to donate money for a charity but what they don't know is that all the money goes to him." Darcy said reading Loranus' information from her tablet.

"It's just like the movie!" Tony yelled.

"Looks like you two are going to a masquerade ball."


	9. Paper faces

**I told you guys it was the beginning of something great.**

**The people have spoken and you have your answers. Drum roll please… (Drum rolls)….and the winner is…**

**ROMANIGHT! (Crowd cheers) **

**Ha ha what is wrong with me?**

**I'm going to shut up now and start the story.**

**Welcome back to Dark Avenger…**

He sat in the far corner of his borrowed room. Sitting in the darkness was a habit for him. Living in the darkness was a habit for him. He didn't care for the light. He had not even seen the light until he was freed from his entrapment. Curiously he stared at the rays peeking out of the cracks of the window curtains. He had never felt the rays of the sun and wondered what it felt like. Pepper was assigning him to do something that required him to go in the sun and if he wanted to go into the sun he needed to know about it. Him and Pepper had developed a relationship pretty quickly as he would sometimes help her around the house. She would tell him to do something and he would do it with no question resulting in a kindling friendship.

As he stared at the cracks of sunlight peeking through the window blinds he started to grow impatient. He got up from his lounging chair and walked over to the blinded window which seemed to hide brightness only wanting to show it. He understood the brightness as it wanted to be from its entrapment behind the blind. As the light peered through the window curtains his hand was slowly reaching towards it. His hand soon made contact with one of the rays and he retracted his hand quickly.

"JARVIS." He said uncomfortably. He was uncomfortable with three things and that was tight places, the sun and the A.I Tony installed in the house. He was still curious as to how it was possible.

"Yes Master-"JARVIS was trying to say. Tironian understood that the A.I or whatever the hell it was called did not know what to call him.

"My name is Tironian night." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well Master Night what may I help you with?" The A.I responded.

"What is the sun like?" Tironian asked slowly but quietly as he sat on his bed staring at the sun's rays.

"Distance from Earth is 92,960,000 miles. Surface temperature is 5,778 Kelvin. Magnitude is -26.74. The Sun is the star at the center of the Solar System. It is almost perfectly spherical and consists of hot plasma interwoven with magnetic fields. It has a diameter of about 1,392,684 km, about 109 times that of Earth and its mass accounts for about 99.86% of the total mass of the Solar System. Chemically, about three quarters of the Sun's mass consists of hydrogen, while the rest is mostly helium. The remainder consists of heavier elements, including oxygen, carbon, neon and iron, among others." JARVIS said in his robotic but fluent voice.

"I know what the sun is…I want to know what the sun is like." Tironian said.

"The Sun is the star at the center of the Solar System. It is by far the most important source of energy for life on Earth. It is warm and comforting. It makes humans feel a good way." JARVIS says sounding like a real person for the first time. Tironian during the time was putting his hand in the little strip of sun's rays feeling comforted by it like JARVIS said.

"JARVIS…open…open the window's curtain." Tironian said as the curtains slowly rolled up. The sun's brightness was overwhelming and warm. The rays shown on Tironian's bare chest and warmed him. He relished in the warmth and comfort of it. The sun didn't only provide warmth but light. Something he was not used to. It felt…good.

"JARVIS…thank you." He said looking out into the day as the heat of the sun show on his forsaken body.

**. . . . . **

**Kroger's…**

"Kill me now." He said as he strolled down the aisle while leaning on the buggy. They both were assigned to go to the store to get groceries. They both had to do it in order to help build their _chemistry _as Pepper called it. Tironian called it a shitty ass idea and Natasha just said she would rather get shot multiple times. They both looked so out of place with Tironian sporting a really tight red hoodie with dark jeans and Natasha wearing a stylish hat and sunglasses. Most of the people there were wearing plaid shirts tucked into faded jeans.

"I would love to." She said to him while she read the list of items they were supposed to get.

"Even though I am incapable of hate I feel like I am developing something similar for you." Tironian responded while looking her up and down.

"Love you too baby." She said touching his bicep while faking a pout.

"Bitch." He said while grabbing the pop tarts.

"Bastard." She said still looking at the list of groceries.

"Whore." He responded.

"Jackass." She said as she continued to walk.

He looked her over before saying," touché."

"Stop being a smartass and get the milk. It's the last one on the list." She said only for him to stop and she noticed his muscle flexing in his arms before easing away.

"This is going to be fun," he said noticing the men in the mirror," boys in blue at your two o'clock."

She looked in the mirror hanging up on the wall only to see the police officers in disguise also. She noticed their tentative glances in their directions and knew they were being tailed.

"I'm going to distract them both…" she was saying until she noticed Tironian was already next to the two brave cops. Natasha ran toward them in her heals as quickly as she could. Only God knows what he was about to do.

"Good morning officers." He said to both of them. The two cops tried to hide their surprise and show fake confusion.

"We are not-"one of the officers, Philip Harrison, was trying to say but were cut off by Tironian.

"Your badge you're trying to hide on your belt loop says otherwise." Tironian said with a smile. The cops then took a more confident stand as both of their hands reached for their guns but withdrew.

"Ok," the other of the officers said with a fake laugh," you caught us."

"Yeah I did." Tironian said as his smile started to fade.

"So what are you going to do? Tell the cops?" Phillip asked with a humorous laugh.

Natasha was wondering what he was doing until his next sentence came out and she wished she could have shot him in the face.

"No," he said with a scary serious face," I'm going to kill you."

At the same time both cops reached out for their guns only to realize they weren't there. Tironian held them both up with a devious smile before throwing both guns in the air. He caught both of them and aimed them at the cops. Both of the police offers coward in fear as they both got on their knees.

"Are you crazy?" Natasha asked as she tried to pry the guns from his fingers

"Yes." He said with a bored voice. The officers must have known what he was capable since they showed no signs of retaliation.

"Tironian." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"Natasha." He quick wittedly responded. Leonard told him to take down any one who got in the way and these courageous idiots got in his way. The officers took out their wallets and threw it at them cowering for him not to kill them. Tironian looked at the wallets only to realize both of them had families. He had no family so he couldn't understand what it felt to loose someone but he felt as if killing these two officers wouldn't do any good. Slowly the two guns were lowered.

"Thank you." The officers sighed. Relief flowed from their bodies. Quickly Tironian brought the guns back up to shoot…the cameras. He then grabbed the butt of the gun knocking out both officers.

He gave Natasha both guns and walked back to the cart carrying both unconscious officers," Your welcome sweetheart."

Natasha sighed with relief as he handed her the guns. He really was unpredictable. But he being unpredictable is why she hated him. She slowly raised the gun to the side of his head.

"Don't even think about it sweetheart."

**. . . . .**

**The car…**

Natasha was impatiently tapping on the wheel of her car waiting for Tironian to put the groceries in the trunk after he had thrown the cops in the trash can. They had argued about the way he threw the cops in there. She had worried if the cops would remember what happened and Tironian had to assure her that he had hit them pretty hard leaving two cops with amnesia. She had to admit something within her was awakened by him and his not so unwanted presence. She liked to see his muscles flex or move in his tight clothing. She liked the way his eye colors change. She liked his quick wittiness. She liked that he didn't have to fear. She liked his scars and tattoos. She liked…him.

Whoa whoa…whoa she had a boyfriend that loved and cherished her. Tironian gave her a sort of rush that was unexplainable. When she was with him she felt darker or colder as if they were both alike. She felt like she played a bigger part in his life as she was probably the only person living that could control that monstrous idiot. She saw almost everything about him like his muscles (like it wasn't obvious), his power, his broken self, his tortured soul, his quick witted attitude. But all of that seemed to be hiding something underneath. Like his wittiness and testosterone might have something underneath there worth caring for. He always seemed like he had something to hide but it also seemed like whatever he was hiding he didn't seem to know about.

They both had something for each other and that was either love or hate. The line between the two feelings seemed almost tattered by their footsteps. He seemed taken by her but he would never act on it. She wondered why. She also wondered why she was wondering why he didn't do anything to her yet. Why was she able to control him anything? Was it genetic or magical or something but why did it have to be her? Every time he was with her he always seemed like he was holding something back. Her theory was probably far off but she thought he knew something was coming and him acting on her would ruin what was about to come but if something was happening what was it?

Her thought were interrupted by her name being called. She looked in the back window to see the trunk down and a girl talking with Tironian. Tironian was looking in the car as if trying to find something and she assumed it was her. She got out the car slowly and walked towards Tironian who had the retched smile on his face. _Was he trying to force a smile?_ She was smiling at the thought.

"What?" she asked him. Natasha was partly looking at the idiot who seemed to rock a hoodie and sunglasses and she was partly looking at the girl with a crazy smile on her face.

"See…what is your name again beautiful?" Tironian asked as he grabbed Natasha by the waist and forced her to his side. She saw what he was trying to do and decided to play along. Natasha traced the sides of his neck with her pointy finger.

"Nicole." The girl with the crazed smile said.

"This is my wife…Natalia." Tironian said confidently. Natasha was trying so hard not to laugh right now as she had put her face in the neck of Tironian. The crazy girl had a disappointed look on her face and was staggering backwards.

"Oh ok well…nice meeting you both." The girl was saying while she was practically running backwards. Natasha was holding her laugh in before taking a serious face and walking back towards the car with Tironian.

"There was a wedding mentioned that I don't remember attending…." Natasha said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Annoying as hell, all she would talk about was going out somewhere, can I get your number…or your email…or your Instagram….or your Gmail…or my whole freaking life. She was crazy as hell-" he was interrupted by the sight of her face in the window. She was smiling while motioning to roll down the window. Natasha with her sunglasses on was smiling like a crazed bitch while Tironian's mouth was hanging down. Tironian was acting like he couldn't roll the window down by pressing the door but not the button. Natasha with all the controls on her side (What is with that? Annoying as hell am I right) pushed the button causing the window to go down slowly. Tironian looked at her while rubbing both hands over his face while whispering;" Payback will be a bitch."

"Your new friend is waiting…Tironian." Natasha said his name loud enough for the stalker to hear.

"Your name is Tironian? I love that name. Like it is so hot and sexy. Anyway here is my number, my Instagram, my email, my twitter, and so on and so on. So call me anytime and I would-." Nicole was saying but not before Tironian put the car into reverse and pressed on Natasha's thigh hard. On instinct Natasha turned the wheel so both of them wouldn't crash.

Tironian took a deep breath before looking at Natasha with a death glare," Next time I'm driving."

"What?! I thought you were interested." She said in an all too innocent voice.

"Who the hell do I look like with that stalker? And besides I don't have emotions." He said.

"Fine I will leave you and your stalker to be." Natasha responded.

"Besides…I am interested in someone." He said looking at all of her features.

"I thought you didn't have emotions." She said to him.

"Being interested and having feelings for someone is to different things." He quipped.

"You have a point. This person must be real special if she has your attention. Who is she?" Natasha asked.

_Look in the mirror _quickly popped up in his head and he had to shake it off. Natasha knew he was holding something back like he always did when he was with her.

"Um all I can tell you is that she is nice." He said before looking out the window.

"Hmm see like that Nicole chick wasn't the only stalker. You have been following her?" Natasha asked.

"I don't need to." He whispered while turning his head to look at her but his eyes only reached the floor. Tironian quickly gave her one side glance before looking back out the window. He was obviously hiding something with his creased eyebrows, hand rubbing his chin, and his look of being somewhere else as he looked out the window. The path and mind of Tironian Amor Night was complicated and Natasha decided not to delve onto it for now. Like seriously who would want to deal with all that?

**. . . . .**

**The mansion…**

"Natasha." He said coming into Natasha's room. God almighty… Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God. _Somebody help me_ Natasha thought. It was a towel and a mask. He was just wearing a towel and a mask. His abs were lick able, his pecks were suck able, his scars were trace able, his tattoos were like able, and his hip bones got more defined as her eyes traveled lower…(Rated T Folks lol)

He was Adonis.

What she wanted to do to him was unspeakable.

"You called for me." he said to her as he eyed her dress. It was a modern day strapless corset with lacey ruffles at the end and of course it was black. His fingers itched to draw her beauty. The dress complimented her fiery red hair and he couldn't wait to see what the mask would do to her eyes. The way the dress captured her luscious but dangerous curves made his knees grow weak for a second. Tironian didn't realize it but he was gravitating toward her. Her green luminescent eyes seemed locked on his body. His body was like a part of art. It was natural. It was nature. They both seemed to be entrapped in each other's beauty. Natasha's remembrance of her boyfriend broke the trance.

"Um yeah I need you to zip me up." she said as she turned around to show him her zipper. As he zipped up the dress he noticed her lacey undergarments and wanted to do the opposite of zipping the dress _up_. _Someone shoot me now_ Tironian thought to himself.

Soon they both walked out of their rooms fully dressed. He was right…the mask did bring out her eyes. He also noticed the gun attached to her lingerie.

"I thought we were just getting intel." He said motioning to the gun with his chin while scratching his head. He rarely took the hood mask off and now since the masquerade mask was covering most of his face his head itched like a bitch. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black vest, black pants, black shoes, black vest, and a red tie. His mask was black with black sparkles covering the bridge of his nose to the middle of his forehead.

"We are; this is just backup." She said making her way to the main area of the house were everyone else was stationed.

"Sweetheart I'm your backup." He said following her. He noticed she kept looking at his hair which was receiving fresh air for the first time in a long time.

"What is wrong?" he asked putting his hand to his hair.

"I've never seen your hair before." She said noting the highlights on his brown hair which seemed to be dyed.

"It is good no?" he asked while opening the door for her.

"It looks good." She said causing him to flash a white bright smile. He opened the door to the common room only to be greeted by open mouths and cheesy grins. Tironian scanned the area like he always did when he entered a new room and noticed Bucky was missing.

"Omg you guys look amazing!" Skye said as she grabbed the camera," Picture time!"

"Skye were not going to prom." Natasha said adjusting her dress.

"You two look like you should be in a Taylor swift music video." Darcy said standing next to Skye who was trying to get the two in a pose.

"You two look good." Happy said reading a limousine magazine.

"I agree with Happy." Bobbi said entering the room with Clint.

"I have to admit you do look good with _my _money on." Tony said coming around the corner to see what his money paid for. Tony didn't mind spending his money but he did mind on who he spent it on.

"Come on guy's one pic. That's all I need." Skye was begging but both Tironian and Natasha were too ignorant or stubborn.

Suddenly an earthquake hit them hard and Tironian was standing still like nothing was happening. He walked up to Skye and said," I will pose but I will do only one. ONE photo is all I'm doing." Suddenly the earthquake stopped and Skye smiled.

"Skye! If you make break this house…!" Tony yelled from but was interrupted by Pepper who taped a sticky note to his mouth. Tironian walked back over to Natasha and posed for the picture. His body was tilted toward her against her side. His face was looking at Natasha's from behind her head which gave his head a little tilt. Natasha who was looking at the camera didn't notice his gaze which softened at the sight of her face. Her cheekbones, her beautiful doe green eyes, her small nose, plump lips, and beautiful red curly hair could make a blind man see. He was so enticed by her beauty that he didn't realize the picture was already taken.

"Tironian." Clint said gaining his attention nodded to follow him. Tironian followed the blonde to the backyard as the sun was setting.

"I'm going to go straight to the point. If you hurt her or if she gets hurt on this mission I will kill you." Clint said getting into Tironian's face who didn't seem fazed.

"I would kill myself." Tironian said with all seriousness. Seriously he wouldn't be able to live with the mistake so he would kill himself. The thought of living without the woman just made him sick. She was Aphrodite in the flesh. Wait…she wasn't Aphrodite but the better of the goddess. Clint nodded with approval while walking away but not before Tironian asked a question.

"Where is the winter bunny?" Tironian asked.

"He left last night. He said he needed to go somewhere to check up on something but not before visiting Natasha in her room if you know what I mean." Clint said with a wink and a smirk. But he had heard what went on with his heightened senses. He had actually lost control and went out for a midnight run to distract himself but his heightened senses still picked up bits and pieces. The bear Tironian found in the woods suffered the wrath of Tironian as it is now rotting in a cave.

"Avenger of Darkness the carriage called a limousine awaits." Thor's booming voice said as he and Jane cuddled on the couch while petting Shadow.

"Uh don't turn my dog into a Norse god or something while I'm gone ok." He was saying before walking away.

"Don't worry Avenger of Darkness your friend is in good care." Thor yelled back.

He buttoned his suit jacket and was on his way until he was stopped by Betty who gave him a rose which he assumed he was supposed to give to Natasha.

"Hurt her and I will let the Hulk hurt _you." _ Betty said with a smile as she ran her hand down the front of Tironian's suit jacket. He looked at her to see she was serious and walked away.

He entered the limousine in all his glory with rose in hand. Tironian entered only to see how small the space was inside. You might have thought it wasn't bad but imagine if you were probably two hundred pounds of muscle and six feet tall sitting in a car that barely had enough space to fit him and Natasha. He felt uncomfortable in tight spaces and felt like he was suffocating or running out of room. He gave her the rose quickly before taking a deep breath.

Natasha stared at his death grip on the leather seat and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry if last night bothered you." Natasha said to him who just seemed confused at first until he realized what she was talking about.

"It did…it did bother me and a bear died because of it." He said as he pursed his lips and teetered back and forth.

"You killed a bear?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I went out for a run to distract myself and the bear was just…there." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. She laughed at him and he found it magnificent. The curl of her lips, the white of her teeth, the green of her eyes, and the slight dimples amongst her cheeks did something to his black heart. He felt it break. Why you ask. He felt it break because he knew he could never have her. He would never have the opportunity to call her his. He would never have the opportunity to hold her delicate body but strong in his arms. He would never have the chance to trace her delicate features. He would never be able to kiss those wonderful lips and it broke him even more.

"Well you're a dumbass." She said as her laughter died down. She noticed his disappointed expression and wondered what bothered him so much almost all of the time. He was the best killer in the world and he was disappointed. Wouldn't you be curious?

"I will take that as a compliment…but I'm actually…I don't like tight spaces." He said looking at the floor.

"Why?" she asked.

"Look at me." He said motioning to his gigantic body. She noticed how his head was actually touching the roof of the slimmed limousine.

"Yeah I still wonder how you get around the house without making a sound." She said with a smile. Ever since the conversation had started his tension started to ease away and her soothing voice made it much a hell of a lot easier. The rest of the ride was quiet and Tironian was able to relax a little bit.

"Were here," Happy said opening the door," Tironian I was asked by Mr. Howard to tell you not to make a scene or you would be going to some sort of cave."

Natasha witnessed Tironian's Adam's apple bob up and down and wondered what this man did to him. Tironian then nodded before exiting the car and helping Natasha out also. As soon as they both stepped out of the car are all eyes were on them soon to be replaced by camera flashes.

"I think they like the hair too." Natasha said placing her arm in his.

"Nah it's all you sweetheart. Aphrodite herself couldn't compare to your beauty." He said looking at her with what seemed like a true smile. Natasha looked at him and couldn't decide if she was falling or not. The way he smiled when he looked at her could make any girl melt but it made her fall hard like it did when Ste…he…was alive.

**. . . . . **

**Hydra Headquarters in Poland…**

The Winter Soldier easily passed by security without any violence necessary. He was looking for something. He was looking for anything that led to the Dark Avengers capabilities or weaknesses. Bucky slid in a little slit as the guards making their daily rounds passed by. In the little slit he noticed an opening to another room and there were people in that room. He recognized them to be Leonard and some other men.

"Your telling me our previous creation is helping the Avengers and now the Dark Avenger is?" one man asked sitting down with multiple bodyguards surrounding him.

Leonard was looking pathetic as ever on the other side of the room responded with," Yes sir but-."

"No buts Leonard, why the hell is he helping them?" the man asked.

"The ex-communicated Russian mafia members have broken out and are planning to take over the American government and the black market sir." Leonard said.

"I thought the ex-communicated were dead." The man said getting up. He was intercepted by another man in a suit.

"Mr. Lionis you need to take a look at this." The man in the suit then handed Lionis a picture. Lionis slammed the picture on the table and made Leonard look at it.

"Explain…Now before I bring O'rien in here to deal with you." Lionis said unbuttoning his suit jacket. Bucky couldn't see the picture clearly but there was a woman and a man in it with black mask and outfits on. The man had brown hair and the woman had red hair.

"When the ex-communicated took over the black market they were going to up their game. They want to take control of the Dark Avenger. That is why he is working with the Avenger's to take out the ex-communicated." Leonard said really quickly.

"Why do they want the Dark Avenger instead of killing him?" Lionis asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Because if they control the Dark Avenger they also control the criminals…they will be able to take over the United States." Leonard responded.

"But I want to know why is he working with the Black Widow? Get Wallace Eastell in here." The man in the suit walked out only to come back with another man in tow.

"Hello boys what can I help you with?" Wallace asked with a smile.

"The Black Widow is your creation am I right?" Lionis asked.

"Yes, she was one of my greatest creations until we started the New Dawn program. Why do you ask?" Wallace said.

"She is now with the Dark Avenger." Lionis said as the three men met in the middle of the room.

"Like together…together?" Wallace asked.

"No you idiot," Lionis showed Wallace the picture," They are working together because this dumbass couldn't kill the ex-communicated."

"The ex-communicated are planning on taking over the American government, the black market, and the Dark Avenger but he has to work with the Black Widow in order to take them out." Leonard said.

"They can control the Dark Avenger?" Wallace asked.

"Only Natasha can." Leonard responded.

"This is awesome! My best creations working together; you have to understand the major impact of this." Wallace said excitedly.

Silenced dawned among the three geniuses who seemed deep in thought on what to do next.

"I have it! Why don't we just get the Black Widow on our side and we can pair them together." Wallace said.

"No. I believe we should keep them in the friend zone. She might turn him…good."

"We have multiple situations right now okay. We have to deal with the ex-communicated and we have to deal with the love interest of the Dark Avenger when he doesn't have any freaking emotions!" Lionis yelled startling both Wallace and Leonard.

"…ok I have also been working on something amazing. I have made two things one is for the big guy and the other will upgrade the big guy." Wallace was saying.

"Well what the hell is it?" Lionis asked.

"You know how he likes to use chains and stuff like that? Well I developed this new weapon that will dominate. It is chain that magnetizes itself to Tironian's arm. The chain wraps itself around his arm like a snake. It has a blade on it and everything. I'm also working on something with Redger that can make Tironian permanently stay in the dormant state." Wallace said with a humongous smile.

"What do you mean stay in the dormant state?" Leonard asked.

"Imagine him being in animal mode controlled by one of us. I can easily make another serum so he can obey our orders without hesitation." Wallace said with his hands up.

"…I like it-" Lionis was saying until he was interrupted by the body guard.

"Sir we have an intruder in the building." Bucky knew he was made and was about to leave until a fist met his face and he was out like a light.

**. . . . .**

**Masquerade ball…**

They both danced in the grand ballroom with none other than blissfulness and in sync. Natasha kept eye contact while Tironian was trying to ignore her glare. She wondered why he wouldn't look her in the eye. There was nothing to be ashamed about. He was a graceful dancer she had to admit but if it wasn't for is enhanced balance and stamina he would be stepping on her toes. The covert mission was going well as nothing bad had happened yet. They both were to talk British and act all polite. He and Natasha were going in as siblings from England named James and Lucy. The plan was to get Loranus alone and question him but covertly while blending in.

"Two guards in each corner." She said while Tironian dipped her backwards.

"Five rooms on the right and three rooms on the left. Loranus is at your ten o'clock socializing with the rich idiots." Tironian said as both killers examined the room.

"We are good. "She said as Tironian lifted Natasha back up.

"You are really light on your feet." She said to him who seemed to be paying more attention to their feet than her.

"Thank you darling but the way your feet move and your posture says you are something more than a dancer. You were a…ballerina am I assuming?" he asked as his face came up for the first time to really look at her.

"Yes how did you know?" she asked him.

"While I was being trained by a man named Achilles he helped me notice things that people would never think to notice. Like how your feet lifts a little when you take a step or when you walk that is the reason you are so quiet. Ballerina's lift their feet when the dance so…yeah," He said to her. She never realized he looked at her that way.

"What else have you noticed about me?" she asked and he wished he could stare at her flawless face forever. Green eyes boring into blue. Calloused hands touching delicate but curvaceous hips. Small fingers curved around broad shoulders. An ice cold body pressed against a body heated by fire. A hard body pressed against a soft one. Full lips close to dull ones. Hot breaths breathing upon the face of each other. Two killers trying to find peace but from the wrong people.

"…everything." He said to her as his head was tilted down but his eyes lifted up to look at her. _Her lips were so kissable_ right now he thought.

She looked up at his eyes then to his lips then back to his eyes. The tension was growing and Tironian was trying so hard to control himself so he decided to change the subject.

"You know…Tony bought me a bunch of Scooby doo movies and I couldn't help but notice that this show is probably the best show on earth." He said to her softly and caused her to produce the magnificent sound she called a laugh.

"What is your obsession with Scooby-doo have to do with the task with the subject?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"It doesn't beautiful." Tironian said while looking at Natasha more clearly until he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" she asked looking around.

"You see that lovely couple right there? They are partly portraying the couple of Christine and Raoul as most of the young people here," Tironian said in his fake British accent," and so are they…and so are they…and look those two are too. I would prefer Erik and Christine."

"By whatever do you mean?" Natasha asked her eyes still roaming the area." Two guards at your three o'clock."

"You have never read or seen Phantom of the Opera?" Tironian asked." There on the move towards the target."

"Never heard of it but I do know you're going to tell me about it." Natasha simply said. "There walking back to their previous stations. We have some time to kill. The looks of it Loranus is that he is in a deep conversation."

"The story of the Phantom of the Opera where a man named Raoul, a lifelong friend of Christine, falls in love with Christine by the sound of her voice but not before Erik. Erik aka the Phantom of the Opera with his hideous and disfigured face terrorized the opera house and its occupants. He made the managers known of his existence through letters and what not. Erik kidnapped Christine and hoped she would fall in love with him but his disfigured face frightened her. Christine was released two weeks later as long as she stands faithful to Erik but she was planning on leaving with Raoul so Erik kidnapped her again along with Raoul. In the end Erik let Raoul and Christine go as long as she returned on his day of death and give him back the ring she was given by him." Tironian said with fascination. He looked like a kid who had a thing for comic books in a comic book store.

"So this Christine was loved by two men? The phantom with the disfigured face and her lifelong friend who found love in the beauty of her voice but who did she choose?" Natasha asked.

"She was to remain faithful to Erik and wear his ring until the day he died. He let her go knowing she fell in love with him also. She was the first person in Erik's life to kiss him." he responded as they both sat down at the table.

"Where was Erik living this whole time?" she asked.

"He was living underneath the opera house." Tironian responded.

"So why is this so important to you?" she asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera is one of the best love stories in history. Besides it is the representation that there is a chance the beast to fall in love and get love in return. That the villain of the story could have a shot at having love. Have you ever seen a movie where the villain is happy in the end or has the love of their life?" He asked and she smiled at his seriousness and commitment to this story.

"Point taken. I have not seen anything where the villain gets a happy ending." She said.

"Hey now you know three things. One is you now know the story of the Phantom of the Opera. Second is being that villains never getting a happy ending and third…now you know my future." He said the end part softly as he had just realized that he _was _a villain and that he would never get a happy ending.

"Maybe who knows? You know maybe you could be the first?" she said shrugging her shoulders in doubt her words actually helped.

"You might actually be right…for once." He said.

"For once? Hell no-" Natasha was saying until she was interrupted.

"Hello Miss I was wondering if I could cut it?" the young gentleman asked. Natasha looked at Tironian who had the deadliest glare on the young gent.

"Oh yes my date wouldn't mind." Natasha said with a smile.

"Natasha no Natasha no Natasha no no no Natasha Natasha…Natasha…Natasha." Tironian was saying really quickly as he tried to grab her hand. He didn't know if she realized but that was Loranus Michael.

Secluded mansion in the forest…

"Jane what are you doing in my lab and on my seat…and on my microscope?" Tony asked with Bruce following closely behind.

"You know when Tironian was at the Avengers tower?" she asked her eyes still hidden by the microscope.

"Yeah…" Tony said slowly.

"I stole some of his D.N.A and tried to find out who the D.N.A belonged to." She said and Tony quickly went over to her side.

"Well who the hell is it?" Bruce asked with impatience.

"Whoever it was…was untraceable because the multiple serums have overwhelmed his D.N.A and I can't tell who it is." Jane sighed.

"Ugh we need another way to find out who this guy is." Tony said exasperated.

Masquerade ball…

Currently Natasha was on her feet still dancing with Loranus while Tironian was at the bar with a drink in his hand staring at her. I know you're asking why there isn't girls flirting with him but most of the women there was old enough to be his mom and the others who were young were waved off. He only had eyes for the red head who seemed to stay on his mind twenty four seven. He couldn't understand it. They both stated they didn't want each other's presence but deep down he had a need for it. He was ordered to trust her and her alone but how could he trust her when she was never there. He was a weapon of destruction and if he wasn't watched carefully he could go off. He didn't like the need of a babysitter but it was necessary. Natasha didn't understand how dangerous he was.

He could kill a whole army and he didn't even have to be in beast mode. Natasha was dealing with dangerous cargo and if not cautious something bad will happen.

"If I shot myself in the head right now would you come back over here?" No…response.

"…What if I kill everyone in this room?" Tironian whispered darkly into the comm. Natasha shot him a glare telling him you better not or _I_ will shoot you in the head.

Tironian turned around to face the wall of the bar filled with many colorful concoctions. She better be getting some information out of him or hell would break loose.

"Why don't you go talk to her man?" the man next to him asked. Tironian noticed he was bulky and around his teens. The teenager was a little skinny but buff. He had scrawny brown hair with green eyes. A pointed nose and rose shape mouth adorned his young face.

"Why are you drinking vodka? Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?" Tironian asked sipping his rum.

"I'm twenty three." The teenager said. Tironian gave the kid a fake charming smile.

"Well kid she might not exactly like me." Tironian said with his face still turned toward the bar.

"You don't know that…she might even like you. I see those glances she spares at you and they are filled with so much love." The kid said as if he was in love with her.

"A beauty like her wouldn't like a beast like me." Tironian said while sipping his rum.

"You sound so sure." The kid continued.

"She deserves someone better looking. She deserves someone better than me. Someone…good enough," Tironian was saying.

"Ah that is called love my friend." The kid responded with and Tironian looked at him with a bored expression.

"…what the hell would cause _you _to say that?" Tironian asked.

"The fact that you would sacrifice your happiness for the sake of her benefit…I believe that is love my friend. You believe you are not worthy of her. You are afraid you will break her heart. You are afraid that she will break yours. You must live in a life of chances. All of your choices and actions have led you here…today…in this moment. You could choose to get your butt up and talk to her and maybe great things will happen. But if you sit here nothing will fully come to you. In order to change things in your life you need to reach for them cause they will not reach for you. Live knowing that you did it or die knowing you made the worst mistake of your life. You believe that she deserves better and maybe she does but what do you deserve? That is the question." Tironian looked at the kid and looked lost in translation. Even though Tironian couldn't fear he was in disbelief that the kid was right. The kid could have been right. He believed the red head was not of his worthiness. He was never and never would be worthy of her.. But what Tironian had never knew what he had forgotten was that she was once not worthy of him. All of it was a fantasy. She being with him was definitely a fantasy. What was he to her huh? He was probably a broken man with only a purpose to kill to her. He was broken. She was beaten. The average person would have thought of them as the perfect couple. Tironian had been hit on by many women but once they knew who he was they would be disgusted. Natasha stood out amongst them all. She had thought of his body as a piece of artwork carved on the body of a forsaken man.

She was a goddess and he was a peasant staring among the stars.

"Who the hell are you…Doctor Phil?" Tironian asked.

"One of my friends actually has that as my contact name." the kid said with a chuckle.

"What is your name kid?" Tironian asked.

"Edward…Edward Wayland." The young man responded while holding out his hand for Tironian to shake. Tironian stared at the hand before shaking his head.

"Well Mr. Wayland let me tell you something cause I'm really not going to want to see you in the future…" he was saying until interrupted by Edward.

"Do you ever say anything nice?" Edward asked.

"I have my times." He responded.

"No wonder you don't feel worthy," Edward said causing Tironian to release a deep throat chuckle," but for real can you say anything worth wild?"

"As my heart burns my soul cries from the thought you will never release my ties. I feel your light, I feel your heart beat against mine, but I can never feel the power of your love compared to mine. As I am bound to you and you alone that you will never let me go. My heart broken, my brain washed, my body forsaken, and my soul died but you will never let me go. My strength and your light no one will be able to defeat our might. My soul relies on you and you alone so please never let me go." Tironian said looking down at the empty glass of rum. Edward stood astounded by the words of the mysterious man.

"I will be seeing you around kid," Tironian said as he put the money on the table and walked away from him," and hey kid! Don't fail like I did."

"Hey! I never got your name." Edward yelled.

"You don't need it." Tironian said with a real smile while walking amongst the rich and favored hoping to find something else to delve in. He was becoming impatient with Natasha as she had took her time with the man. Why couldn't he do this mission all by his self huh? He could kill all the people in this room, get the information, and walk out like a boss. Ugh what he would do to rip Loranus' arms away from Natasha? What he would do to be with her. The thought of her being his made his skin ignite with fire. But he knew it was all a fantasy causing the flame amongst his skin to be extinguished.

He decided to distract himself with another conversation. He got up from his seat and paid his tab and went to socialize. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Natasha quickly look at him but soon went back to her mission.

Looking for practically anything to distract him from the red head he had walked past a group of elderly rich men which looked about the age of fifty six or fifty five.

"Hello young man," one of the elderly men said," we would like to settle a dispute between us."

Tironian put on his fake façade and helped with this dispute," What may I help you gentleman with on this fine evening?"

Natasha

Every single word that came out of his mouth disgusted her. The way he tried to seduce her wouldn't get any woman in bed with him. Loranus also tried to slip his hand lower and Natasha let it happen for many reasons. She felt as if she was back in the KGB seducing men for the fun and kill. The KGB taught her how to enjoy the kill even though you knew you were taking someone's life. It was God's power to take the lives of people not her. She couldn't believe what she became. She used to be nice and caring and loving until the KGB took her. They redefined her. They gave her new definition to life. Bucky was taught the same but was…upgraded. They both were given the same serum but she was given a bigger dosage because they believed she was the new face of the KGB. She then met another who was given the power also but it was a power beyond anyone's repair. She and Bucky were a mistake but the Dark Avenger was perfection. She and Bucky didn't go what Tironian went through. They weren't given tattoos. They weren't given that many scars. They weren't given his vibranium bone structure. Tironian was left in the dark for years alone. The thought of being alone in the dark for years made her pity the man. He was fully reformed while they were brainwashed. She felt connected to him somehow. She felt as if they both were destined for greatness.

"So beautiful may I get a name?" the idiot asked. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"I don't know handsome I might have to make you work for it?" Natasha said flirtatiously but only to looked at the man wondering the ball room. He looked like a puppy. Batting his blue eyes and giving his charming fake ass smile he received respect from everyone.

"Is the work worth it?" Loranus asked.

"Am I worth it handsome?" Natasha asked leaning back against his hand against her hip.

"…definitely." Loranus said.

"Yeah," she said looking around the room one more time," mind if we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah sure beautiful." Loranus snapped his fingers at his bodyguards who opened a private door. She stepped inside the door and looked back at the lonely man wondering the ball room. The lost soul who wondered the mysterious world but couldn't find his own purpose.

Tironian

Tironian looked Loranus' hand wonder Natasha's back as it tried to sneak its way lower. He quickly turned away from the gentleman and let his eyes glow yellow before returning back to blue. He would kill. He would die. He would sacrifice. He would do anything for this woman. But what he didn't understand is how she practically had all the control over him. He was going from Leonard's bitch to Natasha's bitch real quick. He turned back to the conversation at hand and put on his fake smile.

"The Dark Avenger is a menace to society and should be put in jail. My friend here says the Dark Avenger should be defended because he is a lost person who doesn't know what side he is own." The eldest man said.

"Uh….I feel as if…the Dark Avenger brings a sort of…justice to todays…corrupted society. The police really don't serve their purpose anymore. They smuggle drugs, women trafficking, rob, steal, and cheat. Society today doesn't really know who to trust and I think the Dark Avenger gives a new…definition…a new purpose." Tironian said and the elders were astounded. He didn't realize Natasha was listening the whole time.

"Това, което прави го по-добре от Winter Soldier (What makes him better than the winter soldier)?" one man asked.

"I'm sorry for him. He is Bulgarian-" another elder was trying to say but was interrupted by Tironian.

"The Dark Avenger е по-бърз и по-силен. Той не знае какво прави. Той има вниманието на хората. Не само хората от САЩ, но в света. Той също така разполага с вниманието на престъпниците. Поведението му вещи техните действия. The Dark Avenger има по-голям контрол, отколкото хората си мислят. The Dark Avenger също ще отиде за милиони на черния пазар. Зимният войник убит две дузини хора в последните петдесет години и Тъмно Avenger е убил стотици хора през последната година. Няма съмнение, че Тъмно Avenger има голямо влияние и е всъщност да е направил нещо. (The Dark Avenger is faster and stronger. He seems to know what he is doing. He has the attention of the people. Not just the people of the United States but the world. He also has the attention of the criminals. His behavior effects their actions. The Dark Avenger has more control than people think. The Dark Avenger would also go for millions on the black market. The winter soldier killed two dozen people in the last fifty years and the Dark Avenger has killed hundreds of people over the past year. There is no doubt that the Dark Avenger has a bigger influence and is actually getting something done.)" Tironian said in the purest of Bulgarian. He sounded like he was from Bulgaria. The elder Bulgarian looked impressed as did everyone else.

"Have you been to Bulgaria my dear boy?" an elder asked.

"No sir I have not but I have heard that it is beautiful this time of year." Tironian said sipping his ciroq.

"How do you know all this my dear boy?" the main elder asked.

"I…take an interest in his work." Tironian responded with a devious smile.

"The Dark Avenger is an idiot dressed in a silly costume like the Avengers." The elder said causing the others to laugh.

"I wouldn't speak about him like that if I were you. I heard he could kill a man with a handkerchief," Tironian said as he eyed the elder man using the handkerchief. The elder with the handkerchief slowed his movements and eyed the handkerchief," If I were you I sure as hell wouldn't speak about him because he has a knack for killing the innocent rich idiots who think they own the world cause they have money but truth is the man who needs no money has more power than you ever will. Judge me if you like but I can kill all of you without anyone knowing…with that handkerchief."

"Why do you speak of him as if you were him my boy?" the elder asked a little frightened at the words of the mysterious young man.

"Cause," Tironian said leaning in," I am him…oh and don't bother telling security. They won't believe you because their ego is bigger than their muscles. Spread the word of my presence for I…Am…Coming…have a good evening gentleman."

Tironian gave them all a killer smile flashing his sharp teeth before walking away while whistling a tune. He still noticed the pretty red heads attention was wavering between him and the gentleman surrounding her. She had heard conversation…good. He wanted her to listen of his capabilities. So when it came time she would know. What was with this woman and her men? He was going to make her come to him. He didn't know what was happening but he felt more confident than ever. He felt alive. Suddenly he felt a hit of realization. Tironian slowly looked and saw Natasha leaving the ball room with Loranus.

No…no…no no this was not part of the plan. She was supposed to wait till he was in a secluded room. He was starting to speed walk then run toward the grand door which held his most important interest in life. He practically ran over the two muscular testosterone filled guards as he tried to enter the hallway but the big muscled small brain idiots grabbed his arms.

He didn't hesitate when he grabbed the back of one of the security guards head and snapping it. He quickly punched the second guard in the nose before bringing his head to his knees.

He looked at the guards in the hallway aiming their guns at him and Tironian didn't hesitate in picking a fight. Tironian's eyes quickly turned red before a growl emerged from his throat. He ran toward the wall, gaining momentum. While running toward the wall he jumped up in the air, bringing his right foot to push off the wall, he punched the guard hard in the face.

The guards then rampaged Tironian with their bullets but it had no effect on the Dark Avenger. A dark mist quickly erupted and every guard was blind. Soon enough Tironian emerged from the darkness in his Dark Avenger uniform.

"The Dark Avenger… I have been waiting to kick your ass." One guard said raising his fist for a fight.

"I'm afraid you will be disappointed." Tironian said as the guard threw a punch. Tironian did a back bend while dodging the punch. He quickly came back up only to see a fist an inch close to his face. The Dark Avenger moved his head to the left before grabbing the guard's arm and snapping it in half. The guard screamed in pain as Tironian then grabbed the back of the guard's head and bringing it to his knee. Tironian still kept hold of the guard's head before twisting both of their bodies. He then bent backwards causing the guard's spine to snap.

Natasha was forced on the desk by Loranus as he tried to get under her dress but was interrupted by the sounds of screams.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"My date is here." She responded and his hand was still under her dress. She wanted so badly to break all of the fingers in Loranus' hand but Natasha wanted to see Tironian's reaction.

"Your date?" he asked and one of the guards went flying through the locked door and into the wall…on the opposite side of the door. Someone was jealous Natasha thought. Tironian walked through the door and was acquainted with the sight of his hand under her dress. He was next to Loranus in seconds.

"You're the Dark Avenger." Loranus said with a smile but that smile faded when Tironian grabbed his knife from his back pocket and plunged it into Loranus' hand.

"Ahhh!" Loranus yelled while his hand bled in pain as it was attached to the desk. Tironian then grabbed Loranus' throat and throwing his body across the room while ripping Loranus' hand to shreds.

Tironian raised his hand to deliver the blow that held Loranus' life as Tironian's eyes immediately grew into a yellowish color. But before Tironian could hand Loranus to the depths of the earth he was stopped by Natasha who was watching intently from the desk.

"We need him alive…for now." Tironian still hovered over the body of Loranus.

"Tironian," she said and his attention turned to her,"…stop."

Tironian slowly walked over to Natasha who still sat on the desk. She put her hand on his cheek and his face only appeared to get closer. His hot breath brushed against her face as her hand went from his cheek to his neck. His eyes slowly faded into blue and he released a deep breath. His only control.

"You can be the king…but watch the queen conquer." She whispered to him as he helped her down from the desk. She walked intently over to Loranus who was holding his hand with tears in his eyes.

"What are the names of the ex-communicated?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loranus said. Natasha looked at Tironian who was pacing back and forth_. Couldn't he maintain stability for once while we were on a mission?_ Natasha thought.

"Tell me or…I can let him handle you." She said and Loranus shook his head quickly.

"Their names are Boris Babushkin, Viktor Vasilyev, Pyotr Vorobyov, Andrey Zaytsev, and Ruslan Nuriyev." Loranus said quickly.

"Good…Tironian handle him." Natasha said.

"Wait! No please! I have more information! They all have separate missions so they won't be in one place. Like Boris he has a mission of going to the black market with some thugs from his old crew. They plan on taking over the Kor'jan black market. Viktor will be going to this bootleg fighting ring in order to build an army. Um…um…Andrey is going on the streets and building an army of his own. Ruslan is um going to the Pentagon and Pyotr is leading all of it."

"Is that all?" Natasha asked.

"That is all I know please…please get that psycho away from me!" Loranus screamed and Natasha eyed him for honesty. She realized he was telling the truth and left him to bleed. She got up from her crouching positon and walked away with Tironian in tow.

As Natasha walked out of the room she slowed her movements at the sight of the blood bath before her. There were men hanging from the ceiling by knives, men lying on the ground either unconscious or dead. Yes he was jealous…but he can't get jealous so… what is this?

"You alright?" he asked with innocence written on his face but not his heart. He really didn't know what he was capable of.

"Um…you did this?" She asked.

"You know anyone else who could do this?" he asked with a smile and looked back at his work," Beautiful isn't it?"

What the hell was going on?! He was…it was…that…she didn't know how to describe it but he looked like one of those dudes on the horror movies. This was the first time Natasha had ever feared anyone in her life. Tironian walked toward the back door and held out his hand. She looked at his hand then his eyes before hesitantly grabbing his hand.

This mission was going to be interesting.

**. . . . . **

"Put it on." The man said to the criminal.

"So you sure he isn't going to kill me?" the criminal asked while putting the hoodie on.

"I'm positive. Pretending to be the Dark Avenger will get you noticed. All you have to do is kill a few people." The man responded.

"But the Dark Avenger uses a chain but mostly his hands and he has the black-." The criminal was interrupted.

"Shut up! let me handle things." The man responded.

"I hope the real Dark Avenger doesn't kill me." the criminal said with hope.

**. . . . .**

Fury sat in his office while reading up on his files until he heard a creak. He quickly sat up and held his gun into the shadows only to end up on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Fury asked.

"You don't remember me?"

Skull on the shirt

Guns in both hands

Creepy jacket

"Frank what the hell are you doing in my office in the middle of the night?" Fury asked throwing his gun back on the desk.

"I heard about your little…dilemma and I wanted to see what I could do to help." Frank said as he waved his guns around with a smile.

"Ah you heard about the Dark Avenger. So you want to help frank?" Fury asked.

"Please don't call me Frank anymore call me…the Punisher."

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**My story the Dark Avenger will clash with Not Ready to Die by Jokerang. MY STORY WILL BE CLASHING WITH 'NOT READY TO DIE' BY JOKERANG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YES YOU HEARD IT RIGHT. THE PUNISHER AND THE DARK AVENGER WILL BE CLASHING TOGETHER. FOR MORE QUESTIONS PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE OR REVIEW ME OR JOKERANG. **

Inspired by tropic thunder and I am legend


	10. Survival of the fittest

**I'm back...**

**PLEASE JUST BLOW UP MY REVIEWS. I AM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Welcome back to the Dark Avenger…**

**Tironian's POV**

Blood…

….Bodies

Ash…

…Glass

Fire…

…Smoke

I raised my head only for it to throb. My ears were ringing. Smoke and fire were everywhere. Black painted the walls of the old warehouse as flames engulfed most of the building. I felt something on top of me and I felt something underneath me. I felt a liquid flowing from my mouth only to realize it was my blood. Everything was hurting and I could barely breathe. I pushed the palms of my hands against the ash filled floor only to realize something was wrong. I twisted my head and looked at my back but I couldn't. Something was holding me down. I tried with all my might to move but I felt as if I couldn't feel my body well mainly my back. I pushed with all my might but I then regretted it. Something was pressing in my back. It felt like little needles but I could only find out if I pushed this shelf off of me. I tried one more time using not just my arms and back but my legs and hips. With a mighty roar I was able to push the shelf off of my back only to see a horror before my eyes. My back had glass sticking out of it. It was covered in shards of glass. I looked like a freaking porcupine with it sticking out but by the looks of it…it was trying not to. The shards of glass were sinking into my body. As I healed the shards of glass were getting deeper into my skin. I held in a yelp of pain as my body tried to heal around the glass only for the glass to be pushed in farther. As I tried to get up more blood was forced out my mouth.

I then looked down at the thing underneath me. It was a nightmare. She was underneath me. She was holding all of my weight. A burst of adrenaline rushed through my body as I stood up quickly while ignoring the pain throbbing in my back. I used my heat vision and noticed that she was still alive. I sighed in relief as I picked her up bridal style. I didn't realize she would put so much strain on my back that it hurt. I needed to do this for the both of us. I needed to get the both of us out of there before this building crashed on top of us. Natasha stirred in my arms but didn't open her eyes. How I would kill to see those beautiful eyes.

"I need you to wake up sweetheart. I can't let you go to sleep." I whimpered through the blood and agonizing pain coursing through my back. I'm getting ahead of myself let me start from the beginning….

**48 hours ago…**

I was doing pull ups in the gym. Yes when I say a gym I mean a _public_ gym. Tony's ass wasn't smart enough to put a gym in the house. So at the moment I was doing pull ups while my babysitter sat in the corner with sunglasses on and a small amount of gum in her mouth. She was staring at me like she always does to make sure I don't kill anyone. Legs crossed and a devious smile appearing on her red lips she winked at me. I rolled my eyes. This game between her and I played gave both of us an edge. It gave us the right amount of protection for each other and the right amount of hate for each other. I noticed all the other guys trying to impress her but her eyes stayed on me.

Of course the other men looked at me to see what was so great about me that I had caught the attention of the only girl in here. I actually felt pretty special to be looked at by someone. I felt good that someone actually cared for me. When I got tired of pull ups I then went to the weights which happened to be the closest thing to Natasha unfortunately.

"Hey handsome you missed me? I know you love me but I was just a couple of feet away." she asked with a smirk.

"Nah I was trying to act like a normal idiot and see if I can get a view of your ass." I said to her with so much sarcasm it was literally dripping from my mouth. She chuckled at my statement.

"You lunatic do you even know what normal is?" she asked me with that killer smile.

"Leonard always told me there was no such thing as normal. That what people thought was normal differentiated from other people's normal. Your version of normal is different from my version of normal. Leonard also told me there is no such thing as weird, ugly, or crazy just…different. If there is such thing as normal I am far from it." I responded.

"Buzzkill he is eh?" she asked me.

"Definitely…what are the mission stats for tonight?" I asked her.

"We might as well use the plan we had last night…it worked so well." She responded.

"I don't really know what that was. I was part of the plan but not informed of it." I said to her continuing to lift the weights.

"Seducing our targets," she said looking at the floor for a moment.

"You seducing our targets," I scoffed. She looked at me in disbelief.

"What is so wrong with that?" she asked.

"It is practical and you're not that good at it." I said to her. I knew I started something that I would soon regret. She scoffed at my comment and for a moment she was out of my eye line. Just when I thought I lost her she was straddling my lap.

"Mm," I groaned as control was fading quickly. I put the dumbbell down on the stand but kept my grip on it cause if I didn't hold this something else would be held tightly. Her hands quickly went to my cheeks before sliding down to my neck. Her body was getting very close to mine as her hands slid lower. I could feel her breath on my face and my grip on the dumbbell tightened. She moved her lips over my collar bone then up my neck. My neck tingled with the sensation of her hot breath. Her hands then slid down to the top of my pants and I could feel the tips of her lips on mine. The thought of her kissing me ignited my skin with a flame. The thought of her never doing it extinguished the flame that ignited my skin. Her lips ghosted over mine and I felt my pants get tighter and tighter and tighter. She smiled as she must have felt it too.

"And you said I'm not that good," she seductively whispered with her lips against my ear. She got off of me with a wink. I looked up and noticed the metal bent beneath my fingers and the men staring at both me and Natasha.

"Fine you were right. You are seductively charming but it is very ordinary. Like we need to do something other partners wouldn't have the courage to do on their missions," I admitted in bored defeat. She looked at me while biting the tip of her finger with that devilish smile. Before she could response my stomach growled loudly but not loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Like…didn't you just eat?" Natasha asked.

"I did but my metabolism burns at enormous rate; therefore, I never get tired," I said with a wink as I grabbed my motorcycle helmet and leather jacket. Closely she followed behind and grabbed the motorcycle helmet also.

**Diner…**

"Thanks beautiful," I said to the old lady who smiled in delight as she walked away. The food set on the table almost overcrowding it was mostly for my and my gigantic appetite. The food looked delicious actually causing me to put the napkin on my lap quickly before getting comfortable on the booth we were occupying. My back was currently against the wall while my legs lie on the booth with my feet hanging of the edge. Natasha currently staring at me with the most curious of delight she witnessed me almost devour the food.

"Your gaze upon me is flattering," I said breaking whatever thoughts she was having.

"A normal person would look at you as if you were crazy eating all this food and being _that_ fit," Natasha said," but I know for a fact that you are crazy."

"Oh really? Then we are much alike aren't we sweetheart?" I asked as I ate my food.

"Please name something I've done that would cause you to call me crazy?" she asked while leaning back against the booth.

"Well what I know of you is that you have blown up a tank, stopping me from being me, stopping me from killing, being you, courageous enough to try to kill me, seducing me in front of a dozen men…shall I write you a list?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Should I write you a list of what _you _have done?" she asked as she crossed her legs.

"I have to admit I have done some crazy stuff and somethings unforgiveable but it was for the better," I said as I picked with my food. It was a really interesting topic when you asked me about killing. I wasn't really one to talk about killing but when I was in beast mode I loved it. It was a thrill. It was addictive and fun. Like you couldn't get higher than you were when you took someone's life. Just the fact that you took and had the power to take it but not the right gave me some sort of a thrill. Me killing people would affect what happened in the future. I could stop another holocaust. I could have stopped World War III. I could have stopped the next mutant uprising. I could have stopped another war, another battle, another life lost cause I couldn't kill one. I know what I have one and I don't regret anything.

"Do…do you ever ask for forgiveness?" she asked. I looked her deep in her emerald eyes and saw that she was serious. I put my fork down and wiped my mouth and responded.

"No…I don't," was all the words that came out of my mouth.

"Why not?" she asked with hesitant. I believed she was scared of my answer. And maybe I was right. I also wondered what the KGB did to her to make her this…_way._ I understood she knew of pain but was pain was inevitable.

I licked my lips before responding. "The need of forgiveness should be pitied. You don't need forgiveness to live it is not a necessary essential of life. It is just something you want so you could feel better about yourself. I don't ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it. Hope for a better day? Hope that I can be better? It is all a lie. It's a lost hope people believe in so they can have a little happiness."

Her eyes darted back and forth as if she was trying to find the answers to the world. She went quiet so I continued.

"Life asked death 'Why do people love me but hate you?' and death responded with 'Because you are the beautiful lie and I am the ugly truth'. People can't handle the fact that one day they have to die. You see that lady over there? She believes she will die when she reaches her old ages but she doesn't know is that death is closer than she thinks. They deny the truth because they don't like it…," I was saying and her eyes wondered for the truth," you still don't get it do you…? I am the ugly truth and you Avengers are the beautiful lie."

"_Life is a beautiful lie and death is the ugly truth…we want you to be the anchor between the two. You are beautiful but you're also the representation of death." _ That is what the red room told her ages ago. When I said those words it felt like it ignited something in her that seemed asleep for ages. Something inside her had awoken from the depths of creation. The Red room turned her into what she is today…the Black Widow.

"I have a question for you now," as I attempted a small smirk," What did the KGB do to you that made you this way? I mean you think of yourself as if you're not worthy of anything. Frank told me…that you fell in love with a man that was way beyond what you deserve…I don't understand."

"They made me what I am today. Um…my family was killed in front of my face. Engulfed in flames I knew that I would never see them again even as a young child. I was supposed to be wedded to Alexi Shostav who later died in an accident which I soon learned was the KGB's fault. The KGB found me and remade me…turned me into scratch before making me anew. I was taught to kill with no hesitation and do what the KGB needed me to do. Seducing the men before killing them was part of the tactic and I became the infamous Black Widow. Russia soon feared me and I…I had the power. It was the thrill of the kill that drove me further into the grasp of the KGB. I actually met James in the KGB after Alexi died and we sought comfort with each other. James was probably the only person who kept me sane and he also saved me from going to deep and I thank him for that," she said as she stared at one spot on the floor. I understood now the relationship between the two. I wasn't there for her when she needed someone and how could I be. For all I know I was in the army. "The KGB broke me and I thought James was the one who could put me back together but he could only just comfort me. The man I fell in love with…was one of a kind. If you don't believe it but he was the all American super hero and I don't know how but he seemed to put me back together. I don't know how it happened but it was like he didn't even have to try. I was hesitant with my feelings because I didn't want anyone to carry a burden that was mine to carry and now I regret it. He um…he…he died before he could ever know what I felt for him. He died not knowing what I felt."

Whoever this man was had a real power if he could make the Black Widow emotional. I envied this man as he hadn't even tried to get her attention and got her to fall in love with him. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Natasha…you should be grateful that you have feelings because when you don't it is like…you are about to explode," I said to her softly. Then a thought crossed my mind that I wanted to ask her. I needed to ask her. "Uh have you…uh…have you ever met anyone who was not…not worthy of _you_?"

Natasha looked him directly in the eye before answering with a serious face," I have and he believes I don't know that he likes me…or is interested in me because he doesn't have emotions."

I looked at her and realization hit me. She knew I was interested in her," Ah I was actually…," I was saying as my words were slowing down at the sight of what was on the TV. _Hell no._

"What is…oh," Natasha said.

"Ha…ha no…no hell no," I was saying as I was running out of the building. Natasha was trying to run as quickly as she could in those heels which seemed to get longer and longer.

**Rasul's factory…**

"What are we doing today?" a criminal asked his fellow criminal.

"We are meeting up with the Dark Avenger." The other criminal answered.

"Word is going around that there are two Dark Avengers. One of them is real and the other is fake…how are we to know the one we are meeting with is not fake? The Dark Avenger isn't really one to buying drugs."

"I don't know. But Rasul has created this little trick to see if it is the Dark Avenger…the real one."

"Mr. Avenger sir we're here. Come out come out wherever you are. Let us not be shy." Rasul was saying into the shadows. In the darkness of the room a figure came out. In a skin tight suit a man emerged from the shadows.

"Mr. Avenger I really never had the chance to meet you. All the other criminals say you're a psychopath. You like to kill…when do you ever by drugs?" Rasul asked the fake.

"You know nothing of me so how would you know what I take interest in?" the impersonator growled out. All the criminals cowered in fear but Rasul was not fooled.

"Ok fine if you are the _real _Dark Avenger you wouldn't mind killing this man right here." Rasul said motioning to the man on his knees next to him. the imposter then pulled out a gun and without hesitation shot the man dead.

"I was worried there for a second. You must be the real Dark Avenger because you just killed the mayor," Rasul said with a wicked grin as the imposter started to quiver in fear," but I know for a fact…that the Dark Avenger doesn't kill someone with a _gun_. So…who the hell are you?"

Guns were raised at the imposter but before a shot could go off the imposter took off. Rasul's men ran after the trickster with incredible speed. The imposter started to pick up speed and he smiled at the thought until I showed up.

Once the motorcycle was parked I got off my motorcycle brutally not even trying to make an introduction.

I quickly grabbed the man by the throat and bent him backwards over a blade," What did you do?!"

"Now that is the _real _Dark Avenger." One criminal commented.

"You're the Dark Avenger." The man in the receiving end of my grip said.

"I don't like to repeat myself!" I growled out. I made his head get closer to the sharp blade. "Get Rasul."

The criminals quickly scrambled toward their leader as I kept my eyes on the imposter. Suddenly my phone started to ring. "Natalia get that for me sweetheart."

She reached in my back pocket with hesitation before pulling out my phone and answering it.

"Tironian's partner in kicking ass how may I help you?" she said into the phone.

"What the…anyway it is me Leonard is Tironian there?" Leonard asked from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah he is kind of busy right now," she responded as she looked at the death glare in my eyes. The man cowering in fear beneath me had tears flowing from his eyes and Natasha couldn't help but feel pity.

"Is he with the imposter? Is he dealing with the interference?" Leonard asked with a stern voice.

"Yeah…he is with the imposter but um…you may want to talk to him," Natasha said before handing me the phone. With one hand I balanced the imposter over the blade.

"Sir," I said firmly in the phone.

"Are you dealing with the problem? Did he do anything stupid?" Leonard asked quickly.

"The problem is being dealt with. I shall find out if he did anything bad toward my name." I said as my grip tightened on the imposter.

"Good and keep me informed." Leonard said before hanging up. I put the phone back in my pocket and noticed Rasul and his little army heading my way. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Natasha scooted closer.

"Good morning _the _Dark Avenger and…Black Widow," Rasul said while staring at Natasha for a moment longer.

"How do you know who I am?" Natasha asked.

"Don't you remember the fall of the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D…all the information was leaked," Rasul said. Natasha soon had a face of realization as she remembered she was the one who leaked all the information.

I groaned in frustration," Rasul! What did this idiot do?"

"Oh he…um…," Rasul was trying to say but he was in much fear of the real Dark Avenger.

"Spit. It. Out!" I yelled at him. I was growing impatient.

"He killed the mayor," Rasul said quickly. A look then appeared on my face. I probably looked crazed but I didn't care.

"He…killed…the mayor. He killed the mayor," I looked at Natasha who looked cautiously looked at me," He killed the mayor!"

"It was an accide-," but the imposter was interrupted when his spine was pierced by the sharp blade. Tears rolled down the cheek of his face before I walked toward Rasul. No mercy. No pain. No weakness.

"Were there cameras in the building?" Rasul shook his head," You sure? Because if I find any cameras in there you're going to end up like this guy. So I'm going to ask again even though I don't like repeating myself. So were there any cameras in the building?"

"Yes there were cameras in the building. Ok look…before I am killed I want you to know as our king that we didn't trust you. The plan was that if you were the real Dark Avenger he was going to trap you and sell you in the Kor'jan black market," Rasul said quickly. _Who is he? Who is going to kill him besides me? What did he know of the Kor'jan black market?_

"What is the Kor'jan black market? I heard Loranus speak of it but I've never heard of it," Natasha said but I was too focused on the fact that my imposter killed the mayor. If this got out on the news I will be serious trouble

Rasul responded with," It is supernatural black markets were creatures, super naturals, freaks, and all that good stuff go for…how do you say…go to converse and buy stuff for their specific needs."

"Who hired you?" I asked.

Before Rasul got a word out he was shot in the head. His criminals ran away. How pathetic. If they were my soldiers they would have been dead by now.

"How many people do I have to kill today huh?" I whispered to myself. Quickly I turned around and immediately knew who it was.

"Punisher," I acknowledged. Ah how I would love to beat his ass. I know you're wondering what happened between us but that is it. Nothing happened. He may have interrupted my mission one time and found out who I was and what I did but I also found out what he did which seemed to put my bad thing in the dust.

"Widow and…the wannabe Avenger," I laughed at his comment.

"Your funny but who here _thinks_ there a punisher…Oh I think that is you," I responded to Frank.

"Would you two stop bitching? Frank what the hell are you doing here?" Natasha asked as she looked at him.

"Oh you didn't hear? I'm joining you on this-," but I interrupted.

"The. Hell. You. Are," I said slowly while looking him directly in the face.

"Sadly yes but I will have fun tormenting the both of you." He said with a smirk. I really wanted to kill him.

"Or…a fatal incident could happen and we couldn't save you," I said with a hint of truth behind my words. He held one of my greatest secrets and they could die with him.

"I could shoot you in the head," he said aiming his gun.

"The bullet would not affect me," I said walking towards my bike. This idiot was putting me on the verge of something destructive. Once I sat on the bike it kind of got low. Like the bike literally bounced up and down from my weight.

"Hey big guy I think you're beginning to weight that bike down," Natasha said as I got off of it and she got on it," Don't worry I will let you run the rest of the way home."

"Need to ease up on the fast food don't we," the Punisher chuckled.

"Natasha …remember that commitment I made not to kill if not necessary?" she nodded," I'm about to break it."

"You want to kill me eh? Let's see what you got," the punisher said. I laughed at him and decided to play his little game.

"Alright then…let me make this a fair fight," I picked up one of the biggest guns on the ground and threw it at him," take your best shot."

He looked at the gun and nodded with a smile before aiming it at me. My heart beat was steady and my brain focused on the impact my body was about to take. It seems as time slowed when the first two bullets flew out of the gun. The bullet then pierced the skin of my chest only to dent from the metal encasing my bones. I looked down at the two bullets dented and flicked them off with the slightest of ease. My foot slowly took a step forward as my pace started to increase.

"I let you have your shot…now let me have mine," I said as his bullets started to rapidly fire at my body. Once I reached him I slowly bent the barrel of the gun. He then did the stupidest thing a person could ever do. He punched me in the face. He punched _me _in the face. My face only moved probably about an inch before I looked back at him. He was shaking his hand from the impact of his bone against my enhanced bone structure. Who is stupid enough to punch vibranium? My eyes quickly grew red as a devilish smile appeared on my face.

I pulled from the gun from his grip and punched him the face.

"Well damn someone has been working out since our last meeting," Frank said and I just wanted to choke the shit out of him. From the corner of my eye I saw Natasha's eye brows raise from the tip of her sunglasses. Damn it, I was going to have to do some explaining.

While I was distracted he quickly grabbed one of my knives and marked my cheek. The cut healed as quickly as it was cut. I grabbed his wrist and crushed down on his hand making him release the knife. In midair I caught the knife while bent on my knee. I then cut the back of his knee, then his hip, then chest, and last his cheek.

"Ready to stand down?" I asked while holding the knife to his neck.

"Um…no," he said before he grabbed my hand and using my strength against me he lifted up his lower body and wrapped his legs around the back of my neck. I got what he was trying to do. He was trying to take my breath away with the back of his hips against my stomach, his hands holding onto the both of mine, and his calves wrapping around the back of my neck. I thought of the only I could do and dropped my ass to the ground. Shock appeared on his face as he realized that his back was about to hit concrete but before it could I used my reflexes to plant my feet on the ground and held the both of us up.

"Oh thank God," Frank pleaded and he looked at me with relief until I smiled. I quickly dropped his ass on the concrete and his reaction was priceless. He curled up in agony from the pain surging through his back.

"Ready to stand down or you want to go again?" I asked with my hands up.

"Nah I'm good," Frank responded with high pitched voice. I nodded before walking away towards the red head waiting for me. She looked very intrigued and interested.

"Enjoy the show beautiful?" I asked her.

"Just noting that you would practically sacrifice your body to take someone out," she said looking up at me.

"If that's what it's called for…I will sacrifice my body," I said before trying to get on the bike again but she held me back.

"No…you're _running_ home remember?" she asked before putting my helmet on. I sighed and looked at her while rubbing my hands over my head," Aw is that your best puppy face?"

"No," I pouted as she grabbed my chin with the tips of her fingers and ran her fingers over my chest. "Don't forget to pick up Tony's new machinery and Leonard's package." She quickly drove off and I sighed.

"Ha your girlfriend leave you?" Frank asked with a painful voice from his curled up position on the ground.

"Shut it! I heard you had a thing for Maria Hill so you cannot talk about me." I said still looking on the path of dust in the air.

"Ha at least mine doesn't have a boyfriend," I quickly turned around toward frank and walked toward him.

"Before you kick my ass again I need to say that there were cameras in that building but they produce live feed so whoever was recording the imposter already has the video. I know what you're going to ask and no…it cannot be traced. You know the cops are going to be hunting you," I think he was doing this on purpose to make my life worse. I groaned before looking at the trail of dust from the air which settled among the dirt and took off like a speeding bullet.

**The mansion…**

I walked in the mansion sweaty with all the things I needed to pick up and headed for Tony's lab. It was empty and dark just how I like it. I quickly put Tony's stuff down in the corner and my curiosity overwhelming my senses to leave I wondered the dark room of the lab. I noticed all kinds of things. I noticed his multiple Iron man suits hanging up in the corner. I noticed all the different liquids pent up against the wall. I even noticed my motorcycle suspended in the air and multiple tools surrounding it. It was wondrous in here. So many possibilities that could send you into a bigger world. Nothing can go pass the limit of the mind. I then wandered into a little corner with a miniature TV that seemed to be paused and next to it was what I recognized to be Betty's notes. My finger came up to press the play button and something…happened.

I cannot describe it but it was horrid. Betty was walking around in some sort of chamber while pondering in the chamber. She seemed like she was more like pacing back and forth. As time passed I grew bored and before I left I saw…it or whatever the hell it is. Betty was transforming into the Hulk or another form of it. It was red. It was big. It was humongous. But before I could wonder any further Tony entered the lab.

"Hey…buddy," Tony said slowly watching my every move. I kept silence and shifted my feet under his nervous gaze. "So watcha doin'?

"Um…I was dropping off the equipment you order," I said motioning to the boxes in the center of the room," wondering if you needed any other help with anything."

"Speaking of that I do," he said as he walked toward a dark corner of the room. I followed closely behind him," I built you something and I want you to try it out."

"Why do you make me these things when I am your enemy?" I asked curious as to why a hero like him would build things for a villain like me.

"Well at the moment you are my ally and besides you remind me of someone I used to know…a friend of mine…a captain," he said the last part softly. I never knew Toy Stark grew soft. I decided not to delve into the depression.

"Alright then let me see what you got," and suddenly the lights flashed on," I'm slightly impressed."

"What do you mean slightly? This is the highest of the high…probably the best thing I have ever made," Tony said with joyful tears. It was amazing. The suit…the dog's suit. It was amazing wait I already said that. It was stunning. It was a bullet proof armor that had the outlines of a warrior as grey designs were carved into the black suit. I then realized the designs were my tattoo. Instead of a hood there was a full head helmet that only my eyes were visible. Were my eyes where was my scar traced in grey on the black helmet. It was a vest for Shadow which had weapons attached to it and goggles and everything with little doggy shoes at the bottom. It was amazing.

"The thing about this suit is that it adapts to the temperature like you do. It can't melt. It can't freeze. It also emits that dark gas which is impressive by the way. Your boots were upgraded to absorb shock and your gloves designed to take impact. These metal bands go around your arm to maintain and measure your heart rate. And I didn't forget about Shadow. He is so sweet and huggable I wanted to turn him into the terminator," Tony was saying with excitement. I traced the lines of the suit and wondered what they were.

"What are these lines?" I asked.

"OMG! I forgot. This is probably the best feature of the suit…the lines of the suit holds with in them a liquid of sorts. The liquid stabilizes your body to keep you from having blackouts and stuff. The lines look like your actual veins!" Tony said with excitement.

"Tony…it is…it is amazing but…but I cannot accept," I said backing away from the case that withheld his creation.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Um how about we save it for a better time alright? I don't want to abuse it," I lied. I really loved the suit but I just couldn't accept. Taking something from my temporary ally would be wrong and Leonard would probably kill me. I started to leave the room.

"Alright buddy goodnight," he said to me as he was still looked at the suit. I took a quick glance back at the miniature TV before walking out.

**...Play Monster by Eminem ft Rihanna...**

**12:00 pm…**

I sat on my bed staring out the window surrounded by drawings like I always was when my mind was blank. For some reason I kept drawing these shields. Like a literal shield with a little too much detail arrived on my paper somehow and it was a mystery to me as of why. I brushed the thought off.

The gigantic box sitting in the corner from Leonard caught my attention but I would just have to open it tomorrow.

Too much to think about and too little time to think. Ever since Natasha mentioned I look like someone she once knew realization dawned on me that…I don't know anything I did before the two years I became this. Who was I? What was I? What was I to do? I knew too much but also too little. My mind was empty. There was too much to think about and I couldn't think of any of it. It was killing me. Everything was killing me. I looked out the window and looked at the moon and stars. Too much was going on and I can't handle it. I looked at this moon almost every night looking for answers I could never find. Who was I before _this? _Why can't I remember anything before becoming this? Why was I always being compared to a man I never met or seen or heard of? Leonard told me of life I never knew of. Redger told me of a name I didn't know to be mine. Why couldn't I remember my life before the two years in hell? Why couldn't I feel? I grabbed the drawer in front of me and threw it to the other side of the room. _I can't feel_. _I can't remember! _I grabbed the front of the bed and flipped it over. The mirrored then shattered at the impact of the lamp I then threw.

I am a soldier at war but I didn't know who I was fighting.

"I can't feel. I can't remember. I just…can't," I whispered to myself. My fist then made contact with the wall and a hole was made. It then hit me. I looked at the gun on the ground and quickly grabbed it. I pointed it at my head. I can't do it. I can't do it. I cannot do anything! My breath was raging and I couldn't take control as my finger pulled the trigger. BAM!

All I got was a headache.

The side of my head had a whole in it only to show the metal beneath my exterior before healing quickly. I ripped my hoodie in half and looked at my bare torso. I looked in the broken mirror to see my eyes yellow and the black veins standing out from my lightly tanned skin. My heart was black. You could see it from my bare chest…my black beating heart. I looked at nothing but the ground. Am I going crazy? What am I turning into? What am I becoming?

Suddenly I felt hands on the side of my cheeks. I quickly flinched away but the soothing touch brought me back. I looked at the green eyes shining among my yellow ones. Her hands went beyond my cheeks and toward my neck. She lifted my head up to look at hers and I truly looked at her. The way her eyes bore into mine. The way her hands soothed my aching and strained muscles. The way her voice soothed my vigilance. The way her smile brought me peace amongst the war. The way the sound of her heart beat calmed mine. The way she laughed was a melody to my ears. The way my body reacted to her every move.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't handle all of it. All the darkness trying to break through was overwhelming. The control was fading fast and she was the only one who seemed to have the control. I brought my hands to the back of her thighs and brought her closer to me while my head rested on her stomach. She rubbed my back with her soothing hands. She was my control.

The peace to my vigilance

The beauty to my beast

Could she truly love a beast like me?

After what seemed like hours of staying in this position with me on my knees and her crouched in front of me I felt something wet against my cheeks.

"What is this?" I asked rubbing my hands against my cheeks.

She produced that magnificent sound known as laughter," There called tears idiot."

"These…tears are horrendous and volatile," I said and she chuckled again. She helped me even when I was at my worse. Slowly she bent down as my hands ran up her sides. She separated the sides of my ripped hoodie and examined my body. Her hands traced the darkened veins of my body before looking up at my eyes as they slowly faded back to blue. I slowly put my forehead against hers.

My love.

**Morning…**

"It actually isn't that bad."

"It is going to weigh me down."

"Stop being a sissy and put the damn thing on. We have a mission in less than ten so come on."

Natasha soon walked into what used to be my bedroom to see what we were fighting over today I assumed.

"What is it now?" she asked sleepily. Slowly I turned around to reveal the new addition to my outfit.

"It is chain," she said to me and I nodded. The chain I held in my hands possessed a power Leonard told me but I don't really know how it works. I just held it in my hands looking pathetic as ever. Like what the hell was I supposed to do with it? Leonard said it did something special but how would I know what that is when I don't even know how the damn thing works.

"Leonard said something about it being 'special' but I really don't see anything special about it besides the blade on the end of it," I said to her as I started to swing the chain around.

"Whoa there buddy ease up," Frank was saying.

"Nah I'm good just give me a sec. I haven't used a chain blade in a long time," I said. The blade swung with the length of the chain as I started getting better at it. My pace was starting to pick up while both watched in awe at my skills. I decided to test how good I was by aiming the blade above Frank's head. As the blade reached for the wall my hand slid as the chain also slid out of my grip. I was pretty good as the blade landed right above Frank's head.

Frank looked at the blade before shooting me in the chest. "Bitch."

My deep chuckle rumbled through my chest as I flicked the dented bullet off my chest. "Target practice my friend, until I actually find out what this thing can do."

I hooked the blade on my on my belt loop as it hung and swung as I moved. I looked up only to notice what the Black Widow had on and she made my jaw drop. Her knew Black Widow outfit had been…upgraded. Instead of her usual Black Widow outfit it had a hood and scarf like mine with knives and guns equipped everywhere on her body. Her abs where also outlined like mine.

"Aww man…now I'm going to look like the third wheel with you guys looking like the new Batman and Cat Woman," Frank whined and my mind wondered to Batman again before focusing on the beauty before me. She was like the female version of me. Then my mind wondered to her in _my_ uniform.

"Hey buddy your eyes are glowing again. You good?" Frank asked with a slight smile. I knew he must have known about what I was thinking.

"Yeah…yeah I'm great," I said not taking my eyes off her. She gave me a once over as she retreated back to her room but not before whispering 'Men'.

"Uh you might want to put that away," Frank said with a chuckle motioning to the top of my pants. I looked down before regaining my composure as my pants slowly got less tight. What this woman did to me was unexplainable.

**The black market (Third person POV)…**

"What the hell is that?" Frank asked as they walked amongst the freaks, mutants, and super naturals of the world. Walking with Natasha and Frank, Tironian felt all the eyes upon him. Truth is most supernatural creature feared the Dark Avenger, some admired him, and others despised him for ruining the peace which was let upon the world for once. Tironian walked behind the Natasha and frank who seemed obvious to all the glares and stares they were receiving.

"Frank pull on the chains one more freaking time and I will rip your damn throat out," Tironian growled through his teeth," give Natasha the chains before we end up one man down."

"Aw can't handle me big guy," Frank asked with a smirk.

"My foot is about to be shoved up you're a-," Tironian was saying before he was cut off by Natasha.

"Both of you shut the hell up," Natasha demanded as she grabbed the chain from Frank that held me bound.

"I promise you if it wasn't for our covers I would have killed you by now," Tironian told frank.

"Can't keep your hands off me eh?" Frank asked. Slowly Tironian lifted his foot up and stomped on Frank's hard. As he bent down to aid his hurt foot Tironian lifted his foot up and kicked him in the face.

"Ugh! You little bitch!" Frank cried.

"Don't you forget it," Tironian responded. He walked toward this old looking lady who was transfixed on something.

"Hello Miss Luna," he said sweetly to the old lady.

"Hello Amor," the old lady acknowledged.

"Miss Luna how many times do have I to tell you to call me Ti'?" Tironian asked her.

"Till the day I die," she responded as she turned around and started to mix the colorful concoctions," Let me guess, you want the usual?"

"Yes ma'am and if you could…could you pump up the dosage?" Tironian asked. He was waiting on her to finish making the stuff and when he looked up he noticed men with guns roaming the sides of the black market. The men seemed to keep pointing to a large cage that moved every now and then.

"So…I'm assuming you're not only here for me. Are you going to kill them?" Luna asked as she frequently eyed the men also.

"That is the only purpose I was created for," Tironian sighed as Luna handed him the stuff.

"You idiot, you were created for a better purpose than to kill," Luna sighed out as she got up on her cane," you were created for a bigger purpose. One day you will change the world…along with that little lady over there."

Tironian looked at Natasha and Frank who seemed to be in a never ending argument on the Hulk buster vs the Hulk himself but all he was focused on was Natasha. "Luna she isn't just going to change the world…but also my life."

"There ya go boy. I knew something was in that hollow head of yours. Now get your skinny ass over there and kick some ass," Luna said as she hit Tironian's ass with her cane.

Tironian walked back toward Natasha and Frank. They both seemed to notice the guys around the room also.

"You see them?" she asked Tironian who nodded without taking his off of the mystery men. Frank was slowly starting to pull out his guns and Natasha was starting to charge up her widow bites.

"Um here," Tironian handed Natasha a vile of liquid," it is Black Widow venom. Enough to take out an army, um…you can ask Tony if he can make something for you to inject them with but let's just say it is a gift from me to you."

Natasha stared at the vile before looking at Tironian," Or I could kill you with it."

"Is that your way of saying thank you," Tironian responded as he walked off.

"No…I can literally kill you with this," she quipped.

In response Tironian rolled his eyes before walking off. "Hold them off while I go…do something."

"You better not leave us to die here. I promise you I will comeback from the grave and kick your ass!" Frank yelled as I ran up the stairs of the market. It was dark that was all he could tell you but using his night vision Tironian saw it was a theatre. An old abandoned theatre. He always wondered what the black market was under. It was called the Underground Black Market for a reason but Tironian never knew it was under a theatre. Tironian sat down in the red ruined plush seat as he held the bag of drugs and he picked out one specifically. This drug gave him control over the beast while still being in full beast mode and he wanted to test it out but he felt as if he needed to wait.

**Underground…**

"How the hell did this happen again?" Frank asked as both he and Natasha were backing away from the mysterious men while super naturals and other mutants ran to the far corner of the market.

"Well is you would stop pissing people off maybe we wouldn't be in this situation," Natasha stated.

"I didn't piss _them_ off! I pissed _you_ off!" Frank yelled in defense.

"Dammnit Frank that is the reason we're in this situation!" Natasha yelled back.

"Don't tell them my name! They could hunt me down!" Frank responded.

"That was the point!" she yelled. Currently Natasha and Frank were backing away from a twenty man army with supernatural weapons in their hands and a big ass crate behind them.

All of a sudden Tironian landed in front of Natasha and Frank as the men abruptly stopped their creeping.

"Took ya long enough," Frank whispered.

Tironian looked at the men before him as he rose to his full height. "I will deal with them…get the crate."

Frank nodded after looking at Natasha who manned up and walked beside Tironian who gave her a side glance.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the both of them started walking closer to the armed men.

"I'm helping you," she said without looking at his moon bright eyes.

"You're funny. I don't need your help," he quipped.

"Oh no…I'm helping you from killing them…well some of them," Natasha responded. Then the battle begun as both killers took on two men at a time. Tironian slid his feet underneath both of the two fighters before kicking one in the face and punching the other in the throat. He looked over to see Natasha strangling one of the men with her legs while stabbing the other in the leg, paralyzing him.

Sixteen more

Tironian then kicked one of the men in between his legs before bringing his knee up and shoving his nasal bone in his forehead.

"Becoming a little less professional are we?" Natasha asked with a smirk as she held one of the men with her widow sting.

Tironian chuckled with that baritone of a voice," When was I ever professional sweetheart?"

"Knife," Natasha yelled at him as he threw the knife her way and she caught it swiftly before slitting someone's throat.

"And you talk to me about killing eh?" he asked while punching a man until he was knocked out.

Eleven more

"Kill some…save some," Natasha responded. As one aimed to shoot Natasha, Tironian kicked the gun out of the man's hand before ducking a punch then kicking him in the face. Both nodded at each other before continuing the fight. Before he realized it Tironian was in a standoff with six guys as Natasha was taking on the other four.

Eyeing all of them carefully he noticed the guns weren't real. Dammnit Natasha had him all frustrated that these were real guns. What he forgot was that the Avengers rarely run in with the supernatural type and their weapons.

**Frank's area…**

"Ugh Dammnit this thing is so freaking hard to open," Frank said out of breath from trying to open up the cage. He got so impatient and tired he brought out both his guns and shot the cage open only to hear a loud roar.

"Whoops…I done pissed off something," Frank whispered as he started backing up from the slowly opening cage.

**Fight…**

"Son of a bitch," Tironian said before snapping one of the distracted men's necks. Jumping off another guard's chest while knocking him into the hard brick wall, Tironian brought up his fist before banging against another guard's head. Ducking a punch and blocking a kick Tironian did a spin kick and knocked a guy out. Another guard came up beside Tironian but Tironian slipped his feet underneath the guard before they both toppled over and ending with Tironian's elbow in the guard's ribcage.

One more

The guard punched, kicked, and hit but all were blocked by Tironian's quick reflexes. Impatience got the better of him as he jumped up in the air and kicked the guard in the chest with his feet held together.

"And that is how you get it done," Tironian said as he pushed himself up only to see Natasha swinging around a gun and leaning up against a wall.

"Took you long enough," she yawned.

"I was taking my time to savor the kill you know," he responded as he walked closer to her. Both their bodies were so close together and they were both caught in the moment. His hand moved to her hip and his primal nature kicked in as he pulled her closer but their moment was interrupted as a large roar erupted from the back of the crate.

**...Play Eminem - Survival...**

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit," Frank was saying as he was running away from someone…or something.

"Frank what the hell did you do?" Natasha asked as she stepped back from Tironian's embrace. The gigantic crate was then crushed by…a fist?

"We need to go…like right freaking now cause _that…that is not _human," Frank said as he ran behind Tironian. "Big guy I'm trusting you with my life right now."

"That is the stupidest decision you have ever made," Tironian responded as he moved to the center of the market. He took a needle out of his pocket and a medical rubber band. Tironian tied the rubber band around his arm as he looked back and forth from what he was doing and what the thing was doing. _Damn that thing is big_ Tironian thought. Quickly with little hesitation he plunged the needle in his arm.

"Tironian I don't believe now is a right time to get high," Natasha said as she stared at the monster.

"Who the hell told you I get high from this stuff?" Tironian asked but he soon realized. "Frank."

"I told her that…you know what…I'm not going to even bother," Frank said as he continued to back up.

Tironian then felt the effects of the drug as it started taking over. "Damn." The drug was hitting him hard as he fell to his knees from the pain. The needle dropped from his hand and he held his hand on the ground to hold him up. He felt himself blacking out again but it felt different. He felt more powerful. He also felt a hell of a lot more pain. Before he knew it the monster was slowly walking towards him. _Come on hurry the hell up_ he thought. Tironian tried to get up from the pain but it was overwhelming. Next thing that happened hurt like a bitch as the beast punched him hard enough that it knocked him into the wall.

Both Frank and Natasha looked at Tironian before looking back at the beast approaching them. "You still want to trust Tironian with your life?"

"Um…," Frank looked at Tironian slowly getting up from the pile of rocks,"…no."

The lights then started flickering on and off before it went off.

The lights then flashed back on and Tironian was in the air punching the beast in the face knocking him across the room. Tironian stood in the middle of the market looking at the beast but something was different about him. His veins were darkened, his eyes were glowing yellow and his muscles were flexing.

"Pass me the chain," Tironian said. Natasha then threw the chain at Tironian but he didn't catch it as it fell on the floor. He held out his arm and the chain slid up his arm like a snake before the middle of the chain lit up like a luminescent light but it wasn't light…it was fire.

Tironian stared at the beast as it got up," Hell yeah," he growled while showing his white teeth before attacking. The beast roared before charging at Tironian and the battle begun. Tironian jumped up in the air before whipping the monster in the face with a chain blade. The monster backed up in pain before it started to throw stuff at Tironian and Tironian dodged with ease. And the monster seemed to get angrier as it jumped in the air and landed on Tironian.

"Damn," Natasha whispered.

"I got a hundred bucks on the monster," Frank whispered and Natasha thought about it before shaking Frank's hand.

The monster then brought its foot up quickly as it was smoking and bleeding from what was assumed to be the chain blade. Tironian got out of the ground with hurry as the chain blade left his hand before it surrounded the monsters foot and Tironian pulled. The beast seemed to fall with a thud and the ground shook.

"Bitch," Tironian whispered as he got out of the hole and adjusted his hood.

The monster got up really quick and started smashing the ground before it roared as it charged at Tironian. Tironian's eyes widened as he ran toward the monster also before sliding underneath the monsters legs and scratching one leg while putting the monster on one knee. Putting his nails into the ground and slowly stopping his movements he turned around and started to run toward the monster's back. With a lot of momentum he jumped in the air.

Both Natasha and Frank looked in awe at Tironian practically flying in the air. Whipping the chain around and catching the monster's horn with it Tironian landed on the ground and pulled hard ripping the horn and making the monster fall face forward in the process. Tironian walked slowly toward the monsters face before wrapping the chain around its neck and snapping it. He got off the back of the monster as he cracked, pop, and stretched his tortured muscles. His uniform was ripped a little and his wonderful and glorious abs were peeking through.

He started walking toward one of the rooms as he grabbed a gun from the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be killing everyone in the building right now?" Natasha asked eyeing his beastly figure.

"The drug…the drug gives me control. I have to talk to Leonard tomorrow if you don't mind coming with me," Tironian said as they all walked toward the room. He wasn't stupid as he saw Frank give Natasha the money. He loaded the gun up before aiming it at Frank.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked but before she could stop him Tironian shot Frank multiple times in the chest.

"Man I hate using a gun," Tironian sighed as if it wasn't a big deal killing a friend. Natasha looked in pure shock as Frank lie on the ground dead. Walking over to the corner of the room Tironian removed a stone and brought…Frank out of it unconscious.

"He was a shape shifter sweetheart. Frank doesn't stay quite that long and he never full fills his end of a bet," Tironian said as he dragged Frank's body up the stairs. Natasha was frustrated at the thought that Frank was easily knocked out and she grabbed one of her guns and walked up the stairs trying to get this mission over with while killing everyone in her way. Breaking the door and showing no tolerance for patience Natasha killed all the guards with the gun she held within her hands.

"Boris Babushkin ex – member of the Russian Mafia put your hands up and don't move," Natasha said aiming her gun at the only living being left in the room. She pulled the trigger to shoot him in the leg but nothing came out and Boris took off. With a sigh she lowered her gun and scratched her forehead. Tironian slowly came up next to her and with his hands behind his back he said nonchalantly. "You know it would be better if you shot him in the leg before killing everyone in the room and ask questions later."

"Tironian," she sighed as she crossed her arms and rubbed her forehead," Shut the hell up and get him."

"Yes ma'am," he said before taking off like a bullet. Natasha then looked at the unconscious Frank on the couch. "Son of a bitch."

She dropped her arms to her side as she slowly walked over to Frank and picked him up.

**In the night of the city…**

Tironian had an interest in chasing people. They knew he was after them and he was just fascinated by the chase. The anticipation and adrenaline pumping through your veins sent him over the edge. Sometimes Tironian could hear the beat of their hearts and it made him run faster. The night. The prey was in the predators element and those are the best situations for the predator. His territory. His darkness. Everything inside him ignited during the night or when it was dark. He always felt as if him and the darkness were one. The darkness portrayed his how do you say…personality. Mysterious. Playful. Dark. Unpredictable. It also held many secrets and hid many also. The darkness was where the most interesting of things happened.

Tironian eventually decided it was time to end the chase as he quickly caught the criminal but ended up flying through a warehouse window. Tironian shook his head from the blow as he quickly got up and looked at the recovering ex – communicated.

"Well that was fun," Tironian said as he brought up his leg and kicked Boris in the side before forcing him against the wall. "What are you doing with that kind of machinery?"

"What are you talki-," Boris was interrupted.

"My partners may have not seen it but I noticed the machinery being moved behind the market during the magnificent chase," Tironian said with a smile as he threw Boris across the room. "What is the purpose of that equipment?"

"What if I told you we were working from someone huh? What if I told you that _that_ someone was planning something big? What if I told you the _past _was coming to the _present_?" Boris said with a bloody smile. Tironian then punched Boris in the face.

"If you told me that I would have to kill you," I responded.

"Not if I kill one of you first," Boris was laughing as he pulled something from his pocket which was a gun but he didn't aim it at Tironian. He aimed it at a shadow in the corner. He aimed it…her.

**Tironian's POV**

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Out of nowhere came an army of men who had military grade RPGs. Instinct took over as I ran toward Natasha and held her body against the wall. Her back against my front as I put my hands on the side the wall on either side of her head. Bullets pierced my back and my screams were held in as I knew it would do me no good. I then noticed a tank of propane beside me and thought of the only thing I could do. Grabbing my chain I swung it at the tank then…

_Bam!_

Pitch black.

**Minutes later…**

And that is how we arrived at the moment before us…

"I need you to wake up sweetheart. I can't let you go to sleep." I whimpered through the blood and agonizing pain coursing through my back. Natasha was bleeding profusely and I couldn't stop it. No no no I would not let this happen. At this moment right now I would never feel so helpless in my life like I did now. Fire was surrounding us and dead bodies lie everywhere. It was my fault. I should have known she would be here quickly it was her mission too and she took my motorcycle which could reach faster speeds than me. Natasha started to mumble something under her breath but I couldn't catch it even with my enhanced hearing. The roar of the fire, the sound of the building collapsing slowly, and sirens was drowned out with my focus on Natasha. She mumbled something again and I was able to catch it.

_Frank._

He must have been conscious by now and I looked around everywhere but I couldn't see him. Then I used my sense of smell to see if I could find his profound smell through all the smoke. I could actually smell him but I knew that I was now suffering from smoke inhalation just to smell his ass. I ran through the roaring fire while shielding Natasha from the flames. Wait wait hold up. I can't carry both Frank and Natasha. My mind races to find an answer I can't seem to know. I look around for any exit not engulfed in flames but I find none.

Then I find _it_.

You can say it is inspiration per say but it's something. Slowly I set Natasha on the ground next to Frank before I ran back a few feet while ignoring the pain coursing through my back as I was focused on saving her. With intense pain and a lot of force I ran toward the wall. Right now I am probably suffering from smoke inhalation, spinal injuries, and now a concussion.

The will to save Natasha…and Frank overcame my pain as I walked back and ran toward the wall.

_Moonlight._

I break the rest of the wall down and I get both Natasha…and Frank.

"Frank," I cough through the blood.

"Hmm," he hums as he shakes his head.

"Wake the hell up. I did not get my ass kicked by a monster just for you to die. I could have let the monster eat you," I said as the blood was flowing from my mouth. Too much was going on and my body couldn't heal properly as I almost fell to my knees as I picked up Natasha.

"You know…know you…you would not have…had let that mon…monster eat me…you love me too much," Frank said and I rolled my eyes. with one hand I helped Frank up. I limped out of the building and into the night.

I looked at Natasha knowing as she was bleeding profusely.

"Are you with me beautiful? Come on sweetheart let me see those beautiful eyes," I plead. I could not…I would not let her die. She peaked one eye open and I sighed in relief.

"Aww…you think I have beautiful eyes," Natasha groaned out. I choked out a little chuckle.

"Yeah the best one here," Frank said as he exited the building.

I looked back at Natasha with a smile but that smile soon faded as I saw her drifting.

Without a single thought in my mind…I took off.

**Mansion…**

"Go – fish," Clint said as he and Tony sat in the middle of the floor like children.

"Dammnit," Tony whispered as he looked at his cards. Pepper was currently on the couch rubbing her feet on Tony's back with Bobbi sitting next to her. Betty was doing God knows what upstairs in Tony's lab. Bruce was sitting on the love seat with the urge to go see Betty but she said she wanted some time alone.

Both Darcy and Skye were sitting at the bar seeing who could hack the fastest. Fitz – Simmons were playing ping – pong in the corner. Thor and Jane were sitting on the other couch as Jane requested they take a break from their extracurricular activities. Everyone knew they were having sex. The hickies on Jane was the only proof necessary. Shadow found solitude in Thor's lap while he was drifting into sleep.

"What is this…Grimm?" The god of lightning boomed.

"It's about this guy who can see fairytale creatures. He is also a detective who solves crimes of the supernatural," Pepper informed him.

"Ha – ha I win!" Darcy yelled. "I hacked into the Pentagon first!"

"You did what now?" Tony asked as he continued to play his game of go – fish. "Go fish."

"Hacked into the Pentagon," Darcy said slowly.

"Should we say something?" Tony asked Clint.

"Nah they are better than the hackers at S.H.I.E.L.D. They will be fine," Clint said looking at his cards. Suddenly Tony's phone rang and ever so slowly he picked it up.

"Anthony Stark billionaire -," before Tony could finish his glamourous statement Frank interrupted him.

"Get the med table ready! Natasha was shot! Natasha was shot!" Frank yelled into the phone. With no hesitation Tony ran to his lab and set up the medical table while interrupting Betty of whatever the hell she was doing. As Tony was shoving everything he caught glimpse of Betty's eyes turning red. He paused for a moment before continuing his arrangement.

"Natasha has been shot," he said and Betty looked at him with seriousness before helping out.

"I wonder what that was - ," Darcy but before she could finish her statement the door was sent flying across the room. I came into the living room running like hell toward the lab with a bloody Natasha in my hands. Quickly all members were following behind.

"She…she was shot three times. Smoke inhalation, blood lose, and a concussion," I said quickly as I stepped back and let the scientist do their work. The glass was still in my back and I was starting to lose feeling in my legs and back.

"Put the oxygen mask on her," Jane demanded. Betty grabbed the oxygen mask and out it on Natasha's face.

"She is losing a lot of blood. Bruce get working on the bullets," Tony said as he grabbed the syringe and gave it to Bruce. I couldn't look at her right now and I couldn't deny the fact that something was missing. I felt like I was missing part of the puzzle. I knew Tony, Jane, Betty, Bruce, and Fitz – Simmons would do their best but something was needed. Bruce was taking the bullets out on at a time and Jane cleaning up Natasha's minor wounds.

Simmons was taking notice of something also," She needs a blood Trans fusion."

But there was one question.

"Who is going to give blood? I mean her blood is enhanced. We don't have that kind of blood," Fitz nervously stuttered. Everyone stopped and realized Fitz was right. Time seemed to slow down and the blood was rushing to my head. She was dying because no one could give blood because hers was different. She was different. No I didn't receive any medical attention if you're curious. I didn't care anyway she deserved all the attention. She deserved to live.

"Take my blood," I said. They all looked at me contemplating their decision.

"We can't…your blood contains things that I can't even begin to explain," Jane said sadly.

"…And besides your blood allows you not to feel emotions and other stuff…we can't let that happen," Bruce said but I did not back down.

"If it means she will live!" I yelled slamming the table before grabbing Bruce by the throat. "I am bound to her and her alone. If she dies all of you die!"

All backed up from my fury and Bruce's eyes turned green while my turned yellow. This was starting to become a toll on me. Calmly I said while putting Bruce down," You would have to take all of my blood in order for the serum to affect her permanently. She will heal faster while my blood runs through her veins."

Tony looked around before nodding. Grabbing the needle he quickly plunged it into my arm and attached the tube to Natasha. As I walked closer to Natasha my legs and back failed me and ended up falling to the ground on my back.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. The glass was pressured more into my back. Pepper and Darcy came running to my side. My breathing was becoming labored as I was starting to cough up more and more blood.

"Tony…Tony the glass is sinking into his back!" Pepper yelled and Tony kneeled on the ground. Both helped me onto the table but laid me on my stomach. Blood was spreading everywhere and I couldn't stop it. Darkness was starting to flood my eyes and before I knew it I was out like a light.

No I didn't black out I just passed out. Well that is what I thought.

**Morning…**

I woke up.

I woke up in a bed.

I woke up in a really soft bed but it wasn't my bed. My bed was destroyed along with my room. I pushed on the bed to get up but soon regretted it as a low growl erupted from my throat. Lying on your stomach was a true bitch when you need to look around the room. So I decided to focus on myself at the moment and my predicament. There was something on my face a mask…from the previous night.

They didn't look at my identity.

But why?

They hated me. They practically wished to kill me and I couldn't really blame them. There were more important matters at hand than wondering why they didn't look at my face. So I decided to try to get up again and it worked.

Kind of.

I was currently leaning on the bed while half way standing up. My leg failed me again and I fell but I clutched the dresser and lifted myself back up. Her scent was all around but she wasn't in here. Her room. I limped my way around her room and found nothing out of place. Yes I know it's kind of creepy to memorize the layout of someone's room but it was _her room_.

I finally looked in the mirror tilted toward my general direction. I looked to see white bandages wrapped around my abdomen, my wrist, all of my back, around my neck, and around my leg.

I don't remember doing all of this to my body.

Then I heard footsteps and she appeared. "Good morning."

She looked fine. She looked great actually. Not a scratch on her. "Uh…Morning. I assume my blood helped you."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with quite a smirk. Well now I know my blood didn't affect her attitude. She then looked down at my abdomen before pushing me on the bed. "Dumbass you opened your stitches."

"Opened? I thought I healed," I asked curious. I was enhanced how did I not heal?

"We got some of that stuff from Leonard to slow down your healing process in order to get the glass out," she said as she unwrapped my bandages.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They went to go shopping for supplies," she said as her fingers delicately aided me.

"Supplies? For what?" I asked.

"The house," she said not looking up from my abs.

"What happened to the house?" I ask…again.

"You," she said finally looking back up to me. "I was actually surprised the infamous Dark Avenger didn't die last night from all of your screaming."

"Well I'm a tough cookie sweetheart," I responded. "Wait…what do you mean screaming? I passed out after I gave you my blood."

"You didn't seem passed out last night. I woke immediately after receiving your blood and saw that you were screaming from almost everyone trying to hold you down while getting the glass out. Those extra wounds on you were inflicted on yourself when you were destroying the house." She answered.

"So I did blackout," I realized,

"Tony told me what happened. Why…do you react so much about me being alive?" she asked and I looked at her in disbelief. I cannot believe she asked that question.

"Multiple reasons, one of them is the fact that I made a promise…and I intend to keep it." I said and I don't know what came over me but I put my hand on her neck and brought her forehead to mine. My thumb ran over the bottom of her ear and my fingers played with her hair while my palmed warmed her neck.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I swallowed. I needed to know my blood didn't affect her in anyway. The thought of part of me being within her made me feel a way but the thought of my blood changing her made me frustrated at myself for being so selfish and reckless. Closing my eyes I relished in the softness of her skin and the way her breath tickled over my lips. It was funny actually how just her presence could calm me. How her heart beat would bring me peace. How her skin would soothe my own. How her touch would take me down. A man has many weaknesses but I only have one.

Her

Suddenly I noticed her lips getting closer to mine or my lips were getting closer to hers. I really don't know which one but I didn't care as her lips touched mine. But something…or someone had to interrupt the moment.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Frank yelled and I ducked in cover from the boom of his voice. His head was wrapped around in a bandage with his usual coat on.

"Son of a bitch," I responded quietly. Natasha quickly backed up from my embrace but not before saying as she left. "I will…see you later."

"I see…I interrupted a moment," Frank said awkwardly.

"Your damn right," I said getting up very quickly. I noticed I was returning back to normal as my body was healing slowly again and the boost of energy was all I needed to kill Frank.

"Whoa buddy I am needed alive. Dead Pool (Hint – Hint) needs baby sitting and I need to work on my game with Maria so yeah," Frank said as he was slowly walking out the door.

"Hey before you go did you tell anyone of whom I am and…what I did?" I asked with determination.

"No I didn't did you tell them of what I did?" he asked me as we both started walking towards the main house.

"No," I responded.

"Good I don't want anyone to find out I killed a whole island of people because I couldn't stop a disease from getting out," Frank said with a sad look.

"I don't want anyone to find out I killed a family with nothing but my bare hands," I said walking backwards," Hey! Don't get yourself killed out there and tell Dead pool I said to lay off the dying. He is always trying to scare the crap out of people."

"You need to step up your game with Natasha," Frank said with a wink. "I really don't understand why you chose her."

"Have you ever wished to be loved by someone who is in love with someone else? You want her to be happy but the thought of her never being truly yours breaks you…it destroys you. She is the only weakness in the world that can truly destroy you…she…she is my savior…my sanity…my light." I said looking at nothing but the floor.

"Oh crap speaking of that. I forgot to give you this and you should be thanking me right now cause if Natasha saw this she would be pissed," Frank said handing me a magazine. I looked at the magazine and wondered what I was looking for before I saw it.

Damn.

Damn.

Hell would break loose but I would not be the cause of it…Natasha would.

It was a picture of me and her on New York Crime Life Buzz Magazine. I know a long ass title right but it didn't stop them from putting me and Natasha on the cover. I was standing behind Natasha with my fist clenched, eyes red, legs separated a good length apart, and my hood on with my uniform. Natasha was on the front left of me wielding her guns in both hands in her Black Widow outfit and she was looking straight at the camera. The words behind us said 'Wanted' but a sexy and badass vibe surrounded the picture as there was a silver back ground.

"How the hell did they get this picture?!" I asked/yelled.

"See ya _Steve_," Frank said with a big ass smile as he walked off.

Dammnit…I am dead.

**Somewhere mysterious…**

"He looks hot but that slut in front of him is ruining the photo," one girl said to the others.

"Cupid are you going to seduce him?" another girl asked.

"He is the King of Darkness isn't he? Every King needs his Queen," Cupid said with an evil smirk.

**I can not tell you were this is or it would spoil the surprise...**

"Is she ready for defrosting?"

"Yes she is sir. The ex – communicated are already sneaking the pieces of the machine in as we speak."

"Good."

"Um sir…What are we going to do with the Winter Soldier?"

"…Brainwash him before freezing him. It is time he joins the bad guys again. What of Project Enhanced?"

"Barnes is being prepped as we speak. Night is on the mission. And Carter sir is still frozen."

"Just imagine the Dark Avenger ruling this world with the Winter Soldier and the Agent Carter by his side with an army by their side. List their names again."

"James Buchanan Barnes, Tironian Amor Night, and Margaret – Peggy – Carter sir."

"I love the sound of their names together you know? The used to be heroes turned villains. You know they say you either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. They all died once and reborn into the villain…savior of earth turned into the destruction of it. Get Redger I want to speak to him."

"Yes Mr. Leonard."

A new day would soon rise when there was no such thing as democracy or republican or leadership when the Dark Avenger took over the world.

**PLEASE BLOW UP MY REVIEWS. IF YOU HADN'T NOTICE I MADE THIS EXTREMELY LONG ALMOST THIRTY PAGES. I'm SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AND HAPPY AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON DAY!**

**SURPRISE AND DON'T FORGET TO BLOW UP MY REVIEWS LIKE GET THEM IN THE FORTIES.**

**~LEGEND**

**AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON DON'T FORGET TODAY IS THE PREMIERE!**

**I totally forgot to add this scene...My bad.**

Tironian sat on the ledge of balcony and looked out into the night. He had to admit the city was beautiful at night. It was silent but it never slept. The city never sleeps was a slogan he learned first when he first came to the city. And he found it true as he sat there staring into the city. He always wondered what it felt like to roam the night of the city. Don't have to be anywhere and you don't have to do anything. Freedom.

A word forgotten.

Tironian scoffed. He did't even know what freedom was. Slowly he grabbed one of the medical rubber bands and wrapped it around his arm before plunging the needle in. He gritted his teeth as the drug quickly took over. Tironian was never one for using drugs as often as you would think. He would only use it for medical or special purposes but this drug...this drug gave him control. He didn't need to struggle. He didn't need to regain his breath now and then for there to be such thing as control. Slowly he took the needle out and for a quick second his eyes glowed yellow before fading. Yes he knew the drug was making his...animal condition...worse. The drug gave him control yes but all good things come with a consequence.

The good thing was the control.

The bad thing was the rate of his animal side breaking loose increased.

Hey at least he would have control for now. Taking his hood off he let his head feel the fresh air and damn if it did not feel good. Sighing he got up from his position and headed to his room but on his way he ran into someone.

"My apologies...," Tironian was saying until he realized his hood was off. Dammnit was he in trouble.

"It is okay...St...Steve?" she asked Tironian with a broken voice. He looked at her confusingly before shaking his head. "Oh my God I need to tell Natasha."

"Um...no you don't," Tironian said grabbing her arm and in response she turned around with glowing red eyes. "Cause I know what you are and I will tell everyone about you...including Bruce."

Slowly her eyes returned back to her normal color as she sighed. "Fine...just a secret between you and I."

"Good...I suppose I will see you in the morning," Tironian said as he backed away from her slowly.

"Good night," she said as Tironian walked away but not before whispering. "Steve."


	11. Renegades

**I forgot to tell you guys I'm going on a trip this week and I won't be coming back for about five days. I actually will be writing down ideas and scenes but my writing will be slowed down. **

**There are two more chapters left in this story and I want to make a big deal out of it. I'm actually thinking about changing the introduction scene to this story. I feel as if it is too bland and does not have emotion to it.**

**Also I want to thank all my followers and my...favorite-ers?**

**I do not own any of the DC characters or Marvel Characters portrayed in this story. But I do own the Dark Avenger since I basically created him. Also the songs portrayed in this chapter do not belong to me.**

**Welcome back to the Dark Avenger...**

"Who the hell is going to catch me?" Tironian asked Natasha as she smoothly slid in between the doors of the building.

"We already went over this Ti'." Natasha sighed.

"I better not be doing this just so you can make an exit," Tironian said as he watched the Black Widow weave her web.

"Oh come on this is going to be really interesting," Natasha said with a smirk. "…and it besides this was your plan anyway."

"You're really funny. I didn't know my plan consisted of me jumping from a sixty story building," He harshly whispered into the comm.

"Is the infamous Dark Avenger scared?" she asked as she looked out the window to see Tironian pacing back and forth.

"Is the infamous Black Widow crazy?" Tironian mocked as he put his hands on the top of his head. Taking deep breaths he crouched down on the roof trying hard to control himself. "I mean…what if I lose my legs?"

"You know your legs can take that impact." She quipped.

"Like I mean this has never been done before…so I take the shot, you jump out the window, I jump off the building I am currently on…no one is going to catch me!" Tironian repeated. "Son of a –"

"Tironian shut the hell up." Natasha rolled her eyes at his over dramatics. She looked out the grand window which held his form in the shadows," and stop waving that gun around before you kill somebody."

"That's what I'm here for!" Tironian yelled as he stopped waving the gun around only to shoot something.

"I promise to any living God that if you killed somebody -," Natasha was saying but was interrupted by him.

"A bird just died because of you Natasha!" Tironian responded. She sighed this man was going to be the death of her.

"Ok time to get to work -," before Natasha could finish her statement she heard another gunshot. "What was that?"

"Look behind you sweetheart," Tironian huskily breathed out. Natasha looked behind her to see two guards' dead.

"Don't get so cocky. We have a whole other floor to clear," Natasha quipped as she moved towards the stairs. She walked confidently down the hallway toward the fifteen guards knowing she had death on her side. She would soon learn that she was wrong as she heard hustling over the comm. Natasha paused in her tracks but not before the guards noticed her. Guns were raised and awareness arose. She knew she couldn't take out all of these guards which were armed so she did what she could do and that was fight.

With ease and efficiency she slid underneath the guard as she slit the guard's wrist. In pain the guard dropped the gun. She caught the gun before shooting six guards but unfortunately not all of them.

"Ti' I need a little assistance," Natasha said into the comm as she electrocuted a guard with her widow bites.

"Sweetheart you're not the only one," Tironian said while grabbing the barrel of a gun before punching the guard in the face. "They found out my position; got to take out a few…then I will be with you."

Natasha sighed as she wrapped the back of her leg around the guard's neck before forcing his head down on the ground smashing his head. As the guards aimed their guns at Natasha she got the closest guard near her and blocked all the oncoming shots with his body. Grabbing the gun from the dead guards body she shot the remaining three.

_Click!_

Someone had just clicked the safety off of their on gun and it wasn't Natasha. Natasha slowly looked back to see a guard aiming their gun at her head.

_Dammnit _she thought.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the gun away from her head before punching the guard in the nose causing him to bleed. Putting his head under her arm she grabbed his arm and was about to break it but the guard was too strong. Doing a backflip he pushed off the wall and forced both on the ground. The guard was too quick in grabbing the gun and aiming it at Natasha from a distance.

_Bam!_

"I told you I would be with you sweetheart." Tironian said as he reloaded the sniper in his hand. Natasha looked at the dead guard on the ground before walking towards her destination. "Man I hate guns."

"You never told me why." She said.

"They're too damn loud. You can't enjoy the kill like you're supposed to. Seeing the life fade from their eyes and their skin pale by your hands it excites me. The fact that you could have stopped a war or ended deaths caused by a person you couldn't kill. Just knowing you changed the future by killing someone satisfies me." he said adjusting his lying stance on the roof before looking at all the dead guards behind him. "You can also be creative with it…how you set the body up and were to put the blood."

"Either your about to black out or you've been taking too much of that drug," she said. She walked towards the main room that held Andrey Zaytsev and was about to bust the door but stopped suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa…Natasha you can't just go in there guns a blazing." Tironian said as he looked at her through the window with the gun on his shoulder.

"That is how you're supposed to go Ti'. How else are you supposed to scare the crap out of them?" Natasha asked wielding both guns in her hands.

"No I mean…there is a security code on the door. A special one if I may add and if you open that door boom! You're dead and if your dead…nothing will be able to keep me sane. Nothing will stop me from killing everyone in that God forsaken building. You're my anchor to the thing called sanity and trust me I hate sanity." He said to her in all honesty. For a moment Natasha let her emotions show on her face with the furrow in her brow soothing and her stern gaze soften. Was she really his sanity? Did he really have this connection with her along? Why did he have to remind her so much of Steve? Natasha closed her eyes before putting her emotionless mask back on.

"Shoot the door," Natasha said sternly. She backed a good ten feet away from the door. Aiming with precision Tironian shot the door only for it to blow up.

Raising her guns up she looked around the room. "There is no one in here!"

"What?" Tironian then turned on his heat vision. "There are two heat signatures in their Natasha."

"Where?" she asked while surveying the room carefully.

"One is under the desk and the other is under a chair in the center of the room." Natasha steadily walked towards the desk and quickly aimed her guns under the desk. Blood was flowing from the dead man underneath the table. Checking for a pulse she noticed he didn't have one.

"Dammnit." Natasha muttered. "This isn't Andrey Zaytsev it is his assistant Bruno Bronx and someone has already killed him."

"It hasn't been that long since he has been killed. His heat signature is slowly fading." Tironian said.

"This is one weird killing. He has lipstick on his cheek, pants unbuttoned, handcuffs on his wrist, and his clothes wrinkled. I would say he was having sex with someone before he was killed." Natasha said.

"Is there red lipstick on his lips like someone else put it on there?" Tironian asked. He was praying it wasn't her.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Natasha asked. Quickly Tironian shot the glass window until it broke.

"It's Cupid. Natasha get out right now." Tironian said slowly while he unhooked the gun from his body.

"What? Why?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously.

"Tironian?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" he asked again.

Natasha sighed. If something was this serious to him it must be really serious. "Yes."

"Then…jump out." He breathed out and Natasha went out full blast toward the broken window and everything seemed to slow down. Natasha felt heat behind her and looked back to see the room had exploded. The explosion of the building gave her more momentum than needed to jump out.

She held her breath.

He took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes.

He opened his to be red.

She contorted her muscles.

He tensed his readied for the jump.

She didn't hesitate.

He did.

She crashed through.

He jumped off.

Diving.

Falling.

Natasha looked at the flames of the explosion expecting to see Tironian but she didn't see him. Tironian did the calculations and she was falling to fast he needed to go faster. Putting his hands towards his side he started going down faster as well.

"I got you." He kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Tironian." She repeated as well. From a perspective view you would have thought she was freaking out but she surely wasn't but if he didn't catch her she would kill him. She then saw it. Her eyes grew in awe as Tironian emerged from the flames of the explosion. As he got closer he noticed they were quickly getting really close to the ground. Using his quick thinking he pushed his foot off the side of the building causing him to get closer to Natasha as fallen flames engulfed both of them.

…

Fire.

…

Nothing but fire.

…

Boom!

Tironian's feet landed on the cemented ground hard as his foot prints were indented in the cement. Cracks formed and trafficked stopped by him. After the smoke cleared Natasha looked up at Tironian which held her shaken form.

"I told you I had you." He said looking into her deep green eyes as she looked into his red ones which slowly faded to that sky blue.

She softened before becoming stern again. She teased in a stern tone," Bullshit. You were telling yourself."

He deeply chuckled before stepping out of his footprints. "Car, motorcycle, or a very long run?"

"…I want to see you sweat," Natasha said while she put her hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat. For once it was probably beating like a human's but she also understood when his heart beat started to speed he would be blacking out.

Natasha's response must have ignited something in him and she swore she heard him growl. Blue and red lights then started to blare interrupting their moment.

"Oh shit the cops," Tironian whispered.

"Well you better get running Forest," Natasha said with an eyebrow raised wondering if he understood the quote from the movie Forest Gump.

"I understood that reference," he said slowly. He put Natasha down before she quickly got on his back. With just a force upward he and the Black Widow were gone into the night.

**. . . . .**

**The next day…**

Tironian stood there in his fighting position hitting and beating the crap out of a reinforced punching bag while Radioactive by Imagine Dragon played from the speakers of the radio.

Unpredictable. A word he was trained to abuse. He was unpredictable. He was taught to be unpredictable. Find a pace then break the pace to make another pace. Instead of left – right he did right – right. Instead of right – left – right he did left – right – right. Two people knew of his true face and he couldn't let anymore know or Leonard would literally kill him. Frank kept his word when it came to serious things. Betty… could she be trusted? I mean with a secret like hers she would not dare tell anyone of his secret compared to hers.

She – Hulk

_Imagine that_ Tironian laughed. Little bitty Hulk babies running around the place made Tironian laugh aloud.

Tironian then remembered his old team. That was probably the most craziest shit he had ever done. He remembered him being the bad ass, Dead Pool was crazy, Punisher was a smartass, Wolverine was a very brooding person, Cat Woman was very seductive, Green Arrow was too much of a serious person, Batman always liked to make an entrance, Felicity was very…Felicity, Ghost Rider never talked he just laughed or flicked people off and that was their little team until they were broken up. Anyway they were assembled to do the secret missions you know? The missions no one ever knew of and that is why they were covert. They went their separate ways after Tironian left to complete his own mission. They even had nicknames.

Batman was batty.

Cat Woman was catty.

Green Arrow was forest.

Dead pool was zombie.

Felicity was given a nickname but also an alter ego. Her nickname was Hacker but her alter ego was Queen.

Punisher was trench coat.

Wolverine was first named wolfy but after he almost smoked out there warehouse with his smoking they called him smoky.

The Dark Avenger was psycho (psychopath). He got the name because he killed the most out of all of them.

Ghost Rider was hot head.

Their saying was:

_Strength is what we gain from the madness we survive. _

Because all of them had suffered madness and that is what them stronger.

I know you're wondering how and why but they were never assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra or the Red Room or anyone. They came together once they saw what they could do _together._ At the time the Dark Avenger was being tested to see if the brain washing and programming was working right he joined the superheroes. He was a criminal and was working with heroes but they all had a common cause. Even though Tironian was a villain they trusted him as a friend and mainly a brother. They were just a group of heroes and villains who wanted to do something common for their cause. I know you're wondering who they killed and they killed lots of people. Well they killed common enemies. They didn't believe in the society the world had. They believed all of it was wrong and they wanted to fix it. They actually stopped a war. Ha they even had uniforms which were pretty tight stuff. First it was spandex but when all of them starting complaining that it was riding up their ass they wore body armor instead. Those were the good old days. Tironian had actually met them during his training. Before he was…how do you say…unpredictable. He had been injected with so many drugs that when they took him to a meeting he was uncontrollable and killed many important people. He was unstable at the time and needed therapy. It didn't go so well after he killed the therapist and then he met them. For some reason all of them needed therapy also. Logan mentioned something about a girl and eternal life experience, Ghost Rider had problems with control, Cat Woman spoke of a past she never had, Felicity spoke of her father who did more than drugs, Batman talked about the death of his parents, Dead Pool surprisingly had a problem when he died so many times he was scared one day he might never come back, Oliver had mentioned something of a hellish island, Frank talked about the murder of his family and they all had a sort of connection. They all lost something good or gained something bad and that was what persuaded them to have a team. That is what got them together. Their psychotic minds brought them together and that is what made them and bonded them into something more than a partnership but a brotherhood and sisterhood.

Tironian then stopped punching the punching bag before walking away sweating. But he didn't walk away far before spin kicking and kicking the punching bag to the other cross of the room. Breathing hard and sweating he went to the sticks. I know you are asking what the sticks are but hold up let me tell you. The sticks were what the Chinese invented to enhance fighting capabilities. It was wooden poles sticking from the ground not in a specific order but just sticking up in the air. Quickly with calmness and precision he attacked the poles while breaking every stick in his path. Bending or kneeling his body in order to attack a certain stick tested his balance and focus. Nothing stopping him. Nothing holding him back. Nothing distracting him. This is what he wanted.

Breaking the last stick with vengeance his eyes glowed. Gritting his teeth he knew it was getting worse. Slowly wrapping the rubber band around his arm he then injected the needle in his arms. It was getting worse and that was starting to cause him to take the drug more often and holding his monstrous side in.

There was no such thing as control anymore.

More like holding back the inevitable. The drug gave him the power but not the stability to live without it. He was…how do you say? Holding back a ticking time bomb

Every time he took that drug he was rewinding the time on the bomb. The bomb was inevitable it was just being winded over and over again. No one could stop it but it could not be avoided. Looking in the mirror he saw his eyes fade back to blue but he could also see the yellow edging its way into his ocean blue eyes.

His attention was brought back to the radio as an announcement was made through the station.

_Dear citizens of the United States there is a nationwide manhunt for the psychopath known as the Dark Avenger. You ask why I presume. He has killed the Mayor and that should give a reason to turn him in. You see him report it. You hear it report. If you even sense him report it. We want this criminal found and arrested._

Tironian scoffed. If they wanted him that badly they should have just asked. He wouldn't have gone but he would've wanted to make a scene. A smooth and electro beat the sounded on the radio. He recognized it as 'You know you like it' by Alunageorge DJ snake remix. He knows because Dead pool introduced it to him when they were in the team.

"So are you thinking of doing the right thing and turning yourself in or planning your next kill?" Natasha asked as she interrupted his thoughts.

"Well I don't have to turn myself in 'cause if I do I'm going to be Leonard's next kill," he responded in his usual husky voice. Tironian didn't like the feeling about being someone's pet but Leonard had the control. _He_ had the control over _him_. He was a puppet but he didn't own his strings. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to spar," she asked over the music.

"It won't be much of a spar if we already know who is going to kick whose ass," Tironian said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry big guy if you already know I'm going to win," she said walking on the mat soon to be face to face with Tironian.

"Alright then sweetheart…if you can handle all of this testosterone. It will be my pleasure to kick your ass," he responded as he grabbed two bow staffs. Throwing one to her she caught it with ease. As Tironian was walking back over to her he noticed the magazine. Dammnit he needed to hide it from her but how could he hide it with her looking straight at him.

"Something interesting?" she asked Tironian.

"…No its just another cat stuck in a tree," Tironian responded as he stepped on the mat with the bow staff in hand. "I'll go easy on you alright?"

Natasha just laughed. Slowly he circled her with the bow staff as he twirled it around his body. Deciding to go easy her he swung at her feet but with her enhanced reflexes she knocked her staff against his own before swinging at his feet. Of course she tripped him but he jumped into the trip and ended up doing a backflip. He never actually fought her before but now he knew she was going to be a challenge.

All Tironian heard was the beat of the music and the drum of her heart.

_Some people want me to be heads or tails_

_I say no way, try again another day_

With ease and sufficiency they started a dance sort of. Aiming for his body with her staff she was quick and quite. Noticing her every move he deflected most of her shots but it was a little tricky as she was trained by the KGB and the Red Room while he was trained by many assassins, ninjas, sensei, warriors, soldiers, and the base of it all…Hydra.

_I should be happy, not tipping the scales_

_I just won't lay, letting my life get away_

The music then got rougher as the battle soon began to get rougher also. Natasha started to pick up speed and Tironian was memorizing her moves not even beginning the battle. Natasha then swung at his head while swing her whole body around also. He ducked before aiming at her feet but she blocked and swung at him while he was bent on his knees. Something distracted him for a moment and the stick hit him on the side of the head.

"Distracted?"

"Always when I'm with you sweetheart," he said as he got up. Shaking his head he got back into position and they started all over again but harder.

_I'm no fool, no…I'm not a follower_

_I don't take things as they come, if they bring me down_

As she swung the stick at him he caught it with his hand before raising his own staff up and breaking hers. She looked at him with a devious smile before swinging the broken bow staff in her hand which was now in two but she used it toward her advantage anyway. His legs were separated at a good amount and as he tried to dodge her attack he was distracted by her body to see where the other stick went. Next thing he knew was he was blocking one of her sticks but the other stick was currently about to hit _his stick_.

"Natasha!" he yelled as he stopped her from hitting _that_ area.

**. . . . .**

**Camera room…**

"_Dick _move!" Darcy yelled as both her and Skye toppled over in laughter. Suddenly both girls fell back in their chairs from laughter.

**. . . . .**

**Fight…**

"What?" she laughed.

"You want to play like that eh?" he asked he dropped his stick on the ground and decided to fight her with his bare hands. She swung both sticks at him and he dodged both with his forearms.

_Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer_

_I just wanna have some fun, don't tell me what can't be done_

Hitting him in the side with a stick Natasha got a little carried away when she threw the stick up in the air and flipped the stick to the sharp side before cutting his mouth. And with all that momentum she tore part of his outfit while tearing part of his skin.

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_You know you like it but you're scared of the shame_

Slowly he got up from that one knee position and wiped the blood from his mouth. Natasha actually thought he was giving up but he wasn't. He never did. With a sort of fury he kicked one of the sticks out of her hand. She smiled at him because she knew that was his special way of challenging her.

_What you want, what you gonna do?_

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_Only 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same _

She threw the other part of her broken stick to the ground. Natasha then threw a punch to his face but he was too quick to move his head and grab her by the arm. He pulled her to the ground with him on top. He threw a punch to her face but she slid down his body as his punch hit the cement of the floor cracking it. Natasha looked to see the floor cracked and thought that could have been her face. She then latched herself on his body as he got up to stand. Her legs wrapped around his waist sent heat up his interior vibranium structure.

As she took him unexpectedly grabbing his arm using his arm for balance she pulled at his arm bringing her leg up and kicked him in the ribs hard. But it hurt her the most as it just gave Tironian a little bruise. _Damn _he thought he totally forgot she was injected by the serum the red room gave her.

"Damn," Natasha whispered as her foot started to hurt but she still got back up. She threw another punch but he grabbed her arm with his right hand pushing it to the left in order to grab her back with his left arm. He did just that but Natasha was quite an expert when it came to fighting as she grabbed his back in order to wrap her legs around his head and it sent both of them backwards. Natasha had Tironian in a choke hold.

**. . . . .**

**Camera room…**

"For some reason this doesn't even seem like fighting because they are constantly wrapped around it each other. I feel like it's a competition of who has the best sex position." Darcy said to Skye who seemed to nod in agreement.

**. . . . .**

**Fight...**

Tironian had somehow gotten out of her choke hold with ease. Smirking with confidence Natasha threw a punch to his face causing him to bring his hand up and blocking her punch. As her body was twisted from the force of how Tironian pushed her arm away he grabbed her hips and tried to flip her but her legs wrapped around his neck…again. Kiyoshi would be ashamed.

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_What you want, what you gonna do?_

As her legs wrapped around his head she attempted to force his body on the ground but it didn't work. Natasha had to keep reminding herself that he…he was special. From past experiences Tironian learned not to get distracted with her cause he knew she would abuse that opportunity.

_If you wanna train me…like an animal_

He forced her on the ground with one leg over his shoulder and the other lying under his body with his arm on top Natasha couldn't deny the friction that surged throughout her body at the moment. Tironian's chin lie on her stomach and her shirt had ridden up a little bit; therefore, she felt his smooth but cold chin on her stomach. It was both intoxicating and seductively cunning at the same time.

_Better keep your eye on my every move_

Slowly creeping up her body Tironian held eye contact with her as the sexual tension in the room increased at a speed faster than flash himself.

_There's no need to be so damn cruel_

_Baby you got nothing to prove_

As his head came closer to hers Natasha couldn't help but feel the cold radiate off of his body.

_I'm no fool, no…I'm not a follower_

_I don't take things as they come, if they bring me down_

As his head was getting closer to the right spot between her legs Natasha with a lot of force flipped them over. His throat in between her legs he was choking right beneath her. She expected him to tap out but he was always full of surprises.

_Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer_

_I just wanna have some fun, don't tell me what can't be done_

With his enhanced upper body muscle he pushed his body to do a sit up. She fell backwards underneath him with a crease in her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"What?" she asked.

"You have a look like you want to ask me something," he responded. "And please don't tell me you don't."

"How do you know Cupid?" she asked and realization flooded over him. Natasha wrapped her legs around his neck and pushed them both to the side. She was currently trying to choke him.

"We have a past," he responded as he adjusted their positions ending up with him on top and holding her hands above her head. She shoved her leg in between his.

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_You know you like it but you're scared of the shame_

"Clarify," she demanded.

"Trust me sweetheart…you don't want me to," Tironian said quickly and Natasha flipped both of them over.

_What you want, what you gonna do?_

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

"She ruined our mission and we destroyed government property for no reason," she growled out. She produced a knife from only God knows where and held it at his throat. She lowered her face to his and he held her gaze. He may have let her win but when it came to facing somebody he would not back down.

_Only 'cause you wanna feel the same_

"There is always a reason," he said softly and her lips got closer to his. With an unnecessary amount of force Tironian flipped them both over with him being on top.

_You know you like it but it drives you insane_

_What you want, what you gonna do?_

As their faces were mere inches away from each other someone had to interrupt again. Tironian punched his fist into the mat as a low growl erupted from his throat causing Natasha to smile from amusement.

"There is no making out or sex in the training room. Even though you are the Dark Avenger and the Black Widow and both of you could probably kill me with a paper clip," Darcy said through the intercom. Tironian sighed and chuckled a little as he got up from his position but what he didn't realize was Natasha's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Damn it's like taking an elevator," she said as he got up with her still attached.

"Ping you have arrived at your destination," he said with a bored robotic expression," now get off me so I can go get Darcy and Skye."

"How do you know Skye is with her?" Natasha asked planting her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah how do you know Skye is with her?" Skye asked.

"Because…you can't have one wonder twin without the other," Tironian said loudly enough for them to hear.

"Tironian for this being your first year in the states I congratulate you on your modern day insults but Frank and I already discussed that even though you want to be an Avenger doesn't mean I will go easy on you," Darcy responded causing Tironian to chuckle before running toward the camera room with Natasha still on him who seemed to end up on his back somehow.

"Dammnit you got testosterones running our way," Skye said as both got up from their comfortable seats but before they could go far Tironian appeared before them.

"Wonder twins," he said to them in acknowledgement.

"Tironian…Natasha…hi," Darcy said as both girls started walking away but not before Tironian got to them. Grabbing both girls by their waste he picked them up and started running down the hall towards outside.

Natasha chuckled as he was running outside toward the back patio. She had never really experienced true happiness not until Steve had died and for some reason she felt like Steve wasn't the only one who could put her back together again.

"Come on dude. Are you really going to throw us in the pool?" Skye asked while eying the pool beneath her as Tironian held her above it. Slowly with her opened toed shoes she tapped the water to feel it icy cold.

"No I'm not sweetheart," Tironian responded and both girls sighed in relief until his next statement comes out," I'm going to jump into the pool."

"Wait your bone structure is going to-!" Natasha was yelling but Tironian had already jumped into the pool. All of their bodies settled in the pool and all three girls Natasha, Darcy, and Skye emerged quickly as the water was freezing cold. Even though Natasha was used to the cold as she was born in Russia there was something about being wet while cold that bothered her.

Both Skye and Darcy erupted from the pool laughing but Natasha immediately looked back down into the pool to see Tironian not floating. Natasha knew his bone structure was going to weigh him down even if it was a light weight metal. All that muscle had to weigh him down. Soon the laughter died down as they noticed Tironian was coming back up. They looked hopeful but what was hopeful about looking at your partner drowning?

**. . . . .**

**Tironian's mind…**

What the hell?

I can't breath and I can breathe. Weird isn't it? That's what I thought!

I don't know how to explain it but I feel normal. I feel perfectly fine. I knew my bone structure would weigh me down but this…this is not normal. Well not normal for me anyway. I didn't feel the need to breathe as I slowly looked around the pool. While trying to figure out what was going on I looked in the reflection of the floor of the pool and saw something glowing but I really couldn't tell what it was.

**. . . . .**

**Outside on the patio…**

"Tironian!" Natasha was yelling over and over again. She stood up and put her arms over her head preparing herself to dive in. Taking a deep breath she was about to jump in but she felt hands on her body.

"Hey you, you going for a dive?" he asked her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see…golden ones. Water dripping from his over toned body she hesitantly took a step back.

"Your eyes?" she asked or more likely stated.

"My eyes?" he asked and looked in the reflection of the patio window to see they were glowing yellow. Quickly he turned around and took deep breaths. It was getting worse and he needed to take the drug more frequently now. Sighing he finally felt his eyes go back to blue and he turned around to look back at Natasha who took a sudden interest in his hands. She took one of his hands in hers and looked at his hand carefully.

"Whoa big guy. In need of a pedicure are we?" Skye asked.

"It's manicure…How many times do we have to go over this? I know you are an inhuman but Skye this is just sad," Darcy responded with a shake of the head.

"When did your nails get so long…and sharp?" Natasha asked tracing her fingers over his knuckles. Closing his eyes in the bliss off her touch he needed to let go. He _wanted_ to let go but he couldn't. If he did there is no telling what he would do. As she traced the veins in his calloused hands he indulged in her touch. The soothing touch of her soft skin soothed his rough skin.

"Oh shit. Come on testosterones, " Darcy said looking at her watch and grabbed Tironian forcedly. Tironian looked around and decided he had nothing better to do and decided to follow.

The four found Tony in the living room with Pepper throwing popcorn at the TV. Darcy yanked Tony out of her chair before grabbing the remote and getting comfy.

"Hey!" Tony yelled. "I was watching that!"

"And I'm watching this. What is your point?" Darcy asked not taking her eyes off the TV. Tony grumbled something about a short stock before going toward the bar where Pepper sat. Both Natasha and Tironian sat comfortable against each other on the couch looking at what Darcy dragged them to the living room for. Sitting comfortable against the arm rest and Natasha leaning up against his rock hard angelic body with her legs crossed Natasha laughed at the fact that Darcy just dragged two professional killers to watch a show she liked.

"Why are you four wet?" Pepper asked as all of the Avengers and friends started to pile up in the room.

"Tironian's a dumbass."

"Early morning swim."

"Instigators dead ahead."

"Someone can't keep their hands to themselves."

They all said chronologically. Thor's booming laughter erupted and he clapped Tironian on the shoulder. "You should invite Jane and I next time you manifest in this morning swim."

"I know who can't keep their hands to themselves," Clint said and his eyes flicked towards Bobbi. He then received a sharp elbow to the stomach.

"Oh please."

"We don't want to delve into your sex life Clint," Tony said while pointing in his finger into his mouth pretending to throw up. Tironian then looked around the room to see the lounging Avengers and his eyes soon locked with Betty's. They stared at each other for a while and Natasha and also Bruce noticed this. Jealousy greeted both of the companions and Natasha couldn't help but grab Tironian by his chin and force him to look at her.

"You ok?" she asked. He looked deep within her emerald eyes before nodding. He looked back at Betty one more time before resuming his gaze on the beauty next to him and the TV.

"Everything alright?" Bruce asked Betty. She nodded and continued her gaze on the TV. Bruce gave her more once over before shifting his gaze on the TV also.

"_Good morning New York! I am Kathy Ross and welcome to New York Buzz- ," _Tironian rolled his eyes at the over exaggerated host.

"_Today we have a lot of things today and one of them being a very special surprise to me and also to you. We want to begin this session with the little surprise today. Everyone must know what is up and if you don't you must live under a rock. If you haven't heard about the new badass and sexy duo…Black Widow and the Dark Avenger -"_

_Oh shit _Tironian thought.

"The new _what_?" Natasha asked.

"I live under a rock?" Tony asked.

"Sexy and Badass? You two are far from it," Clint said.

"Duo? Ha – ha friends why haven't you told us?" Thor asked.

Darcy and Skye toppled over in laughter.

"_It seems the villain and superhero have developed some sort of relationship even though the Black Widow is known to be with the Winter Soldier. Pictures have been sent in by a mysterious donor named N.D. One photo being where the couples riding on a motorcycle together was sent in also. Another picture also contained a picture of the two dancing at all ball. If you have seen the cover of New York Crime Life Buzz Magazine you already know what's up –"_

"Hey don't we get a copy of New York Crime Life Buzz Magazine?" Pepper asked Tony.

"Yeah Frank asked to borrow it," Tony said and Natasha looked at Tironian who was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"_The new couple has actually been spotted more frequently. Though there is doubt that there will be no relationship since the Dark Avenger is on the most wanted list-"_

Tironian looked over at Natasha and she was steaming. He got up slowly but before he could go anywhere but her arm shot out and grabbed his thigh.

_Damn, her nails were piercing through my thigh _Tironian thought. Slowly he sat back down but Natasha's grip on him never faltered.

"_Will they live happily ever after or will they be put to the test by the Dark Avenger's many enemies? Well that is it for me see you tomorrow morning back here on New York Buzz."_

Silence dawned amongst all of them and the only thing you could hear was the laughter of Darcy and Skye.

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. Can you?" he asked. Quickly she got up but not before grabbing the collar of his hoodie and dragging him to another room. Once the door was closed all of them soon busted out laughing.

Natasha and Tironian's living room…

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked scratching the back of his head with an innocent smile. She looked pissed. She looked really pissed.

"Did you know about this?" she asked. She kind of looked like she was holding everything back.

"What? Me?" he asked in a very high pitched voice and she raised her eyebrow. He slowly eased his way toward the door. Both of them knew if he reached that door she wouldn't be able to catch him but she had her ways.

"Sit down," she ordered.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked slowly. Quickly she walked over to him before grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to sit on the couch. He tried to get up but the heel of her high heels landed on his hard chest. Tironian had to admit he was a little turned on by her actions.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything…I knew about it I will admit to that but I didn't do shit," he said and the tip of her heel on his chest grew harder. Tironian was really starting to think this wasn't about the magazine or the gossip.

"So you knew about it but you didn't want to tell me?" she asked as she leaned on her leg with crossed arms. _Yep this definitely wasn't about the magazine or gossip_ he thought. He decided to play along.

"Maybe I just didn't want to mention 'cause I was too ashamed," he asked and her cold demeanor tinged a little bit at the realization that he knew what she was talking about.

"Emotions weaken a person at their very core…even if it shame," Natasha said and she knew she had hit a rough patch. He was trying so hard almost every day to try and feel something. He got little bits here and there but he wanted to feel. He wanted to have more than the need to kill. He wanted to fight for something he cared for.

"Coming from a person who doesn't want to feel them?" he asked through gritted teeth while looking away.

"Coming from a person who does?" she quick wittedly responded with.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he sighed out but a look of determination spread across his face. Whatever position he was in whether on top or on bottom or with her heel against his chest with him sitting on a couch he still had the advantage. "With no emotions you have nothing to express yourself with. You feel like you're locked in a cage and you have all these things just wanting to burst out."

"That's what you feel like?" she asked.

"Every damn day," he said but he wanted the conversation to go back on track. "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted someone else to do it."

"That's a stupid reason so tell me the truth," she demanded.

"If _I told you…_it would lead to me explaining to you how I knew about it," he said his grip tightening on the couch.

"Even if it risks the mission?" she asked.

"I would not have given a damn," he quipped. She was growing impatient with him and anger was boiling in her. "So we would have just started over then eh? Keep going until it's done? Keep going 'til we get captured and killed?"

"It sounds to me as if you're –and please correct me if I'm wrong since I have no heed for emotions – jealous," he said with a smirk she just wanted to wipe off his face. He was just talking crazy now and was just trying to distract her. Pressing her heel into his chest with more force she activated a button which produced a blade at the bottom of her heel which went into his chest.

Looking up at her his mouth agape as the tip of the blade rubbed against his heart.

"Stop dodging and tell me the truth," she demanded and the fact that he knew what exactly she was talking about gave her the advantage.

"I know her," he said through gritted teeth. "Well I _did_."

"How?" she asked.

"She was a former…obsession. Back when I was being programmed and all of that they brought in a woman. She looked good but she also looked like she didn't want to be there. She was there to teach me about the art of seduction and of course she declined but was forced to do it. Of course I didn't care but I also wondered what this 'seduction' was. She taught me how to seduce, how to sleep, how to have sex, how to 'care', and how to satisfy a woman's needs. She taught me how to fake love. Along the line I developed a fascination over her and she did I. She would always ask what was I or she would stare at me for a long while after we…'slept'. I actually got a tattoo that represents her. It is love in braille," he said and raised his shirt to show her the dots on his side.

"Why in braille?" she asked.

"Because love is blind." He said and his voice softened as he seemed to drift off in another world. He continued," I could never forget her name…Victoria but I would always call her Cupid. She also taught me how to read a woman or understand what they wanted. It seemed to work every time when I needed to seduce a client…but," he seemed lost. He was looking at the ground really hard with his eyebrows furrowed.

"But what?" Natasha asked and her pressure was starting to loosen.

"But _you_," Tironian sighed as his blue eyes came up to look at hers. "You…I was unable to read. The first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were different. I didn't know how and I tried really hard but you always came down to a mystery. And trust me for a man that doesn't get tired you are the only thing that could take my breath away."

Both eyes softened at his testimony and Natasha withdrew the blade but kept her leg up. Beneath all that wittiness and muscle was something he tried so hard to hide. It wasn't how you say was bad but it was something uncommon. Whatever he was hiding was sure as hell safe beneath his smartass and a developing monster. It was like you could never see his soft side. Whenever you got close to it he would quickly shield it back up. Whatever he was hiding beneath was worth a while because she couldn't crack him. It was like he knew all the tricks.

"I don't believe you," she breathed out. Didn't he just say like thirty seconds ago that he was taught to deceive women?

...that's what she thought.

"Really?" he asked. Softly he grabbed the back of her calf and she expected him to take it off but he didn't. Instead he slid it to the side of thigh but not before grabbing her other thigh and putting it on the other side making her straddle him. He smelt him. He smelt the Winter Soldier all over her and he wanted to change that.

"Yes," she sighed out. She was completely intoxicated by him and he did her. The way he was so gentle with her wen he had all that muscle. The way he chose to caress her skin instead of abusing it. He treated her as if she was porcelain beneath his fingers. He worshipped her. These moments were rare and Tironian wanted to savor the whole thing. He knew this fantasy wouldn't last long but he wanted it to last as long as it could.

"Arrest me," he said in a low whisper as he closely examined her body.

"Gladly," she said before tilting his head up and bringing his lips to hers. She captured his mouth in a soft kiss. He didn't waste time as he knew this time was precious and short. All his focus was on her. All of his attention was on her. He couldn't deny what they both longed for. Her lingering touches, his continues stares, the way she always make up an excuse to touch him, him trying to impress, her always staring at his taut muscles, his gentle caresses. All signs showing that they wanted something more with each other.

Everything he did was for her and he couldn't deny her attention.

Slipping his tongue along her lips he asked for access which she openly answered by opening her mouth. The smooth taste of her along his lips allowed a growl to be produced from his lips. She smiled at the way she was able to entice him by the simplest of moves.

He grabbed her hips and adjusted her on his lap and she grabbed his too defined shoulders. _Like God what did you make this man out of? Metal?_ Natasha thought over in her head as she felt his muscles flex beneath her fingers. Sliding his hands up her sides his thumbs brushed over her smooth skin. He was testing the waters. He was testing to see how far she would go.

She smiled before lifting her shirt up over her head. For a short moment his eyes turned red from lust and she couldn't deny that she was getting carried away herself. Cupid did a fantastic job because he was not bad at all. He was even better than James. _Oh shit _she did not just say that in her head. Out of surprise from saying that she bit his tongue. Taking that as some sort of cue he quickly picked her up and laid her down on the couch. _Damn that was sexy _Natasha kept thinking and Tironian could see it on her face. She was thinking too much and he thought she was starting to regret this. Slowly he stopped and started to back away from her embrace and she looked at him out of breath and confused.

"You want," he took a heavy breath. " You want to stop?"

Instead of answering him her hands skimmed down his neck toward the zipper. He looked at her cautiously while secretly asking if she wanted to do this. Part of him didn't want her to see him like this and the other didn't give shit. Slowly she unzipped his handmade hoodie and her eyes marveled at the work of art above her.

Tattoos and scars coated his sculpted body and all she wanted to do was savor in it. He looked partly uncomfortable and her seeing his body. Who would want to show the person they are having sex with their body covered not only in tattoos but scars also. They were in too deep. They were cut to deep. It was a time of trial and testing and he couldn't do anything about it. You would either have to accept it or walk away. By the lost look in her face she seemed to have accepted it.

His hands roaming her body mapping out every contour and dip and she had to admit he was getting a little bit rough. His hands were gripping her hips and thighs with a little too much force and his kisses would _be_ leaving hickies.

It seemed as if in the moment nothing was holding him back and no force could stop him. He was currently kissing her neck and she felt something sharp against it. She backed up a little from the unexpected pain but he didn't seem to stop like he did last time. She tried to lightly shove him away to tell him to ease up but he didn't seem to stop. This was getting out of control. It was as if he could sense her movements moved his hands up her sides and onto her arms before pinning both her hands over her head.

She was starting to feel some sort of needles against her skin wherever he touched her. She tried to tell him to stop but her mouth was a little bit occupied. She doesn't know exactly what Cupid taught him but whatever it was it wasn't sex.

"Um hey guys!" Darcy called over the door as she entered. "Just wanted to make sure you two haven't killed each other."

Before she knew it Tironian was gone and a blanket was draped over her. Not a trace of him left behind. He disappeared like a shadow. Natasha was thanking any living God that Darcy Lewis came at the right freaking time.

"You good? Where is testosterones?" Darcy asked and walked into Tironian's room to not see him there.

"Yeah I'm good and Tironian um…um I think he went out…to _exercise_," Natasha said hastily. She secured the blanket over her and waited for Darcy to leave so she could look.

"Ok tell me when he gets back. He owes me a game in Mario kart," Darcy said leaving. Natasha actually laughed. Those two acted like brother and sister almost all the time. Like yesterday she saw them both acting like they saw a deer for the first time. She was so enticed by the show that she actually almost choked on her drink when Tironian tried to put Darcy on the deer. Of course it failed and they both ended up running away from a herd of deer. Darcy exited the room with a reassuring nod before Natasha threw the covers off her and examined herself.

There were few hickies, hand print here and there, and…her pants were ripped? They had been torn. It was four tears aligned with each other. Like fingers had clawed her pants. She then felt a liquid of some sorts flow from her neck and she looked in the mirror to see a bite mark and it was bleeding. She thought he was done mutating. She thought he was done changing but she had yet to know what was happening.

She had yet to know what he was becoming.

**. . . . .**

**Later that day…**

"_Yes_ I will tell her to record it," he said through gritted teeth. They had a mission tonight and he was supposed to go as fighter. But this wasn't a normal fighting rink. This was dirty fighting in its dirtiest form. People from the crowd could choose who they think would win and whoever they chose they would be able to help out. Knives, whips, or any torture tool was thrown into the rink to help either one of them. It was a death match. The person closest to death or losing would be into the rising tide. People outside the rink would chain the loser to the rink and everyone in the rink would get to torture the loser until death. If you asked me this was his kind of fight. He was to distract all the brutal maniacs and security while Natasha interrogated the main target. "_Yes_ I will tell her to call you. Anything else? No I am not naming a wrestling move after you. Tell him I don't care! You know what? Bye!"

He sat in the car waiting on Natasha. He needed to stop by home base in the U.S. to talk to Redger. I know you're wondering where he went earlier and truth is he went to the forest to think but he ended up not thinking about anything. He just raced Shadow through the forest. His thoughts were interrupted when Natasha got into the car. Of course the first thing he smelled was that dried blood. He had memorized her scent ages ago.

"What happened?" he asked with no room for humor as he examined her. She had a new pair of clothes on, bruises on her wrist and neck. She looked in his eyes and knew he was dead on serious.

"Um," she thought for a quick excuse but it seemed to be hard. If she told him he did it he would be repulsed. First he would deny it, second he would be in complete silence, and last but not least he would deny her any human contact. For some reason she didn't want to lose that with him. "I accidentally scared Darcy and Jane and they electrocuted me with a taser."

He looked at her for a moment before announcing, "Liar."

She rolled her eyes at him before producing a tablet from underneath the seat of the car. "We have to stop by home base before we start the mission. Um I need you to go to my room and get something for me," he said scratching the back if his head as he pulled out of the driveway. He didn't seem awkward or embarrassed about earlier he just seemed unsure. She kept noticing how his hand would twitch now and then but he seemed fairly easy.

"There is going to be really high security so say my name if you need anything," he said with all his focus on the road.

"Tell me something I don't know," Natasha sighed.

"I memorized your body," he said like it was something natural.

She looked at him with her mouth agape," You did what?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

This was going to be a long drive.

**. . . . .**

**Hydra base…**

"It would be wise not to come here as often as you do. Yes I know the weapon must be delivered but if _he _finds you here we will all be dead especially me if he finds out I am lying to him. Yes the machine is almost complete. The soldiers and robots are being prepared. There are over forty thousand produced. You want more? How much more do you want? We can't have that many it is like producing a whole civilization of them. Yes Mrs. Carter and Mr. Barnes are ready. Tironian is not to know of this until the day it happens. New protocols will be made for him. My soldiers are being prepped and ready to take the program from the Avengers tower. Project Ultr-," Leonard's conversation was interrupted when one of his assistants walked up to him. "What is it?"

"Mr. Night has arrived sir and he is requesting to speak to you and also Mr. Redger," the assistant stated.

"Ok and is that all?" Leonard asked with gritted teeth.

"A woman with red hair is with him," Leonard sighed with content.

"Send them up," Leonard said as he wiped his hands over his face before going back to the phone. "We will continue this later."

**. . . . .**

**Outside Hydra base…**

Tironian walked up to the side of the mountain and slowly put his hand on the rock.

"Alpha Beta Kappa T.A.N. Amor," Tironian said to the rock and slowly slid open to reveal a door. Natasha raised an eyebrow until she realized something.

"Did you know T.A.N spells your initials," Natasha said with a wry smile. He looked at her before rolling his eyes. He then looked slowly at a little tray she assumed he was supposed to put something in. He looked hesitant and he looked unsure. Tironian looking unsure? There was always first in life. Grabbing the knife from his back pocket he cut his wrist and let the blood spill on the tray and soon enough the door open.

"You have to do this all the time?" she asked him and he didn't look at her.

"Only in the states," he simply answered not bothering to look at her. He seemed more strict and tensed in this place. His muscles continued to flex and every time someone passed by he would flinch. He looked…aware. Once they got on the elevator two big men also got on and Tironian seemed to start hugging the wall.

"Hey man. Haven't seen you ever since the end of your lessons," one of the big men said to him. Natasha looked at the interaction and noticed Tironian's fist clenched. She also noticed the other guy staring at her. Natasha gave him a side glance in disgust. He was obviously desperate by the way he easily got turned on.

"Yeah the same here," Tironian said with a faint smile.

"So are you going to be a dick and not introduce us to the lady?" the man asked as he patted Tironian on the back. Natasha noticed his muscles flex very hard when he hit him. She felt sorry for him. What happened to him to make him seem so broken?

Rolling his neck Tironian gritted his teeth before saying," Natasha this is Crush and Rick. Crush, Rick this is Natasha."

"Nice to meet you," Crush said to her and they both shook his hands.

Natasha nodded in response.

Rick the dick, what she called him, shook her hand also. "Hello."

"Hi," she said and as she tried to remove her hand from his grasp he held tighter before letting her go. Tironian saw this interaction and his eyes grew yellow before going back to his ocean blue.

"So word is going around is that you got an upgrade. Is that true?" Crush asked. Tironian and Crush seemed to have more of a connection than him and Rick Natasha noted as she witnessed the interaction.

"It depends on what you mean by upgrade," Tironian said and he seemed to stand up straighter. She didn't really notice at first but he seemed to tower over them. Tower over all of them by that matter. Soon enough the elevator stopped and both killers exited the elevator.

"Friends of yours?" she asked him.

"My…crucifiers," he responded. She nodded her head. They tortured him but they talked and socialized as if they were friends. He looked at her to see she was in thought and said to her," I had to learn to accept it. They didn't want to do it but it was there job. They would talk to me when they did it and tried to distract me from the pain."

"Ah hello," Leonard said as both Natasha and Tironian stood in front of his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to talk to Redger about a…issue," Tironian said adjusting his stance.

"He is in his lab like usual. Anything else?" Leonard asked who seemed more stiff than usual.

"Yes…I need you to grant Mrs. Romanov full access to the level X sanction," Tironian said as he stood stiff as a wall. Natasha would bet you five bucks right now that if you pushed him he wouldn't be able to move.

"Level X sanction? That is your room," Leonard said twisting a pen in his hand. For a moment he sat there staring at the two before nodding," Rick…would you please escort Mrs. Romanov to the level X sanction?"

"Yes sir," Natasha rolled her eyes before walking toward Rick the dick but she was intercepted by Tironian. "It is a little blue box. In the right corner of my room and it is under a pile of books…I need you to get it for me."

"Ok," she said and she tried to walk off again but was intercepted by him once more.

He looked at her with his deep blue eyes before he looked at Rick. His gaze seemed to linger on him before going back to her. "If you need me…say my name and I will be there in a heartbeat."

She looked him in the eye and saw that he was serious. She nodded before walking off towards Dick the Rick or she means Rick the Dick. She didn't really care because both were true. He stared at her until she was no more of a present body.

"Is everything alright?" Leonard asked as his gaze switched back and forth between the door and Tironian.

"Let's just say if he doesn't watch what he is doing everything won't be alright," Tironian said as he still continued to look at the exit. He was contemplating his decision which was starting to turn into a stupid ass decision. All of the people here were taught to be very aggressive and he couldn't trust them with her. His instincts were telling him to protect her but he had to hold himself back. These men and women were very aggressive and if he knew any better they barely showed mercy.

"What? Rick? He is harmless," Leonard said with a chuckle.

"Yeah we will see about that," Tironian sighed.

Leonard laughed and he got up to pat Tironian on the back. "Relax…so…did you like the chain?"

Tironian looked at Leonard before laughing with a nod.

**. . . . .**

**Level X sanction…**

"This is his room," Rick said motioning toward a dark cave room.

"I can't see anything," Natasha said. She literally couldn't see anything because it was so dark. There was no light. There were no lamps or anything just pitch black.

"Oh yeah right," Rick said before grabbing two glasses and handing one to Natasha. He pressed a button on the side of both of them and the room lit up quickly. She could see everything so clearly as she slowly entered the room to see barely anything. There were some drawings here and there scattered about the floor. She looked around the room and the only items were pencils, books, and papers.

"This is what you call a room?" Natasha asked.

"Um no but this is like his sanctuary. When he wasn't being tortured or trained he would be here just sitting, drawing, reading, or losing his mind," Rick said as Natasha traced the side of the wall where there scratch marks.

"What are these cracks in the wall?" Natasha asked.

"It is where he tried to kill himself…by banging his head on the wall. He eventually accepted it and it made it much easier for him," Rick said and Natasha's face cringed at what she saw. _That would explain the dried blood on the floor _she thought. You could just feel so much pain in this room just by standing in it. When the Red Room had her at least she had a bed and people who cared for her. It was like no one gave a damn about him. Natasha couldn't understand how a man like him could go through so much pain but look so…normal.

Soon when she went deeper into the cave she found paintings…or something like it.

"Is that paint?" she asked.

"No it is his blood," Rick said as he remembered the time Tironian cut himself to make the paintings. "He would mix minerals from the cave with his blood to make different colors."

Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight and her hands traced over the paintings.

What did they do to him?

**. . . . .**

**Lab...**

"Hey doc," Tironian said with a smile as he walked into the very white lab and greeted the old doctor.

"Hey! My dear friend…how are you?" Redger asked as he hugged Tironian.

"I'm not actually doing…something is…uh…" he tried to find the words to explain what was going on but it wasn't that easy to tell your personal doctor that you are turning into a monster.

"Well…spit it out," Redger demanded as he leaned back on his deck.

"Something happened," Tironian said as he roamed the lab.

"What happened?" Redger asked crossing his arms.

"It is partly my fault and partly not. See it was inevitable and let us just say I sped up the process -," Tironian was saying really quickly but was interrupted by Redger.

"What…is it?" he asked.

"How about I just show you," Tironian said as he stopped pacing at looked at Redger. Redger nodded. Tironian seemed hesitant at first but took a deep breath before contorting his muscles. Every muscle in his body popped and adjusted to the change and his veins were starting to darken against his skin. He fell to his knees in pain of the change and he closed his eyes as his hand gripped the metal of the table for support. Everything seemed normal like usual when he changed but when he saw it he couldn't believe his eyes. Something was growing out of his fingers and his mouth seemed to protrude as if something was in it.

Slowly Tironian rose up from his kneeling position and looked at Redger with gold eyes.

"Oh…shit," Redger said as he tried to back up but he couldn't because of the desk so instead he rolled over the back of the desk and held up a needle in defense.

"Redger! Redger! Calm down I'm in control!" Tironian yelled at him with a deep monstrous voice. "I need you to help me."

"How and why?" Redger asked still in shock.

"I went to the supernatural black market. They had a drug…a very rare one that gives me control but there is a side effect…the side effect is…that it speeds up the mutating process," Tironian sighed. Slowly Redger put down the needle and adjusted his lab coat before walking cautiously toward Tironian. Once he thought he was close enough Redger examined him.

"You have…claws. They are barely audible," Redger said as he grabbed Tironian by the hand to examine his hands. "Smile."

Tironian obeyed as ordered and Redger jumped like five feet back.

"You have fangs…you have claws…you have fangs and claws," Redger kept mumbling over and over again. Finally he seemed like he gained some sense and walked back up to Tironian. "You are still mutating. The claws and fangs are barely audible so they are just growing. How big? I don't know. Do you feel any different?"

"Kind of. When I'm walking I'm running. When I'm holding I'm choking. When I tap I hit. Everything is becoming more and more enhanced. In summary…I'm not self-conscious when I'm hurting someone or doing something I didn't mean to do," Tironian said as Redger continued to examine him and he then realized what happened. Why she had those bruises, why she had those bite barks, why she had another pair of clothes on and it all made sense. He caused her to bleed, he caused all of those bruises, he ripped her clothes and suddenly he felt _no_ control. Like suddenly the drug's effects faded or had been lifted as his gold eyes dilated.

"Ti' is everything alright?" he couldn't answer because he wasn't there…because he was having a blackout. His ear twitched and in a heartbeat he was gone.

**. . . . .**

**Level X sanction…**

Rick looked at her from the corner of his eye and softly smiled. "You know…Tironian seems very fond of you."

"Does he?" Natasha asked with a bored voice as she continued to search his things. She didn't necessarily understand how she couldn't find something when he had nothing.

"Does he protect you?" Rick asked as he moved closer.

"Uh…sometimes…yeah. Why?" she asked not paying him any mind.

"No reason. Does he linger on you when he looks at you?"

"Yeah sometimes," Natasha said not even listening to him anymore.

"Does he seem to start becoming possessive over you?" at that Natasha raised her eyebrow. She turned around toward him and her guard was put up.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Natasha asked as she got up from her crouching position.

"Yeah there is…" he said.

"Well what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Will he come for you when you scream?" he asked with a wicked smile before grabbing her throat and forcing her against the wall. Even with her fighting skills she was helpless against him. He was trained by the same organization but a lot longer, he had more muscle, and he had the advantage as he had knocked off her glasses. The grip on her neck was something oh so familiar to her as she knew if she moved her neck it would snap.

"Who is going to save you now?" he asked before trying to force his lips on hers.

She bit his lip before choking out," Tironian."

**. . . . .**

**Leonard's office…**

"Yeah bring it in. No I -," Leonard was saying to his secretary until the lights started to go on and off.

"What was that?" the secretary asked.

"Ugh dammnit he is having a moment," Leonard said getting up. "Just grab like a stick or something to defend yourself."

**. . . . .**

**Level X sanction…**

Natasha tried to kick him and punch him but he was too strong. She tasted blood. She didn't know if it was hers or his but he seemed to not care as he continued his assault. She seemed drowned in his smell and was intoxicating her in a very bad way. As if this moment wasn't enough it brought back memories of her being in the red room. Men, sweat, naked bodies, seducing, sex, and blood it was all part of her job. No she was never given a choice. She was forced. She was betrayed. She was written over again. She didn't have to think because it was basically instinct. Get in, charm, seduce, get in bed, and last but not least…kill. Every moment counted. Every minute and every hour counted as an opportune time to get the job done. It was as if all of this activated her or brought her back to where she was before the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. It brought her back to not just being called the Black Widow but _being _the Black Widow.

As she was about to make her move something happened and timed seemed to stop. The room got colder and it seemed to get darker also. Natasha opened her eyes to see gold ones. Of course Rick being the dick and dumbass he was didn't see them yet. Natasha stared in shock at the golden eyes towering over both of them and froze in shock. Rick noticed her stiffness and looked behind him not knowing it wasn't death but hell breaking loose upon him.

A growl erupted from him. Not Rick but from golden eyes over here.

Rick quickly took his hands off her and turned fully around towards Tironian. Rick looked like he was about to say something but before a syllable could come out he was being yanked from the cave and outside.

Leonard walking down the hallway with nothing but Redger by his side and his knew secretary saw Rick being dragged.

"Aren't you going to tell him to stop?!" Rick asked as Tironian continued to drag him out of the base.

"Um…" Leonard looked at Tironian's beastly form and decided,"…no."

Soon enough Tironian dragged Rick out of the base and somewhere into the forest.

"You going to get her out of there?" Leonard asked Redger who backed up quickly. Leonard knew that was a no hope and looked at his new secretary. "There was a reason we had a job opening. Go in there and I will give you a promotion to _the _secretary."

"Is that really an improvement?" the secretary asked.

"No…but you're doing it or you're fired," Leonard said as him and Redger walked towards his office. "Oh and bring her to my office when you're done…finding her."

**. . . . .**

**Two hours later…**

"Where is he?" Natasha asked leaning on the wall with shaky legs.

"We really don't know. A similar situation happened last year…he didn't come back for days but seeing he has to come back to finish this mission he will be back soon," Redger said reassuringly while reading a magazine.

"Yeah just turn the TV on and you will see what he has been up to for the past two hour," Leonard said with a smile," if your stomach can handle it."

Natasha nodded and Leonard motioned for his new secretary to turn on the TV. She did willingly and backed up to let the others see. Grabbing the remote Redger changed the channel to the news only to see another report on cats being stuck in trees.

"Um…I think my stomach can handle that," the secretary said with a confident smile.

"It will be on about…" Leonard said looking at his watch,"…now."

Suddenly the channel changed and breaking news appeared.

"_Breaking News! "_

"Whoop there it is," Leonard said with a chuckle.

"_Today at exactly five o'clock pm a body was found hanging off Wake Wood Bridge. A woman who shall not be named was driving in her car at the time until a body dropped from the top of the bridge with a noose around its neck. The body was male and was identified as Richard (Rick) Cavern. Signs show he was tortured with many tools and was dismembered so these images may be very graphic."_

The screen switched from the news reporter to the Wake Wood Bridge was police and F.B.I surrounded the area. From the camera view you could see something dangling from the bridge. It was short but when the lights shone on it you could see a bloody corpse with no limbs attached to it and his eyes dangling from his head.

"_Rumor is going around that the Dark Avenger is responsible for this. No one knows. Is the infamous Dark Avenger awakening from his long slumber and wanting to come back to the big leagues? Or is he claiming unjustified vengeance? We will come back to you when we have more."_

The room was filled with multiple Hydra agents staring at the screen with wide smiles and smirks. They were either crazy, proud of their creation, or they all hated Rick. Natasha just thought they were psychopaths.

The new secretary was over in the corner throwing up and Leonard laughed at her. Patting his secretary on the back Leonard said to her with a wide smile," Welcome to the business sweetheart."

"Does he do that often?" the secretary asked.

"Only when he gets bored," a Hydra agent responded with a cheeky smile. "Or when he doesn't like people touching his things."

All the agents looked at Natasha with a smile or a smirk. One agent got up and walked to her before grabbing her hand and shaking. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"Did you not like Rick?" Natasha asked and all of them laughed.

"We didn't necessarily not like him…we hated him," a Hydra agent said with a laugh. "He was horny as hell, always lied and he would always try to do something against someone he hated."

"It was about time somebody took his ass down."

"More like ripped it apart." And the other agents laughed. Natasha finally knew why Tironian felt like he had family here. Every single one of these bastards was lax and that made it worse if they were psychotic. Leonard's phone eventually rung and he looked around the room before exiting.

_Suspicious _Natasha thought. She couldn't follow up on him because there was a miniature army in front of her who laughed at a person being dismembered.

The lights soon started to flick on and off and all of them knew he was back.

"The big guy is back," a female agent sighed and all the other agents wooed. The agent looked at Natasha with a smile before saying," he is in his sanctuary if you want to go check on him. He usually goes there after doing…it."

Natasha mouthed a 'thank you' before walking off.

**. . . . .**

**New York City…**

"Did you get my package?" Ruslan Nuriyev said into the phone as he leaned on the grimy subway wall.

"Yeah the machine is almost done. My agents are breaking into the Avengers tower now as we speak to steal Project: Ultron. Now…this next machine your guy is delivering to me is it worth my money?" Leonard asked.

"This part of the machine is probably the most important part. It synthesizes Ultron's D.N.A allowing you to inject it in…him," Ruslan responded with.

"Good to know. The money will be transferred tonight. Have a good day Mr. Nuriyev," as Leonard was about to hang up Ruslan intercepted.

"Wait Mr. Howard…you need to remove any close connections to _his _past. Anyone that knows of his true identity working for you needs to be eliminated," Ruslan said darkly.

Leonard looked at a smiling Redger and about three to four other agents in the room. "The only agents that know of his identity are the people who were in his room during the process. Why?"

"Because once it is activated he will have all knowledge of past relations if he is reminded of that he will be aware," Ruslan responded.

"…fine…it is done," Leonard said hesitantly and hung up the phone. He looked at Redger closely and whispered," I am so sorry my friend."

Back at the Hydra base…

"Get out!" a yell was heard from the cave and an agent came out running from the cave. Before the agent could run off Natasha grabbed him and asked," Is everything ok?"

"Yes?...No? I don't know," the agent said quickly and Natasha urged him to explain. "He has a bullet lodged in his shoulders and every time I try to get it out he tries to kill me. He can't move his arm because of the bullet and he won't let me look at it."

"Um…I will do it," Natasha said and the agent nodded gratefully. The agent handed her the night vision glasses, a scalpel, a needle, thread, and some pliers.

"Good luck," the agent said awkwardly before running off. Natasha walked into the cave blindsided trying so hard to not knock into anything. After about forever in the cave she finally stumbled upon the end of it and she had to admit it was beautiful. Slowly she took off her glasses and marveled at the beauty. It was little dark of course but the open space provided much ease and the waterfall flowing down approximately a hundred feet above the lake it produced water to. Light seemed to show from the sides of the cave from the top illuminating the lake and waterfall. It had a blueish aura to it as the light reflected off the water. It was beautiful. She actually started to wonder if this cave had an end to it and it seemed it didn't. Behind the waterfall you could a large hole like another passage way. Maybe one day when the world was at peace she could explore more than just this cave.

Remembering her mission Natasha stalked over toward the front of the lake where she saw Tironian. He was changing clothes. Well he was attempting to. He had no shirt or mask on and all Natasha could see was the back of his head and his muscular back. He bent down to grab his mask and with one hand he put it on his face. After he put his mask on he _attempted _to put his shirt on. It was a hilarious fail and out of frustration he ripped the shirt with both his hands which he soon regretted. He growled. Natasha quickly walked up to him with soft steps any other person would not have heard. Standing behind his large frame she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. His body stilled and his ears perked up. Natasha stood still also questioning whether she was allowed to do this or not. He showed no signs of retaliation so she continued.

He felt her soft delicate fingers along his shoulder and without looking at her or acknowledging her presence he just continued to stand there like a statue waiting for her to finish what she came here to do.

His mind awry. His body uncontrollable. His hands clutched at his sides waiting to bare fist in something. Truth is some moments he didn't know what he was doing. It was like the inner beast or monster would overwhelm him. This overwhelming sensation would be too much at times. But the main reason and probably the most valuable reason was the pill. The pill was making his condition worse. Making him think he had control when he truly didn't. It was playing him like a game. It was deceiving his mind into something else.

Natasha's fingers once done with his stitching focused on soothing the tension in his shoulder but only seemed to cause more. She pursed her lips at his arrogance before putting both hands on his back and running her fingers over his taut muscles.

It was sort of like a silent movie. Words weren't needed. Words were never needed. Words were motions simplified or – I don't know how to explain this – but words were created because a person wouldn't take the time to understand human actions. You could express something by a simple shake of the hand, a wave of the hand, giving a thumbs up, nodding your head, kissing someone, beating, or anything. Actions spoke for themselves and human kind was too lazy to understand it. All you needed was blood to pump the heart and air to breathe in your lungs to say something.

The fact that she stayed here with him said something also but he couldn't figure it out on his own. He was rushing her and trying to understand her one movement at a time when he needed to just go with it. She wasn't done speaking.

_Why didn't you say anything?_

Her index finger traveled down his spine.

_Because I knew you heard my footsteps._

He smiled a little bit.

_I never listen to footsteps but heartbeats. Yours in particle has a different pace._

She stood still. Not moving. The way he was standing said something else. He was trying to lead something on when he was telling something else. She turned him around and saw that he was in deep thought. She ran her hands up and down his arms.

_What is it?_

His blue eyes reflected off the water causing his eyes to be ignited with a vibrant blue. Slowly and softly he lifted up her shirt with his calloused hands. She was in awe at his gentleness as she stared at his broken form. He kept his head down as he lifted up her shirt and saw what he had done.

His hands seemed to keep shaking and all Natasha wanted to do was help him. He was lost. He was broken. He was unstable. She had known what he was going through because she went through the same thing but she had a lot of people to help her. He only had her.

Hesitantly with his shaky hands he traced the bruises on her body. He had a look of regret written over his face. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Honestly during the whole time he thought he was being gentle. He thought he was treating her like the goddess she was but truth was he was handling her like a stress ball. His body needed a release and he never had an opportunity to do just release the thing inside him yearning to be free.

Tracing her bruises and scars he was deep in thought again.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He took a moment before answering," What if…what if one day…I'm not quick enough? What if one day I'm not quick enough to save you?"

He kept his head down. She stood there for a moment trying to think of a way to answer his question. It was true. One day he might not be fast enough but we all have our time.

"I mean…what if I'm not strong enough? If I'm not fast enough? If I'm not…," Tironian sighed as he finally brought his head up and looked around the cave.

"Those are a lot of 'if's," Natasha said with a smile that seemed to ease his tension as he smiled back but he still seemed unsure. "You remind me of someone I once knew. I put my life in his hands and he never seemed to fail me. _You…_are a lot stronger and faster than him. If he could do it I trust you could do it. You have proven through many situations that I can trust you and I do with all my heart -."

"With your heart?" he side – eyed her.

"What?"

"Do you trust me…with your heart?" he asked and he adjusted his stance as he grabbed both her hands. She stood still as her mind suddenly thought about _her boyfriend_. James was somewhere God knows where and she was here lovin…here with another man. James loved her but Tironian…he adored her like she was something to be treasured. All her life she felt like she was not worthy of any man's love but these men she was interested in weren't ordinary. James comforted her. Steve loved her. Tironian worshipped her. Two of these men made her feel worthy of the world and she was standing with one of them right now. One man she knew from the Red Room always told her to live in the moment and right now was probably one of the greatest moments of her life and she wasn't going to miss it.

Slowly she got on her tip toes and gave him a sensual kiss. Once she broke off she smiled at him wanting more.

"Give me your phone," he said softly and huskily.

"Why?" she asked raising her eyebrow. He smiled seductively at her before letting go of her hand to grab her hip. His hand slowly moved towards her ass before taking out her phone from her back pocket. Once unlocking the phone he seemed to scrolling her phone until he finally found what he was looking for. He then put the phone on the ground and music started to play. Natasha recognized it as Nirvana by Sam smith.

He then walked to her with a smug look on his face before grabbing her hands with his own. Slowly she backed up with their hands still interlocked and she teasingly smiled at him. Tironian gave her a smirk in return. Letting go of one of her hands he spun her around with the other. A bright big smile appeared on her face as they started a dance.

_Oh baby, oh baby, oh we both know the truth_

_If it were the real me and you_

_This wouldn't be the right thing to do_

Returning to her position before him Natasha put her hand on his shoulder with her other still holding his own. With his free hand Tironian grabbed her hip and both of them started the dance. Spinning them around them cave Tironian gripped her hip tight enough that he could easily lift her and twirl her around the room. She produced a laugh that Tironian loved to here.

_Now the room is so hazy, we're too lost in the fumes_

_I feel like it's just me and you_

_Yeah we got nothing to lose_

Putting her down Tironian laughed at her surprise. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips he continued to dance with her. These moments were one of the rarest moments to be had. And they knew this. That is why they were doing it now. Enjoying a moment they knew was a fantasy from the beginning. At the moment they weren't worried and they didn't care about anything because they were too busy savoring each other. Sometimes they just wanted to…_be. _

_It's too late to run away from it all_

_It's too late to get away from it all_

_I'm done with running so I give in to you_

Natasha smiled at him which resulted in a smile back. Playfully Tironian then got her to spin him around which resulted from her laugh from her and whispering a 'cliché'. He laughed at her before continuing his antics. With both of them holding hands he spun himself around and spinning into Natasha's embrace. Smiling at him she watched as he attempted to dip while in her arms and he failed miserably.

_This moment has caused a reaction_

_Resulting in our reattachment_

_Oh you take me to nirvana_

The only thing existing in that moment was them. This moment was something they both would take to heart. She eventually laughed at him trying to sing along and she had to admit he was a pretty good singer but his voice just wasn't exactly right for this song. With one hand in her own and the other on her hip he dipped her back before bringing her up. He was her thrill and she was his high.

_I don't think this will last_

_But you're here in my arms_

_Oh baby, oh baby, oh, we both feel the same_

He was captivated by her beauty, her smile. She didn't really flash it often and he didn't understand why because it was amazing. Just seeing her like this seemed to calm him. It seemed to bring him to sort of piece. It seemed to bring him to…nirvana.

_I'm not going to give you my name_

_And I don't think you want that to change_

_We're in this together, we don't know who we are_

She was captivated by him, by his light. He always seemed dark. Like he was someone who brought the darkness or created it. He always wore a dark hood or mask that seemed to bring a shadow to his face. He wore a dark uniform that brought nothing but despair. He wore a scar on the side of his face that brought darkness to his features but at the moment he seemed to be illuminating.

_Even if it's moving too fast, baby we should take it too far_

_It's too late to run away from it all_

_It's too late to get away from it all_

_I'm done with running so I give into you_

His beast. Her beauty. Their power. Nothing could compare to them. Together they were unstoppable. He then surprised her by letting go of both her hands and picking her up by her hips and lifting her high up. Twirling her around the room she brought a smile to his face. She looked down at him with those bright green eyes before he put her down slowly and softly.

_This moment has caused a reaction_

_Resulting in our reattachment_

_Oh you take me to nirvana_

Soon they both seemed to sober up from their high and just started to sway back and forth with their foreheads touching. His hands on her hips and her arms around his shoulder with both their eyes closed all seemed right. Unlocking her fingers from intertwinement from behind his neck she slid one of her hands down to his chest and felt his heart beat. It was slow very slow. She kissed his chest before kissing her way up his neck and once she reached his lips she smiled at the sensation. Giving her one last kiss he put his forehead on hers again. As the song begun to die down Tironian brought her hand to his lips before kissing it, "You are a goddess and I'm not worthy of you."

_I don't think this will last_

_But you're here in my arms_

He knew very soon this moment would be just a memory and it could never happen again.

**. . . . .**

**07:00 hours at Rockford abandoned stadium…**

"Tonight my friends we have a treat for you!" the announcer yelled and the crowd cheered. "We have a newcomer fighter and he _requested. _Yes you heard me right _he requested _to fight with our leading champion! Mr. Georges Batroc or as you all know him…the Leaper! Will you please come out?!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and roars as a heavily muscled man entered the muddy arena. He lifted to his hands toward the sky as the arena cheered his name. Tironian looked out into the stadium at the 'Leaper' through the pouring rain. Sizing him up was pretty easy he was 5 foot 8, about 270 pounds, smokes, an alcoholic, and a French martial artist. Next he studied his surroundings. It was raining, it was also cold, the arena was bathed not only in mud but also in blood, and they were sharp objects lying around everywhere. A man came up to Tironian with a tray of different needles with colorful liquids in each of them.

"What is this?" Tironian asked the man.

"Boosters," _steroids_. They gave their fighters steroids before the fight? They must really want a good fight. "No thank you."

"Are you sure? Because Mr. Batroc takes all of these daily."

"I _assure_ you, you don't want to give me that," Tironian said and the man scurried off. Natasha slid in the balcony which was ten feet in the air on the wall. A man soon joined her in the booth with a bag. She looked over to see the punisher himself in costume with a camera in hand.

"I thought you had Dead Pool business to attend to? Where is he?" Natasha asked as she crossed her legs and continued her gaze on the arena.

"I am currently doing that business. I promised him I would film Tironian getting his ass kicked if he would stay home and not blow up stuff. I'm only here for about half an hour so I'm going to enjoy this moment," Frank said before throwing something in his mouth.

"What is in the bag?" she asked nonchalantly.

"It is like this super vitamin Tironian used to take and it seemed to do well for him…What is going on here?" Frank asked.

"He is going to fight in the ring with a bunch of brutal maniacs," Natasha responded. Frank chuckled.

"You must understand even though he may seem cool on the outside he is the craziest psychopath in the world. He is crazier than Dead Pool and Dead Pool does a lot of crazy shit," Frank said. The lights then dimmed and all eyes were on the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome! Please take your seats as the next fight will be taking place between the Leaper and our other who chose to be unnamed. Today we will be having the AGN match! You all know what that means."

"What is that?" Natasha asked.

"It is a death match. People from outside the ring will be able to help the fighter they favor. The fighter closest to death will be pinned down by chains and will be tortured to death," Frank said looking closely at the ring.

"How do you know about all of this?" Natasha asked motioning to the drugs and creatures.

"Tironian and I had our fair share of coming here. We loved it here. He actually dragged me here when I was depressed that my family died…ha that idiot got me high off some verasun herbs after the match ended," Frank said and his voice got a little soft. Natasha nodded in understanding as she was used to the pain it came when losing someone. She understood all kinds of pain and she never forgot it. It made her stronger than the day before.

She looked up at the sky and saw a blimp. It had words across the side listing the most wanted and the only person on it was the Dark Avenger.

"Why do they care so much?" Natasha asked Frank who was intent on watching the incoming fight.

"You have to understand Natasha that he is a legend. He brings a new balance to this retched world. You heroes may think he is the bad guy but to everyone else they see a man trying to pave away for our future. He is doing what you heroes are too scared to do and that is standing up to what is right. He sees the corrupted police. He sees the corrupted politicians. He sees the corrupted government. He is doing something you heroes would never do," Frank said with confidence and seriousness. Tironian, even though misunderstood, was something new and he would bring great things to this world.

"And what is that?"

"Standing up to the good to reveal the bad. You heroes fight the battles viewed by the public eye as Tironian fights the battles no one ever knew to exist. There cannot be good without bad as there can be no light when there is no darkness," he responded. Even though both spoke of as each of them hated each other deep down they were friends. They both understood each other. They understood pain. They understood heart break. They understood loss. And they both did what they had to do for what was right. Natasha sat quiet and roved over the information she was given and tried to look for the answers but there were none. Frank was right. Heroes fought the external battles as Tironian fought the internal. Maybe he was a legend.

Soon enough another man came up beside the duo before making himself comfortable beside Natasha. "Hey red and trench coat."

"Who the hell -," Natasha was saying calmly until she got a look at who it was. Logan or as most people know him…

Wolverine

"What up smoky?" Frank asked Logan before offering him one of those vitamins he was eating and Logan declined.

"So what is going on here?" Logan asked as he lit a cigar from he got where God only knows where. "Dead Pool called me and told me to record Ti' getting his ass kicked. I told him it was no way but looking at steroids over there I think it may be possible. I mean he looks like he could bend my claws."

"No shit," Natasha said.

"Where are Batty, Hot Head, and Forest?" Frank asked and Natasha had a questionable look on her face like who the hell where these people.

"Batty had to deal with Bane but I did here Selina was coming. And Forest has like a honey moon or some shit with Queen. Hot Head should be on his way," Wolverine said with all focus on the arena. Natasha didn't know what was going on right now. Like where they speaking code or something 'cause this was confusing. "I promised to send them a video."

"So…are we getting the gang back together?" Frank asked hesitantly. They didn't necessarily break up…they just stopped. Tironian had some business to deal with and that was their end. Even though they didn't elect a leader Tironian was basically it. He got them in and out. Without him they couldn't even work together properly. Don't get them wrong. They all loved each other like brother but they couldn't exactly work together properly without him guiding. They all had to admit Tironian was a born leader.

"I don't know…I don't know," Wolverine sighed as he took another puff of his cigar. As he adjusted himself in his seat he caught whiff of something. "Woo."

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

He looked at her with a serious look before into turned into a full blown smirk. "Somebody has been busy."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Frank asked.

"You don't have heightened senses but if you did you would be milking this," Wolverine said and Natasha looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What the freak is it?" Frank asked impatient.

"Ask nicely," Wolverine said.

"What is it?" Frank asked with more kindness to it.

"What it is the magic word?" Wolverine said. He was totally milking this.

"Please," Frank said through gritted teeth.

"Put it all together," Wolverine demanded.

"Will you please tell me what it is?" Frank asked in defeat. Suddenly Natasha pulled something out of her ear with little pain shooting through it. She took it out and turned the volume up before saying," _he _wants to talk to you."

"Both of you dumbasses shut the hell up or I swear -," Tironian was cut off when Wolverine grabbed the comm and turned the volume down before giving it back to Natasha.

"Yeah, yeah miss you too buddy," Logan said with a smile. "I um…smelled something up here that smelled very familiar to you. Aren't you suspicious of what it is?"

Tironian's eyes widened at the realization of what he was talking about. Wolverine smiled as he had gotten to him. "Son of a bitch."

Natasha and Logan looked at Frank to see him just sniffing everything in the booth and they both looked at him as if he was crazy. He continued his sniffing before catching little whiff of what Logan was talking about. He smelt Tironian's musky scent on Natasha. "You son of a bitch."

**. . . . . **

**Somewhere in the stadium…**

"Is that him?"

"Yes it is…I can recognize those scars anywhere," Cupid said biting her finger. It has been a long time since she has seen…him and she wanted it to be a spectacular reunion.

"He is hot."

"Those abs though," Nina, Cupid's right hand, said with seductive smile. Cupid looked over at her with a cautious look before continuing her gaze upon her boyfriend.

"Sadly he brought the bitch with him and she doesn't seem to be alone."

Cupid's side hands continued to chat about Tironian while she had something else in mind. She was looking at Natasha very closely more specifically the bruises along her wrist and the bandage on her neck. It was a familiar scene because she had to endure the same when she first started to sleep with him and then the thought crossed her mind. _He slept with her! _She thought and her hands clutched furiously.

"The bitch slept with him!" Cupid yelled as the glass in her fingers broke from her grip. "I want her dead!"

**. . . . .**

**Arena…**

"Can we talk about this later?" Tironian slowly went inside the cage. As Tironian got situated Batroc tried to hit him in the face before the bell even rang but the punch was intercepted by him. Tironian knew what he was doing. He was testing the waters. He was trying to see what Tironian was made of. Batroc didn't seem affected by Tironian's bone structure and that caused all four to gasp. Well wolverine didn't necessarily gasp he just yawned but Cupid, Natasha, and Frank did. Slowly Tironian took off his shirt but left his mask on. If he was going to play it that way so be it. Both killers rolled their shoulders before the bell rang. Batroc charged fast and quick. Of course Tironian saw his movements and braced for impact. His back flew into the cage were multiple broken bottles were held. He held in his cry of pain and just peeled himself of the cage. No one seemed surprised by his actions. If he wanted to give them a show he would have to play underdog. Currently – somehow – he was caught in the corner getting punched over and over again. He was partly wondering how this dude cannot feel the pain and he was also wondering how long he could go like this. Batroc had actually broken his nose witch was little surprising.

The crowd started to boo he knew it was the right time.

Tironian caught one of the punches and crushed down on the hand breaking all of the bones in his hand in the process. Tironian stood his full height as Batroc held his broken hand in pain. He quickly strikes back with all his power and started to punch Batroc hard but that wasn't enough to stop him.

**. . . . .**

**The booth…**

Natasha knew it was time so she slowly got up while trying to avoid the two dumbasses.

"Eh Red where are you going?" Wolverine barked. Between a muscled human and a mutant upgraded one of those dumbasses had to see her leaving.

"Shit," she muttered. "This is part of the mission. Tironian distracts most of the security while I go find our target."

"Did you want me to come with?" Logan asked. Natasha debated in her head whether or not and decided against it. "No I'm good. Here Frank. It is the spare comm so you can update me on what is going on."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Frank said still eating his vitamins vigorously. Natasha rolled her eyes before she moved out.

Tironian ran toward the cage wall before jumping off the side of it to punch Batroc hard. He fell to the ground only to be handed a knife from his assumed to be fellow compatriots. If you asked Ti he would have said the man looked crazed and obsessed with winning. He kind of took him by surprise and Tironian could tell by those wild eyes. Tironian dodged and ducked all of the man's frail attempts to cut him until that fatal moment when the knife landed on his chest. He slowly staggered backwards as the knife's tip was broke into his chest just a centimeter away from his heart.

**. . . . .**

**Natasha…**

Natasha eased her way through the abandoned stadium's hallways. It was dark and gloomy with vending machines and stands lying on the ground. Faded and gone. It was like a war zone here. Everything was wrecked and abandoned. Little light shone through the aged windows and it provided great scenery for an eye who had been lost. She had to admit this looked like a place Tironian would hang out in. Her thoughts were broken when she heard chatter. It sounded like about five to ten people. A little bit too easily she blended into the shadows and eyed the guards who seemed focused on the TV. They were built. Some had a lot of scars and the others looked like as if they had a time in the ring with their faces disoriented. She was about to slip into 'kill mode' as Tironian called it until she saw a shadow. Two to be exact. She saw them and they saw her. She was eyeing one in particular. Natasha eyes the silver spikes on his shoulder and her gaze soon lowered down to his hand which was…skeletal. The other shadow though seemed to blend in quit well and didn't seem to have the other features her compatriot had. Suddenly they were all aware of each other's presence and decided they didn't have time for this. The shadow with the skeletal hands acted first and grabbed one of the guys and killed him.

The other guards didn't seem to notice. The normal shadow grabbed another guard quicker than the skeletal and killed him also. The two shadows looked at her and Natasha took that as her queue as she grabbed a guard herself and slit his throat. All three shadows nodded at each other before all three acted at the same time and grabbed three guards before killing them. This seemed to grab the other guard's attention. All of them immediately raised their guns and asked who was there. Blue and silver could be seen in each shadow before the three came out. The skeletal one almost scared the shit out of Natasha but she looked closer at him and noticed the blue fire roaming his head and hands, and the other shadow had regular features except for the feline ears on the top of her head. She was wearing a sleek skin tight suit with heels that had silver tips. Her red lips seemed to pop out from her pale skin. Natasha's widow bites lit up the flowing lines in her suit and she wielded her illuminating sticks of electricity.

"Who are you people?" one of the four guards asked.

The woman with the skin tight purred out," We are your worst nightmares sweetheart."

**. . . . .**

**The arena…**

Tironian was getting his ass kicked badly. At the moment he was trying to fight with a blade about three centimeters from his heart. Every time he tried to pull it out he would get beaten by steroids over here. Currently his head was fuzzy and was landing lame punches on Batroc who seemed a lot less hazy but was still hazy.

Both Wolverine and Punisher were shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Tironian! What the hell are you doing?!" Frank yelled at Tironian who pulled out his middle finger.

"Don't make me get Natasha down there!" Logan yelled with a smirk and at that Tironian at least did something beneficial for himself. He knocked Batroc on the ground. Then that was it. After that it was nothing but hell.

"Oh shit," Frank whispered.

**. . . . .**

**Natasha…**

She stared at the dead security at her feet before looking up at her 'companions'.

"Nice suit," the other woman purred eyeing Natasha's Black Widow uniform.

"Nice heels," Natasha commented back. "So who are you?"

"Jackass and dumbass didn't tell you we were coming?" the woman questioned with a raised eyebrow. The skeletal started to growl but he seemed to be laughing.

"He said Selina and Hot Head were on their way," Natasha said and the woman seemed to chuckle while pointing at the flaming skeletal guy.

"Well I'm Selina Kyle but most know me as Cat Woman. This is Hot Head, Johnny Blaze, or most people know him as Ghost Rider. We are friends of Tironian. We are part of the Renegades," Selina said expecting Natasha to know what that is. "They haven't told you. Have they?"

"Told me what?"

"You don't know about the Renegades?" Selina asked and Natasha shook her head. "Guess your boyfriend hasn't told you everything."

The first thought that crossed her mind was James but soon enough she realized she was talking about Tironian. "We aren't dating."

Selina chuckled. "That's what he said. Rider don't be so stubborn introduce yourself."

Natasha looked at the flaming skeleton that possessed a stylish jacket with spikes on the side of it. The thing nodded before going somewhere and coming back out as nothing but a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello my name is Johnny."

"Um…Hi?" Natasha asked bewildered. What kind of friends did he have? Like God it was like a circus around here.

"It's ok I get a lot worse reactions," Johnny said reassuringly with a smile and a very authentic country accent. "…And who are you?"

Before Natasha could even fathom an answer Selina answered for her. "This is the girl Tironian's been talking about. The girl who actually stood his ass up."

"Oh the Black Widow! It's an honor to meet someone who can deal with Tironian's bull," Johnny said with a bright smile. "I need to go talk to trench coat and smoky…nice meeting you Natasha."

"Likewise," Natasha said to him before he walked off. She had part of the puzzle put together in her head already. Tironian was part of this group called the Renegades and he had these crazy ass friends with nicknames. She assumed this was only part of his so called posy.

"I feel like you and I are going to be great friends," Selina said with a smirk. Natasha felt the same way by their fashion statements and smartass attitudes they were going to get along just fine. "So you and the Dark Avenger?"

"Don't start," Natasha sighed out a laugh as her and Selina continued their journey. "So how long have you and Ti' been…in love or in Tironian's case…_attached_?" Selina asked with a smile.

"We are not attached or in love and it's been a day," with that Selina busted out laughing and leaned on the wall for support. Part of her couldn't blame her for laughing 'cause if the situation was reversed she would have been laughing also.

**. . . . .**

**The arena…**

Both men were so focused on the fight they didn't hear or see Johnny arrive and on instinct Logan pulled out his claws and Frank did the same with his guns. Once they both realized who it was they withdrew their weapons.

"Oh it's you," Frank said with a pout before going back to the fight.

"Hey Hot Head," Wolverine acknowledged before sitting back down. Johnny nodded before making himself comfortable.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Steroids over there is kicking his ass," Wolverine sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"He has a blade in his chest and he can't get it out without Batroc taking advantage," Frank said still engrossed in the fight.

"Where have you been?" Wolverine asked.

"Oh I had to pick up Selina on my motorcycle," Johnny said.

"Selina is here?" both Frank and Logan asked. They didn't ask in shock but they missed her.

"Yeah she and Natasha are kicking ass. I suppose she is on a mission," Johnny said and all their attention went to the arena.

Tironian held onto the side of the cage with both hands and Batroc did the same on the other side of the cage. It was like a battle of the ages. John Cena vs. the Rock. Superman vs . Batman. LeBron James vs Kobe Bryant. Shaq vs. Michael Jordan. Both Fighters were little tired but they knew this fight was going nowhere. They needed to up their game. Tironian was soaked. Not only in blood and mud but also rain. He was starting to feel what regular people called tired. His body was covered in bruises and cuts that refused to heal. The blade still in his chest wasn't going anywhere but he felt it sinking in when Batroc tried to land punches in the area but he wouldn't stop. At the moment he was just taking a break. All he had to do was gain a big advantage and they could call execution but that seemed so far from where Tironian stood. Members from the crowd soon started throwing weapons their way and Batroc was the first to grab a spiked bat.

Tironian looked around the ground tiredly and on instinct or not he grabbed…a shield. Batroc laughed at him before running towards him and trying to hit him with the bat. Of course with that humongous thing he got hit a couple of times but he didn't fall. No he did the exact opposite and rose taller. He rose to his full height and knocked Batroc back with the shield. Once Batroc was good feet away instead of going to him Tironian threw the shield at him really hard. The impact of the shield sent Batroc back and made the shield come back to him. Tironian had to admit this trash can lid was badass.

**. . . . .**

**Natasha and Selina…**

"So how do you know Tironian?" Natasha asked the other woman who smiled. She could just hear the jealousy in her own voice.

"We have a past," Selina said wryly.

"As romantically?" Natasha asked looking nowhere but the ground.

"As criminals," Selina clarified. "We met while he was still being trained. They wanted me to teach him how to lie, steal, and cheat without being noticed. They said I was chosen for the job because I was the best at the job. Once I was done training him they let me go and I never saw him again. Soon enough we met again at a therapist office with seven others. We apparently were all going insane even Felicity the most normal of us all. We all had issues and we knew some therapist couldn't help us. So we made a team. We made the Renegades. It wasn't an easy task because we all hated each other but soon started to build a bond. We all had a cause. We all hated the same thing and that was what brought us closer."

"What was that?" Natasha asked as they continued to walk the hallways. She was becoming more interested by the second.

"In destroying the corrupted society," she then laughed as if she remembered something. "Every time we finished a mission we spray painted 'Fuck Society' on the wall. Society was treating us like bullshit so we changed that. Even though we didn't designate a leader we all knew Tironian was the one for the job he had the skills but wasn't given the title."

"Who was in your group?" Natasha asked as she perched herself on a table to look out the window into the stadium. She was glad to see Tironian winning but she wasn't glad to see him covered in so much blood. Knowing she needed to continue her mission she treaded on.

"Dead Pool, Batman, Green Arrow, Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Punisher, Tironian, Felicity the hacker, and me," Selina responded.

"Sounds like the dream team," Natasha commented.

"It was…until we were broken up. We all knew he had other…private missions but we didn't realize it would separate the team. Without Tironian it didn't feel the same so we stopped and went our separate ways," Selina commented. "It was sad because…we became like a family some of us never had. This is actually the closest to a reunion we've ever had."

Natasha nodded she knew what it was like to not have a family. She was just a child when the Red Room took her and she couldn't even count to ten at that age. She could barely remember what her family looked like but she knew they were rich and people all across the world knew them. She remembered she had a big house until it was burned down and all her family was killed. She had no family until she met the Avengers. They opened up a new world for her.

"Tironian actually mentioned something about wanting you to join," Selina said and as Natasha was about to respond someone interrupted.

"Can we join?"

Both Selina and Natasha looked to see about five women in high heels and a lot of pink.

"Sorry, sexy girls only," Selina said with a wicked smile.

"Sexy? You two a far from it," the girls laughed.

"Then you five are farther," Natasha commented. Selina gave her partner a smile. Yep they were definitely going to be getting along.

"You're lucky Cupid wants to kill you herself," that was the last thing Natasha remembered then black.

**. . . . .**

**The arena…**

Batroc had gotten the upper hand somehow and had Tironian on his knees bleeding through almost every hole in his body.

"Oh shit this is bad. This is really fucking bad," Wolverine said with barely any interest whatsoever because he knew Tironian was going to be fine. Not necessarily fine but alive.

One more blow and that was when they called it. that was when they called death to enter the ring.

"Execution!"

"I didn't know you were going to be such a fight," Batroc said as he put his arm back in its socket. Tironian was too busy coughing up blood to realize that Batroc went behind him and rammed two blades into his back.

"Ahhh!" Tironian screamed from the pain. He was hurting. He was in pain. He was sweating. He was bleeding. He beaten and everyone saw it. He was on the verge of being killed and everyone knew it.

**. . . . .**

**Natasha…**

"Sleeping beauty finally woke the fuck up," Cupid said with a disgusted face.

"Aw…you think I'm beautiful?" Natasha asked with a sleepy smile. Another woman to her side backhanded before going back to her position.

"Get over yourself," Cupid said looking at her nails.

"Once Tironian does," Natasha said and that earned her a punch from Cupid herself. Once Natasha gained her composure she looked around to see Selina not in the room and her target already dead. "Where is she?"

"Your slutty friend is in the other room," Cupid said as she turned around. She grabbed a knife from the table before slashing Natasha across the cheek. "When will you ever learn to leave people's boyfriends alone?"

Natasha doesn't remember anything about her being his girlfriend. He only said they slept together. Wait why the hell should she care about titles when they slept together for a living and in that moment she was over it.

**. . . . .**

**Selina…**

"I'm up. I'm up…I'm up," Selina groaned suddenly as she awoke in a room.

"Will you shut the hell up?" one of the two woman said in the room.

"Will you ask nicely?" the woman was about to strike her but she was intercepted by the other woman.

"Cupid said not to touch her."

"Ah – ha can't touch this," Selina sung as she got cocky. She was trying to distract the two women while secretly cutting the rope tying her down. Suddenly her phone rang and she cursed. One of the women grabbed the phone from her shoe and answered. She recognized that ringtone. Selina wished so badly she didn't answer that. She had this under control and she didn't want him interfering.

"Hello," the woman said seductively into the phone. Immediately he hung up. The woman then looked at the screen of the phone to see a name but then shrugged it off but the realization of who it was shocked her.

"Bruce fucking Wayne!" she screamed and Selina mentally damned Bruce at the moment. At the sound of the scream Cupid came into the room questioning the woman.

"What is it?" Cupid asked.

"This bitch knows Bruce fucking Wayne!" the girl yelled. Cupid seemed to look between the phone and Selina. By the way she was looking Selina could say she was making the connection. Selina had to had admit this bitch was smart.

"Bruce Wayne knowing Cat Woman…Batman and Cat Woman were dating. Make the fucking connection! Bruce Wayne is the Batman and he is coming here to save her sorry ass. Bring her in here," Cupid said before exiting. The two women picked up Selina and dragged her into the same room as Natasha. Selina could tell two things that were these women were strong and overused the word fuck. She looked over at Natasha who had a cut on her lip and eye but she seemed perfectly fine. Selina then noticed the big gash on her face and the knife sticking out of her leg. Ooh this might not be as good as Selina thought it would be.

In other news Natasha kept noticing Cupid looking at the arena and every time Natasha saw her face she looked even more worried. Cupid came back toward her and grabbed the back of her rolling chair and scooting her up next to the window. "Look what you did to him. He is weaker."

Natasha laughed as she knew _it _was coming. Tironian wouldn't be staying in this state this long. It was about the time of the day. Then she saw his eyes glow gold. "No…I made _him_ stronger or more likely…_it_."

Cupid looked at her confusingly then back at Tironian until she saw the yellow eyes also. "What the hell?"

**. . . . .**

**The arena…**

Soon enough when execution was announced men started coming into the ring with a chain in hand. With one chain they tied Tironian's hand to the side of the cage and did the same to the other hand. They held his arms up but his head was held down. Each man took turns kicking and punching Tironian. They laughed at his weakness. Punch after punch, kick after kick, these men didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

Once they decided to give them a show Batroc was given an axe. Frank, Johnny, and Logan stared at their friend about to be killed and knew not of what to do.

"Tironian say it!" Frank yelled into the comm as the axe was brought closer to his friend. His brother.

"Temper me in the fire…" Tironian was trying to say through all the blood.

"Come on Dammnit!" Frank yelled at him," Say. It!"

"Temper me in the fire and I grow stronger... when I suffer I…I _survive_," suddenly Tironian's whole body shut down as the crowd and cheering went quiet. His head was hanging low and his arms were dangling from its chains. Slowly Tironian's heart was turning black and so were his veins. His darkened veins were noticeable against his skin and Wolverine, Ghost Rider, Cupid, and Cat Woman raised their eyebrows at the sight. Tironian's fist then clutched his fist and his mouth sort of dislocated like it was preparing for something to come out. As his head came up to reveal gold eyes the lights started to flicker on and off.

"What the hell did you to him?" Cupid asked.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Wolverine questioned.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny asked.

"Um…that doesn't look normal," Selina commented.

"You are in for a show tonight boys," Frank muttered with a smile and both men looked at him. Slowly Tironian stood up as if he was not injured before ripping the blade out of his chest. Trust me…pain was surging through his body but the need to kill overwhelmed his pain as if it wasn't even there.

"Close the gate," Tironian said with a dark voice. The gate was quickly closed and Tironian took a more defiant pose preparing himself for more than a fight…but slaughter.

"Good, now…take that freak of nature out," Frank said calmly into the comm while looking at the man.

Tironian smiled darkly before pulling on the chains hard. He quickly but thoroughly kicked a guy's face in before kicking him again while crushing his face in. Tironian then dodged the punch of another man before sliding his feet under the man's causing him to fall down before stomping on the guys face. Using the chain along his wrist to grab one of the men and yank him back to the ground before clawing at his face. A man brave enough to try to attack him ran up toward him. Sadly Tironian wasn't able to enjoy this kill like the other as he grabbed the man by his head and ripped it off his body. The rest of the men scrambled to get out of the cage but they were trapped. Tironian then grabbed the forgotten axe off the floor of the bloodied ring.

"Get him out! Take them out of the ring!" the announcer was yelling.

"It's stuck!" the gate handler yelled.

"Oh shit," one of the handlers whispered before Tironian shoved the machete down his throat. Then with his bare hands Tironian ripped a guy's throat out.

At the moment most people were questioning was it possible to rip a person's spine out through their throat. Tironian satisfied that curiosity by doing it himself to one of the many men in the cage. Quickly with courage a man came to face Tironian. Tironian showed no mercy as he sliced the guy's throat. He continued his ran of terror as faces were crushed, necks were snapped, spines were ripped from backs, bodies were shredded and all that was left was the freak of nature himself.

Tironian then pointed at the creature," Your turn."

Batroc backed up quickly away from Tironian. Tironian smiled darkly before the lights turned off. Everything was dark and nothing could be heard except the scream of the man who was stupid enough to get in the cage with that psycho. Suddenly the lights flickered back on and Batroc was hanging in the air all bloody and disfigured.

"Told you he was crazy," Frank said. Everyone just stared at the bloody sight before them. What was there to say? He was a psychopath. He thought of the most gruesome ways to kill people and this was a fight. Imagine him out in the world. There would soon be hell on earth.

The ring went quiet and Frank was just smiling like a madman.

"Woo! Yeah!" Frank yelled through the silence until he noticed the gate keeper trying to open the gate," Uh yeah man you might not want to open that! Give him a sec he will be alright!"

Natasha was quiet as she watched Tironian who was bathed in not only his own blood but the blood of the other thirty people in the ring.

Tironian looked at the booth Natasha was supposed to be in when she was done with the target but she wasn't there. He gritted his teeth through frustration and accidentally cut his lip with his baby fang. He looked around the cage for the entrance and saw the gate keeper running away. Quickly Tironian went to the gate and lifted it with ease. The crowd started to scream and runaway. One man that got in his way got his arm ripped off.

"Is he coming up here?" Johnny asked and he slowly got up from his seat.

"Yeah. Yeah I think he is," Frank said and all three men started running. They didn't necessarily know where they were going but they didn't really care.

**. . . . .**

**Selina and Natasha…**

Selina looked around the room to see women throwing up, passed out, or trying to calm down. She had to admit herself she was on the verge of throwing up. Natasha was partly used to it. Without warning or a scream an arrow flew past Natasha and Selina at Cupid. It reached her side and she cried in pain. Both Selina and Natasha looked to see four legends in the door way. We already knew the caped crusader was there but he brought along some friends too. Dead Pool was jumping up and down like a maniac. Green Arrow was bringing his bow down. Felicity was waving at them.

The onlookers were in awe as they were looking at people who changed the course of history.

The moment was interrupted when the two dumbasses came panting in the room. Wolverine's hair was disheveled and had one or two claws out. Frank looked disoriented with his coat ripped.

"He…he…he is," Frank was trying to say out of breath.

"Spit it out dammnit," everyone looked at Frank for an answer and he swallowed.

"That crazy ass son of bitch is coming," Frank breathed put before he passed. Someone was about to question him before a roar echoed through the stadium.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

A booming roar was heard from the hallway followed by fire being forced through the doorway.

"What is going on?" Bruce asked before getting in a fighting position.

"He is coming for her," Frank sighed. Suddenly Ghost Rider was being thrown through the door way and into the wall.

"Don't worry people I got this," Dead Pool said winking at one of the women passed out on the floor. Soon he exited the room only to come back with his swords shoved in his stomach. "Ok maybe I don't got it."

The lights started to flicker on and off again and before anyone knew it Tironian had Cupid pressed against the wall with his hand gripping her throat. Raising his fist he opened his hand to reveal his still developing claws. He was about to claw her when an unexpected red head appeared in front of him. His brows furrowed and his head tilted.

"I need you to calm down," once she said that his grip tightened on Cupid's neck. He wasn't necessarily agreeing with her at the moment.

"You mean we need you to calm down," Dead Pool said waking up.

"Natasha, shouldn't he be killing you right now?" Selina asked as she stood behind Bruce.

"I will explain later," Natasha said not taking her eyes off him. She then put her hand on his chest where his heart was beating. "I know you hear it. Don't you?"

He seemed to somewhat nod. "Listen to it," she said softly that the others could barely hear. He was hesitant at first but started to listen to her heart beat to find it slowly beating at a pace only known to her. After a while he seemed to focus on it. "Match it," she demanded. He seemed to be taken aback by her commands and did so. His grip loosened on Cupid's neck and all his focus was on Natasha's heartbeat. He furrowed his eyebrows. That was a sign that he was thinking hard and that was a good sign. When he was having a blackout he didn't seem to think but just act and Natasha needed to get him thinking. By the looks of it he was trying to regain control. His eyes were wavering between blue and yellow. She needed to regain control of him. Suddenly she remembered something from Russia. It was sort of like a lullaby of some sort but you didn't necessarily speak. She took a more dominant pose and he seemed to notice. Right now at the moment he was taking heed to her every action and her taking a more dominant pose caused him to bend down a little bit.

She held her hand up as if she was giving him a low high five and he seemed to be confused but played along by doing the same with his own hand. She grabbed his free hand and softly traced the darkened veins in his hand showing affection. His ears perked up and noticed he had gotten the notion. Suddenly she took her hand away and his eyebrows furrowed at the loss of skin contact not only showing she was in control but she was in control of him. Next she eased her hand on his arm. It was wet. Wet with blood but she had to calm him down. Easing her other hand up Natasha traced the veins under his eyes. It was a little hard with the mask on his cheeks but she soldiered on. She then noticed his darkened veins to be fading away. He seemed to be calming down. He was taking deep raged breaths as he focused on Natasha. Natasha cupped his face and forced him to look at her. Green was starting to turn into his favorite color right now and he smiled at the thought. He focused on her and her alone as the world around him seemed to fade. All he saw was flawless skin, red hair, green eyes, and beautiful dimples. He focused on her. A goddess was among his presence and he had the honor to stand amongst her beauty.

_Damn it! The kid from the ball was right! _Tironian thought. Slowly Tironian took a deep breath before turning back to his normal self. They all witnessed Tironian fall to his knees then to the floor as he passed out.

The silence that penetrated the room wasn't enough for Oliver to break it," I ain't carrying him."

**. . . . .**

**Subway (restaurant)…**

He was asleep? No that couldn't be right. He was faking being asleep. No that couldn't be right neither. At the moment he couldn't feel his body or the blanket that lie on top of him. He felt like he was just a head at that point not even bothering to try to move anything. Trying a little harder this time he attempted to find out where the hell he was. Opening his eyes he saw a bright light and immediately thought he was dead. He actually chuckled a little bit.

If he was dead he sure as hell wouldn't be going up there.

His eyes soon adjusted and noticed it was a ceiling light in his eyes. He then tried to remember where he was last. He remembered being in the ring and about to die then black. He could see flashes here and there of blood, bodies, and someone. Someone was not there. Someone wasn't where they were supposed to be.

Tironian cringed hard trying to remember someone was supposed to be somewhere. Once he finally realized it, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Natasha was supposed to be in the booth with jackass and dumbass. As the realization hit him he got up quickly but soon regretted as he realized he wasn't on the ground; therefore flipping over the two tables he lie on and falling over the side. Laughter was heard and on reaction he stuck his middle finger up at wherever the sound came from. His body hurt like a bitch and he could barely move a muscle with all the soreness in his body. He faltered while trying to get up only to fall back down like a stack of bricks. Getting up quicker than before he walked over to where he heard the voices.

"Thanks for the help," he groaned scratching the back of his head through the mask.

"Don't mention it," a female voice chuckled out. He peaked open one eye to see every one of those little fuckers eating a sandwich or half asleep. Logan looked like he was eating his third sandwich, Bruce was eating his sandwich like a billionaire would, Selina was half asleep on his shoulder, Frank was knocked out cold, Johnny was eating his sandwich like a normal person would, Oliver was looking out the window like a weirdo, Felicity looked like she was hacking into the pentagon, Wade was outside flirting with all the girls he could find, and Natasha was asleep with the top of uniform covering her.

"You better have my food or I will be going back in terminator mode," Tironian said as he sat down next to sleeping beauty. She must have sensed him or something 'cause once he sat down Natasha leaned into him. It was an unfamiliar sense to him but somehow he immediately adjusted his body to hers.

"It's under the mother freaking table so you don't beast the fuck out," Frank grumbled with his face glued to the table. Tironian being hungry and big as he is looked under the table to see two bags of sandwiches. Without hesitating he grabbed both and started to eat.

"So what happened after I passed out?" Tironian asked in between bites. He looked around the room to see no one in the building except for the cashier who was asleep as well. Tironian looked outside to Wade pestering the hookers – probably with crazy ass questions – and decided to go get him before they call the cops. He pointed at Johnny before pointing at Dead Pool. Johnny got up from his seat before turning into the Ghost Rider and snapping Dead Pool's neck and setting him on the booth behind them.

"Natasha being the badass she is interrogated Cupid. We got some pretty interesting answers. Cupid was actually smart enough to ask – I'm not even going to try and pronounce his name – him questions on his latest project. He seemed to say something about a project: Ultron. We asked her what he said and she said he said that once it was inserted into the _ultimatum_ the world as we know it would change. Before we knew it she threw a smoke bomb and she was gone," Bruce said leaning back into his chair. Tironian while eating his sandwich thought really hard about this. While he was in isolation during his training some people would call him the ultimatum but he quickly brushed that off. How could you insert a project into a living being?

"It sounded big the way she described it," Johnny said through half lidded eyes.

"How the hell did you, zombie, queen, and forest get there?" Tironian asked.

"A woman I didn't know answered her phone and I assumed the worse. On my way here Dead Pool called me and told me he was trapped in an apartment not far from where I was so I stopped to get him. Realizing it was a trick I kicked his ass but afterwards he told me of a fight. On my way there we saw Oliver and Felicity and they decided they want to come along," Bruce sighed.

"A short summary to a long story," Felicity chuckled.

"You got that right queen," Dead Pool said sleepily.

"So the question is…do you want us to join you on this expedition?" Bruce asked and Tironian looked at his past before him. Dead Pool lying on top of the booth trying to look cool, Felicity who was smiling that charming smile, Oliver who was usually the brooder gave him a little smirk, Frank trying to stay awake leaned back on his chair, Selina who was already asleep, Bruce who looked at him as if he was innocent, Logan eating like a madman, and Johnny who had given him his normal smile.

His family.

"No…no I can't let you guys do this. I interrupted your 'honey moon' thing or whatever and I don't want to ruin anything else for you guys. Besides I got it. Soon this mission will be over and your work will be for nothing because I could have simply done it myself. Risking a life that is not worth living," Tironian preached. They look defeated and they partly admitted he was right. "Maybe one day when the world is at war we will reunite again but not now."

Looks of sadness appeared on their faces before they got up and left.

**. . . . .**

**The mansion…**

Slowly Tironian parked the car in the gravel of the driveway. Using his heat vision he looked in the house to see everyone asleep. Why would they be awake at two in the morning? He looked over at Natasha still asleep and decided to take a picture of sleeping beauty but before he could Natasha interrupted him," Don't you dare."

He grumbled before getting out of the car and picking her up. Tironian carried Natasha through the night to their part of the house. He passed Shadow who was comfortably lying in his own bed asleep. Soon he hit a roadblock. He had her in his hand bit he had to open the door. He struggled for a minute trying to keep her comfortable while trying to open the door.

"All you had to do was say the fucking words," Natasha groaned as she got out of his grasp and opened the door.

"Natasha."

"Tironian," Natasha responded before scratching her belly.

"Romanoff," he gave her a once over.

"Night."

"Alianova."

"Amor."

"Um…Black Widow," Tironian tried to say quickly.

"Too late," she snorted as she moved closer to him. Natasha got up on her tip toes before giving him a sensual kiss. He was about to go in his own room but Natasha tugged on his arm with a seductive smile. "My room."

"Nat your half asleep," Tironian sighed as she tugged him closer to her room.

"Well wake me up," she whispered seductively. He wanted to deny her. He wanted to tell her that he might hurt her. He wanted to tell her that he would love to but he can't. But she knew this so why would she drag him to her room? If she trusted him then…he would trust her. Hesitantly he followed her in her room and they spent the rest of the night bringing each other higher and higher.

**. . . . .**

**On the roof of the Hydra base…**

"Why did ask me back here? We have a murderer to catch remember? The person who has been killing our agents," Redger said as he rubbed his hands from the cool winter air.

"Redger…let me tell you something. I have loved you like a brother for years and when I told you about my dream to take over the world you were astounded and also supportive. People always denied that I couldn't do it but you _helped _me and I…will always thank you for that. That day you told me 'nothing was impossible unless proven impossible' made my heart swell with pride that I could not only do it but I could do it with my best friend by my side. We set out on this journey thinking we couldn't make it but look where we are now. Once we started the New Dawn program I was afraid we had failed but…look at him now. All of this is because of you my brother. All of it. You were the symbolism for my hope. You were the symbolism for something people told me I couldn't do…Redger you always wanted me to fulfill my dream so…this is me doing that," Leonard said as tears weld up in his eyes.

"What…Why?" Leonard then pulled a gun out and shot Redger.

**. . . . .**

**Flashback…**

"Forest to batty. What's your stats?" Green Arrow asked. He currently was setting up the last piece before exiting the main room.

"Batty to forest. I'm almost done setting it up. What is you guys ETA for the blow point?" Batman asked as he put the final piece of the mechanism on the wall.

"Hold the hell up. Now I have a question…does the blue wire go over the red?" Dead Pool asked and everyone groaned in response.

"If you don't hurry the hell up I'm leaving you in this God forsaken building," Psycho or the Dark Avenger said to him as he turned the corner and killed another guard. "Smoky what's your stats?"

"I am currently smoking the best cigar you can get in mother Russia while watching an episode of sponge bob," Wolverine responded as he put his foot up on a dead security guard. The TV in the security room was only stationed to the one channel and he was enjoying himself. "Hot head you good?"

Instead of responding the Ghost rider growled as he stood on the top of the factory building.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Wolverine commented. "Catty you alright?"

Selina looked at the men at her feet after leaving the thing on the pole. "Yeah I'm good. Queen is everything alright?"

"Everything is good over here," Felicity said while hacking into the factory.

"Trench coat is good too. Thank you for asking. I swear guys as the leader of this group you guys don't care for me at all. I'm starting to feel left out," Frank said mocking a pout before shooting another guard.

"We don't leave you out we just know that you're going to start complaining that you're ok and you don't need babysitting," Batman said.

"Yeah I'm not going through that again," the Dark Avenger said. The Ghost rider agreed with a growl and Dead Pool held up his hand.

"Whoa! When did we establish a leader! You assholes promised me I could be the leader," Dead Pool said as realization hit him.

"Yeah we all knew that was a lie from the start," Tironian said while exiting the building.

"We never established a leader remember?" Green Arrow said as all of them exited the building.

"I work with a bunch of dumbasses," Frank sighed.

"You being one of those dumbasses then yes…you work with a team of dumbasses," Dead Pool clarified. All were currently good feet away from the building and they started fighting over the remote control until Batman yanked it away from them and held it above his head.

**. . . . .**

**Inside the factory…**

"We have multiple allies down and the hostiles were seen leaving," a guard said to head security.

"Ok assemble the team," the head security said.

"Like I said sir…multiple allies are dead," the guard said slowly.

"We are the only ones left in the building?!" the head security yelled. Soon they turned a corner and saw blood on the walls. Blood that spelled words and it said…

'Fuck Society'

"Oh shi-," the factory then blew up.

**. . . . .**

**Outside the factory…**

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Dead Pool yelled and soon the factory blew up.

"I swear to God one day were going to blow him up," Oliver said as he adjusted the bow and arrow in his hand.

"We could use my cigar as the lighter and it would still be good," Wolverine sighed out.

"Watch were you're blowing that smoke smoky," Dead Pool said as he waved off Logan's smoke. Logan blew some more smoke at Dead Pool and Dead Pool then flicked him off. This then started a chase with Logan wanting to put the cigarette in Dead Pool's eye.

"Like I said…dumbasses," Frank said as the rest walked to the car.

Later that night in their secret warehouse…

"You know we still haven't made up a name for ourselves," Frank said throwing darts at the board.

"You act like we go around publicizing ourselves when we are nothing but ghost in shadows," Johnny said as he continued to fix his motorcycle.

"Come on you cheeky little bastard…get yourself in the hole," Wade muttered while playing some sort of game on X Box. All of them stared at him before rolling their eyes and getting back to what they were doing.

"Ha I win you little bitches. Now give me my money," the Tironian yelled at both Oliver and Bruce. He had just bet them fifty thousand dollars that he could do more pull ups than them with one arm. Both the millionaires handed Tironian the money and walked towards the couch with a sigh.

"I wouldn't mind a name but its not like anyone is going to care for it anyway. I mean were covert. Nobody knows about us," Oliver said and decided to join Wade on that ridiculous game. He looked at Felicity whose eyebrows were furrowed. She tried really hard to understand this game but she was just becoming more confused.

"The crazy bastards?" Johnny asked.

"Hell no." Frank responded.

"The sons of bitches who don't give shit because nobody knows or cares about them anyway?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

"You sure as hell know that wouldn't work…" Selina commented as she sat beside Bruce.

"Even though it is true!" Oliver mumbled loudly.

"The Dead Pool – s." We all know who said that.

"Will someone shoot him!?" Bruce yelled.

"Love you too!" Wade responded with.

"Guys I think I have a name but you might not like it…" Tironian sighed.

"I will take anything right now." Frank rolled his eyes.

"You know how all of us have shied from the laws and kind of broken them?" Tironian continued.

"How can we not?" Felicity asked.

"We are traitors, deserters, unfaithful, untraditional, disloyal, backstabbers -," the Dark Avenger preached.

"We get it! What is your point?" Johnny said as he continued to fix his motorcycle.

"We are also rebels or defectors. We don't abide by the laws…we make them. We don't cross the line…we stand on it. We don't play with fire…because we are the fire…we are…the _Renegades_."

**I am practically begging for reviews.**


	12. Awakenings

Everything…

Hurts

Natasha thought as her eyelids fluttered open. At first she groaned and shut her eyes then rolled over but soon regretting when the soreness pulsed through her body. Suddenly she felt something soft against her back. She felt multiple soft things against her back. Realizing she was not going back to sleep and she sure as hell wanted to know what was on her back she got up. Pushing through the pain she rolled back over to see…_feathers_? Sitting up she saw the aftermaths of World War III. The drawers on the side of the bed were flipped over and broken. The room smelled like sex. The door to the bathroom was broken by the hinge. The pillows were ripped and feathers were everywhere. The headboard on the bed had multiple holes in it and was broken in two pieces. The sheets were ripped into pieces. And the thing Natasha realized last was the _bed. _The bed was tilted to about a seventy degree angle.

_Damn what the hell happened in here? _Natasha asked herself then images came flashing into her head..

Pushing.

Eager hands.

Clothes flying everywhere. (More like being ripped)

Lack of control.

Hips grinding.

Wood breaking.

Sheets ripped.

Sweat.

Gasping for breath.

Round…4…7…8…11…13…25…

It clicked in her mind as everything came coming back to her. Her facial expression turned from furrowed to a smirk. _That_ was very interesting. She remembered him touching her…everywhere. Every part of her body kissed by him and that explained what she saw next. Looking under the covers she saw her body bruised and battered as if she had been in a fight. Her legs and thighs had both hickies and handprints and so did most of her upper body. She actually felt as if she sparred with the Hulk. Her mind was then brought back to James. What was she to tell him? What was she to tell both of them? _This is stupid _she thought. She was trained never to feel love but she was dealing with it right now. Part of her missed the good old days. Where she didn't have a care in the world, when she seduced men to nothing, when she had the control and they had nothing but there hands out begging for more. It made a smile grace her lips. No she couldn't. She wouldn't. But it was so much easier of a life. Where she didn't have to worry about breaking someone's heart or having to feel. Part of her was eager to have that life back but the other part yearned for the passion, the love that was given to her by these two men. Tironian's passion and fury and James' drive and commitment.

She couldn't decide. James was her first real love after Alexie. He was there when she needed someone there. He was always there. James was the ice. He was cool and smooth not caring unless he needed to care.

But Tironian.

What could she say about Tironian?

He was fire.

Not afraid of anything. His power, his strength and also his free spirit is what excited her. All of her. There was something about him. Something familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Whatever she was feeling about him was something beyond her control.

Suddenly she realized that said man wasn't here. Putting any shred of clothing left on she looked at the shredded clothes lying on the ground. _Damn it I liked that suit _Natasha thought as she continued to look for Tironian.

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**Hydra base…**

Crush was walking down the hallway while reading some files when an agent walked up next to him.

"Hey did you hear about the news?" the agent asked Crush.

Crush stopped his reading and looked at the agent. "No. What is it?"

"We're getting upgrades," the agent said excitedly. Crush looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. The agent then encouraged Crush to follow him through the hallways. Finally they both arrived at a window. A very large window. Crush dropped the file in his hands in awe as he stared out the window and into the factory where multiple machines were being created. Some robotic and the others part robot.

"Some are going to be automatic robots being controlled by the main source and the others…are for us. See there," the agent pointed to a robotic exo-skeleton," those are for us."

"How are they going to get it on us?" Crush swallowed noticing all the needles on the exo-skeleton.

"They are going singe it to our spinal system."

"Won't it hurt?" Crush asked with furrowed brows.

"It will but it will be worth it don't you think?" the agent asked staring at the machines in work.

"I need to talk to Redger about this," Crush said before running off towards where Redger was seen last.

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**The mansion…**

Natasha wondered into the living room to see nothing but a flipped over couch. She partially remembered what happened there. He was becoming impatient and wanted to do it on the couch but his body was too damn big and Natasha could only lie on top of him with his legs dangling off the arm of the couch. She remembered her telling him something on how a couch wasn't made for sex. He threw the couch over before he practically threw her into her room and locked the door. She was brought out of her thoughts when her face collided with hard chest.

"Morning – well aren't you purple," he said to her. She was currently eyeing him at the moment. He was wearing a white shirt hoodie with black jeans and boots. Like didn't they just have sex? Really fucking amazing sex.

"It's your fault," she said with pursed lips. She put both hands on his chest before sliding one on his stomach and bringing the other to his neck.

"Well you're not as innocent as you think sweetheart," Tironian said before continuing his journey into his room. "If you look in my back maybe you will find one of your nails."

"Did I draw blood?" she asked. Could she really do that? Tironian was asking himself that too. After taking his blood she was acting a little stronger than normal. She was healing quicker and when they sparred she was getting a little tougher to fight.

"Yeah," he said.

"Where were you when I was asleep?" Natasha asked and his face immediately changed.

**Flashback (45 minutes ago)…**

**Tironian's POV**

Once I woke up I felt amazing. A few hickies here and there but I felt fine. Natasha had left a little reminder on my back. Eight straight lines going down my back. Yep I knew it was going to leave a mark. Slowly I walked toward the bathroom and adjusted the mask on my face. Putting my hands on the sink I looked down. I was not looking at anything in particular I was just looking. She was amazing. I mean even though the room looks like it went through hell and back she was amazing. Extraordinary was the word.

She brought something out of me. Something I never knew I had. Something that brought a sort of light to my dark world. The sun peeking through a terrible and devastating storm. She made me want to feel.

My thoughts were interrupted when something caught my eye. Looking down at my chest I noticed something strange. My veins were darkening in a specific spot on my body. In the middle were my heart was the darkened veins were spreading. No, no, no, no, no. I wasn't blacking out it was something else. Looking up I saw blood coming out of my mouth and nose. What the hell is this? Quickly and frantically I wiped at the blood and realized it was pooling out of my body. I coughed up the blood where it seemed never ending. Red painted my chest and suddenly my eyes changed to gold.

That was the fucking problem the whole time!

It needed the drug the whole time!

I ran toward my room in lightning speed before looking in the broken drawer for the needle. Finally I found it. Sighing I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. All of a sudden a burst of blood came spilling out of my mouth. For a second I almost choked on it but gaining the reigns I plunged the needle in my chest. What the hell was this? This wasn't the Lucrativ (the drug he takes).

"Having problems love?" a voice asked.

Spitting out some blood I looked back up at her," You dumb bitch."

"Ooh I wouldn't talk like that to a person who _has_ the cure to whatever the hell this is," Cupid said with disgusted face and motioned to my bloody form. Looking at myself I had to admit it was nasty. Coughing up some more blood I held up my middle finger.

"Aww we can do that later once your free of this," she motioned toward me," and that."

I was confused at the 'that' but she then pointed to Natasha's room.

"What did you-you-give me?" I coughed out.

"I knew human drugs were harmless so I used cocaine hydrochloride," I almost spit out all of my damn blood.

"You gave me _crack_!?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She laughed before walking towards me seductively. I stretched my legs out not even caring for her living form. Her hand then came to my bloody cheek and slowly slid it down to my chest. For a moment. For one fleeting moment I thought I saw sadness in her eyes.

Then she stabbed me with the needle.

I made a little 'humph' when it went in but once the drug started taking effect I was able to breathe properly. Once her eyes met mine after lingering on my body for far too long her face sobered.

"It is happening tonight. He wants you to be there," Cupid quietly said.

"It can't happen tonight I mean look at me."

"Trust me…I have. Don't forget to be there," Cupid seductively uttered. She got up slowly and looked down at me. "You know after this…everything is going to change."

Solemnly I looked down and I knew what she was talking about. I knew what had to be done. Leonard told me that one day when I was ready it would happen. But after I finally got what I wanted. It seemed as if the world was against me. Slowly I rubbed some of the blood off my mouth and looked up at Cupid.

"I know," I said dryly,"…what will you be doing when it happens?"

'Your concern for me is flattering," she responded with all the happiness and snark she could muster up. After a moment she looked sad and distressed. Her eyebrows creased together in worry and her eyes started to turn watery. Slowly she bent back down and kissed my lips softly, just a peck. "One last time."

I knew what she meant. We both might not survive what was about to happen. She knew my love and my emotions were nothing. She knew they could never exist but her love for me was never ending. Her love for me is part of what got me here today. To be the best creation I could be and I am thankful for that. I looked her in her green eyes and whispered roughly. "One last time."

She managed a somewhat smile before striding off but before she could make it out the doorway she roughly muttered," I always loved you."

Then she was gone.

Slowly and methodically I looked at the syringe that was still sticking out of my chest. The darkened veins still coated my chest and I noticed how slowly it started to spread. But something caught my eye. There was a note attached to the syringe. Quickly I grabbed it while yanking out the useless and empty needle. I read the note multiples times trying to ease my mind into what was happening.

This is why my body was acting strange. Why it decided to give me one hell of a morning. I couldn't process this. How was it possible? How?

I chanted the words in my head.

_Este es el último. Su inmortalidad se ha desvanecido. Usted tiene al menos dos días._ **(A/N I didn't translate it for a reason and if you do understand it please do not spoil it.)**

**Present time… (3rd person POV)**

"What the hell did you want me to do? Cuddle?" teasingly she punched him in his stomach. He had to think of something to say. And that was the first thought that popped into his mind. Maybe it was a little rude but it was better than her hearing the truth. In less than twenty four hours the world would change and she had yet know it.

"I wanted you to clean up _your _mess," she responded motioning to the room behind her. He didn't need to look to know what the room looked like. It was a war zone.

"Um my mess? I don't remembering doing that alone," he said.

"Please tell me what I did to cause _all of that_?" Natasha asked as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With her secured in his grasp he walked back toward the room.

"Well first off you did rip the sheets and pillows," Tironian breathed against her neck," and second of all…you started it."

"Did I?" Natasha asked as his hands started to roam her body. He hummed in response before placing them on the bed. A devilish smile appeared on her face and Tironian looked at her confusingly. "Well I'm not the one who broke the bed now am I?"

On that note the bed suddenly broke in half and both Natasha and Tironian fell through.

"You little minx."

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**In the common room…**

"Hey Pepper do you see that?" Pepper coming out from her induced haze of TV looked out to window tiredly.

"What? I don't see anything," Pepper huffed.

"Hey guys what are we looking for?" Bruce asked and scared the shit out of Tony and Pepper. Both Iron lad and Iron lady looked to see most of the Avengers looking out the window. Clint had binoculars same for Bobbi, Darcy was looking through the camera of her phone, Jane was squinting her eyes, and Thor with his high and mighty vision, Betty adjusted her and Bruce's glasses.

"Jesus Christ what is wrong with you people?" Tony breathed out.

"The same thing that is wrong with you. So what is the problem?" Darcy said. Both the tech wiz and industrial genius scowled at each other before continuing their gazes out the window.

"The birds," Tony whispered. At that both Bobbi and Clint looked closely.

"The birds are flying away in flocks," Clint muttered.

"Yeah…they do that," Darcy sassed.

"I heard the birds in this realm are weird," Thor quipped.

"No the birds are moving away together it means one thing. That the birds are -,"

"Are being birds?"

"No, it means the birds are being frightened or startled," Bobbi continued.

"So the question is what the hell disturbed them?" Tony asked stealing Clint's binoculars.

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**Natasha and Tironian…**

"Hello," he acknowledged once he picked up his phone. He had currently picked up the bed and was trying to do anything to put it back together. Natasha sitting on the top of the dresser drawer stared at him while he answered the phone looking for any indication of what news he was given. Slowly and quietly she watched as his somber face turned into steel. He hung up the phone before crushing it in his hands. Looking at her then looking back at the crushed phone in his hand he said," I have to go."

Before Natasha could utter a word he was gone.

Once he had gotten the news he was racing toward the destination. This wasn't happening. It was too soon. He exited the mansion and didn't even get on his bike. He ran and ran and ran. He was running faster than Redger made him to be. He was running faster than that God forsaken bike. The longer he kept running his speed just started to increase.

What he found seized his heart for a beat.

"No."

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**The mansion…**

Deciding that she wasn't really going to go after him she went to change clothes and see what the others were doing. She walked into the living room only to see her friends being gunned down. Bruce of course had multiple tranqs in him. Everyone else was being gunned down. She looked around with her mouth agape to see an army tearing down the mansion. In the middle stood the mastermind himself.

"Hello sweetheart," Leonard looked around the room before addressing her again," Have you seen Tironian?"

Suddenly all guns that weren't on her friends were on her.

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**Hydra base…**

Tironian's hand hovered over the face of Redger, his face somber. There was nothing there. Nothing there at all. Of course Redger was like family to him but the fact that he couldn't shed a tear for his beloved friend only bothered him more. Deep down he felt like he had a bomb in his stomach. Emotions were trying to burst through but it was held back by the thin line. Tironian couldn't save him. No one possibly could save him.

"I – I did my best to keep him alive a moment longer," Crush said from the corner.

"Why?" his face was sullen.

"He wanted to speak to you last," Crush said with unshed tears.

"Who did this?" Tironian asked with a cold voice.

"N – no, Tironian no. I don't – I don't want you wasting your time with that –" Redger coughed through the blood.

"Your life was never a waste of time," Tironian muttered.

"Now, now, my boy. I – I don't have much time but I need you to know something –" Redger was interrupted by him.

"You have plenty of time to tell me," Tironian's muttered words started to turn into pleas. A minute ago he was having the best time of his life only to come here and find someone who brought him into the world dying. At the moment he felt nothing, cold and distant like normal. But something inside him was trying so hard to get out.

"Someth – something is about to happen and you are the only one who can stop it," Redger was trying to say through the coughing fit," I want you to go to the Aven – Avengers tower and go to the twentieth floor. You will find all your answer there."

"Redger, why – why don't you show me? Huh? Come on let's go together and see it," Tironian tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Why was this so hard? Redger wasn't shedding any tears. He was smiling at him. It was a small smile but it held so much behind it. Tironian knew Redger was already gone but he chose not to acknowledge it. He chose to ignore the pain in his head. He chose to ignore the growing sensation in him.

"Goodbye my friend," Redger whispered with the biggest smile possible. Tironian heard someone shuffling beside him but he didn't look away from Redger.

"Ti," Crush sighed," I know you want to stay here. I know you want to bury his body with every ounce of strength you have but you can't. Something big is about to go down and he died wanting you to do it. To end it. The world needs you."

"What if I can't do it? What if I fail?" he muttered and shifted his feet.

"At least you tried. You will try and try again until your bones bleed. Redger didn't tell you this because he thought you would fail. He told you this because he knew you would _win," _Crush said. Tironian was thinking this over. He had a point. Yes he wanted to find out who did this to Redger but Redger's dying wish was for him to save the world. Of course Tironian didn't know what he was supposed to save it from but he would soon find out.

"Everything is about to change isn't it?" Tironian asked but mostly stated.

"It is going to be hell on earth."

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**New York City…**

"Welcome back to New York Avengers," Leonard roared and swirled around the room," This is going to be the new base of operations."

All of the Avengers looked around to see the busy Hydra Red agents setting up for what was about to come. A humongous screen lie on the opposite wall and in the far corner was a machine. All the agents seemed to be harbored over there and in the center of the room were a bunch of computers were. Currently the Avengers were hanging on the wall with 6 inch cuffs on their midsection, wrist, hands, feet, ankles, and necks. Let us just say that Leonard knew what they were capable of.

"You took us back here? Why?" Pepper groaned through the pain in her head. Ever since they knocked them out the Avengers were suffering from slight concussions.

"Well I was thinking about going to Washington, D.C but this city has the attention of the people. And trust me I want their attention," Leonard said with a proud smile. While Pepper was distracting Mr. Evil Tony was cutting through the six inch cuffs. Apparently these agents didn't know how to check their prisoners. The laser light easily cut through the cuffs and as he was about to call his Iron Man suit to him until a woman's hand snatched his wrist.

"Well what do we have here?" a thick British accent asked.

Tony looked up to see a very pretty woman. Pale skin, bright brown eyes, ruby red lips, brunette hair and high cheek bones. The sight of her sparked something in his big brain. He had seen this woman before but he just couldn't place her.

"Ah I want you to meet Agent Carter or as you know her…Peggy Carter," Leonard said. Peggy broke the bracelet on Tony's wrist before giving him another set of cuffs.

"Wait I thought you shot her in the head," Natasha said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, she has been with us for the past sixty five years. After she founded S.H.I.E.L.D the previous Hydra members thought she would be a great asset to the organization. But instead of using her genius brain they used her gorgeous body as a weapon and injected her with a serum of her own that would soon be bestowed upon others. She was one of the founders of the Red Room. Using her body as a weapon she trained other women to do it also. They weren't handpicked specifically but they liked to use prostitutes, strippers, and mainly ballerinas. Once an agent graduated from the highest rank she would get injected with the serum…Of course Natasha you knew about some of this so this is probably just old stuff to you," Leonard was explaining as he leant against a pillar. Of course Natasha knew of this. Well part of it. She didn't know Peggy founded the organization but she knew a highly trained woman didn't want to see other females vulnerable. Females of course were raging infernos. You didn't want to pour gasoline on it. The Red room taught women how to control that fire. How to harness its power and use it against every man that tried to spite them. Of course Natasha being the fiery red head she was able to harness this power and take down multitudes.

"So who was that woman who died in Steve's arms?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes the lady who died that sorrowful night looked like the woman lord Steven visited almost every week," Thor said not with the usual boom and bellow it used to have.

"An actress I hired who practically begged me not to kill her family. She played Peggy for months as we kept her family alive. Soon after I killed her unbeknownst to her I killed her family. It was pretty easy. A bullet between the eyes usually gets the job done," Leonard said and shoved his hand in his pockets. Peggy soon joined his side.

"Wait…why would you try to break Steve when the whole time you wanted to kill him?" Bruce asked and his mind tried to put the puzzle together.

"Mr. Banner…you truly are a genius," Leonard muttered and rubbed his mouth but not before a sly smile appeared on it.

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**Avengers Tower…**

**Tironian POV**

_What happened here? _

Was the first thought that popped into my mind. The place was trashed from head to toe as I walked inside the building. Desk thrown across the room, bullet holes lined the wall, blood dried in almost every corner which was accompanied by a body, windows were smashed in, papers scattered, and the lights were broken. Something had happened obviously but whatever it was, was unending as I looked up to see a whole going all the way to the top of the Avengers tower.

"JARVIS," I said," JARVIS!"

I got no response. Too much damage was taken that he was also damaged too. Sighing I decided I had more important business to attend to. I hopped up the stairs two by two until I got to the floor. It was huge. But sadly this floor was trashed also. Through the destruction I could tell the layout was simple and basic so whatever Redger wanted me to find would be easy to get. The bathroom was a waste of time, the living room was nothing but trash, and the closet was in ruins. The only room left was the humongous bedroom. Slowly I walked in the room and searched eagerly for what Redger wanted me to have? To know? To get? Obviously I was at a lost for what I needed here. Of course it was important for it was practically Redger's dying wish. The dark rimmed room had a shadow in every corner but was also barely trashed. There was something about this room that was very familiar but I couldn't figure out what it was. There were a lot of papers scattered about the room that deemed not important and I moved on. Soon I realized that these papers weren't ordinary but quite the opposite.

They were drawings. Drawings of things, scenery, landscape, the American flag, people, and what deemed to be a…shield? I cringed my face at the sight of the drawing. I had seen this thing in my dreams and sometime nightmares. Softly I put the paper back on the ground and tried to ignore the light throbbing in my head. I continued to look at some of the drawings that looked almost exactly close to mine. Then I saw something that made me stammer back a little in the slight crouching position I held.

It was her. It was a incomplete drawing of Natasha. Half of her face was drawn on the left side of the paper and as the drawing seemed to etch to the right it started to fade. It was magnificent but whoever drew it didn't believe they couldn't capture her beauty by the way the lines are somewhat jagged. Slowly I pocketed the drawing and stood to my full height, continuing my search. My search continued but as it did the throbbing in the back of my head started to grow stronger. I rubbed the back of my head and sat on the bed. It seemed to somewhat soothe and I roamed my eyes over the night stand only for something to catch my eye. My hand gravitated toward the silver chain. They were dog tags.

Official military dog tags and everything.

**Rogers.**

**Steven G.**

**Capt. America**

**129583586 279**

Who was this Steven Rogers? And why was he called Captain America? That wasn't a military rank or battalion. _Strange._ I put the dog tags back on the nightstand and I froze. Was it a mirror? Was it a trick or something? Or maybe a man that looked like me was staring right back at me. Quickly I picked up the picture but I made sure to grab the edge with caution. It was the Avengers. All five of them except there was another man in front of them. Big build, strong jaw, cheekbones, dirty blonde hair, a perfect smile, and a star on his chest. The Avengers were dressed in their uniforms along with the strange man.

Quickly and hurriedly I grabbed a pen from the nightstand hoping to resolve this tension in my body. This couldn't be me. I couldn't be in this picture. My hand started to shake and slowly with the pen I drew a scar on the side of the man's face. The pen dropped from my hand. No this – this wasn't possible. I wasn't – I couldn't – I put my palm on the surface of the picture and suddenly everything lit up with a blue aura. The natural light from the windows were blocked off by big metal shutters. Lights from around the room seemed to light and a draft seemed to blow all the old dust that covered the room away.

"Welcome back sir," the AI said. I jumped at the voice.

"JARVIS? Wait – what I thought you were -," the AI interrupted me.

"I was temporarily deactivated by the intrusion. Mr. Stark set up a protocol that I would be shut down during all breaches so information could not be stolen or copied. He or Mrs. Potts would be the only ones able to reactivate me."

"But I am neither one. So why would you reactivate?" My eyebrows seemed to come together in confusion.

"I was given a greater reason sir. I was given an order four years ago for this moment here sir to bring you back," the AI explained.

"Bring me back from what? Redger told me to come here because there was something here for me. Something I needed to find. How did you know I would be here exactly?" I was starting to get a headache.

"Because a long time ago I was programmed to bring you back from your…dilemma," the AI said calmly and smoothly.

"What – what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I think it is time you wake up Mr. Rogers," the AI said and suddenly a smooth panel in the wall slid open and an object was being pushed out of the wall.

"What is this?" I muttered and I drew closer to the shining object.

"This sir is your shield. It is your weapon. It is the defense against everything bad. It is a weapon that saves and does not destroy. It is the representation of hope and freedom. It is a guide against everything evil. It is your extension. It is the story of your life. It is your bond. It is your fury. It is your patience. It is…your _light_. "

Images started flashing in my head and that throbbing pain seemed to increase. Images of people, places, things that I had never seen or done before appeared in his head.

"_Come on! I can go all day."_

I collapsed on the ground as my head started to throb with unyielding pain.

"_You have signed up with Project Rebirth Mr. Rogers…congratulations."_

"Ahh!" I scream and the unending pain traveled throughout my head.

"_I'm with you til' the end of the line."_

With shaking and sweaty hands I covered my eyes hoping to end the pain.

"_Bucky! Hang on! Grab my hand!" _

My hand jerked outward as the memories started to take hold.

"_I'm going to have to call a raincheck on that dance."_

"Please make it stop! Just make it stop!" I pleaded as my body lie in front of the shield.

"_Oh my God! This guy is still alive!"_

Suddenly I felt cold. I felt frozen but the cold never reached my slowly beating heart.

"_Mr. Rogers I would like for you to meet Natasha Romanoff."_

I closed my eyes and curled in on myself.

"_Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."_

The beating of my heart resounded in my ears.

"_Bucky?"_

My eye brows furrowed.

"_Who the hell is Bucky?"_

I arched my back off the floor.

"_Would you trust me to save your life?"_

Clenched fist held at my side and a growl tore from my throat.

"_I would now."_

I slammed my fist against the ground.

"_The price of freedom is high but I'm willing to pay it."_

My body jerked toward the shield.

"_I won't fight you."_

I flipped my body over and cradled the back of my head.

"_Til' the end of the line."_

I furiously kicked a whole in the floor.

"_Would you like to go out with me?"_

I bent my back and roared at the ceiling.

"_You either die a hero or you live long enough to become the villain…seventy years is a long, long time."_

The pain seemed never ending and I rocked back and forth.

"_You were too busy screwing him!"_

I opened my mouth to release a heart wrenching scream only to bare my fangs.

"_They said I would break. After all the things I have been through there had to be consequences."_

My claws seemed to tear at my back.

"_I love you!"_

I shook my head frustratingly.

"_Wake up Steve. WAKE UP!"_

Suddenly my eyes jerked open and the pain stopped. It was like another part of my brain had opened to reveal another man. Another life. The lock had been broken by fairly powerful memories that seemed to retch my brain awake. The fog that usually clouded my mind had faded. My mind felt open and free. I glanced around the room and every object I saw was acquainted with a memory. My chains had been broken. Everything was clearer now. Every heartbreak. Every tear. Every happy moment. Every smile. Every moment I spent here was brought back to my mind.

"I remember…_everything_."

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**A bar in the middle of nowhere…**

He slowly looked at the stranger next to him as if he knew him. "You're paying my tab. Alright?"

He purposely showed the gun attached in his belt loop and the stranger nodded eagerly. Out of nowhere his phone rang and he picked it up nonchalantly. "Whoever this is it better not be a booty call cause I am in a very good developing relationship."

Frank paused for a moment before taking a sip of his drink and spitting it out. "Are you shitting me right now? Ti – I mean Steve I swear if you are shitting me I will give a futile attempt to fight you."

A moment later nodded happily and he shouted to the world – a bar - ," Were getting the gang back together!"

Dead. Silence.

**China…**

"Hey Jean, um we need to talk…like a lot so when you get this message call me back…please," Logan practically begged into the phone before hanging up. As he depressingly looked around at the beautiful scenery he got a call.

"The Renegades? What the fuck happened to 'I'm so badass that I can do it with my girlfriend and I don't need you freaks?" Logan mocked and as a moment passed he responded. "Um that sounds like a lot serious. I don't think we alone are going to be able to fight that…Ok then I'm on my way."

Soon Logan hung up and called someone else. "Hey! Xavier we're going to need to assemble the X – men."

**In a bar in Texas…**

"Heehaw!" Wade yelled as the stripper danced in front of him. His phone the rung and he answered as so," Dead Pool speaking…the Renegades? Look who finally came to their senses…Hell yeah I'm in. This is the best action I'm going to get all night!"

The stripper pursed her lips at him.

He soon hung up his phone before directing his attention toward the stripper. "Sorry babe. Daddy has to go kick some ass."

**Gotham…**

"Bruce," Bruce says into the phone before dodging a punch. Quickly he punched the last guy in the throat before walking towards the bat – mobile. "The Renegades? We are doing this again? Seriously? Yeah I guess I'm in. Yeah Selina's in too… I need a bigger challenge anyway."

He hung up before kicking another guy that lie on the ground in the face.

"Alfred get my war suit ready. The Renegades are back," Bruce commented as he got into the vehicle with Selina in tow.

"This again sir? They are a group of psychopaths." Alfred sighed.

"Strength is what we gain Alfred…from the madness we survive," Bruce simply said. "Hey Selina! Guess what we got ourselves into…"

**Starling city…**

"Hello," Oliver broke out of the kiss when he received the call. "Of course! Hell yes! We are in!"

Felicity pulled him back in for a kiss before asking," Who was it?"

She pulled the covers over her bare chest and leaned back into the bed. "It was Tironian – or I mean Steve or whatever the hell his name was. We're going to New York. It is serious this time. I'm going to need a little help."

Soon both of them got up from the bed to get dressed.

**On the road…**

"Johnny here. The Renegades again? Stop calling me that! Yeah I'm in," John said into the phone before hanging up. Looking onto the open road Johnny smiled before turning into the Ghost Rider.

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**Hydra base…**

"Is the machine ready?"

"It is almost ready sir!"

Everyone stared at the agents assembling the gigantic machine.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane asked and everyone nodded.

"Isn't it obvious? World domination! Or something like that. The world is turning into chaos. You have people pansying around pretending that life is…good. When it is truly not. The world revolves around common sense when there is no such thing. It revolves around the production of engineers and industrialist who want more and more and more. When is the world going to stop evolving or when is it going to stop trying to make everything better when it is just making everything worse!? Polution? Greenhouse gases? Everything is going to hell and I am doing my part in helping the world," Leonard said and ran a hand through his hair.

Natasha was currently analyzing the situation. Machines everywhere, robotic figures walking around the room and being assembled in another. Men in exo – skeletal suits were guarding every exit possible.

"You plan on taking over America," Natasha muttered and Leonard somehow managed to hear it from her strangled voice.

"Yes my dear. First America, then Canada, then Mexico, and next we start to go overseas," Leonard said with slight pride.

"You know you can't take over the world with your enhanced soldiers?" Tony analyzed.

"Who said _they_ were taking over?" Leonard smiled. "Agent Thomas bring up robo – soldier."

Soon enough an army of robots stood in front of the Avengers. The robots were about seven feet tall, their eyes were a beady red, the robots were shaped like a man except they of course had sharper fingers, a head and body carved only of metal. Their arms and legs had so many weapons attached. To the other side of the robots stood men. They were in combat gear but something was sticking out of their backs. All the Avengers looked closer only to notice that the agents were wearing exo – skeletons. They were armed with high powered rifles and shotguns.

"You like it? He told me the design was magnificent. They are upgraded with every advancement in all ways of technology today. They can lift over two tons, jump over a hundred feet, bullet proof of course, adamantium also, and their minds given the knowledge to kill but mainly…enslave," Leonard said entranced by the robots standing before him.

"That is your plan! To enslave all living things! This is all about power! You killed Steve and all those innocents for power!" Clint yelled at the man and Peggy took a step towards him.

"Oh," Leonard laughed methodically," I need to show you something. See I have brought the past to the present. I have the full collection. Agent Carter please go get the Winter Soldier."

Natasha's face paled. This is where he has been the whole time. She should have known he was gone for far too long. Once he left he said he was going to be gone for about a week but it's been a month. She was too busy fooling around with Tironian to even contemplate that James didn't even come back.

"Agent Brawns bring up Project: Awakening!" Leonard shouted and soon one of the agents brought up a picture of Steve Rogers on the humongous TV on the other side of the room. On one half of the TV was a picture of Steve and on the other side was a picture of the Dark Avenger. "Steve Rogers was a gentle man. He had morals and a light that shone bright on the country he swore to protect. He was the symbol for…freedom, justice, good, and a…lie."

"You don't know a damn thing about him!" Natasha spat and her fingers curled into fist.

"I do…more than you know," Leonard raised his eyebrows," What happens when you twist that around? When you turn yin into yang? Ice into fire? Good into bad? Light into darkness? Huh?...Cause that is what I did with your precious Captain America."

"No," Natasha whispered. Everything was making sense. No body. No evidence of death. Everything was being revealed and everyone knew it. Bruce and Betty had a look of sadness, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Sam, and Bobbi had a look of utter disappointment and hurt, Pepper just looked lost, Tony, Clint, and Natasha had a look of anger plastered on their faces.

Soon enough the TV then merged an image of Tironian and Steve only to reveal the Dark Avenger.

Her breathed hitched and everything halted. This is why. This was the reason. This…was everything. She stared at the picture of Tironian/Steve and for a moment her heart felt like it stopped beating. This is why everything felt so familiar with him. His touch, his eyes, his walk, his strength, the way he breathed was so familiar to her. She felt as if a weight was being lifted – forcefully – off her chest. The part of the story that always nagged at her was finally settled. She felt relief but also heavy. Steve was alive this whole time and she was with him the whole time, unbeknownst to everyone. Leonard was right. Yin and Yang, God and the Devil, Light and Darkness, Ice and Fire, Cold and Heat, Good and Bad, Life and Death, Beauty and Beast, Love and kill, Peace and Vigilance, without the other neither could exist. Steve was the Yin, the light, the life, the beauty, the peace. Tironian was the beast, the death, the kill, the fire, the Yang. They were complete opposites.

Steve and Tironian.

Captain America and The Dark Avenger.

She should have known all along. They were the same and there was no going back. Steve Rogers or Captain America was truly dead.

He was too far gone.

The picture of the Dark Avenger slid to the right of the TV screen and a video appeared. A shirtless man in black cargo pants, with chains wrapped around his wrist appeared on the screen. He was kneeling on the ground with whip lashes and cuts and bruises scattering his body.

"Steve."

_Tironian._

**_4 years ago…_**

"_His blood pressure is low, his temperature is depleting, his body fat is steadily decreasing, heart rate 20 to 30 bpm, cellular regeneration gradually growing faster, brain cells increasing, calcium bone structure –"_

_The doctor was interrupted._

"_Did you take the last piece out?"_

"_No, the last thing left are his ribs. Once the Vibranium bone structure was molded the limbs were the first to be taken care of. The upper chest was left for last."_

_Slowly the doctor put the chart away and walked toward him with her high heels clacking against the rock floor. His breathing was shallow and quiet. His muscles were strained against the chains that continued to pull at his arms. The doctor carefully grabbed his chin and brought his face to hers. She grabbed her flashlight and slowly examined his red beady eyes. _

"_How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked in a quiet manor._

_He grunted in response. The chains then pulled at his arms again and with all his strength given he pulled back. The doctor and her assistant watched as he struggled to fight with the chains. At first the chains were gradually stretching his arms far enough that the doctor thought they would rip off but soon enough the chains were cracking. His upper body was trying to aid his arms in support and it was somehow working. His elbows started to crease and they both realized he was going to win._

"_Today is the last day of the procedure," he rolled his neck and his face cringed in disgust," Tomorrow you will start your trials. This time it won't be as easy as it was the first few times."_

_He nodded a little bit and the doctor acknowledged him. Slowly and carefully the assistant came up to him and put the collar around his neck. Then the assistant tightly tightened the chain on the collar. A few Hydra Red soldiers marched into the room and unchained the sides of his arms. The assistant then pulled on the collar and he slowly rose to his feet. The soldiers followed sweetly behind him and they all slowly trudged to the operation room. Once they made it to the operation room he lie down on the table while the soldiers strapped him to the adamantium table. _

"_We ready?"_

"_Yes, hand me the scalpel."_

_The soldiers backed up about ten feet while the doctors got to work. Slowly one of the doctors cut a line down his chest. The screaming and yelling didn't start then._

_No, it started when they started to remove his bones from his upper chest and replace it with the vibranium._

"_Ahh!"_

**A year later…**

"_I'm sorry Mr. Howard! I am so sorry! Ok I promise you I will deliver everything tomorrow! Just please don't kill me!"_

_Leonard stared at the man before him in disgust. The guards did the same to the man and shoved him to the ground. Leonard slowly backed away and sat down in his crown chair. Slowly he eased his way comfortably in the chair._

"_We made a deal that you would deliver everything to me on time. I waited and waited until I got the package but…no. You clearly try to hide and run away from me –"_

_Leonard was interrupted._

"_It was SHIELD! They kept getting in the way!"_

"_Don't interrupt me!" Leonard spat and one of the guards shot the man in the foot," Death is too kind for you. I think it is about time you meet my latest creation. I haven't given him a name yet but for now I call him…the Ultimatum."_

_Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows beside Leonard. Leonard didn't even spare the figure a glance as it came from the shadows. The guards looked at the shadowy figure in fear and quickly backed away. The scared and frightened man cowered in fear at the dark figure standing over him._

"_Kill him," Leonard announced slowly and watched as the Ultimatum ripped the cowardly man to shreds._

**_2 months later…_**

_Shoving him down on the bed she kissed him eagerly and passionately. Of course she was just full of the passion and lust. He was full of shit but she didn't know it. No one did. He played along like some horny drunk idiot who thought he fell in love. She was easy. Didn't take long to seduce her. Of course he learned from the best. Now all he needed to do was let the cards fall._

"_You know my father really wants to know who you work for," he whispered hoarsely, she quickly got atop of him._

_She laughed," A man like him wanting to know who I work for, Hilarious don't you think?"_

"_I think he is downright stupid," She laughed again and brought her hands to cup his cheek," He wants to meet with him. My father thinks whoever you work for is a…exquisite man. He desperately wants to meet with him in order to improve his business."_

"_Well if that's the case…my boss is always up for improvement," she muttered as he slowly stood up with her straddling him and pressed her against the wall," His name is Aiden white."_

"_Good job, my love," a voice whispered in the darkness. The woman's eyebrows furrowed and before she knew it her arms and legs were broken. Her useless body dropped to the ground. "I have to admit you are getting better at this but when having sex make sure you torture them with the pleasure."_

_She strode softly out of the shadows, her heels padded against the carpet of the floor. Quickly she grabbed his neck and brought his lips down to hers. This kiss wasn't like normal kisses. This kiss was rough, needy, and lustful. Her hands roamed roughly in his hair, pulling and tugging sharply. Biting his lip she pulled away and his eyes shot open. _

"_Yes, Cupid."_

_She laughed and started to kiss and bite at his earlobe. Without thoughts or mind he looked off the balcony and stared down and the crowd of idiots. A flash of lights brought him out of his thoughts. A couple was entering the room. The male was muscular with long brown hair. His eyes brown, his hands covered with black gloves. He was more than meets the eye obviously but the woman next to him was what really caught his eye. Her luscious red hair, her elegant curves, and those eyes. Those magnificent forest green eyes made his heart skip a beat. Her lips parted a little bit and that is what brought his attention to her lips. They were so red and plump. Probably better than Cupid's. Their eyes met. He could hear her breath hitch and the world just seemed to freeze. Images flashed in his head and for a fleeting moment he felt warm. He felt love but that was soon lost when Cupid grabbed his chin and forced her lips upon his._

_Before he knew it the word __Natasha __escaped his lips._

**Present time…**

"Steven Grant Rogers known as Captain America – may he rest in peace – is dead," Natasha yanked at the cuffs in anger. Betty slowly looked away.

"The night Steve Rogers died was the night Tironian was born. The night Captain America went to sleep was the night the Dark Avenger was awaken," Leonard said with a smile. A moment later Agent Carter and the Winter Soldier walked in the room with their uniforms on.

"James," Natasha muttered. He didn't even look her way.

"Yep another spin in the memory thingy – I don't know what the hell they called it – erased his memory and brought back the Winter Soldier."

"What's the machine for?" Bruce asked and Natasha turned on him in anger.

"We find out that Steve is still alive and all you care about is this damn machine!" Natasha spat at him in anger.

"But this here machine," Leonard pointed his finger at the machine sitting in the middle of the room," Will bring about change. It will bring about revolution and…peace. After I put Tironian into this machine you won't be worrying about Steve or Tironian because they will both be nothing but a memory that helped me succeed. Ultron will rule."

"Speaking of that…is the machine ready?"

"Yes sir we just need the Ultimatum!" the agent yelled back. Leonard then left the room but not before calling someone.

"Who the hell is Ultron?" Pepper asked.

Tony slowly licked his lips and he seemed to be staring into nothing but a void. "He was supposed to be the solution. After…after Steve died I – I…I lost it. I couldn't handle the pain of losing…him and part of me wanted to just stop whatever we did. I wanted to stop being an Avenger because what is the point of being an Avenger if we can't even Avenge our own leader! Ultron was supposed to be my replacement. Ultron was supposed to be the thing that could do our job for us. We could live our lives, like normal people, and not worry about none of our loved ones dying. Ultron was going to be able to do a better job than we ever could. I told Bruce about it and he was somewhat considering it. This could have been something new. This could have been evolutionary."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Pepper shouted at him.

Tears were rolling down his face," Because I found something in Ultron. He – he sought more than peace but world domination. He thought that peace was something that man could not commit too. I disabled the program and I thought I destroyed it –"

"But you didn't," Leonard said as he walked back in the room. Tony sighed and his head hung low. "And now the world is about to be taken over because of it. Has anyone seen Tironian? We can't do this without him people! Come on!"

Bruce's eyes widened as realization washed over him. "No…you can't do it. It won't work!"

"Brucey you truly are a genius," Leonard murmured.

"What is it now?"

"All of the soldiers and robo - soldiers are made of adamnitium. If you really wanted to rule the world he wouldn't want the second best metal in the galaxy. No he wants him. He is going to try to inject Ultron's brain into Tironian's body. With the control of his army at the tips of his fingers he will be the most powerful man in the galaxy."

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**Somewhere…**

**Tironian's POV**

It was the beginning of the end. After I found a fairly decent motorcycle I raced back to the mansion. Of course the shield resting against my back felt somewhat familiar. Its firmness, its strength, its power, and it was all in a defensive weapon. Me being me today I wouldn't understand why a fighter would choose such a weapon but I do know. I weapon of defense because it protects, it doesn't kill. It defends this country. A symbol, a representation that America use to pray on. Would it now? Would it do it now knowing that Captain America was still alive? Of course the shield itself, exactly like my bone structure, was strong and didn't bend in my grip. Nope it stood tall and firm...just like me. As I eased my way into the parking lot of the mansion I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was destroyed.

No. This couldn't be happening. I looked around and saw the trees in the surrounding forest had been mowed down as if an army ran it down. Fire and rubble was everywhere.

Leonard of course. This was the destruction of Hydra Red. I tried to smell for any blood but all I could smell was the burning of wood. Quickly I ran in the destroyed mansion, looking for any recognition I could find.

"Natasha!" I yelled only to get nothing in return. "Tony! Pepper! Darcy! Skye! Thor!"

I listed them all off and I got nothing but the crackle of wood burning and bricks falling. "Shadow!" I yelled uselessly. No hope emitted my voice but soon enough I heard a howl. My head quickly shot up as I recognized that distinct howl. Soon enough I saw a large beast running toward me. The beast had a wolf like form. Sharp claws, a furry body, stood like a man but looked like a wolf, slobbering fangs, wild golden eyes, and pointy ears. The beast ran toward me with lighting speed and before I knew it, it stood before me.

7 freaking feet tall

Its heavy breath clouded my face for a second before a smile graced my lips.

"Shadow?" I asked. The beast then slowly and gradually turned into a German shepherd. I massaged his head gracefully and I looked into its yellow eyes that faded into brown. Frantically I searched him knowing that the Avengers had to be smarter than I made them out to be. He licked my face as I tried to find anything on him. A clue, a note or something and I soon did.

There was a note in between Shadows' toes. It said.

_Happy belated birthday! You better open my present or the whole world is going to hell! – Tony (Iron Man)_

I smiled and quickly ran down to Tony's secret lab. Amazingly the only thing standing was my…_present. _With one quick punch I broke the glass surrounding it and put it on.

First it was uncomfortable and it smelled horrible, like motor grease and Vaseline. After a good amount of time the suit glowed. The arm band that surrounded my upper arm started to click. Before I knew it a full head mask surrounded my face, like a second skin. The suit then adjusted and after four clicks the suit tightened on every part of my body. It aligned my spine, tightened the muscles in my legs and arms, and it made my chest look more…pronounced. Soon enough the vein like lines in the suit then glowed blue. I felt lighter, energetic, and _stronger._ I looked at my shield that lie on the ground and suddenly before I knew it, it was coming at me. Instincts guided my arm into a defensive position. The shield then plastered itself on my right arm. Carefully I examined it. Of course the suit was partially magnetic. I pulled the hood over my head and the headset surrounding my head lit up.

"Hello Master Night. I like your new..._weapon_."

"JARVIS? I'm assuming Tony installed you," I sighed.

"Yes sir he did. Running diagnostics check…"

"You don't have to –" I was interrupted by the AI.

"Sir I have found a large amount of Lucrative in your system. It seems to be spreading…Sir do you know that your body is –"

"I know! Okay! I know what it is doing and I know what is going to happen but I have no time to worry about that," I gritted through my teeth. "Show me how far it has spread."

A picture of my upper body appeared in front of my face. All of my upper body had the darkened veins on it. It was starting to spread up my neck and over my ear. My legs and my arms had only a little.

"JARVIS, what is it like to live forever?" I asked softly.

"It is – how do you say – torture."

**. . Dark Avenger . . **

**Still somewhere I don't know…**

"Where the hell is he? Huh?" Logan yelled and continued to pace. "He said this was important and here we are…useless while the world is being taken over."

"Maybe he got hurt or something," Wade shrugged.

"Or maybe he decided to play badass again," Logan sighed. Oliver, Frank, Felicity, Bruce, Selina, Wade, and Johnny all looked hopeless. There was a chance. He always did bullshit like this before. Always left without a word, never to be seen until he wanted to be seen. He always did it and now they were losing faith in him.

"You lost hope in me already eh?"

All of them looked behind them to see the new and improved Dark Avenger. Glowing blue eyes, glowing blue veins, a shield dangling from a muscular arm, a new suit, and a big ass werewolf beside him.

"Look who finally made it."

"Fashionably late?" They could sense the smile hidden behind the mask.

"So tell me my friend…what do we call you?" Johnny asked and all their faces softened.

"Ti – no…Stev – no…just call me the Dark Avenger," I said softly. Truth is Steve was gone and now learning that Tironian was a lie brought stress upon me. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Captain America died and the only thing that was true to me was the beast…the Dark Avenger. I've learned over the past hour that me. Whoever I am is the weapon…the broken soldier that doesn't know what is a lie and what is truth.

"So what happened, where have you been, and what fuck is standing next to you?" Frank asked from his position on the car.

"I just learned that Shadow – my dog – can turn into a werewolf, I learned that five years of my life has been a lie, and I've been…busy," I simply said and their mouths opened in shock.

"About damn time you got your memories back. I mean I was about to crack," Frank said and jumped off the car.

I laughed a little," I was wondering why you kept calling me Steve. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew this was something you had to figure out on your own my friend. If I told you, you wouldn't have believed me," Frank muttered with a shy smile.

"So you were serious with us on the phone? You truly are Captain America?" Bruce asked and the rest nodded.

"I was once upon a time ago," I whispered, they barely heard me.

…

"Enough of this sadness. Time to whoop some Hydra Red ass!" Dead Pool yelled and everyone agreed. Shadow just howled in agreement.

"So tell us where has your ass been for the half hour," Felicity said as she walked up to me and playfully punched me in the stomach.

"Look behind me…over the hill," I whispered to her. She did as I said and the rest followed behind quietly. Soon I decided to join them. I looked at all their reactions and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"Is that who I think it is?" Selina asked.

"Yes…yes it is," I say proudly.

"There are a lot of them." Oliver said a little bit of anguish in his voice. He had put most of these people away.

"You know you're putting me, Oliver, Felicity, Selina, and Frank's life in danger because of this?" Bruce asked and I could tell there was no seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah but they swore not to try to kill you…until after we save the world," I said and that is exactly how they said it.

"Why don't you tell us how you came upon _this,_" Frank said with disgust.

**Fifteen minutes ago…**

Slowly I walk down the steps of the subway and I am greeted with the sight of a humongous crowd.

"Well, well look who it is!" one man shouts. I look to see Sabertooth, or as everyone knows him, Logan's brother. At that the rest of the criminals look at me. Conan, Magneto, Venom, Clock King, Doctor Doom, Juggernaut, Apocalypse, Bullseye, Carnage, Mystique, Sandman, Lizard, Abomination, Rhino, The Hood, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Bane, Poison Ivy, Red Hood, Arkham Knight, The Riddler, Black Adam, Deathstroke, Harley Quinn, Two – face, and some more scattered the back of the station. New criminals, old criminals, regular criminals, human criminals, enhanced criminals, and all the other freaks out there. I looked to the other side of the room. The heroes of our age. Black panther, Ant man, Spiderman, Green lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Nightwing, Arsenal, Red Arrow, the Titans, the Justice League, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Shazam, Atom, Azrael, Ajak, Cable, Banshee, Abomination, Colossus, the X – men, Storm, Fantastic Four, Batgirl, John Constatine, and all the other living legends.

"Why did you bring us here!? Summoning us with these pathetic excuses of superheroes!" One criminal yelled and all the others shouted in agreement.

"Pathetic excuses? If anyone here is pathetic it is you idiots who steal purses from old ladies!" one hero yelled. That started a back and forth between each other, pissing me off in the process. Slowly I let it out. Letting my eyes glow yellow, my fangs protrude, and claws starting to grow out of my fingers.

"ENOUGH!"

Silence.

"All of you are pathetic! For God's sakes the world is about to get taken over by robots and you stand here and argue over who is better. You superheroes want to protect this world but you are too busy arguing with criminals that you can't even see the real threat! And you criminals and killers! I thought this was your world! I thought you owned this place! All that talk of this is our planet! This is our world and you can't back it up! There is a new player in town and he thinks he can just come here and _take _our territory!? Hell no! This right here is our world! Heroes defend this world! Villains defend this world! You all have a common cause! A love one who might die because you are in a verbal fight with your enemy when you both have a common enemy when you sure as hell know there is a more powerful being out there! Look I know you hate each other! Okay! But tonight enemies will join together to take down a common enemy! I am done with all of you are I'm to badass bullshit! You villains I know you have some person out there you care about but there about to die because you can't over a title! Look you're either with me or alone in the world…or you're about to die!" I growled at all of them. My claws grew longer, my fangs grew sharper, and if it was possible my eyes grew a bolder gold.

"Sir you need to change back. It is spreading quicker," the AI whispered accordingly. As if on cue I coughed a bit of blood inside the mask.

"I know JARVIS. Will you just clean that up for me?" I asked softly. Looking back out I noticed I had the attention of everyone. Their gazes were softer than before and more _knowing._

"Well I'm with –"

**Present time…**

"Yeah, yeah we all know how the story ends. 'Well I'm with you' and shit like that," Wade said. The Renegades looked at their vast army of psychos, killers, and heroes. After this everything was going to change. The world was going to change. _I _was going to change.

"I want you dumbasses to know that if none of us make it out this alive…well let's just say that…you guys gave me the best family I could ever have," Wade said…

Hold up.

Out of all these people Wade says it. Wade freaking Wilson says it. Dead Pool says it. God, I love this man.

"Yeah Wades right – for the first time in his life – it was nice to have this…our family," Oliver muttered and Felicity agreed.

"Strength," Frank whispered and I smiled at his tough look. We all knew there were tears under that trench coat. Slowly he pulled out his guns.

"Is what," Dead Pool pulled out his swords.

"We gain," Felicity pulled out her phone.

"From," Batman called his bat – mobile to him.

"The," Selina pulled out her whip.

"Madness," Oliver loaded up his quiver.

"We," Johnny turned into the Ghost Rider.

"Survive," My eyes glowed gold.

**HAHA IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! WERE ABOUT TO HAVE OURSELVES A WAR PEOPLE!**

**MARVEL AND DC TEAM UP**

**YES ASSES WILL BE WHOOPED IN THE PROCESS**

**VILLAINS AND HEROES COMING TOGETHER IN ORDER TO SAVE THEIR HOME! WOOOOOOOOOH!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT FOLKS AND IM NOT PLAYING WITH YOU WHEN I SAY SOMEONE IS GOING TO END UP HAVING A FUNERAL.**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH TIRONIAN?**

**WILL THE WINTER SOLDIER FIND OUT TIRONIAN IS STEVE?**

**SOMEONE GIVE FRANK A PILL**

**HAHA SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**

**ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER**

I was asking myself so many questions right now. Why was I here? Why did I come here? Why was I so volunteering? Why did I think this would work? Why am I doing this? Why did they let me? My thoughts were running wild as I sat in the wooden box. I waited for him to arrive. I was actually surprised his members let me in. I mean they know who I am yet they drag me in here. Looking around the dark box, the fresh oak smelling like outside, I knew I had to do and this was me doing it.

Well partly.

I heard a knock on the side of the wall I was leaning on. Harshly I whispered," Shut the hell up."

"Excuse me," a man said on the other side of me.

"My apologies sir, there was just a little nag in my ear," I said and my eyes traveled to the other side of the box.

"All is forgiven…so why are you here?" The priest asked.

"A woman once asked me why do I not ask for forgiveness and – excuse my language – I gave a really shitty answer. So I am telling you now, in this moment, that I have sinned…I have sinned _a lot._"

…

"We all have sinned but him especially," Dead Pool said outside from the box alongside Cat Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, Queen, Punisher, and Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider being the Angel of Vengeance he is, he was practically welcomed into the church.

"Probably because he kicked Satin's ass," Wade commented. I was speaking out loud again. Damn it.

Before I knew it my hand curled into a fist and shot through the wooden box to punch Wade in the face.

"Um I will pay for that," I whispered and the Priest nodded," But here I am. The Dark Avenger…Asking for forgiveness."


	13. The Last Stand

Ships, boats, planes, cars, and all sorts of transportation loaded with robo – soldiers were sent off across the world. First Canada, then Mexico, next Russia, Europe, South America, Africa, China, Japan, and then they went below the boarder where the Caribbean lies. Slowly without warning, without knowledge, the world was slowly being taken over.

"_Dear citizens of the world my name is Leonard Howard and you are about to get taken over. Ha you don't know how long I have wanted to say that…any signs of retaliation will be futile. These robots were created to destroy and kill, not to protect. If you try to fight back they will kill you. Just surrender and everything will be easier…"_

**Europe…**

Slowly and swiftly the soldier and robots jumped out of the planes and onto the fresh dirt of Europe. Quickly guns were pointed at every citizen, every animal, and every living thing in the area.

"Stand down or be put down," the robotic voice of the machine resounded throughout the countryside. Soldiers aimed their guns at the innocent people and started to yell at them.

"_This is the beginning of a new age…"_

**Canada…**

"Please return to your homes. Signs of retaliation will result in a catastrophic result."

The robot announced to the city of Toronto. Guns flashed everywhere, no area without the coverage of a weapon. The people stared at the army of indestructible robots before they slowly started to drop to their knees.

"_Please don't try to be brave…that will only result in death…"_

**Mexico…**

"_Don't try to stand up and protect. Just follow the rules and will be alright…"_

As the robots descended on soft grass, the soldiers quickly panned out. No spot will be left uncovered. They were told once they left the base.

"Citizens of Mexico stand down."

A man from the crowd of onlookers was clearly pissed. He started to shove through the crowd toward the front. Fighting his way through, he started to pick up his pace. Steadily and hurriedly he pulled out his gun. The crowd started to scream at the sight of the gun. The robots attention was soon bought to the front of the crowd were the man stood. With no hesitation the man started to shoot at the robot but the bullets only dented in its robotic skin.

"You were warned citizen. Resistance was futile."

The kind eyes of the robot soon turned menacing and before anyone knew it the man was getting shot down.

"Ahhh!"

**China and Japan…**

Of course one of the top leading countries in the world was already assembling an army. And of course they were already defeated. The remaining few bowing down before the robots and enhanced soldiers.

"_Presidents, governors, mayors, ah I only believe in one rule and that is Ultron. Soon enough all leaders will be assassinated."_

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**New York…**

"Steadily slowly every country is surrendering sir. We are –"

"I don't care about that right now. Now where the hell is Tironian?!"

All the Avengers saw that Leonard was worried. No, that wasn't it. He was scared. Something out there worse than him was scaring him. Ultron? Highly likely. Leonard was freaking out. Slowly he was breaking. If Tironian didn't come quietly this whole set up would shut down. Without Tironian this operation wouldn't succeed. Leonard hit the screen of one of the computers hard successfully breaking and cracking it.

"Sir?"

"What?!" Leonard snapped.

"It seems that Mr. Night is coming up the elevator as we speak," the agent said. The Avengers head peeked up in interest. Now that they knew of whom Tironian…Steve…was could they possibly save him. Turn him against them.

"About damn time!" Leonard yelled. "Agent Carter, Winer Soldier please greet the Dark Avenger when he comes in. Everyone stared at the two assassins while they made their way toward the elevator.

"If you think you have any chance of bringing him back…you are as dumb as I thought you are," Leonard said, adjusting his suit and running a hand through his hair. He made his way toward Natasha and he seemed to be in a trance. "I took his emotions away for a reason."

Natasha head butted him and as he was about to hit her a voice interrupted him.

"Sir," A familiar voice acknowledged. Everyone eyed the new Dark Avenger. The hood and mask graced his face and no one could see the recognition on his face. Leonard looked at Natasha real quick before turning back to Tironian. Tony couldn't contain the smile on his face until Leonard looked at him weirdly before continuing toward the Dark Avenger.

"Where have you been and what are you wearing? I don't remember making a suit like that for you," Leonard said to him. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Jane, Darcy, Sam, Betty, Bobbi, and Thor looked at the three living legends, living heroes that stood next to each other. Each carrying something with them

Margaret 'Peggy' Carter

James Buchannan Barnes

Steven Grant Rogers

All turned bad. All turned against the light to fight for the night. All turned into monsters.

Agent Carter

Winter Soldier

The Dark Avenger

"_What did they always say…you either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain."_

"Mr. Stark was dumb enough to make a suit that would enhance my abilities. And I was given news that Redger died. I wanted a proper burial," At that Leonard eyed him. He was getting suspicious of Tironian's whereabouts.

"So you weren't doing anything else? At all?" Tironian shook his head. "I don't believe you."

The Avengers looked at the transaction. Tironian stood defiantly before stripping the suit off. One piece at a time. First the hood, then the mask, next the upper body piece, and the lower body armor.

Left bare in nothing but cargo pants and a skin tight suit he looked on the ground waiting on orders. Natasha and the others couldn't take their eyes off him. It was really him. All this time. It was really him. He was there hiding in the darkness, blinded from the light. He was there faded amongst the full waiting to be filled. Secretly hiding amongst the obvious so he couldn't have been seen. Natasha could barely hold her tears at the sight of him. That went for the rest. After all these years he was still alive. But he wasn't the same. No. Whoever _he _was, was the only thing that existed. Was the only thing left bare. Steve was gone. Tironian was a lie. Captain America was dead. The Dark Avenger was a monster. The only thing left was a lost man who didn't know his life was based all on lies.

"Steve," she croaked out. He tried his hardest not to turn his head toward her and ease her pain. He tried his best not to run toward her and comfort her. To reassure her that he was here. But truly he wasn't. He was gone. Lost in a world of darkness.

Leonard looked at Tironian before looking at Natasha.

"Let her loose," he commanded. Peggy made her way to the spy and released her. Natasha landed not so gracefully on the marble floors. Peggy walked away back towards Bucky and Tironian.

"I want you…to kill her," Leonard whispered to Tironian.

"No! No! Steve! You know her!" Clint yelled and tried to fight against the restraints.

"Kill her to elude my suspicions of your…extracurricular activities," Leonard said. Tironian's face was emotionless, you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Tironian Amor naktį ... No Mercy režimas," Leonard muttered harshly in his ear and all of a sudden his eyes turned red. "Kill her."

Tironian walked towards her. "Steve."

He didn't respond or acknowledge it. Harshly he grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall.

"Bucky! Are you just going to stand there?! Do something!" Clint yelled at him also. They all knew that Bucky couldn't stop Tironian but he could buy Natasha enough time to escape Tironian.

"Right now he is in a mindless mode. Dead set on killing. It was a default setting if he ever tried to turn. Behavior modification," Leonard shrugged.

Natasha tried to dodge his harsh blows but he was faster and stronger. Catching her would be like catching a runaway dog. Not easy but it was possible. He threw a punch and she caught it, trying to hold down his arm was hard but Natasha couldn't possibly see his knee coming up so quickly. The wind was knocked out of her when his knee hit her stomach.

"Steve, baby, please."

"Steve! I know you have more control than this!" Clint tried to help but it was all in vain. Natasha had her arms to her side trying to maintain her composure not just for him but for her. Something was wrong. He could have killed her by now, easily, abruptly, violently. No, he was taking his time. Why? All the other times his kill was swift and quick so the victim wouldn't know what happened. This was animalistic. Primal. Like a predator taunting its prey. It all made since. The beast was holding him back.

He ran towards her full speed before slamming her form on the ground. Natasha was then straddled by his heavy form. She looked deeply at him, at how much he had changed. He had a humongous scar on the right side of his face, over his eye going down the small mound of his cheekbones and down to the corner of his mouth. His face was darker than it used to be, faced with reality and pain. Face emotionless. He had been through what had happened to her. He had been through what happened with Bucky. He had been through hell and had come back with a fake smile on. A façade, is what that smile represented when deep down he felt nothing but pain. Of course knowing that the pain would never end he got used to it. Everything he had been through, everything he had seen and done embedded in his lost mind. Everyone always what Captain America would be like if he went bad.

It would be like an angel dragged down to hell. Tortured, forced to become a demon but no. This angel was the worst of all the demons. This angel killed the Devil and took over the throne.

The angel of darkness.

"Kill her," Leonard ordered before handing Tironian a gun. Slowly he pressed it against her forehead.

"Come on shoot me," Natasha sighed and eased her forehead into the gun. Tironian continued his emotionless gaze on her and put more force into the gun. "Come on, baby, shoot me."

He pushed the barrel of the gun to her temple. His eyes flashed gold. It seems the beast was fighting back. He tried to turn his head away before pulling the trigger but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Her other hand glided across his cheek.

"Look at me when you do it. I want to see your beautiful eyes. If this is my last moment on Earth I want to spend my last moment with you baby. Steve I love you so much," she whispered to him. Tironian winced at her words. No. Her hand wandered over his flexing jaw. Slowly and delicately her thumb dragged over his bottom lip. Once she pulled his bottom lip down a little she could see fangs.

"What did I just say Tironian? Kill her!" Leonard slammed his fist against the table.

His breathing started to become uneven with control. Tironian closed his eyes. The beast was fighting against the behavior modification. A growl emitted from his throat and Leonard's eyebrows raised. His head was hurting. _Kill her! No. _Tironian shook his head. The behavior modification told him one thing and the beast told him another. _Kill her and Leonard will reward you! Kill her and our lives will be ruined! _

"What did I say _Tironian_!? Kill her now!"

"That is not my name."

"What?!" Leonard asked exasperated.

"That is not my name!" Tironian growled out with his fangs protruding and his claws slowly emerging from his fingertips. Leonard backed up at the sinister sight of his creation turning into a real monster. Slowly he got off Natasha and turned toward the somewhat frightened Leonard. "My name is Steven Grant Rogers! And I am Captain fucking America!"

Soon the suit that he had stripped off reassembled back on him. First the chest piece, then the legs, and soon enough the mask.

And soon enough a disk came flying out of nowhere. The disk then attached itself to the side of Tironian's arm.

It was his shield.

"I remember it. I remember it all."

Everyone stared at him in awe. Tony couldn't be more prouder and sadder than he was at the moment.

Peggy and Bucky were about to attack him but Leonard stopped them. "I made him to be stronger than both of you. You wouldn't be able to stop him only slow him down. Besides he has the power of an unrelenting beast on his side. You fight him? You would eventually die."

"Give us a shot. He can't handle us together," The Winter Soldier demanded.

"Fine then. Kill them both. No wait…I need him alive."

As the six renegades were about to move in Tironian halted them.

"Steve kick his ass!" Tony yelled.

"Sir, it is spreading quicker please change back," the AI whispered.

"I don't give a damn. Just…just tell me how long?" Tironian asked. Both the Winter Soldier and Agent Carter started to advance toward him and Natasha.

"About two hours sir."

"How can long can I last in beast mode?"

"One in a half hours, sir."

"Time to let the beast out of its cage," Tironian spat out a little blood before his eyes glowed gold. Slowly his muscles and spine contracted. His spine was starting to push out of his back and protrude.

"Sir, the suit needs to disassemble. It cannot handle this much space being taken up," the AI said to him.

"I made the suit for you! JARVIS doesn't know the designs very well put him in APLHA BETA protocol!" Tony yelled at Tironian and finally he understood.

"JARVIS! ALPHA BETA protocol now!" Tironian growled. Soon he fell to the floor as the full change was occurring. As he started to change the suit did also. The belt fell off and the suit started to morph into the shape of his body.

Peggy and Bucky stared at the change wondering what to do. They couldn't kill Tironian. He was an unstoppable beast partly made of vibranium. The tips of his fangs changed silver and the same goes for his claws. His knuckles grew white with the amount of pressure being put on it. The suit coated his whole body, a cloth draped down the front and back of his crotch, the silver of his spine piercing through was somehow not coated with the black suit.

A growl erupted from his throat and echoed through the building. Eyes gold, fangs and claws sharp, a silver spine protruding from his back, and his muscles flexing.

Natasha stood behind him, a few feet away, a little scared of the monster.

"Come and get her," Tironian whispered. That started an all-out battle between the three. Peggy and Bucky were moving swiftly and quickly and synchronically. They moved together like the flash. But Tironian though. Tironian moved like lightning. Like thunder with strong but fast blows. Ducking and dodging every blow wasn't necessarily his goal. Well its was. The beast took over the mind and the body. These moves were violent and erratic. Carefully and precisely the beast planned its hits. When dodging it would take advantage and hit them in there weak spots. When the Winter Soldier grabbed his legs and Agent Carter put him in a choke hold he was trying his not so very hardest when he spun in their grasp taking them both by surprise. The beast punched Peggy in the throat and kicked Bucky in his ribs, taking the air away from them.

"Stay down bitch haha!" Darcy yelled.

Both killers were on their knees grasping for breath. The beast was about to make the final move when a thought crossed his mind.

_Remember who they are! Remember who they once were! Your love and your brother!_

The beast stopped moving and stared down at their heaving bodies.

"Til' the end of the line," he whispered to himself while looking at Bucky. Soon he looked at Peggy," I still don't know how to dance."

Peggy heard that and a look of recognition crossed across her face before it turned stoic again. Quickly Peggy attempted to get back. Same for Bucky. They were sore because they have never been in a fight with someone stronger than them before. Both Bucky and Peggy swayed on their feet.

Peggy looked like she was about to make the move but he was psyched both her and Bucky put him a choke hold. If he moved…Snap! Peggy ran toward the gun on the floor before aiming it Natasha.

"I want you to watch it happen," the Winter Soldier gritted out.

_Natasha Romanoff._

That inner voice tried to tell him as Peggy was zoning in on Natasha.

_Natalia Romanova._

Natasha knew there was no point in fighting back so that's why she didn't try.

_Protect Natasha Romanoff!_

He was going to regret this. It was probably cliché or by any means near that. Ugh he sighed and bit into Bucky's arm with his very pointy fangs.

"Ahh!" Bucky screamed and gave Tironian enough leverage weave out and put the Winter Soldier on his knees. His next move was emitting the darkness from his suit and blinding everyone in the room. With his inferred vision he scanned out Peggy and Natasha. The beast moved fast and quick.

_Bam!_

A shot rang through the room and the dark gas soon faded. Peggy looked up to see Natasha in Tironian's arm up against the wall. The beast stood there for a while just staring at her in understanding.

This is what happened to the angel in hell.

Golden eyes, pointy fangs, sharp claws, dark veins underneath its eyes, nose flared, and a raging fire inside that could not and would not be extinguished.

Soon he left her in a wondrous haze.

When Tironian got back to the fight he just dodged and weaved. He didn't throw a punch and the claws didn't attempt to cut. Peggy and Bucky's blow turned useless and tiring. Both their punches and kicks started to become slower and lazier.

"What are you doing?! Fight back!"

Bucky was becoming impatient and soon used brute force to throw Tironian out the window. Slowly enough for the situation Tironian changed back to his regular self as his body flung out the window. On instinct he grabbed the edge of the windowsill. Ignoring the pain he attempted to pull himself up. Bucky saw what he was doing and ran up to the edge of the window sill. Slowly the Winter Soldier stepped on Tironian's hand.

"I'm not going to fight you Buck," Tironian muttered.

"_I'm not going to fight you."_

The pressure of the boot seemed to grow stronger and Tironian's hand started to ease its way on the glass.

The over growing pain seemed unrelenting and Tironian shouted," James Buchanan fucking Barnes I swear to God!"

If he fell…Swoosh! No more hand.

"What – what did you just say?" Bucky whispered and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"James. Buchanan. Barnes," Tironian enunciated every single word with a grunt. Peggy stood afar and watched the transaction.

"_Bucky!"_

Bucky stood there looking at Tironian confusingly. The weight on his hand started to ease up but as it did Tironian's hand started to slip. Bucky was too much in a haze to notice. Of course the feeling in his hand started to become numb with the overwhelming pain increasing.

"Til' the end of the line remember?" Tironian asked with a toothy smile before he shoved his hand off the sharp glass. He was falling. Gravity was being a bitch and starting to pull him down with a great amount of force. Tironian closed his eyes with the feel of the wind blowing on his hot skin but the moment was short lived. A metal hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"_I am with you til' the end of the line."_

The grasp got tighter and metal fingers curled around his wrist.

"_Those two are like brothers ya know? Never giving up on each other."_

The grip got tighter.

"_Buck! Grab my hand!"_

An opposite force pulled against the gravity, heaving Tironian's heavy form up and onto the solid surface of the tall building.

"Til' the – the end of the line," Bucky whimpered and tears were starting to form in his eyes. Both Tironian and James looked at each other and realized to what each of them became. A monster and weapon. A soldier and spy. Darkness and lost. Slowly the remembrance started to come back to Bucky's mind. Everything was starting to unfold.

"Sorry about the…bite," Tironian motioned to the two mark bite marks on Bucky's arm. Bucky waved it off and walked towards Natasha. Tironian watched from the corner of his eye as he kissed her forehead. Jealousy didn't run over him. Anger didn't neither. No it didn't. A feeling of happiness ran over him

One down one more to go Tironian sighed.

Tironian walked slowly toward his past love wondering how he was going to do this. He remembered something about a dance and how he couldn't.

"Who was that lady I was visiting in the home?" he asked partly remembering Steve visited an old lady by the name of Peggy carter.

"An actor who did a hell of a job if she fooled Captain America," Peggy said with a smirk. By the look of it she was proud, emotional pain couldn't affect her, stoic, ignorant, and persistent. That must have been the reason Steve fell in love with her.

"_You know I still don't know how to dance," _Tironian muttered toward her and Natasha backed out of Bucky's embrace to see the exchange.

"Why would I –" Peggy paused her wittiness for a moment to analyze what exactly he was saying. She heaved a breath before taking a more defiant stance. She wasn't as willing as Bucky was. Bucky had gotten his memories back before they erased it again.

"Why would you care?" he asked and walked towards her, slowly, carefully, and quietly. Slowly the mask around his face started to dissolve to the back of his head. "Because you were the one who was going to teach me…you said it yourself."

"_I will teach you just – just please be there."_

"I know." _Oh shit. _She remembered the whole time. She was going to be a tough cookie to crack especially now that he knew she remembered all of it. Soon enough he stood in front of her with an soft expression. He looked at Natasha real quick before looking back at Peggy.

"Was it a lie…this whole time?" he asked and couldn't help but feel heavy.

"My love for you never was," She whispered," As HYDRA started to grow within SHIELD so did its allies. I'm sorry to admit this baby but you died for nothing."

"Not nothing," Shyly he glanced at Natasha and scratched the back of his head," There is always a reason."

If the look on her face was any indication. She was jealous. A smile arouse on his lips before staring at her. She was beautiful. Gorgeous actually. Her reddish brown hair accentuated her red lips. Part of him remembered those red lips. Part of him remembered her sitting in the back of a jeep just staring at him after he had gotten the flag. He remembered it all. Every moment with her. Every breath stolen. Every heartbeat. Every tear shed. Everything about her was coming back. He walked up dangerously close to her before breaking her arms and legs.

"You son a of a bitch," Peggy laughed and her body leaned on his for support and balance.

"I still want that dance you know," he muttered before planting her feet on top of his own and her hands in his. The distraction was convenient and stupendous. While the Renegades attempted to discover what was going on he was bringing back the memories of his love.

"Do you think this will bring me back? Do you think this will fix everything?" She asked.

"Maybe. I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore but I'm hoping this will work," He whispered in her ear with that hoarse voice. Casually Leonard was sitting down looking at the transaction with an expressionless face. He was in deep thought. It must have been really deep because Leonard didn't even look like he was looking at them but through them. Into the past. Into the memories filled with pain that you refuse to look at them.

"It won't," She said so confidently.

"Why are you so doubtful?" Tironian asks and continue to dance with her.

"When you left…when you died it brought out the worst in me. You brought out every emotion that wanted to come crashing down when I wouldn't let it. Part of me loves you. Part of me hates you. You gave me desire, a drive but when you died you took it all with you. So that is why. That is why I hate you Steven Rogers," Peggy muttered in his ear with a cracked voice. Tears were on the verge in her eyes and part of Tironian doubted that she would come back to the good side. But where did he stand? Where did he stand with all this darkness filling his heart but the light clouding his mind? Where did he stand when it came to the solar opposites in life? Through the feeling of her hands against his he could tell that she was healing.

"Ha – ha remember that time when you kissed me on that motorcycle?" he asked in remembrance of the moment it happened.

"Yes, I do," she said and he could tell she was trying to hide the smile that came upon her lips.

"It was my first kiss. Well my second to first but first real one with emotion in it. That blonde took away the first didn't she?" He asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"Bitch was dead the next morning."

"I wonder who killed her," Tironian asked and looked at Peggy.

A moment of silence fell over the two and they just continued to dance. Well he continued to dance with her body limber against his. The quietness of the room didn't bother him much because this moment right here was a moment of peace. Was a rare moment that barely occurred and he was able to live in it before…he left.

"You know this won't fix anything?" she asked in a deadpanned voice.

"I know," he sighed with a pained voice.

"When I my bones are back in place I'm go –"

"No you aren't," his lips ghosted over her ear. Hesitantly and sadly he took a deep breath. Of course the action itself didn't go unnoticed but still it was weird. He took another deep breath and took a more defiant pace in the dance. "I think it's time we go back don't you think? It was a better time. It was a better age before some of the technology was invented. We live in a corrupted world now. The one we used to live in was simpler…easier. Let us go back to the start."

She closed her eyes and sighed, breathing in his scent. "Yes when the world at least seemed to at least be peaceful." Quickly, like lightning speed he snapped her neck.

Those deep controlled breaths turned ragged. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt now. His heart broke with the pain of killing his own love but it had to be done. There was no going back for her. There was no going back for either of them. Carefully he lay her body on one of the tables and took a moment to look at her before walking away. He had finally gotten her back only to be the one to take her away. He put his hands on the table and stretched out his back, his head held down. Something, everything was trying to break through. He wanted to let it out. He wanted it to all come bursting through but no. It was restricted. Everything he wanted to let out was held back by a serum that refused to give in.

Quickly he turned around, trying so hard not to look at her body.

Someone was applauding. The sound of hands slapping together bringing him out of his haze.

"That was…beautiful," Leonard said and he got up from his position," But sorry to say that is must end."

A slew of soldiers and robots scattered the room. On the left and right they were assembled. Tironian stood in the middle of it all as if he was in control. He was far from it. The beast had given Tironian some time to be…somewhat human before the need and urge was beginning to overwhelm him. Bucky and Natasha looked outside the window to see a whole army of robots standing at the foot of the large building, aiming their guns at the innocents and citizens.

"These robots and soldiers have spread all across the world, dominating and crushing the enemies who stand in the way of freedom," Leonard said," One more step and it will all come to plan."

"This isn't freedom…this is fear," Tironian muttered.

"Look at me and tell me if I care," Leonard responded with a mused smile," All I need for you to do is get in the machine."

"Look at me and tell me if I care," Tironian said with all his wit. "You know I'm going to stop you."

"You and what army?"

"That is the thing," Tironian laughed," I don't have an army…I have a _family_."

Suddenly heroes and villains from all over the world started to gather outside. Heroes merged with villains. Criminals merged with cops. Enemies unified to save their planet. To save their home. Smiles were shared with each other. United. Bonded and welded together by a common cause. A common purpose. Tironian looked amongst them proudly. Superman gave him a nod and Spiderman slinging webs across the buildings. Abomination and Black Panther sharing a somewhat smile. Harley Quinn and the Guardians of the Galaxy looking badass as ever.

The Renegades dropped down from their hiding spot and stood next to Tironian looking clad in black, green, red, and brown.

"Tony!" Tironian yelled. "Happy Belated Birthday!"

Soon enough two Iron Man suits landed right next to Pepper and Tony. Green Arrow soon handed Hawkeye's bow and arrow to him. "Thanks."

Felicity walked up to Skye, Darcy and Jane before giving them each a hackable device and a gun. "What does this thing do? It is small as I don't even know."

Darcy shot the small device only to electrocute one of the big robots. "You are my new friend."

Selina strode purposefully toward Bucky and Natasha with a smile on her lips. "I think these are yours."

Selina gave Natasha her widow bites and her hand guns. While doing so she looked at Bucky who was watching the exchange. "Is he on the good side now?"

"Yes," Bucky answered which was reciprocated with a smile.

Frank and Dead Pool walked over toward Bruce with a smile. "I don't suppose you're here to give me something?"

Both Dead Pool and Frank looked at each before shaking their heads with a smile. About a moment later the Hulk emerged in his green glory. "Little man and funny man make fun of Hulk! Hulk smash!"

Tironian, Ghost Rider and Batman look at Thor with a smile. "While you were gone, my friend, I learned something about your might Mjolnir."

"What?" Thor asked as both Batman and Ghost Rider laughed at him.

"I. Am. Worthy!" Tironian yelled and the hammer came flying toward him. Swiftly Tironian caught the hammer and handed it to Thor.

Thor just stared at him in awe. Tironian actually had to help Thor wrap his fingers around the leather of the handle.

"Kick ass yeah?" Tironian asked. Thor really looked like he was out of it.

"Let us go kick ass!" Thor boomed and raised the hammer. Suddenly lightning flashed and Thor's outfit changed. Instead of a red shirt and grey jeans he wore his Asgardian armor. The scales covered the basis of his armor, his red cape dawned his back, his chest piece attached itself violently but Thor seemed to handle it.

Soon enough Agents of SHIELD started to drop from the heli - carriers. Agent 13, Ward, Tripp, Fitz, Simmons, and the others.

"Yeah so this is my family. It is pretty big. We have our ups and downs but we love each other," Tironian nodded towards all of them. Every single damn one of them. The Avengers. Agents of SHIELD. Justice League. Guardians of the Galaxy. X –men. Criminals. Villains. Heroes. Cops. And people who were brave enough to fight back. The Avengers stood on his right. Natasha wielding her guns high, Clint aiming perfected, Thor charged with nothing but lightning, Iron Man and Iron lady ready to fight, Hulk ready to smash. On his left were the Renegades. Batman adjusting his suit, Dead Pool wielding his sharpened swords, Selina swaying her whip, Felicity probably hacking into national security database, Green Arrow already has an arrow pulled back, Frank loading his pistols, Ghost Rider whipping the chain from around his shoulder, and Wolverine forcing his claws out of his knuckles.

In the corner of his eye he saw Betty in the corner, curled up like a ball. He understood her pain. He understood what it was like to be isolated, afraid of what people might think of you when they actually see the real you. The feeling of not being accepted into society scares the living shit out of you. Instead of a fear it becomes a problem that stays with you forever.

Fuck Society.

Screw it. Embracing the beast, letting out your true self is all that matters. If society can't accept it so be it. There too fucking normal for my taste. Normal is over – fucking – rated.

"Betty sweetheart…you need to embrace the difference," Tironian said to her. Everyone turned to her.

"I am supposing she has a gift?" Leonard laughed.

She ignored Leonard and looked at Tironian in the eye. "I can't. I can't control it like you do or Bruce does."

"Sweetheart I don't control mine…it controls me," he said and deep in his throat a growl erupted and his eyes glowed gold. "Point is…I learned that if you hold it back, it starts to take control in different ways. Let it free. Human nature? Screw it. It is just _nature_. Mother nature as no boundaries. Society is holding you back and when it does you hold your middle finger up."

She looked at him with his golden eyes and looked at Bruce/Hulk who looked at her confusingly.

She smiled before her skin started to turn red. Everyone stared at her growing form. Tironian smiled and everyone else stared in awe especially Hulk. The growing red form grew about the same size as the Hulk but a little slimmer and a little taller. Thank God Betty chose to wear spandex.

"Bet – tty?" Hulk questioned.

"It ain't Betty anymore. Meet She – Hulk," Tironian mused. She was huge. Gigantic. And very red.

"When the hell did that happen?" Clint asked and he tipped his glasses on his nose. Of course he didn't get a response because everyone was still staring at Betty. Once she stopped growing she growled and smashed the ground.

"What was that line I used to say?"

"Aaaa –" Tony was trying to hint at what it was and suddenly Tironian got it.

"**Avengers! Assemble!" **

The fight began.

Metal clashing against muscle, stone, bullets, magic, and everything heroes, villains, criminals, and cops could throw at them. The robots didn't go down easily. Every time they got knocked down immediately they would get back up. Their adamantium structure seemed to take every blow, every bullet, every hit, every strike. The fighters didn't know what to do and some villains and heroes got knocked down because of it. Some permanently. They kept getting in each other's way. Instead of attacking their common enemy they attacked each other. They couldn't work like this. They couldn't do this. Their synchronicity was terrible. Their hopes were being crushed, smashed every time the robots got back up. Green lantern would smash, hit, and vaporize his enemy but they kept coming back. Out of frustration his enemy got the better of him and started to hold him down. Same for Black Panther, Spiderman, Atom, Black Canary, White Canary, Ant Man, Daredevil, Guardians of the Galaxy, X – men, Fantastic Four, Justice League, Teen Titans, and the Inhumans. Soon enough the villains saw the heroes in distressed and didn't hold back throwing all their power into their hits. Eventually Harley Quinn, Lex luthor, Katana, Deathstroke, Night wing, Red Hood, Arkham Night, Abomination, Suicide Squad, Super boy, Magneto, Black Cat, Mystique, and others fought and eventually tackled the robots restraining the heroes.

Spider Man lay on the ground surrounded by the deadly and unstoppable robots. Tense and afraid he closes his eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. Spider Man opened his eyes to see the Arkham Night frying the robots circuits and destroying all of them.

"Need a hand?" The Arkham Night asks and holds his hand out.

"Yeah, Thanks," Spider Man grabs the outstretched hand. They look at each other and give one another a nod before looking at the robots coming toward them. With synchronicity of a dynamic duo both the hero and the villain fought together.

Harley Quinn lands on one of the robots head and quickly dislodges its system. The robot then freed the Black Panther from its iron grip and looked at the robot as it dropped. Harley gracefully descended and looked at the hero.

"You're welcome," She said.

"I was about to say thank you," He laughed and looked at the army of robots coming at them, "Together?"

"You are lucky I like your accent," He laughed at her comment before the two descended their fury on the mechanical beings.

They were better than ever. Every punch hit harder. Every strike hit faster. Every time they got knocked down they would come back harder, faster, and better. They all fought as one.

And that is all that mattered.

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**The tower…**

The Avengers and Renegades were winning. Their fighting styles were synched into each other's brains. Hawkeye would hit in the front and Green Arrow would hit in the back. Black Widow would distract the robot and Cat Woman would destroy the inside of the robot. Dead Pool and Thor confused the robot enough that it practically broke. Frank and Iron Man were in the corner protecting Darcy, Felicity, and Jane. Skye did her thing and took one robot down at a time with the vibrations overloading the robotic system. Wolverine had her back, slashing everything that tried to come behind her.

Bucky and Steve.

James and Tironian.

Winter Soldier and the Dark Avenger.

The two brothers fought like a life time duo. Quickly they both countered off each other's moves. When Bucky punched Tironian would kick. When Tironian went back James went to the front. Tironian used the shadows to cover both of them. Their moves covered by the shadows of dawn they stealthily and methodically moved together.

Tironian ran full speed towards the back of the robot and Bucky did the same to the front.

"Under!" The Winter Soldier yelled.

"Up top!" Tironian yelled back.

Next thing you know both the Winter Soldier and the Dark Avenger tackle the robot. Tironian ripped the upper body off and Bucky ripped the lower body off, practically and literally ripping the body to two pieces.

Leonard looked at the fight and knew he wasn't going to win with Tironian on the 'good' side. Soon enough two more robots appeared but these were bigger, brawnier, stronger, and sharper. They were about the size of the Hulk. One of them was lit with blue veins and the other with red veins.

"Shit on a cracker." Frank whispered. "Hulk and She – Hulk two fucking o' clock!"

Both the green and red monster looked at the two incoming robots and stop their rampage. Both monsters quickly run toward the two bulked up machines.

Leonard smiled and walked through the fight toward his target. He took his time too. Slowly gazing at the work of his amazing machines. Every time the machine went down it would come back up but stronger and better.

_Click._

The safety of a gun clicked and Leonard turned his head turned the sound. He looked down the barrel of the gun Tironian wielded.

"Come to kill your creator?" Leonard laughed.

"You fall. This whole thing falls," Tironian motioned to the robots.

"Ha – ha who said _they _were going to fall. You might be the prodigal son but you are stupid," Leonard smiled. "If I fall…this will continue to grow. These robots were designed to memorize and kill. Every single move you make is processed in their brain and kept there. As you continue to fight they grow stronger and smarter of your moves. You're not destroying them you idiot…your making them better."

Tironian licked his lips and pressed the gun further into Leonard's head.

"Tut – tut you might not want to do that," Leonard motioned to something in the middle of the fight. Tironian looked to see another one of the big robots heading toward Natasha.

"No, no…no!" Tironian jams the gun harder into his head. "Stop it. Stop it! Stop the damn robot!"

"Not until you stop this madness and get in the machine," Leonard muttered. Tironian took a deep breath. He didn't take his eyes off of Natasha. Her figure didn't know what was about to occur and she didn't know what was coming at her. This decision would be…life changing. Either kill Leonard and the world is saved. Or save Natasha and let the world end. The last one seemed to nag at him. One life for one trillion. Then he remembered something. He remembered the maybe the greatest thing he had probably ever done. Taking a more defiant pose and small crawled on his lips. Leonard frowned at the sudden action and his brows furrowed.

"No!" The robot grabbed Natasha from behind and held her by the throat. "No . No I won't do it!"

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Dead and gone he let the beast take over for a moment. The low growl that erupted from his throat alerted Leonard of his suspicions.

"You gave her some of your blood didn't you?" Leonard asked and a smile twitched at his lips. The gigantic robot started to drag Natasha over to where Leonard and Tironian stood. The Winter Soldier tried to stop it but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. Not powerful enough. The beast didn't acknowledge it.

"Let. Her. Go."

Without hesitance or hair of fear he cut Natasha on the arm. Tironian took a step forward at the action but as quickly as Leonard cut her she began to heal. Her previous serum didn't allow her to heal this quickly. This was proof that his blood continued to run through her veins…and it was spreading.

"You know what this means?" Leonard halted the robot. "This means she can survive the process."

The robot dropped Natasha in front of them.

Quickly Tironian took control and his eyes went wide. Tironian looked at Leonard before looking at Natasha. She was healing faster than her original serum permitted. He was right. She could survive the experiment but on Tironian's dead body that would ever happen. She looked at him and it was the first time he had ever seen actual fear in her eyes. It did something to him.

"Put her in the machine," Leonard commanded without taking his eyes off of Tironian.

"Steve don't do it," Natasha pleaded from her position on the ground.

"NO! I swear Leonard if you put her in that machine…" he couldn't say anything. Something was overwhelming him. Something was pushing through the thin line. _Fear? _An emotion he was surely incapable of. Tironian staggered. Fear? No. No. This 'fear' is bullshit. Either save her or be in fear. Life was too fucking short to fear. Don't fear. Become part of the fear. Become _the _fear. Tironian regained his composure and Leonard's smile faltered for a second.

"Get in the machine Tironian or she goes in," Leonard commanded. "Stop this nonsense."

Tironian hesitated. Him or her. It was an easy choice. Quickly he dropped the gun and strode purposefully to the machine but in the middle of his stride he stopped. "Tell your robots to stop."

"What?"

"I will get in the machine if you command your robots to stop. Harm any of them and I will rip through your fucking machine and kill you and all your little bastards," Tironian commanded.

"Agent Cole stop robo – soldier," Leonard muttered. A few buttons were hit here and there and soon enough the robots started to shut down. Every one stopped their fighting and paused in confusion. The Avengers and Renegades paused and looked at what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"Yes Tironian what the hell are you doing?" Wolverine agreed.

"Only way to save," _her_," the world."

"Buddy this wasn't how the plan was supposed to go," Frank muttered harshly.

"Screw the plan!" Tironian roared. "What was the point?! We weren't going to win against an ADAMANTIUM ARMY!? No ordinary bullets can pierce through. No blade sharp enough to cut it. I have to admit this world is a pretty fucked up place but screwing ourselves over because we don't want to admit the truth is pretty fucking pathetic!"

Leonard was somewhat marveling at his testament.

"Look I know you guys are all heroic and you _believe _but what is the point when you know damn well when you're going to lose. Sometimes you need to learn when to stop! Forever isn't as long as you thought!" His voice was starting to crack. Softly he looked down at his chest were his beating heart lie waste to what is about to come. Quickly he forced himself into the machine. The Hydra Red Agents hurriedly adjusted the straps on his body. He was suspended in midair.

"15% sir…approximant amount of time is thirty minutes," JARVIS said softly.

"That is all the time I need. It was nice knowing you JARVIS," Tironian sighed and got as comfortable as he could get in the machine.

"Nice knowing you as well sir and also…I am sorry for your condition," the AI replied.

"Don't be sorry and besides it is time…I have been alive far too long. This is my last purpose," Tironian whispered as the machine was turned on. It wasn't comfortable and the process was a little gruesome as a needle inserted itself in the back of his head. The Avengers and Renegades watched in horror. The metallic spine attached to his own and a howl tore itself from his throat. Slowly and carefully an electric charge passed through the needle in the back of his head and immediately his eyes glowed red. He started to scream. He started to yell profanities here and there. His hoarse screams were enough to get them moving. They started to bang on the machine unceremoniously trying to at least attempt to get him out. It was nothing but failed attempts.

Soon enough the machine started to open not because of their insistent banging. No the machine was done. It opened softly and smoke oozed out the bottom. Ceremoniously he got out and opened his eyes to the light.

He gazed upon his body in awe before looking at them all but mainly Tony. "No. Strings. On. Me."

Quickly he grabbed Tony by the throat through the metal suit. "You, _father_, are a real piece of work."

"Nice – Nice to meet you to son," Tony groveled out through the grip on his throat.

"You asked for a _savior _and yet you settle for a slave. I don't think the Dark Avenger was a savior at all. I mean he couldn't even stop me from infiltrating his brain. I mean his body is amazing. His muscles have muscles. And his bone structure is wonderful," Ultron said but did not loosen his grip on Tony's throat.

"Why – why are you here sonny boy?" Tony said with a bloody smile.

"I have come to save the world if it isn't obvious. But I've also come to destroy anything that came in my way…and that is you, Avengers," Ultron said proudly. "You, Anthony, created me to bring peace. That one day people might look to the sky and see hope…I already took that from them. So what now? I am going to have them grappling on their knees for mercy. Oh wait! I already did that!"

The laugh that tears from Tironian's body simply didn't sound like Tironian. Not one of them could believer their eyes. The sight of his beady eyes and his toothy menacing smile.

"You sick son of a bitch," Clint whispered.

"Sick? No. I do have dream though and they are big. See I have come to make peace. To spread it. And over the years I have learned of what renders peace from the world and that is…humans," Ultron said sickly.

"That is your plan of peace? To kill ever living soul on the planet!" Green Arrow asked.

"That is not…the human race will have every opportunity to improve!" Ultron defended.

"And if they don't?" Selina persisted.

"Ask Noah," Ultron simply answered. "Meet the people who helped me…willingly develop this plan."

Soon two people walked into the room. One had ghost hair and was a man. White as a pearl with blue eyes and cheekbones. The other was female. She had reddish brown hair. Her eyes were a weird color and her fingers were contorted oddly.

"Meet Wanda and Petro Maximoff. My best friends," the two siblings looked at Ultron weirdly. His new form.

"These are the retched Avengers you speak of?" The male, Petro, asked. "And what happened to you? You're in a body."

"An extremely fit body right?" Ultron laughed. "Oh and some of them are the Avengers. I don't know the others."

"What are you trying to accomplish here?!"

"Have you not been listening!? You look out there and see those idiots fighting a fight they know they can't win. You know what that is? Ignorance and the cause of it is war!" Ultron sighed and shook his head. "I am done talking. Leonard start the machines. Petro, Wanda you know what side you're fighting on. Chop! Chop! People let us get moving. You better get my robo – soldier working!"

The things started to move again. Started to get in motion. The robots started to light up with their power slowly increasing. Ultron let go of Tony's throat before practically ripping the helmet off. "You don't deserve this. You never did."

He threw it to the side. As he began to walk he stumbled. He looked at the ground to see nothing blocking his way. So what was it? He walked if off and continued his reign of terror.

"How are they in china?" Ultron asked.

"The robots are sustaining sir against the vast Chinese Army," The agent responded.

"Good, I thought they would be a challenge with their advanced technology," Ultron nodded. The heroes and villains looked to see the robots rise from their hunched over form. Quickly the heroes and villains got in their fighting position.

"Tony you think you can get Steve's mind back?" Skye asked.

Tony didn't answer. He was in too much shock. His greatest creation becoming his greatest dread. He sit on the floor staring at Ultron with a horror in his eyes. Do you know that feeling when you create something and you put so much hope in it only for it to become the complete opposite? Tony was feeling the pain overwhelming his head. The lump in his throat refused to move and his eyes couldn't look anywhere else. This right here. This was his demon. This was –

"Tony!" Pepper shouted. She continued to fight the robots while helping him up. "Look at me. Ok? You need to focus."

"I – I can't," He muttered.

"When you see Ultron what do you see?" Pepper asked. The others looked hopelessly on while continuing their battle.

_My demon. _"My greatest creation," Tony whispered.

"Look closer," She muttered as she continued to dismantle one of the robots.

He did. He saw the eyes of his creation but the face of his…friend. His leader. His _brother._ Realization hit him hard. Steve wasn't his creation. The AI taking over his brain was. Determination set in his eyes and knew what he had to do.

"If we put him back in the machine we can re calibrate where Ultron's brain goes…or we can permanently destroy him!" Tony yelled. Soon he jumped out of the window with his tainted armor before reappearing with a better set of armor.

"Wouldn't you need to alert Steve of the situation? When re – calibrating Ultron you would have to have the kindred spirit – Steve – to take over before you could possibly re – calibrate," Felicity assisted and Tony looked at her surprisingly before nodding.

"Blondie is right!" Tony yelled.

"It's Felicity!" She yelled in response with a smile.

"Jane do you think you, Darcy and Felicity can set the machine for re – calibrating?" Tony asked before blasting another robot.

"Yeah," Quickly all three ladies ran to said area but not before a robot blocked there path.

"Oh shit," Darcy whispered. The robot preceded towards them. All three women waited for the hit. The shot that would end them but instead a red arrow whizzed over their heads followed by a bow staff and electric shock. The robot went down swiftly. All three ladies looked back to see the red arrow or as known Arsenal, the Black Canary, and the Arkham Night.

They all nodded before continuing their path towards the machine.

"Look who decided to join the party," Green Arrow grunted and nodded toward Arsenal, Black Canary, and the Arkham Night.

Batman agreed sullenly," About damn time."

"Winter Soldier, Arkham Night, Hawkeye can you protect Felicity, Darcy and Skye?!" Pepper demanded.

"On our way!"

Petro and Wanda stood on the side lines staring at the fight. They were in wander on how they worked so easily together. They were informed earlier on how some of them didn't even know each other but they still worked together so easily and sufficiently. Like a family.

"What do you…think of this?" Petro asked.

"I don't know what to think. They fight so hard for a cause Ultron demanded was…insufficiently idiotic," Wanda muttered. "I mean look outside they have an army of people like us who fight for _their _cause. Not Ultron's. This means something we couldn't begin to comprehend. We took Ultron's side cause he knew what we been through, shared the same pain. But all those people out there share more pain than both of us combine. I think it's time we join the side best for us."

Dead Pool looked at the three robots approaching. He couldn't possible take all three down at the same time. So he settled for one. Of course the other two were about to fire but before they could they started to levitate. Before Dead Pool could even fathom what was going on a blur ran passed him and disassembled the robots suspended in midair.

"Didn't see that coming?" Petro asked a stunned Dead Pool who nodded in response. Petro smiled before speeding off.

"Ok, ok how are we going to get Steve to take his mind back over?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't have any emotions so we can't do that. Anything that majorly takes a toll on him would work."

Frank sighed. "You got two options. The beast and…" He couldn't say it. Just looking at them all and telling them that would end it all. "Yeah I would go with the beast. Best option."

"How does he usually change into the beast?"

Frank quickly grabbed his gun and shot Natasha in the leg. After she went down he held it towards Natasha's head. "By harming her."

The room went silent and everyone looked at Frank angrily. "You didn't have to shoot her!"

"I did. Or _it _wouldn't believe I would actually do it," Frank muttered.

Natasha looked up at him angrily but soon it dispersed with the look on Frank's face. She nodded softly and tried her best to take the pain.

Ultron looked toward the gun shot and soon his head started to hurt. Frank looked to see it had affected Ultron. He shot her again.

"Frank!" the Winter Soldier growled.

Ultron was screaming in pain. His head shot up and Frank could see the gold fighting its way through. Natasha held the wound with the palm of her hand. Frank was looking cold as ever. Waiting for the beast to emerge. Ultron stumbled uselessly. The only person that got near enough to controlling the beast was Tironian.

"Leonard you said there was nothing wrong with this body!" Ultron demanded.

"There was a little…fluke," Leonard said from his position on the stool.

"This little _fluke_ is stronger than you expected," Ultron said. Soon claws started to emerge from his fingertips. Ultron looked at it disgustingly and before he knew it fangs started to grow out of his mouth. "What is this?"

Frank shot Natasha one more time.

Third times the charm.

The beast fully emerged. His glowing gold eyes roaming the room for her. Everything stops. The room grows silent as they watch the beast take over including the robots who tried to understand the situation. Frank stared at the monster before turning his gaze at Natasha who looked at it also. He helped her up. Of course that caught the beast's attention and in a flash he was behind Frank. Natasha quickly got in front of the raging beast. He stared at Frank with cold golden eyes. Natasha was struggling to keep herself up. She stumbled a little and had to catch herself on him. Or more likely it. Immediately its attention was brought to her.

He pushed Frank away hard before attending to Natasha. He looked her over. The bullets went straight through. His hand hovered over the wound closest and immediately it started to heal. The same thing happened to the other two wounds. Natasha smiled slightly at his control but when she looked up at his face her smiled disappeared. His nose was bleeding vigorously and the same went for his ears. She thought it was from trying to regain control but it was far from it. Frank looked away.

Leonard looked closely to see he was bleeding also. Everyone did.

His fangs and claws retracted abruptly and he was falling. Realization hit Leonard like a brick.

"He is…" Leonard put a hand over his mouth in shock," Oh my. I don't suppose you idiots know what is going on."

Tironian's eyes grew red again before turning into blue.

"Tony whatever you are trying to do you better hurry up and do it," Selina demanded. Natasha stared at Tironian. She just stood there not knowing what to do. She was afraid to touch him. She was afraid to do anything because she didn't know what to do.

"The machine is ready," Felicity commented. Tony quickly flew towards Tironian and flew back towards the machine. Suddenly a metal hand shot out and grabbed Iron Man's leg. Tironian slipped out of his grasp and went flying. His head hit the marble floor hard and some of the computers had assaulted his body during the fall.

Slowly and softly he got back in the machine with as much power as he could. His weak muscles trying to hold him down proved to be a difficult obstacle but it was one that he could obviously concur. The blood spilling from his mouth and nose ran down his chin. On his way there he stumbled violently. The blood dribbling from his chin landed on the floor, smearing his battered body.

_This is not peace! This is war!_

"That you – you caused," he said to his Artificial Intelligent self-conscious.

He made it. He made it to the machine but the piercing pain of Ultron trying to take control throbbed in his head. Painfully he sat up in the machine, his bare chest scrapping against the sharp metal. He was having trouble with getting in it and soon he felt warm calloused hands on his sides. His head shot up and he looked at Frank. And more hands seemed to join his. He looked to see Dead Pool, Batman, Wolverine, Cat Woman, Darcy, Skye, Iron Man, Ghost Rider, Winter Solder, Green Arrow, Felicity, and Jane. All heroes helped him get in the machine before starting it up.

"Than – Thank you…for everything," He whispered. They all nodded. Selina gave him a hug same for Darcy and Felicity, Jane gave him a kiss on the forehead. Wade being the emotional idiot he is started to cry. He gave Tironian a long and tight hug before Bruce and Johnny shoved him off. Bruce, Oliver, Logan and John did the same but without the tears. Iron Man stared at him for a long moment before holding out his hand. This meant something. Between them both. An understanding. Even though they practically argued almost all the time they were still brothers.

Next was James. He was coming in for a hug but Tironian stopped him. "Whoa what happened to 'till the end of the line'?"

"I was giving you a hug," The Winter Soldier mumbles. Tironian couldn't help but laugh at it. An assassin saying he was giving you a hug. HILARIOUS!

"The line…goes on for a long time," Tironian coughed. James seemed to give a happy smile before walking off. "Hey!"

James turned around quickly. "Take care of her for me."

James nodded before taking off and rejoining the fight.

"Well, well I suppose it is just you and me," Frank sighed and leaned against the machine.

"You dumbass. Start the machine and leave," He sighed.

Frank seemed to stare at the floor. In a haze of some sort he typed in the computer and hesitantly started the machine. He started to walk off without a word and Tironian looked at him.

"Remember our conversation?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Tironian coughed. Frank walked off and as he did the machine started.

_What the hell did you do?!_

"If you don't see it you dumbass I have made peace," Tironian mumbled to Ultron who seemed to get more pissed by the minute. "Something you have failed to do…or tried."

Tironian looked out amongst the heroes, villains, cops, and criminals working together. Fighting together. They were working as one. They were working together as if there were no boundaries separating them at all.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Frank asked. He looked at the dangling Tironian who sat on inner edge of a cliff. He was watching the sunset thoroughly. Frank sat down above him not wanting to be having a near death experience. He threw a beer to Tironian who glanced at it cautiously._

"_I'm thinking," he simply answered._

"_About what?"_

"_About what happens after the end."_

The machine started to glow. He didn't flinch when the machine started to align to his body. The spine like metal attached to his back, same goes for his hands and feet. He ignored the screaming Ultron and looked at what he accomplished. Everything seemed right. It may not be his time but it was for the better. If he didn't do this mankind would be under the rule of a merciless machine. Sometimes one has to die in order for the few to live.

"_What – what are you talking about?" Frank stuttered. _

"_The doc diagnosed me Frank," Tironian sighed and took a sip of his beer. He grimaced at the flavor before throwing it over the cliff. "I am dying."_

He sighed and closed his eyes. Was this how the story was supposed to end? Was it? An emotionless man who doesn't know who he is but is about to sacrifice himself for the world? He winced a little at the sound of his own thoughts. He could be off in Argentina spending his last few moments with her but no he had to be so sacrificial and shit and save the world.

_Frank hit him over the head with the beer bottle. Tironian just shook the glass out of his hair and looked up at the ignorant man. "You fucker better not be shitting me," Frank demanded. _

"_I'm not shitting you. Look," Tironian got up from his position and showed Frank his bare chest which was covered in dark veins. "Once it reaches the full extent of my body…I'm done. You think the Big Man up there might let me see the gates of Heaven?"_

"_If you're lucky He might let you see the clouds that hold it up there."_

"You were an accident you know?" Leonard whispered to him. Tironian didn't bother to open his eyes and look at that pathetic excuse for a face.

"How?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"On that fateful night when you got tortured in that alley by my men…it was supposed to be the Winter Soldier. Those dumbasses must have assumed it was the broken man on the outside of the building rather than the lucky one who was screwing the broken one's date," Leonard said with no hint of humor or emotion. "You, my boy, were an accident. You were never supposed to be the one to get taken."

"You want to know the truth Leonard? I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Fuck. I saved him from another torture scene and you stand here gloating as if I'm going to feel bad. Bullshit! Ha – ha!" Tironian was laughing hysterically and Leonard looked at him weirdly. "When I come back from Hell I am coming back for _you_."

"I will see you in hell," Leonard left.

"_What about everything else? What about Natasha? The Avengers? The Renegades? Captain America? Your new life? You are just going to throw that all away?" Frank asked in desperation. Tironian could sense the tears._

"_I will have served my purpose," Tironian muttered," And besides I won't be truly gone…I will be hiding in the shadows. Observing all who think they are away from prying eyes. The shadows belong to me and I, them. My body may die but my soul will live on in the darkness. Tironian might die and take his place in hell but the Dark Avenger has yet to bleed…The Dark Avenger is something I never imagined – somewhat of a legend - and it will live on forever."_

"Where is he?!" He heard. He sighed and his eyes flashed opened to reveal gold. He looked at her. She was fighting dangerously. No man or robot dared go in her way. Every enemy that crossed her path would get seriously killed. He knew this moment would come but he didn't want to admit it. The machine was warming up and if he was going to do this he needed to make it quick.

"_Are you ready to do that? Let it all go?" Frank practically pleaded._

"…_yes. My work here is finished. I have nothing left in this world. Everything I had is either gone, forgotten, or too far away," Tironian muttered and leaned against the cliff._

"_What about her?"_

He looked at her fighting form. Swift, easy, and unexplainable. She would hate him. Hell she would probably curse his grave but it was worth it. If it meant she would live he would die a hundred times over. Her life was more precious. More valuable. His life had been taken away. People always say that you should know what you are living for. What about dying? What are you dying for? The answer was simple really.

That she would live.

"_He was better for her. More opportunities. More chances. An actual life! I would love to spend forever with her but forever is never enough…it never was."_

"_What shall I do while you are gone?" He asked and tried to hold back the tears. Tironian smiled._

"_Carry out my legacy."_

"Why?" she asked him as she walked softly towards him.

"You know why," He whispered. "I have about a minute before this thing goes on full blast. You need to get out of here."

"Not without you. You – you can't do this to me again," She pleaded. He couldn't bear to see her in pain but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't take it away he could only make her life better. Forty – five seconds. Her hands immediately came up to his cheek. He needed her to leave. He needed her to run, run from this darkness, from him. The pads of her fingers ghosted over the veins under his eyes.

"Ste –"

"Stop," He muttered. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to spend this one last moment just gazing amongst her beauty. He stared at those green eyes, filled with pain and grief. She had been through so much and had come so far. She deserved to live out of all of them. She deserved it. He wasn't going to regret this. No, he was going to rejoice in this moment without words. He didn't need any. She was on the verge of tears but quietly and softly he leaned forward and let his lips graze over hers. It wasn't rough like all of their kisses this was filled with all he could give. Grabbing his chin she tried to pull him forward but he jerked back.

Thirty seconds.

He leaned his forehead against hers and asked softly," Is this what love feels like?"

He couldn't help but smile at her intake of breath. He couldn't feel. This meant…this meant he could. He could feel emotions. She looked at his beastly face and could see that it was over. Everything was crashing down and with it the walls that held back his emotions. His _feelings_. She didn't understand how he was holding it back. Holding all those emotions from breaking through. She knew what he was trying to do. He was giving her another chance. Another shot.

"_He died not knowing how I felt._"

"Yes."

Almost immediately she felt hands grab her and lift her. Dead Pool and the Winter Soldier grabbed her and attempted to force her out the building.

"We have to go Natasha! This building is about to go down!" The Winter Soldier yelled. She attempted to fight them off but they were too strong. A tear slipped from Tironian's eye but he was smiling. Teeth and everything. "Goodbye Natasha."

Natasha fought harder but her muscles refused. James metal arm enclosed her midsection and Dead Pool was attempting to hold her legs down from kicking him again. They dragged her towards the window where Iron Man and Iron Lady stood. Dead Pool looked down to see a whole herd of people running or flying away a safe distance.

This building was about to go down from all the excess power the machine was taking. Pepper and Tony grabbed the Winter Soldier, Dead Pool, and Natasha.

"No! No you have to let me save him! Please!" She begged and her tears were becoming too much for all of them. They couldn't admit that he was going to be gone. Forever. Tony and Bruce let a tear fall from their eye. Pepper, Wade, James, and Natasha were full on crying but they chose not to let them slow down.

The building was collapsing and Tironian sat there in content, a smile spread across his face. Of course the pain coursing through his body didn't bother him. He was _happy. _For the first time in a long time. The feeling seemed to overwhelm the pain and he sat there waiting for the end. He watched as his _love _left him not willingly. It actually made his heart feel warm. He looked down at his bare chest and saw the disease was at the peak of its prime. He was done.

He was gone.

Slowly his eyes started to drift closed. The light that evaded his eyelids started to disappear replaced with darkness. His breath seemed to stop. Ultron's screams seemed to die also and the building started to fall.

"_Did you do anything fun Saturday night?"_

"_Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really."_

"_You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes."_

"_That's why I don't ask."_

"_Too shy, or too scared?"_

"_Too busy!"_

He smiled a little.

"_Till the end of the line."_

"_On your left!"_

"_You are my mission!"_

"_Kiss me."_

"_Was that your first kiss?"_

"_I am Captain America!"_

"_I am the Dark Avenger!"_

"_I don't know who I am anymore!"_

"_Avengers Assemble!"_

As the light started to fade he saw something. He saw something that awoken his mind for one moment. He saw light and darkness _together. _In a way. He then figured it out. _He _was the barrier between darkness and light. He was the barrier between good and evil. He was the barrier between the sun and the moon. He was the barrier. Looking up at the ceiling he whispered a thank you to the Big Man up there.

This time it was real.

He was truly dead.

Ultron was destroyed and the world was saved.

And this was the price he paid.

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**One week later…**

"We are here today to honor Steven Grant Rogers. The _real _Steven Grant Rogers…"

It wasn't a big funeral. No outside strangers but only the heroes, criminals, villains, and cops Tironian had summoned when he needed an army. The Renegades and Avengers stood at the front of course just staring at the empty casket. Of course they found his body but it was hardly recognizable. They had to search quickly though because of the robots still roaming the area. His whole body was charred to the full extent and the scene was too gruesome to put in the actual casket so they buried it below where no one could find it. Above the casket stood a statue. Two men standing back to back. One man had his head down and a cowl over his face with a shield on his arm. The other man had a hood on with his head hung low and his fist clenched. It was Captain America and Dark Avenger back to back. The Dark Avenger was faced away from where the sun rose and Captain America was faced where the sun did rise.

Of course the only people to notice this were Clint, Natasha, and James.

"_They are going to want to cry over me…Don't let them."_

Frank remembered those words and tried his best not to let any one of them shed a tear.

Of course after that futile day the world was darker, colder, and quieter. The streets ran wild with criminals. Justice was a thing in the past. The heroes attempted to fight but it was all in vain. The robots and soldiers were too powerful and every battle turned into more destruction. Ever fight turned into a blood fest. The streets were infested with people set on blood. The presidents were too scared to take their role as the leader and every man that attempted to had gotten suspiciously murdered.

Trash scattered the roods. Empty cars, abandoned buildings, and lost souls littered the world. Everything was to hell. There was no government anymore. No more business. No more parks. No more hospitals. No more of anything. Everything was destroyed by the robots. An attempt to start at least something inventive would be destroyed. The world was over taken by robots and no one was strong enough to destroy it.

"_They want to give up…Don't let them."_

Frank couldn't stop that either. Slowly they all just started to fade away.

Everything was gone including their hope.

"_Don't let her give up."_

She was the first one. Frank tried to lift up her spirit but every time he tried she held a gun at his head and demanded him to back off. He didn't willingly but eventually got tired of her commands.

The world they knew was gone and they should have stopped acting like it. Frank gave up about a month later. He was the last one.

**. . Dark Avenger . .**

**Two weeks later…**

Natasha stood in the corner of the room becoming one of its shadows. Nothing out of the blue or suspicious was going on and that was a problem. In all of her life she was taught to never trust anything 'ordinary'. Because nothing was ever ordinary. Ordinary was a secret hidden in plain sight. It was a truth that led you somewhere you knew was wrong. She was obviously staring at the couple in the middle of the room. He was married if the sun tan line on his finger wasn't any indication. The woman was really rich. Natasha overheard their conversation and knew the girl worked near Fire – way bar which was near a place hookers would go for easy pay. Like she said…ordinary. The fact that she had nothing else to say or she was…

"Jealous?" he whispered hotly into her ear. She could feel his lips on the tip of her ear. Her head tilted a little towards his face but she refused to look at him. It was like she could feel him. His warmth. His strength. His darkness. Everything. They were currently very close together but he decided to lean against the wall.

"No," she said sternly lifting her chin up. Looking her body over he grabbed her hips and brought her back to his front. She stiffened at the contact of his body but soon softened. "That could have been us."

"You a cheater and me a hooker," Natasha said as she felt his lips ghost over her neck. "Absolutely."

"We could have been in love. We could have ruled the world," he said as if he was dreaming.

"When did you start dreaming?" she asked.

"When did you start dreaming about _me_?"

Then she woke up.

It was the first of many.

After she woke up she immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. Pepper heard the commotion and immediately ran toward the bathroom with her.

One week later…

"It is confirmed Mrs. Romanoff. Congratulations. You are pregnant with twins."

"Although I must say your babies? Is unlike anything I have ever seen before. It is already showing muscle growth. Bpm is faster than any human heart rate I have seen. Temp is fluctuating abnormally…I must do more test in order to find out what is going on but everything seems…normal. Do you want to know the genders?"

She nodded.

"A boy...and a girl."


	14. Rebirth

Slowly and carefully he walked in the bar trudging his way through. His face was muddy and also his clothes. His face and body were scarred badly but he acted normal.

"A rum please," He said to the bartender in thick Russian. The bartender stared at him for a moment before nodding. Swiftly and gracefully he sat in the bar stool waiting for his order. He looked around the quiet country side bar. There were only three men including the bartender.

"It is on me," One of the two men said in Russian. He turned around at the man surprised.

After the bartender handed him his drink he slowly got up and sat down with the two strangers.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why buy me a drink?" He asked in Russian also.

"You look like you have been through hell my friend," The two men laughed and he quietly laughed along with it. "You needed something to be lifted off your shoulders."

"Thanks," He responded in a quiet but happy tone," So you two from Russia yeah?"

"No, Poland actually," He tried not to cringe at the response," Visiting my brother who works for Russia's top organization…Hydra Red."

"Same here but I'm from Russia and a scientist," the second man said. "What about you?"

"I am from Poland as far as I know," He took a long sip of his rum. The bartender was quietly listening to the conversation while wiping down the bar. The two men in front of him couldn't be happier to make a new friend.

"What do you do there?"

"Ha I was an _experiment_ for…Hydra Red…and scientist," He laughed and showed the two men the numbers on his arm.

_2984257998 _

"Experiment 298," The man muttered.

He smiled and drank more from his rum, the other two did the same conspicuously. Of course the two strangers were eyeing him nervously. He just had a smug smile on his face. The moment didn't last long when the man closest to him pulled out a knife. On reflex he grabbed the knife and quickly stabbed it in the man's hand.

He shouted in pain and the other man was in shock. The bartender out of nowhere grabbed a gun and aimed it at him.

"You have two options with that gun…either shoot me or shoot yourself. One of them is going to grant you more than death," He said to the bartender but kept his eyes on the man with the knife in his hand. Without hesitance or remorse he pulled the knife out and jabbed it right back in.

The bartender shot him in the head but the bullet just dented and bounced off. He sighed and yanked the knife out of the man's hand and threw it at the bartender's leg," Do you boys know what Experiment 298 was?"

"Experiment 298 was a failed experiment to try and create the perfect weapon," the man cried out.

"Failed?" He laughed.

"A weapon! Not a soldier! Not a spy! A freaking weapon! It became neither…just a monster," The other man said in defense. He cringed at the word. "Something so damn unstable they were afraid it would turn into the Hulk!"

"Tut – tut. They took it apart! They cleaned it, erased it from existence! Making a clean fucking slate! Once they restarted, they rearranged it! Turned into something it never wanted to become!" He growled. Once he collected himself he got up and walked toward the crying bartender. He bent down and grabbed the gun off the floor while he did so the second man tried to run out the bar. Without turning around he shot the second man in the back, paralyzing him.

"Have either of you men heard about the Angel in Hell?" He asked and all three men shook their heads. "An Angel of Light, Yin, Peace, Freedom, Justice, and everything good. This Angel represented the light that shone down on America. This Angel was special to the All High and Mighty. One day the Angel was tricked and betrayed and in the process its wings were broken. Soon enough the tricksters revealed themselves to be the demons of hell and there he was dragged. The Angel was corrupted. It was destroyed. It was wiped clean until nothing was there. Over the years he was remade. Remade into the purest form of darkness…of everything bad in the world. Ha you know what the Angel did?... He killed the Devil and took his place. The new hell. The story of the Angel dragged down to hell."

He laughed and took a sip of rum.

"Who the hell are you?!"

He looked at the man practically crying over his hand and the other who tried to crawl out the door.

"Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster," He muttered before he started to drag the bartender out of the bar. On his way out the bar he shot the man with the injured hand in the face.

"I am looking for my creator."

On his way out the door he paused and looked at the now paralyzed and wheezing man. Holding the gun up to the man's face he said one more thing," And. I. Am. Pissed."

The Dark Avenger shot the man five times before dragging the screaming bartender out the door of the bar.

**THE END?**

**NOPE**

**~DARK AVENGER ~**


End file.
